Do You See What I See?
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: AU: Callie Torres is a Private Investigator with an unique talent that helps her to solve the impossible. One day she is forced to take on a client who leads her to meet a cute pediatric surgeon. Will the surgeon think Callie is as crazy as everyone else thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be jumping right in to start with.**

* * *

Callie Torres jumped when she looked up from washing her hands and saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her in the reflection of the mirror. She recognized him as the man who had been silently watching her from afar for the past two days. "You do know this is a woman's restroom, right?" She turned off the water and continued to watch him through the mirror.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that it took me a long time to find you and when I finally did, you never seemed to be alone. When I saw you come in here, I had to follow." He cowarded a little under the raised eyebrow glare the beautiful Latina was giving him. "I promise, I didn't come in until I heard the water running."

"Whatever it is you want, I can't help you." Callie turned away from the sink to try and leave. She stopped when the man stepped in her path. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Please, just listen to me." He begged. He had searched for this woman for three long years. Turns out this whole time she was living in the same city he now called home. It had been damn near impossible finding anyone who would volunteer any information about her. He didn't even believe she existed, but the rumors had convinced him to try and find her anyway. He had nothing better to do. Yesterday, when he locked eyes with the brunette's questioning brown ones, he knew for sure that all the rumors were in fact true. He also knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "Give me two minutes?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. It always worked on women.

"No, I need a break." Callie was tired of all the crap she received from her unique skill. Curse was more like it. She's been threatened, bullied, isolated, and even arrested. Luckily those charges were dropped. She's been called crazy and a freak more times than she could count. Her curse made it nearly impossible to hold down any kind of romatic relationship and she only had a few close friends who tolerated her. After her last relationship fell apart, she seriously considered swearing off helping anyone else. Callie knew that would be impossible though. She knew she was the one of the only people in the world who could do this. She was beginning to think she was actually the only one. Her big heart and need to help others who couldn't help themselves was making it really hard for her to say no though.

"Please, I just need you to get a message to my sister. I need to apologize to her. I made a horrible mistake and I thought it was too late to fix it, but now I know that it's not." He was getting desperate. He smiled down at the woman, his dimples never let him down.

Callie crossed her arms and leaned against the sink behind her. She fully took in the man for the first time. He was very good looking and he knew it. She could tell by the way he was currently smiling at her. Trying to charm her, probably. It didn't work on her though. She knew every trick in the book. He was wearing a police uniform and desperately needed a hair cut. From the faint glow he emitted, she could tell he had been dead for a very long time. This was rare in her world, which is why she had chosen yesterday to acknowledge him in the first place. "How long?"

"Twenty two years."

"Why the hell are you still hanging around?" Callie has never met someone who has been dead for so long. She dealt mainly with the recently deceased.

"I don't know. I just have to make this right."

"Where can I find her?" Callie sighed. Why couldn't she just say no?

"She works at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" They were currently standing in the restroom of a cafe directly across the street from said hospital.

"I know! Which means you have to do it, right?"

"What's your name?" Callie avoided his question.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked hopefully.

"I asked you your name."

"It's Robbins. Tim Robbins."

* * *

Arizona Robbins sighed deeply and hung her head as the eight year old girl on her operating table continued to flat line. She knew coming in here that there was a good chance she wouldn't be able to save her. Arizona remained positive though. She always had to remain positive. But, there were just too many injuries from the accident. She cursed at the father who let his little girl sit in the front seat of his car. The girl didn't even have a chance when he slammed into the back of a semi trailer. "Time of death: 9:33." Arizona gently put her tools down and went to scrub out. As she walked down the hall of the Pediatric wing of Seattle Grace, she noticed one of her patients sitting outside her office door. A patient who definitely should still be in her bed a few doors down. Arizona looked around to see if there were any nurses around who knew why the little girl was out of bed. When she didn't see anybody, she turned her attention to her patient. "Hey, Abby. What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. The mean nurse wouldn't let me call you, so I snuck out."

"Okay, sure honey." Arizona silently cursed when her pager signaled a 911 in the ER. "Can you wait a little bit? I promise to come find you in your room, okay?"

"Okay, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona smiled sadly at Abby as she walked away. That poor little girl has been in and out of the hospital every month her entire life. She went to the nurse's station to find Abby's chart, but it wasn't where it should be. "Can someone get me an update on Abigail Deets? Now!" Before anyone could answer her, her pager went off again. "Shit. Someone come find me in the ER when you find that chart." She took off in a brisk walk towards the Emergency Room, making sure not to make eye contact with the people in the halls who desperately wanted her attention. She'd deal with them later. Today was going to be another long day.

Seven hours and one long successful surgery later, Arizona made her way back to her office. She wanted to change into non-doctor clothes before going to talk to Abby. She hoped the little girl forgave her for taking so long. A mother had accidentally hit her six year old son with her car while backing out of the driveway. It was very touch and go for awhile, but her team was able to save him. Arizona smiled at their victory. This is why she did this everyday. When she approached the door she noticed something was taped to it. When she got closer she saw it was a business card. Peeling it off the door, she read the simple black lettering, _C. Torres, Private Investigator (206) 555-3489_ and nothing else. She flipped it over to read the note scrawled out on the back. _Please contact me as soon as you can._ Arizona frowned. What could a private investigator possibly want with her? Her heart rate picked up and her stomach dropped. Could it be possible someone found out her secret? No, there was no way anybody could know that. She was too careful. After what her brother had done to her, she made sure of it. Deciding she better go see Abby before doing anything else, she turned and headed towards her room. When she got there she was already gone. Sighing in relief that the little girl was able to leave, she headed back to her office. She was way too curious to wait any longer to call this Torres person.

"Yang, Torres, and Sloan Investigations, how may we help you today? Cheating husband? Thieving nanny? Drug addicted teenager?" A bored sounding woman drawled into the phone. Arizona heard the sound of a loud crunch in her ear as if the woman had taken a bite of something hard.

"Umm... no." Arizona was thrown off by how unprofessional this woman was being.

"Good, because we don't do that crap. We're more specialized than that."

"What do you specialize in?"

"If you're calling, then you already know." This number wasn't listed anywhere. It was only given to individuals who could benefit from what they had to offer.

"No, I don't. I found a card on my door saying I need to call this number as soon as possible."

"Must have been Torres, because it sure as hell wasn't me."

"Okay, well is he there?" Arizona cringed at another loud crunch in her ear.

"Nope." She didn't bother to correct the 'he' to a 'she'.

"When will he be in? Can I leave a message?"

"Just come by anytime tomorrow."

"What time would be-" Arizona was interrupted by the click of the other line being hung up. "Okay, then." She turned on her computer to try and research the business name to see if she can find out anymore information about them and what they wanted from her. She typed in Yang, Torres, and Sloan Investigations into the search engine. A little blue link popped up on the top of the search results. "Did you mean Torres, Sloan, and Yang Investigations? Yeah, I guess so. Must have heard wrong." Arizona clicked it and scrolled through the search results. The only thing she could find was a short newspaper article dated three years earlier.

_Mark Andrew Sloan, 31, of the mysterious Torres, Sloan, and Yang Investigations pronounced dead on the scene of a fiery two car collision. Police arrested the driver of the truck, who witnesses say caused the accident, on suspicion of driving while intoxicated. No other information was released. Sloan was part of a secretive investigative team who solve more (previously thought to be) unsolvable crimes than anyone else in the United States. All we know about them is that they are a private business that works closely with police. Neither Torres or Yang could be reached for comments._

"Well, that's just sad." Arizona frowned. Now she was confused more than ever as to what they wanted from her. She looked up when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in!"

Lexie Grey, a fourth year resident opened the door. "Hey, Dr. Robbins. Abigail Deets parents are here. They'd like to ask you some questions about her surgeries."

"Okay, thanks Lexie. I'll be right out." After Lexie left, Arizona slammed her forehead down on her desk. "Longest. Day. Ever."

* * *

**Nic's Notes**:

Okay, yeah, so... super short start.

Since we all agreed to keep Cupcakes and Tattoos going, I've decided to go ahead and post the chapter I've been saving for this story. I was going to wait until it was over, but I don't know when that will be. It will not be updated often, since my main focus will be C&T. This will be mainly be updated when I need a mental break from that story.

I realize this will not be everyone's cup of tea, but it is totally my guilty pleasure genre. I'll probably be writing it mainly to entertain myself when I should be doing homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of this chapter takes place during the Arizona part of the last one. I wasn't sure if that was clear**.

* * *

Callie hates hospitals. Like, really really hates them. Too much death. Too many recently deceased hanging around the halls. It was so bright, it hurt Callie's eyes and gave her a headache. People gave her weird looks when she wore sunglasses inside though. She preferred to fly under the radar. When she entered through the large sliding glass doors, she went straight for the information desk where a bored looking teen volunteer was sitting. He obviously wasn't there by choice. "Excuse me where can I find..." Holy crap she had stormed out of the restroom so fast, she completely forgot to ask Tim any questions out of anyone's earshot. Total rookie move. She was just so mad at him for guilting her into helping him. Okay, maybe he didn't intentionally guilt her, but she knew she couldn't say no. Luckily Tim at least had the sense to follow her to the hospital. Callie inconspicuously glanced at Tim, silently asking him his sister's name.

"Arizona Robbins." Tim whispered in her ear.

"Where can I find Arizona Robbins?" The teenager ignored her. "Dude!" She snapped, making the kid jump and look up at her. His mouth fell open at the sight of the brunette beauty standing in front of him

"Uh. What?" He stammered, eyes glued south of Callie's face.

"He's staring at your chest." Tim whispered again. Callie turned and gave him an incredulous look. He didn't need to be standing so close to her and he didn't need to whisper. No one else could hear him. "Sorry, kind of a hard habit to break."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Where can I find Arizona Robbins?"

"I can't blame him. It's a good chest to stare at."

Callie drew in a slow deep breath and counted to ten before releasing it quickly. She was not in the mood for this. She first glared at Tim before turning back to the boy. "Well?"

"Oh, sorry." He moved the mouse to wake up his computer. "Um, does she work here? Or is she a patient here?"

"She works here."

"Do you know what department?"

Callie stared at him blankly. No, she didn't know. She didn't even know if she was a nurse, doctor, cafeteria worker, janitor, or someone who just does laundry.

"She's a surgeon." Tim said proudly.

"She's a surgeon." Callie repeated to the boy. Sometimes she felt like a translator.

"Okay, here she is. Office is on the fifth floor. Just follow the signs to pediatrics. They should know where it is up there."

"Thanks." She turned to find an elevator.

"Hey! Are you single?" The boy called after her.

Callie looked over her shoulder and smirked. "In your dreams, kid." She winked at him and continued to the elevator.

"Yeah, in my dreams too." Tim mumbled to himself.

"What?" Callie grinned broadly. She heard what he said.

"Nothing." Tim smiled back. This was the first time he has seen her genuinely smile since accosting her in the women's restroom. She was even more stunning than he originally thought.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked a passing nurse.

"I think she's in surgery, but her office is right down there if you want to check if she's out." The nurse hurried away, before anyone else distracted her.

"Thank you!" Callie yelled after the nurse. She headed towards the office and knocked. After not receiving an answer, she looked around to make sure she was alone before turning to Tim. "Looks like she's not here. Sorry." She shrugged and went to leave.

"Wait! That's it? You're not going to wait or leave a note or something?"

Callie sighed, "I'll leave my card." She took it out and went to steal some tape from the nurses station. She came back and stuck it on the door. "There? Happy?"

"Yes. There are probably some things you should know about Arizona and why I need her to get my message."

"No, I don't want to know anything yet." Callie always got too emotionally involved. She's been trying to take the less-information-the-better approach. "If she calls, then we'll go from there. If not, then you leave me alone."

"How will I know when she calls?"

"I have my ways to find you. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do." When Tim disappeared, Callie turned to leave. She stopped short when she saw a little girl sitting on the floor outside of a hospital room in a hospital. "Fuuuuck." She muttered under her breath. This is exactly why she hated hospitals. It was impossible to avoid things like this. She rarely had to deal with kids in her line of work. Since there was no way she was going to just let the girl sit alone in the hallway, she slowly approached her. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Dr. Arizona to come back. She promised."

"When did she promise that?" Judging by the bright glow shining off the girl, she was a wraith. She must have passed away within the past hour or so, meaning Dr. Arizona would not be coming back.

"I don't know. This morning? I'm really confused. No one will talk to me anymore."

Callie sat down on the ground next to the girl. "I'm Callie. What's your name?"

"Abby."

"How old are you, Abby?"

"I'm eight."

"Do you know what's happening to you?" Callie asked gently.

"Yeah. I know I'm dead."

Callie smiled slightly at Abby's bluntness. Children accepted reality way faster than adults did. "Then why are you sitting out here all alone?"

"My Mommy and Daddy won't stop crying."

"Where are they?"

"In my room." Abby pointed behind her.

"Did you want to tell them something? Is that why you're still here?" Callie put her arm around Abby's shoulders to try and comfort her.

"I didn't get to tell Mommy I loved her. I was mad at her because she wouldn't let me have another pudding. Then I was here."

Callie looked to her right when he heard footsteps approaching. A team of doctors and nurses were making their way towards them. "Come on, I have an idea." She stood up and pulled Abby to her feet. She stepped into what looked like a storage closest and Abby followed. "Is there a playroom or something around here?"

"There's one across from Dr. Arizona's office."

"Okay, you wait here. I'll be right back." Callie stuck her head out of the door and saw the coast was clear. She easily found the empty playroom and took what she needed. It probably shouldn't have been that easy, but maybe someone was on her side for once. She found Abby waiting right where she left here. "We're going to take these crayons and piece of paper and write a note for your Mommy and Daddy. Then I can give it to them. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Abby smiled and tried to grab the crayon. Her little hands went right through them. "But how?"

"I'll have to hold them. You can guide my hand." Callie picked Abby up and set her in her lap. She placed the paper in front of them on the floor and moved the crayons next to it. "Okay, what color?"

"Purple!"

Callie picked up the purple crayon and Abby used both of her hands to guide Callie's. "How do you spell tomorrow" Abby asked.

"T-o-m-o-r-r-o-w." Callie said slowly as she wrote.

"Thank you. Can I have red now?" They continued this way for thirty minutes until Abby declared she was done. Callie looked at what Abby drew and smiled sadly. She had drawn, what Callie assumed was her family. There was an obvious mother and father, a girl she knew was Abby, a baby, and a dog with a halo and wings. She had written 'I love you today. I love you tomorrow. I love you for always.' and sighed it Lady Bug.

"Is this your family?"

"Yeah." Abby pointed to each member. "My Mommy and Daddy, my baby brother, Jon, and my dog, Milo. He died last year."

"Are you Lady Bug?"

"My Daddy calls me that. I wanted them to know it was from me."

Callie squeezed the little girl in her arms and stood up a little unsteadily. Her legs had fallen asleep from sitting on the ground for so long. "Do you want to come with me to give them this?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, let's go." Callie found Abby's hospital room empty and cleaned up. She went up to the nurses station. "Do you know where the parents from room 503 went?"

"The Deets?"

"Um..." Callie looked to Abby who giggled and nodded. The cute giggle made Callie smile. "Yes, the Deets."

"They've been moved to the family waiting room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Callie leaned closer to check the nurses name tag, "Samantha." She went to the end of the hall and knock on the door before opening it slowly. She found two broken looking parents. The woman was holding a baby. "Mr. and Mrs. Deets?"

"May we help you?" The man asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. I volunteer here sometimes and teach the kids art. Abby forgot to bring this with her when she left after the last time I saw her." She handed Abby's dad the picture she drew. "I'm very sorry for your loss. Abby was a beautiful soul and she was a pleasure to spend time with." Callie smiled down at Abby, who was watching her parents closely. They were staring down at the pictures in their hands with silent tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank you." Her mom breathed out in barely a whisper. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're very welcome." Callie backed out of the room and waited for Abby to follow. When she emerged ten minutes later she threw her arms around Callie's legs.

"Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome, sweetie. You ready to go now?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No, it's going to feel really good. I promise."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Callie hugged her one more time and took a step back. "Just close your eyes and tell me what you see."

"Milo! I see Milo!" Abby jumped up and down excitedly. "Wait, he's running away. Milo, come back!"

"Abby, you need to follow Milo, okay?"

"Okay! Milo, I'm coming!"

Callie watched as Abby faded away in front of her. "Oh thank god." Callie closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. That was an easy one. Tragically sad, but easy.

"I thought you needed a break?"

Callie slowly opened her eyes and glared at Tim. "Shut up. What are you still doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see how that ended."

"Well it ended, so you can leave me one now."

"Talking to ourselves are we?" A voice coming from behind Callie made her jump. She turned around to find Samantha, the nurse from earlier smirking at her.

"No?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Samantha raked her eyes up and down Callie's body.

"I did, thank you." Callie noticed the way the nurse was checking her out and grinned.

"So, I may be completely wrong and of place here, but I was wondering of you were free for drinks tonight."

Callie had sworn off relationships, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have a little fun every now and then. She checked out the petite nurse in front of her. Red hair, green eyes, cute freckles, great boobs. Yeah, Samantha would definitely do. "As a matter of fact I am free."

"Great! Pick me up here after my shift? Nine o'clock?"

"I'll be here."

"Okay, well..." Samantha pointed he thumb behind her and started to back up. "I guess I should get back to work."

"I guess you should." Callie gave the nurse a sexy smile. "See you tonight."

At Callie's smile, Samantha ran into a cart stationed behind her, the contents crashing loudly to the floor. "Sorry, kinda clumsy."

"That's okay, I can handle clumsy." Callie winked and smiled wider when Samantha's face turned bright red. The nurse quickly turned around and promptly ran into a door. She picked up a random chart and pretended to read it as she disappeared down the hall.

"Jesus, Callie. What did you do to that poor woman?" Tim laughed as he watched the nurse's hasty retreat.

"How are you still here?!" Callie was getting really tired of this Tim guy.

"I wanted to see how that ended too. I didn't peg you for a lady lover."

"If you want me to help you, you really need to stop pissing me off."

"You know, my sister-"

"No! No more. We're leaving now. Separately. I'll let you know if she calls." Callie stormed off towards the elevators.

"Yeesh, she's got a temper. Totally hot." Tim said out loud before making his way out of the hospital. He guessed he'd just wait for whatever happens.

* * *

"Yang!" Callie yelled as soon as she entered their office building a few hours later. She slammed the door and went in search of her partner.

"Torres!" Cristina Yang yelled back from her office. Callie had just woken her up from a nap and she was pissed.

"Any messages? I'm waiting for an important call."

"You did get a call, but no messages."

"Who was it?"

"Some woman."

"What was her name?"

"I didn't ask, but I did get a blonde vibe from her."

"Did she say if she was going to call back?"

"No, I told her to just come by sometime tomorrow."

"Did you at least tell her where we are?" Torres, Sloan, and Yang Investigations or TSYI as they liked to call it wasn't searchable online and their address wasn't listed. They had made sure of it.

"Nope, she'll figure it out."

"Cristina, I should fire you. You're useless."

Cristina scoffed, "You could never fire me. That's the beauty of our relationship. I am the only one who will put up with all your hocus pocus witchcraft. Besides, you're not even my boss. We work _together_ not_for_ each other."

"I can too and I will if you continue to just sit around and do nothing. Good luck finding another job where you can use your abilities. Not exactly something you can put on a resume, now is it?" Callie turned to leave. "And I'm not a witch!" She slammed Cristina's office door and went to her own.

"Yeah, yeah." Cristina knew Callie was right. She really had nowhere else to go. She still knew she'd never get fired though. When the phone started to ring she quickly picked it up. She knew exactly who it was and what she wanted. "367 Center Street. Take the stairs up and look for the name Torres on the door once you enter. See you tomorrow, Blondie." Cristina hung up and leaned back in her chair to try and get back to her nap.

Callie came barging back into her office. "Cristina, who was that?" When the phone rang, she didn't have a chance to pick it up before it stopped.

"That chick again."

"Cristina! I needed to talk to her. We just had this discussion! I was right next door!"

"Cool your jets, Torres. I told her where to find us. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Did you get a time this time."

"Nope. Now, can you leave? I'm busy here. Go find some of your imaginary friends to talk to."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Actually I'm going home. I have a date tonight and need to get ready."

"Thank God, you really need to get laid. You're being a bitch right now."

"Fuck you, Yang." Callie slammed the door again and went to get her stuff. Callie wasn't sure if she was more mad that Cristina called her a bitch or that Cristina was right.

* * *

"Hey Sam, Dr. Grey said the Deets were looking for me. Do you know where I can find them?" Arizona asked the woman standing at the nurses' station.

"Yeah, they're in the family room down the hall."

"Great, thank you." Arizona didn't make a move to leave. She watched the nurse for a second, before smiling her infamous dimpled smiled. "Samantha, are you busy tonight?" They had a sort of business arrangement, if one could call it that. Basically they just had sex. No strings attached, no feelings involved, just straight up great sex. It worked perfectly for both women, since Arizona refused to be in a relationship. Her job and personal obligations made them impossible. Samantha just liked to have fun without any attachments. Arizona was having the kind of day where she would like to cash in on it.

Samantha saw the look she knew all too well in the blonde doctor's eyes and smiled. "Actually I have a date. A really hot date. Latina, tall, beautiful brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile. You'd probably really like her. "

"Really? Who is she?" Arizona was disappointed. More than disappointed. She guessed she'd be going solo tonight. No, that wasn't going to cut it. Maybe she'll hit up the bar later.

"I… Shit, I didn't even ask her name. She was in here looking for the Deets, but she didn't seem to know them too personally, since she didn't seem bothered by Abby's passing." Samantha saw the disappointment written all over Arizona's face. "I'm free now though." She said suggestively.

"I really need to go talk to Abby's parents. Explain to them that Dr. Stark did everything he could to save their daughter, but sometimes there are complications. All that fun stuff. Maybe I'll find you later?" Arizona winked at Samantha and headed towards the waiting room. Samantha watched her as she walked away and grinned stupidly. Today was turning out to be a fantastic day for Nurse Samantha Jones.

Arizona had just got done talking to Abby's family. It had gone a lot better than she had expected. She stood up to leave, but suddenly remembered something. "Did you guys have a woman visit you earlier? I think she left something at the counter here and I'd like to get it back to her, but I don't know her name." Arizona easily lied. If she was as hot as Samantha described, she'd like to know who she was.

"The art teacher who works here?" Mr. Deets asked. Shouldn't the doctor know who she was? Maybe she's too busy to be bothered by what the children do for fun around here.

Art teacher? What art teacher? "Yes, I think so. Was she your only visitor?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell us her name, she just brought us a picture Abby forgot to give us earlier." Mr. Deets handed the doctor the picture. "It was the greatest gift we could have received right now. We're very grateful she thought to find us. We know she didn't have to. Can you please tell her thank you again when you see her?"

Arizona examined the picture. She had spent a lot of her spare time coloring with Abby and this was definitely done by the little girl. Abby drew the exact same dog with wings in every single picture she drew. "What did she look like?"

"Tall, pretty smile, and she was Latina." Mrs. Deets answered.

"Oh right, that's her. She's just started here. I've been so busy, I completely forgot." Arizona turned to leave. "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss. Abby was a joy to have around." She left before any more words were exchanged. She made her way to the children's playroom and asked if there was a new art teacher working here now. No one knew what she was talking about. "Today is a very weird day." She mumbled to herself. That reminded her that she needed to call the number on the card she received back, because she realized later she had no idea where the business was located. Maybe the Torres guy would be there this time and it would save her the trip. She went back to her office and dialed the number, hoping the rude secretary or whoever she was didn't answer again. It rang once before someone answered and the same woman from before interrupted her hello.

"367 Center Street. Take the stairs up and look for the name Torres on the door once you enter. See you tomorrow, Blondie." The line went dead. Arizona stared at the phone in confusion. How did she know who and why she was calling? And did she call her Blondie? "Rude!" She slammed the phone down and went to find Samantha. She really needed to blow off some steam. "Johnson!" She yelled at the first nurse she found. "Do you know where Samantha is?"

"I think they needed her for an emergency down in the ER." He jumped when the usually calm and perky doctor growled, stomped to her office, and slammed the door. "I guess that was the wrong answer."

A few hours later, Arizona emerged from her office dressed and ready to go. She had spent the rest of her shift locked in her office and finishing the giant pile of charts that were on her desk. She was not in the mood to deal with any more people today. It was a small miracle that she hadn't been pulled into a surgery. She found Samantha waiting in the lobby, obviously dressed up for a night out. "Hey, Sam. Sorry I missed you earlier."

"It's okay, it got crazy there for awhile."

"Waiting for your date?"

"I am and you need to leave, so she doesn't see you."

"What? Why? I would like to meet this mystery woman." After talking to the Deets, Arizona was really intrigued.

"No, go!" Samantha pushed Arizona towards the door. She didn't want her date thinking Arizona was better looking than her, which she was. Even after a long day of work and not even trying to look good. It was ridiculous. It wouldn't be the first time Arizona had stolen a woman from her. "Please?"

"Fine. Call me if your dates a dud." Arizona winked and walked away.

"I seriously doubt that!" Samantha called after the blonde as she left.

Arizona exited the hospital and pulled her coat around her tighter. The crisp Seattle air sending small chills through her body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky, breathing in deeply. She loved this kind of weather. When Summer nights start to turn into Fall. This was her favorite time of year. She released her breath and smiled.

"Perfect weather, isn't it?" A low and incredibly sexy voice startled Arizona out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to find gorgeous chocolate brown eyes smiling down at her.

"Umm…" Arizona couldn't help but only stare back at the woman who had suddenly appeared in front of her. Woman? More like a leather wearing, delicious curve bearing, perfect Latina Goddess. She was aware that she was blatantly staring and that she had been doing it for an inappropriate amount of time. She really didn't care either.

"Do you speak?" The woman laughed cheerfully.

Arizona snapped out of her daze when the woman started laughing at her. "As a matter of fact, I do." She grinned when the woman laughed again. She could become addicted to that laugh. To that smile. To those eyes.

"Good, I was beginning to get worried." She looked the blonde up and down. The woman was stunning. When she saw her standing there, smiling up at the sky, she knew she had to talk to her. It didn't matter to her that the reason she was there in the first place was to pick up a date. "I'm Callie, by the way."

"Hey!" Samantha came rushing out of the hospital. She had seen her date approaching Arizona and rushed out to intercept. She hooked her arm around Callie's. "I'm happy you're here. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Callie looked at Arizona, who was glaring at Samantha. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Arizona watched as Callie put her arm around Samantha's shoulders. She held the brunette's gaze for a moment before looking at her feet. Without another word the two women began to walk away. Callie turned to look back over her shoulder at Arizona, making the blonde stand up straighter. When the brunette winked and gave her a sultry smile, Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. She watched as Callie turn her attention back to Samantha and rolled her eyes when the nurse burst out laughing at whatever the brunette had just whispered in her ear. Arizona decided that she was definitely going to be going to out tonight. Her body was suddenly on fire and she needed more than some solo time.

* * *

Arizona groaned at the bright morning light that was shining on her face. Judging by her pounding headache, buck nakedness, and wonderful ache between her legs, she had a more than great time last night. If only she could remember more than a few snippets of it. She yawned and stretched her arms out to her sides, hitting something solid next to her. Apparently her good time stayed the night last night. Arizona snuggled down further into the smooth satin sheets. Wait. She didn't own satin sheets. Arizona snapped her eye lids open and looked around. Looks like she stayed the night at her good time's place instead. This was new. She didn't usually make it a habit to go to strangers houses. She focused her attention to the sleeping woman next to her. She was lying on her stomach facing away from Arizona, the sheet pulled up just enough to cover her butt. Her dark, almost black curly hair was sprawled out across both of their pillows. The blonde ran her eyes over the smooth and soft, but nicely toned shoulders and back of the darker skinned woman. Arizona carefully lifted up the sheet to get a better view of the woman's perfect ass. She smirked to herself in approval. "Way to go, Robbins!" She wasn't as quiet as she thought, because the woman suddenly stirred and turned to face the blonde, making the cutest snoring noise. Arizona carefully pushed away the soft raven hair from the woman's face and gasped, "Callie?!" No, no, no. This was not good. Not good at all. This would not be the first time she has stolen a woman from her friend and she felt horrible the last time she did it. She tried to feel bad about doing it again, but as she looked at Callie's sleeping face, she couldn't feel anything but good feelings. She also felt completely satisfied. This was also new.

"Shit, shit, shit." Arizona jumped out of the bed and tried to find her clothes. She really needed to get out of there before Callie woke up. There was a small pile of her clothes mixed in with the ones she remembered seeing Callie in the night before at the end of the bed. They trailed out the bedroom door and into the hallway. She put them on as she picked them up one by one. When she got to the end of the hall, she was still missing her shirt, boots, and jacket. She found her shirt on the back of the couch and her jacket in a heap by the front door. Now where were her boots?

"Looking for these?"

Arizona squeaked in surprise at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to find an Asian woman with wild hair smiling mischievously at her with Arizona's boots in her hands. "I tripped over them when I was coming out of my bedroom this morning. You should really be more careful about where you discard your clothing. I could have fallen and injured this pretty face."

Arizona walked over to her and yanked her boots out of the other woman's hands. "Thanks. I'll just get going now."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later, Blondie." She smirked at the bewildered expression the blonde gave her.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll see."

"Riiiight." Arizona had no idea what this crazy lady was talking about. She opened the front door and stepped out. "Bye, I guess," she said before shutting it behind her. She stared at the closed door for a minute before shaking her head and walking away. She didn't have time to dwell on her stupid mistakes and the fact that she was sneaking out on a beautiful woman. Arizona still needed to go home to change, stop by the hospital, and go pay C. Torres a visit.

* * *

"So you had the best sex you've ever had last night, but when you woke up this morning, she was gone?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Callie threw her head back in her comfy office chair and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm actually kind of relieved, since I could see myself wanting more from her. I just can't put myself through that right now."

"She was that good, huh?"

Callie lifted her head back up and examined at her best friend, Mark Sloan. After he died three years ago, she had never been happier in her life that she had the ability to talk to the deceased. She had begged him to stick around to be with her. They both knew it was completely wrong and borderline unhealthy, but it worked. Mark has been able to still help with their investigations, giving them more connections into the spirit world that Callie couldn't get to. "It wasn't just the sex, Mark. I actually really liked her." She saw the skeptical look her friend was giving her and laughed. "Okay, maybe it was the sex."

"I really wish you didn't revoke my invitation into your apartment, I would have liked to see that." Mark grinned lecherously at her. "Let me be the judge."

"Gross, Mark! That is exactly why I don't let you in." Callie was more than glad she had the ability to control what spirits were allowed into her house. She knew that if she didn't, they'd always be in there watching her. The thought made her shudder.

"And she wasn't even who you went out with in the first place? That's kind of mean, Cal. Tsk. Tsk."

Callie rolled her eyes. She knew he was right, but once the blonde showed up at the same bar they had gone too, all bets were off. Samantha just didn't hold her attention anymore. "I made sure she was taken care of."

"Oh really? How?"

"I found her another date." Callie grinned when Mark burst out laughing.

"I should have known, Cal. Always making sure everyone is happy."

"Where were you last night anyway? I thought for sure you'd at least come hang around the bar."

"I was busy."

"Checking out the women's shower at the gym again?"

"No! I would never do that. That's immoral." That was exactly what he had been doing. "Not to mention perverted and completely not me. I'm hurt you would think that." Mark feigned a hurt expression. "What's the women's name? I want to go check her out for myself. See if she's as hot as you say she is."

"I have no idea." Once Callie had approached Arizona at the bar, they didn't do much talking. She was gone this morning before she could ask.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Maybe the hospital? She seemed to know my date and that's where I saw her first."

"So, I'll go to the hospital and look for a hot blonde woman with, and I quote, 'heart melting dimples and stunning blue eyes that I could get lost in forever'? Sound right?"

"If you see her, you'll know. Trust me."

"Torres!" Cristina barged into her office. "Who are you talking to? If it's Sloan, tell him he should be jealous that I got to experience your lesbian sexcapades last night and he didn't."

"Cris, how many times do I have to tell you that he can hear you? You just can't hear him."

"Whatever. Is he jealous?"

"Yes! Why did she get to stay and I didn't?" Mark pouted at the unfairness of it all.

"No, he's not, because he's a mature adult." Callie scowled at her two best friends.

"Yeah, right I don't believe that for a second."

The three friends looked at the door when they heard a soft knock. They had no idea who would be showing up at their offices unannounced. "Hello? I'm looking for Mr. Torres?" A muffled voice said through the door.

Callie frowned and looked at her friends. Cristina was looking back at her with a shit eating grin on her face. "What, Yang?"

"Nothing." Cristina tried to sport a more neutral expression. It didn't work, she was too excited to see how this played out.

"Cal, I'm going to go to the hospital and see if I can find your girl."

"Okay, bye Mark."

"Sloan's leaving? Tell him he's going to want to stay and watch this."

"Watch what?" Callie and Mark said at the same time.

"You'll see." Cristina said standing up when the person knocked on the door again. She opened it to reveal a very perplexed looking blonde.

Arizona looked into the face of the woman she had left in Callie's apartment that morning. "You don't look like a Mr. Torres."

"Nope, I'm the Yang in the name."

"Seriously?" Arizona asked. What were the odds?

"Seriously. I believe you're looking for that woman over there behind the desk with her jaw on the floor." Cristina walked to one of the empty chairs and sat back down. Arizona audibly gasped when she saw the very same woman she had ditched out on this morning sitting behind the large desk staring at her wide eyed. Both woman stared into the others questioning eyes.

"Cristina, get out of here." Callie finally found some words. When she saw the blonde she had been completely shocked. She had no idea how she found her here, how she knew to find her here, and why she was even here in the first place.

"No! I've been waiting all night for this."

"Cristina! Get out!" Callie yelled, making everyone in the room jump in surprise.

Cristina saw in Callie's eyes that she meant business. It was a look that was not to be messed with. "Fine! You ruin all my fun." She stood up and left, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could behind her.

After she left Arizona and Callie continued to stare blankly at each other. Neither woman knowing what to do or what to say. Mark watched them in amusement. He had no doubt that this blonde woman was the woman Callie had just been gushing about all morning. She was right, he did know her when he saw her. He really wanted to say something, but Callie's number one rule was to not distract her when she was with someone living. He stood behind the blonde and waved his arms around, making Callie looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" Callie finally asked the blonde.

"I was looking for Mr. Torres."

"You're looking for my dad?"

"I don't know." Arizona pulled out the card she had received the day before and handed it to Callie. "I found this on my office door."

Callie took the card and laughed out of disbelief. "You're Arizona Robbins?" Now that she knew that, it was obvious to her. How she didn't notice the matching eyes and smile before was beyond her. Oh god, Tim will never leave her alone now.

"I am. I take it you're C. Torres. Callie. I get it now." The two women locked eyes again and Callie nodded. They seem to have found a stalemate. Do they pretend last night didn't happen? Now Callie knew why Arizona was there, but Arizona still had no idea why she was there. Arizona decided for both of them that they were going to pretend to be meeting for the first time. "May I ask what you want from me?"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry." Callie was perfectly okay with avoided the topic of the night before for now. She opened her laptop and silently told Mark with her eyes to stand behind her. "We have uncovered some personal belongings that used to belong to your brother." She typed a message into her computer for Mark to read. _Go find Tim Robbins and bring him back here. _He nodded and disappeared.

"Tim? How is that even possible? He was killed in the line of duty over twenty years ago. All his stuff is long gone by now." Arizona and her brother were never close. They were ten years apart in age and they never saw eye to eye. She never forgave him for what he did to her either.

"Yes, well a forgotten safety deposit box was discovered at a bank downtown. There was a letter addressed to you in it, I thought you would want to have." FUCK, Callie never got a letter from Tim and she never even got the reason why he needed her to talk to his sister. She was going to have to stall. She practically made up lies like this for a living. You can't just walk up to a dead person's loved one and be like,_"Hey your dead brother wants me to talk to you. Yeah, he's right here next to me. That cool?"_

"A letter?" Arizona didn't believe this story at all. "Well, where is it?"

Callie could tell Arizona didn't believe her. Usually she talked to the relatives of the recently deceased. They are usually still so upset, that they would believe anything you tell them. It's been fifteen years for Arizona and she was one smart cookie. Of course she would be skeptical. "Um, I'll have to go get it. Hold on." Callie jumped out of her chair and hurried out of her office. She jumped when she saw Mark and Tim were standing right outside.

"She's really here?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's right in there. Why didn't you tell me she was young and hot and oh, I don't know GAY!?" Callie had not been expecting that to be his sister. She was expecting an older not-so good looking woman for some reason.

"Ew, she's my sister, of course I don't say she's hot. And how do you know she's gay?" Tim smirked when he saw Callie blush. "You don't waste any time do you?" He flinched when Callie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Can I see her now?"

"No, not yet. We need to hurry and write some kind of letter. I told her we found one addressed to her from you. Mark, can you go in there and tell me if she tries to leave?"

"Yeah, no problem." Mark disappeared through the door. He had no problem keeping an eye on the blonde.

Callie grabbed a pen and paper. "Do you think she'll remember your writing or can I just write this?"

"You can just write it. I don't think she has ever really seen my writing, but you'll have to misspell some stuff, I was never the smartest."

"Okay, shoot." Callie put the pen to the paper and waited. When he didn't say anything, she looked up. "Well?"

"I'm sorry… okay. Little Sister, I just wanted to tell you that I believe you now and that I am so deeply sorry I had you committed to that psychiatric hospital. I know that-"

Callie stopped writing. "What?!"

"You know we don't have to do it this way, she's going to believe the truth. She won't think you're crazy."

Arizona sat fidgeting in her chair. She had been waiting a long time and the man standing in the corner leering at her was making her super uncomfortable. After ten more minutes, she finally decided to acknowledge his presence, "Who are you, why are you staring at me, and why are you hanging out in Callie's office watching her? It's really creepy."

Mark looked around to see who Arizona was talking to. When he saw her intense blue eyes staring right at him, he yelped. Arizona laughed at his girly scream. Acknowledging a spirit had always amused her. They have no idea she can actually see them, until she made eye contact with them. It was Arizona's turn to jump when the man suddenly yelled, "CALLIE! WE HAVE A SITUATION IN HERE!"

* * *

**Nic's Notes:**

I've actually never seen Ghost Whisperer. I can't stand the actress in it. I mostly just read.

I have a feeling there will be a lot of questions. They'll be answered. Patience grasshoppers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the last pre-written chapter I have for this story. Take your time to read it, since it might be awhile before the next. **

* * *

Arizona jumped out of her chair and pinned Mark against the wall. "Why are you calling for Callie?"

"Holy shit, you're strong." Mark struggled against the fired up blonde. If he wasn't already dead, he'd fear for his life right about now. She was starting to really hurt him. He found it very unfair that he could still feel pain. Well, he only could feel it from Callie before. He was not pleased there was now somebody else out there who could also hurt him.

"I asked you a question!"

"Uh..."

"Can Callie hear you?" Arizona squeezed his arms tighter and roughly pushed him against the wall more. "Can she see you?!"

"Cal! Help! This chick has gone crazy!" Mark yelled out desperately. He really didn't want to have to hit a woman. Even a crazy one.

"She's not going to believe me, Tim. No one ever does. No matter how much proof I can give them. And you had your own sister committed? Seriously? You're a bigger jerk than I thought." Callie just wanted to be done with Tim Robbins. He was disgusting her.

"I'm not a jerk! It was a misunderstanding." Tim didn't know how he was going to ever make up for his mistake.

"CALLIE! WE HAVE A SITUATION IN HERE!" Callie heard Mark yell from the other room.

"Jesus, what now?" Callie ran to her office and stopped outside the door, hoping Mark would come out to meet her, since she couldn't exactly talk to him with Arizona in there. "Tim, go see what he wants." She watched as Tim poked his head through the door.

"Um, Callie. You might want to get in there before Arizona beats the shit out of your pathetically weak friend."

"What?! What are you saying?" Tim wasn't making any sense to Callie.

"I'm saying get your ass in there before one of them gets hurt."

Callie just frowned at him. "Cal! Help! This chick has gone crazy!" Mark yelled from her office.

Callie threw her door open and froze when she saw Arizona punching Mark's arms. Callie blinked a few times to make sure she was actually seeing what she though she was seeing and turned her focus back to Tim.

"I tried to tell you! You wouldn't let me!" Tim saw the fire in the brunette's brown eyes.

"You. Didn't. Think. To. Tell. Me. Your. Sister. Is. A. Seer!" Callie punctuated each word with a hard punch to Tim's shoulder.

"I just said, I tried!"

"Obviously not hard enough! Kind of an important piece of information, don't you think?!" She started punching him again.

"Ow! Stop! It's not just something you blurt out."

"Yes it is! 'Hey, Callie my sister can see ghosts too. Turns out you're not the only freak in Seattle.' See how easy that was? Only took a second too." Callie punched Tim's arm again.

"Jeeze you lesbians are violent." Cristina heard Callie yelling from down the hall and came in to find her and Arizona punching at thin air.

"I'm not a freak!" Arizona just registered what Callie had said. Her mind was on overload.

"Cal, I think Blondie can see me." Mark said jokingly, earning himself another hard punch from the blonde.

"Yeah, you think?" Nothing about this was funny to Callie.

"You guys figure out that you both are friends of the undead yet?" Cristina took a few steps back when both women stopped their assaults and turned their angry glares toward her. "Woah."

"Cris, you knew?" Callie asked.

"Of course I knew. I think your forget why I'm hear sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"When did you know?"

"This morning when I caught her taking the walk of shame. She has that same weird glow in her eyes as you do."

Arizona and Callie glanced at each other for the first time since discovering they shared the same secret. They quickly looked away and back to Cristina. "I don't see anything different." Callie said skeptically. She never knew when Cristina was being serious or when she was just messing with her.

"Of course you don't. Only I can see it." Cristina scoffed. "Jeeze, Cal you should know that by now."

"You need to leave, Yang. There are too many people in here and I'm really about to lose my shit right now." Callie didn't even know where to begin sorting her thoughts out.

"I don't think there are that many people. I fit just fine."

"Yang! Get out!"

"Fine." Cristina sulked out of the room and sat by the door to listen in.

Tim and Mark spent the next ten minutes watching Arizona and Callie stare each other down. The tension and electricity in the room was so thick, even the men could feel it. Neither man spoke. They didn't want to get beat again.

"Tim's here isn't he?" Arizona finally asked.

Callie's eyes flicked to Tim and backed to Arizona. "Yeah, he is."

"Tim, get away from me." Arizona said still staring at Callie.

"Zona, please!" Tim begged. "Just listen to me."

"She can't hear you. I know you know that." Callie said gently.

"I know." Tim discovered right away his sister couldn't see him, even after she had claimed to be able to when he was living. That's why it had taken him so long to start his search for Callie. "Can you please tell her I'm sorry?"

"No! I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Why is he still here?" Arizona asked.

"Callie please! You have to be in the middle. There's no other choice."

"Cal, give the kid a break." Mark said. He liked Tim. He could see them becoming friends. "He seems like a good guy."

"Good guy?! Good guys don't put their sisters in a psychiatric hospital just because he couldn't accept that I was different." Arizona never wanted to talk about that experience ever again. She was in a great place now. "Do you believe me now, brother? Huh?!"

"She was always talking to herself! Our parents died when she was a kid and left her in my custody! She said she was taking to ghosts, but couldn't talk to our parents. I was at my wits end! What was I suppose to do? Callie, you must get it."

"No, I don't get it." Callie was getting angrier the more he talked. Her family would never had done that to her. The more she found out the worst she felt for the blonde. "You need to go. She doesn't want you here. I don't want you here."

Tim looked between the two women and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with them today. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not giving up." He disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

"He's gone." Callie said, making eye contact again with the blonde.

"Thank you." Arizona relaxed her body a little. She hadn't realized how tense it was.

"Man what a dick move." Mark said. Maybe Tim wasn't friend material after all.

"Mark, you can leave too."

"What? Why?" He saw that Callie and Arizona had resumed their staring contest. He knew he should leave them alone. "Okay, but I'll be back later."

When he was gone neither woman made a move. This was a completely new situation for both of them. It's not everyday you bring home a random hook up from a bar and then find out the next day she can talk to spirits too.

"Why'd you leave?" Callie blurted out after a uncomfortably long silence.

"Really? Out of everything we just found out you choose now to bring that up?"

"It seemed like the safest choice."

"Callie..." Arizona sighed and sat down hard in the chair she had occupied earlier. She put her head in her hands and pulled at her loose blonde curls. She had thought of hundreds of scenarios of how coming here was going to go. This was not even close to being one of them. "I had to leave."

"That doesn't really answer my question, does it?" Callie took Arizona's lead and sat down behind her desk. She watched the blonde pull at her own hair. She thought about the night before when she was the one pulling at that soft blonde hair as Arizona worked her talented tongue between her legs. She smirked, remembering how, not too long ago, she had this woman writhing under her begging her for more.

Arizona lifted her head to find brown eyes undressing her. "Stop looking at me like that!" She smiled a dimpled smile for the first time that day.

Callie's smirk turned into a wide toothy grin. "Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like you've seen me naked!"

"I can't help it. You looked good naked." Callie sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Her arousal from last night suddenly appearing again. She eyed the simple low cut navy blue blouse and black cardigan she could see over the desk. "You look good now too."

"Don't say things like that." Arizona's face turned serious again. They really did have a good time together last night, which was why she had to leave.

"Why not? It's just a compliment." Callie sensed that the conversation was about to take a serious turn. She decided to steer it towards the elephant in the room. "How can you possibly work in a hospital?"

Arizona blinked at the sudden change in direction. She was okay with it, since she liked this topic better. "Easy. I felt like it was the best place to use my blessing."

"Blessing? Seriously?"

"Yes, blessing. Helping those lost kids cross over was the best thing I could think of."

"But what about everybody else? That lobby was completely full when I went in there."

"I help them too."

"All of them?"

"The ones who need it."

"How do you choose?"

"I can just tell." Arizona said in a tone that suggested she was done talking about that. The two woman fell into another silence. How do you openly talk about something you've been silent about your whole life?

"It was you!" Arizona realized suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who helped Abby. You drew that picture and gave it to her parents."

"She drew it, I just helped." Callie smiled thinking about the happy little girl and her dog.

"I was going to do it, but got stuck in surgery. I felt bad and when I went to find her, she was gone. I thought she figured it out herself."

"She did mention she was waiting for you, but I though she was just confusing her before and after."

"Thank you for that. She was very special and I'm glad she had someone there for her."

"I was happy to do it."

"Holy shit." The fact that she was taking to another living Seer finally hit Arizona. "This is really freakin' weird."

Callie laughed, "I know! I have no idea what to say."

"Me neither. Have you ever met another one of us before?"

"No, never. You're my first, which is why I don't know what to do. Have you?"

"No... there was a girl in the same hospital as me who claimed to be, but I wasn't convinced. They wouldn't let us talk to each other."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't realize how lucky I was." Callie knew her parents and older sister didn't really believe her, but they humored her at least. She learned very young how to hide what she was.

"Yeah, well it happens." Arizona didn't want to go there yet. "I'm sorry you have to deal with my brother. I had no idea he was still around."

"He just wants to make it right with you."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, it's your decision."

"It is." Arizona said firmly.

"How long were you there?" Callie asked tentatively.

Arizona didn't answer right away. She never talked about her time at Boston's Children's Hospital. Mainly because people would want to know the reason why she was there in the first place. But Callie already knew, she knew and didn't look at her like she was a fragile mental patient. "About six months. When my brother was killed in the line of duty, my grandmother pulled me out and took me in. Tim had legal guardianship over me before, so she couldn't do anything then. She was trying though." Arizona smiled fondly. Her grandmother saved her life and she truly believed her.

"Wow..." Callie found herself not knowing what to say again.

"It wasn't too bad. I made friends. I went to all my psychologist appointments and told them what they wanted to hear. I got to help a lot of wanderers pass over. It's what help me decide to become a surgeon. I wanted to save lives, but if I couldn't, I would be able to help them after." Arizona looked around the cozy office. "What exactly do you do here anyway? Just deliver messages to people from their dead relatives?"

"No, that's just an unfortunate side effect. We mainly help solve murders and missing persons cases. You kind of get the best information from the victims themselves. I get it and then it's up to the police to prove it somehow."

"The police know about you?"

"They choose to remain in denial. After I was able to continually point them in the right direction, they decided to listen to me, but don't ask how I do it. It's fine with me. They don't ask questions so I don't have to answer any."

"So, murder victims? Seems like that would be kind of rough to deal with." Arizona has handled a few when they had come into the hospital and it wasn't easy for her. She liked the sick kids better.

"Not really. I've kind of became immune. The hardest part is convincing them they're really dead."

"And Yang?"

"I have no idea what she is exactly. I don't think she really knows either. If I had to label her though, I'd say she's psychic. She can find the living missing persons and I find the deceased ones."

"This is insane." Arizona crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Callie couldn't help but think how adorable Arizona looked chewing on her bottom lip. She really wanted to kiss then again.

"You can actually see, hear, and beat the shit out of spirits too?" Callie asked after another long pause. "Just the same as if they were alive?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? From what I witnessed, you can do the same thing."

"I just... I feel like this is some fucked up dream that I'm having to get my hopes up."

"We're not dreaming. At least, I don't think we are. I mean, my hands kind of hurt from hitting your friend."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I bet we could learn some stuff from each other."

"Maybe. Like what?"

"Like..." Arizona sat up straighter and looked Callie directly in the eyes. "Do you know why I can't see my parents or my brother?"

"I do." Callie had just learned why when Mark had died and her grandfather followed soon after. She had been devastated when she discovered she wouldn't be able to have one last conversation with him face to face. She was able to do it through Mark though and after he had asked around to find out why.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's because we're unable to see our blood relatives. Apparently it could get messy and they get too attached and never cross over."

"Oh, you mean like your friend, Mark?" Arizona had made the connection to the man in Callie's office and the newspaper article she had found the day before

"That's none of your business." Callie snapped.

"It's not healthy, Callie."

"You know nothing about me or of my relationship with Mark, so you can stop judging me now."

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes you are, I can see it written all over your face."

"I think I'm just going to go." Arizona stood up to leave.

"Why'd you leave this morning?" Callie was not letting the blonde off that easily.

"Callie..." Arizona sighed and sank back into the chair. "You were on a date with my friend. I don't know what kind of person that makes me or you."

"It's totally fine. I found her a cute brunette to go home with. I'm not that much of a bitch." Callie smiled at Arizona's melodious laughter that broke out. "I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to get to know you more."

"We didn't do much getting to know each other, if I recall correctly." Arizona smiled smugly. She had Callie under her spell as soon as the woman walked up to her. She liked it better that way. No names, no talking, just get in and get out. Waking up with her that morning was not part of the plan.

"Sure we did! I know where to put my lips on your body to make you moan the loudest. I know you loved it when I plunged my tongue into your mouth right after I used it to give you a mind blowing orgasm. I know you really liked it when I pulled your hair and bit your lip as I came hard under your fingers." Callie could see the blush creeping up Arizona's face. She slowly stood up and made her way around the desk towards the flushed blonde. "I know the closer I get to you your breathing changes and your heart rate goes up. I know that, because it happens to me too." Callie grabbed one of the armrests and spun Arizona to face her. She used her middle finger to pull down Arizona's shirt a little to reveal the bruises she knew where there from last night. "I know that you liked when I marked you as mine." Callie bent down and placed feather light kisses on each mark.

"Callie..." Arizona whispered into the raven hair in front if her. "Please stop."

"I know about your birthmark here." Callie placed her finger on Arizona's hip, then moved it slowly southward across her tight jeans. "And about that cute heart shaped mole here." She stopped directly above Arizona's mound. "And the scars on both your knees." Callie used both hands to lightly graze the blonde's strong thighs she had enjoyed having wrapped around her head, before resting them on her knees and jerking them apart. She stepped in between them and bent down to whisper into Arizona's ear. "I know you liked it when I demanded you fuck me harder and faster and when I begged for you to let me come."

"Callie..." Arizona breathed out. She really didn't want the brunette to stop, but knew she should. "Please."

"You know, I never usually let a woman control me like that, but I let you. You know why?"

"Why?" Arizona's voice was barely audible. Callie was pushing her body against hers and it was making the blonde's head spin.

"Because you do weird things to me. You were so sexy and demanding. I couldn't control myself. I had to surrender myself to you. I would have given in to anything you wanted. I still would. I'd do anything." Callie placed her lips on the blonde's earlobe and sucked it between her teeth, making Arizona growl. "I know how to make you make all sorts of delicious noises." She moved her full lips down Arizona's neck and across her shoulder, causing the blonde to roll her eyes back and moan. In the next second Callie's lips and body were completely gone. Arizona looked across the desk to see that Callie had returned to her seat.

"What the hell was that?"

Callie smirked, "I was just letting you know that I know plenty about you. The important stuff, at least." Her plan to mess with the blonde completely backfired on her. Now she was horny as hell. She had to move away from her before it got too carried away. Mark had full access to her office and Callie swore he had a sixth that told him when to show up at the worst times. "And a tiny bit of revenge for this morning."

"That's not fair!" Arizona smiled. This woman was going to be the death of her, she knew it.

"I think it is."

"You're kind of a player, aren't you?"

"No! It's not like that. My life is not normal. This job is very stressful. I just like to have a little fun when the day is over. I try not to get myself too involved in one person. It always turns out to be a disaster."

"Callie, I get it. That's why I had to leave. I had a great time with you." She locked eyes with the shining chocolate brown ones of the woman she could find herself getting addicted to. "I really did, but I can't get attached to anybody. It's too hard."

"Yeah, I get it too." Callie really did. She had the same exact problem. But, maybe it could work out with Arizona. "So..."

"It's not going to happen again." Arizona said as if she could read Callie's mind.

"What? Whyyy?" Callie whined. She was really hoping for a repeat performance of last night. Preferably very soon.

"Because, now that I've finally found another Seer, I can't let you go. If we go down that road, it would just explode in our faces. We need to be able to learn from each other and even work together. I don't know about you, but I could really use someone to talk to. Someone who understands what I'm going through and has been where I've been."

"What are you saying?" Callie did not like where this was going.

"I'm saying we could be friends on strictly a professional level."

"That's ridiculous. Why can't we be normal friends?"

"Too many feelings involved."

"Friends with benefits?" Callie grinned wickedly.

"No, Callie! That was a step in the wrong direction." Arizona laughed. She knew this was not going to be easy.

"Fine. I will agree to this." Callie hated to admit it, but Arizona was right. "But you're coming with Mark and me tonight on a ghost hunt."

"A ghost hunt? Seriously?"

"Yeah there are these groups that like to explore old buildings looking for ghosts. They use all this fancy expensive equipment that doesn't actually work at all to detect ghosts. Sometimes we like to go and fuck with them."

"That's mean!"

"No, it's fun. I promise. Please come. It would be so much better if you were there. At least I'd have someone to talk to. I usually have to communicate to Mark typing on my phone so he could read it. I spend the whole time looking at that instead of watching those idiots desperately try to record a ghost."

"I have no idea what to think about you. No, I'm not going. That sounds like friends hanging out, not what we just agreed on."

"It can be a professional trip. Sometimes there actually are spirits in these places they choose. I know you want to help them out." Callie gave Arizona her best begging eyes. When the blonde sighed in defeat she knew it worked.

"I can't believe I'm going to agree to this. What time?"

"You won't regret it." Callie smiled in victory. "This group meets at nine pm at the cemetery on Walsh Road and they go together to the secret location the host picks from there. It's an all night thing."

"A cemetery? Really?" Cemeteries gave Arizona the creeps.

"This ones clean. I cleared it out years ago when we first started doing this. It's old, so no new bodies are put there."

"Well, since I'm going to be up all night tonight and you kept me up last night, I should go home and take a nap."

"Yeah, good idea. I should do that too. I have a couple of things to finish up here first." Callie stood up when Arizona did and followed her to the door to let her out. "I guess we'll talk more about this later?"

"Sure. I'm not sure how much more I can handle today. I'm on information overload." Arizona turned to face Callie and instantly found herself lost in her eyes. "We are in agreement here, correct? Just a professional friendship?"

"What?" Callie was so lost in a sea of blue, it took her a minute to comprehend what Arizona said. "Oh. Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Good. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"Tonight." Arizona didn't make any move to leave. The way Callie was looking at her made her body cease to function properly. After a minute she suddenly found her arms around Callie's neck and her lips kissing her fervently. The brunette responded immediately with just as much passion. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her in as close as possible. She ran her tongue along Arizona's sweet lips and moaned when the blonde opened her mouth slightly to meet her tongue with hers. This wasn't like their drunken sloppy wet kisses from the night before. This was a more intense, feel electricity shoot from head to toe, breath completely sucked out of you, hearts skipping around wildly kind of kiss. A kiss both women were sure no one else has experienced before in the history of the world. Arizona ripped her lips away and rested her forehead against Callie's. When her breathing and heart rate went back to as normal as it could in such close proximity to the brunette, she opened her eyes to find warm brown ones staring back at her. "I don't need to say that we're going to pretend that kiss didn't just happen, right?"

"What kiss?" Callie smiled. Like she'd ever be able to forget that kiss ever happened.

"Good." The two woman continued to hug each other closely. This was the last time they were going to let this happen, so they might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"You feel really good." Callie whispered. She felt like she could hold this woman in her arms forever. She knew she was special the moment she saw her standing outside the hospital.

"You do too." It's been a long time since Arizona just let herself be held like this. It felt amazing. Before she let herself get too comfortable she wiggled out of Callie's arms. "I'm really going to go now. I'll see you tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it." Callie watched the blonde walk down the hall. Before she walked down the stairs, Arizona turned to wave bye to Callie, a sad smile on her face. When Arizona was out if sight, Callie slammed her office door and slid against it onto the floor. "I'm so screwed." She said as she banged her head back against the door. "Mark!" She yelled out. She jumped when he popped up right in front of her. No matter how many times he did that it always startled her.

"You bellowed?" Mark was confused to find Callie on the floor and banging her head in the door. "Didn't go well with Blondie?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing why?"

"Because we're going on a hunt." Callie laughed when Mark jumped out and let out a loud whoop.

"Yes! I love ghost hunting!"

"I know. Arizona's coming with us."

"Aw man, Cal. Why? She's mean. And hunts are our thing."

"She's not mean, she's perfect." Callie smiled dreamily, thinking about their kiss.

"Oh no, Cal. No!" He knew that look. "You made me promise you to not let you get attached to anyone ever again."

"I'm not. I'm just saying its going to be nice to have someone around who I can relate too." She smiled again. "We've decided to just be friends on a professional level. That way it won't get messy with all the feelings and stuff."

"You are so screwed."

"I know!" Callie whined and hit her head on the door again. "Ow."

* * *

**Nic's notes:**

**It feels really weird writing Arizona and Tim's relationship this way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, no ghost hunting yet! Oops. **

* * *

Callie finally had to pick herself off the floor when she heard her work cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered without bothering to check the caller id. Only a select few had this phone number.

"Torres, I have a case for either you or Yang. Can you two come over to the station?"

"Sure, Detective Shepherd, we'll be right there." Callie hung up and hit Cristina's extension on the office phone's intercom.

"Yo!"

"Cris, Shepherd needs us down at the station."

"Missing persons?"

"I'm assuming so, since he said both of us."

"Meet you downstairs."

Callie sighed and gathered her things. She was hoping to get to go home and sleep. Hopefully this was a case for Cristina, meaning no one was dead and she'd get to go home. She found her partner waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and they walked across the street together to the police station. They took the familiar route straight to Detective Derek Shepherd's office. Callie liked working with him the most, since he's the only one who treated her like a normal person. She had requested that he be her only contact at the station when possible. He greeted them with a suave smile that both Callie and Cristina hated. "Good afternoon ladies, thanks for getting here so quickly."

"What have you got for us?" Cristina was never one for pleasantries.

Derek pulled a small file off the top of a large pile of files and handed it to Callie. "Michael Storm, fourteen. Missing for five days. His parents just called in the missing persons report this morning. They thought he had run off again, but they insist now that he has never been gone this long and are worried something happened to him. I know I usually wait before handing these over to you, but we have no leads whatsoever and due to his age and the fact he's already been gone five days, I called you right away." He watched as Callie took the picture off the top of the file and handed it to Cristina. They exchanged a few looks, before Callie looked back at the file. He was always intrigued by how they could silently communicate with each other. He could do the same thing with his own working partner, but these two seemed to work on a whole different level. Derek never believed in anything he couldn't see with his own eyes, but these two always somehow found a way to solve his hardest cases and he was grateful for it. They have been right every single time and he knew that he had no right to judge them. He watched as Cristina shook her head and Callie frowned sadly. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Unfortuntely, yes." Callie said. Cristina could always tell if someone was dead or alive by looking at their picture. "Is everything I need in here?"

"Of course, Torres. Feel free to call me if you need anything." Derek was hoping he'd be able to bring this kid home to his parents. Now he's going to have to bring them home a body instead, if Callie could find it. She always did.

"I will. I'll let you know what I come up with as soon as I can." Callie never let the detectives come with her on her investigations. It was something she had to do without them there watching her every move. Without another word, she and Cristina stood up to leave. When Callie got back to her office, she called for Mark and showed him the picture when he appeared. "Can you go find this kid? He's been missing for five days, but I don't know how long he's been dead."

"Sure thing, Cal. Are you waiting here?"

"No, I think I'm going to find Arizona and she if she wants to go with me."

"She's at the hospital."

"Do I want to know why you know that?"

"Probably not."

Callie used both her hands to grab Mark by his collar. "Mark Sloan, you promise me right now that you will leave that woman alone." She pulled on his shirt tighter. "Promise!"

"Alright, fine! I was just looking out for you. I didn't even follow her in. That place gives me the creeps."

"I can take care of myself. Now go find that kid." Mark scowled at her and disappeared.

Callie looked up at the ceiling and threw her hands up in the air, "Why can't I just have a normal life? With a normal job and normal friends?"

* * *

"Hey Robbins. Isn't it your day off? What are you doing here?" Alex Karev asked as he walked into Arizona's office and took a seat on the couch.

"It is, but I needed to stop by and take care of some things. I'm about to leave now though. I need to get home and get some sleep."

"Sleep? It's like one in the afternoon."

"I know, but I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm not going to get any again tonight."

"Ooooh, I see how it is. Same girl tonight or are you switching it up?"

Arizona smiled at the fourth year resident and her good friend. "That's not what I'm doing tonight!"

"I noticed you didn't deny last night." Alex smirked at the blush that crept up the blonde's face. "Dude, Robbins she must have been good. You never get embarrassed when we talk about girls."

"Shut up, Karev. I'm not talking about it."

"Fine, whatever... So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not telling you. You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Even crazier than I already think you are?"

"Yes." Arizona was glad when someone interrupted them by knocking on her office door. "Come in!" She was surprised to see it was Callie who entered. "Callie? What are to doing here?"

Alex saw the same blush from earlier creep back up Arizona's face. "Dude, Robbins! Is this the girl from last night? You didn't tell me she was steaming hot. You're holding out on me. How do you always manage to nail all the hot ones? Doesn't seem fair."

"Karev, she can hear you."

Alex blinked at Arizona before turning back to Callie. The brunette was glaring right at him. "Um... sorry about that. I'm just... I'm just going to go." He disappeared before either woman was able to hold him there.

Callie took the seat that the man just vacated. "So, telling your friends about us?" She grinned smugly.

"No, he just guessed." Arizona smiled. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Don't you think you shouldn't judge my friendship with Mark, with that old ghost hanging around?"

"There's a difference. He was dead before I met him and he can't leave, no matter what I try. It's like he's chained down to this hospital and I can't figure out why."

"What happened to him?"

"Before I started here a gunman came into the hospital and shot fifteen people, before turning the gun on himself. All the people who didnt survive are stuck here. Alex ended up bleeding out in an elevator."

"I remember hearing about that." Callie frowned. She's never heard of spirits getting trapped somewhere before. Not that she has had anyone else to compare notes with before either. "Wait? So like stuck, stuck? Or just refuse to leave?"

"They CAN'T leave. They can't even roam around outside of here. It's really sad."

"How many?"

"Four doctors, two nurses, a security guard, and a patient who got caught in the crossfire."

"Wow... Is the shooter still around?"

"I've never seen him and the victims haven't mentioned seeing him."

"Maybe I can help."

"Be my guest. I've tried everything."

"Obviously not, since they're still here."

"Why are you even here, Callie?" Arizona hated how this woman could be so irritating and irresistible at the same time.

"I got a new missing person case this morning. I was hoping you would like to come along."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Please? I've had to do this by myself for so long. I could use a real friend who doesn't think I'm crazy, who isn't dead, and who isn't Cristina Yang. Someone I can actually have a conversation with out in public."

"Okay, I'll go." Arizona had to admit that she was curious about what Callie did and she could really use a friend too. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to wait for Mark to tell me."

"Mark?"

"Yeah. I used to have to go find spirits by myself. Traveling all over the place to hunt them down. I'd start at their house, then go to places they loved when they were alive, then to the place they were last seen. It took for-fucking-ever. Now Mark just does whatever it is they do and can usually find them pretty quickly."

"I still don't like that he's here."

"I know, you've made that perfectly clear in the less than 24 hours that I've known you."

"I'm sure you're breaking all sorts of rules."

"What rules? I never received a guide on how to live amongst the dead? Did you? Because I've had to figure all this shit out by myself." Callie wished Arizona would stop being so cute while arguing with her.

"I've had to do the same thing, Callie! It wasn't easy."

"No shit!"

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. A lovers quarrel, already?" Mark had come in to see them fighting and decided to interrupt. Callie could get really mean if she wanted to.

"Shut up, Mark!" The two women said in unison.

"I'm so glad I now have two women in my life to abuse me."

"Mark, stop it. Did you find Michael?"

"He's at the Jefferson Park Skatepark."

"A skatepark?" Arizona asked confused. Callie hadn't told her any information about who was missing.

"He's a fourteen year old boy, he probably spent a lot of time there." Callie explained. "Spirits tend to stick around to the places they loved when they were alive or to where they actually died."

"I know that, Callie!" Arizona snapped. "You're not an expert on all things dead, you know."

"I don't think I want you to go anymore. You're kind of a bitch."

"Cal..." Mark warned.

"It's better than being a cocky know-it-all." Arizona said to Callie.

"Really? That's all you can come up with?" Callie scoffed. "I have to go. I've got a boy to help and some parents lives to ruin."

Arizona stood up, "I'm coming with you."

"Great, just great."

"You're the one who asked me, remember?"

"Fine, but you let me do what I do and interrupt. Got it?"

"Yes, Your Royal Ghostness." Arizona grabbed her bag and stalked out the door.

"Really, Cal?" Mark asked when the blonde was out of earshot.

"Shut up, Mark. You didn't talk to the kid, did you?"

"Of course not, I know your rules."

"Callie, this elevator isn't going to wait forever!" Arizona yelled from the elevator she was holding for the brunette.

"I guess I'm leaving now." Callie sighed. "This should be interesting."

"We still going on that hunt tonight?"

"If we don't kill each other first and if she still wants to."

"Okay, let me know." Mark followed Callie on to the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close someone stuck their hand in to stop it. Arizona and Callie's eyes widened when thy saw it was Samantha, followed closely behind by Alex.

"Hey Dr. Robbins and Callie." Samantha crossed her arms and stared back and forth between them. "Funny meeting you guys here."

"We both work here on the same floor, Sam. Not that weird." Arizona rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now.

"Yeah, but she doesn't." Sam pointed at Callie without looking at her. "I'm just surprised to see you two together already. That's not usually how you work, Dr. Robbins."

"Pssst, dude." Mark whispered to Alex. "Who is this chick?"

"She's a nurse on Robbins floor. They sometimes like to use on-call rooms together to blow off some steam, if you know what I mean." Alex cowered under Callie's not-so subtle glare.

"And Callie, you don't seem like the type who comes back for seconds either. You don't get to look at me like that, you're the one that ditched me for her. Not the other way around."

"Huh?" Callie asked. She had been paying attention to Mark and Alex and wasn't listening to the ranting nurse.

Mark smirked at Alex, "No, I don't know what you mean. Care to explain?" Of course he knew exactly what he meant.

"They're basically fuck buddies." Alex told him plainly and ducked back behind Sam. The look Arizona was giving him meant he was about to get hit.

"It's only happened a few times!" Arizona did not want Callie to know that for some reason. She covered her mouth when she realized she had just yelled at Alex in front of Sam.

Sam's mouth fell open and turned her attention to Callie. "You've ditched other dates for her before? You're even more pathetic than I thought. She's not even that great."

"So, this is the girl you ditched for Blondie, Cal? You definitely traded up."

"Seriously, so did Robbins." Alex said.

Callie and Arizona just gaped at Sam, not knowing what to say and really wanting to kill their friends.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves or are you going to just stare at me?" Sam asked. She was getting more mad by the second.

"I'm Mark Sloan, by the way." Mark reach his hand between the two gaping women and shook Alex's hand.

"Alex Karev. Nice to meet you."

"Um, Sam. Can we talk about this later. We're kind on our way to something." Arizona finally spoke up.

"No, I want to talk about it right now."

"Cal, I thought you said you took care of her before going for Blondie."

"I did!" Calle defended herself. The nurse seemed perfectly fine the night before.

"No we didn't. All you've been doing is looking at me. No talking has been happening." Sam looked back at Arizona. "And you! I thought we had an understanding after the last time you stole my date?"

"Dude, Robbins you stole her girl before?" Alex laughed. "No wonder why she's so pissed.

"I didn't steal her!" Arizona told Alex.

"Yes you did! I specifically told you I didn't want you to meet her in the lobby because I knew this would happen. Then you went and did it anyway."

"Jeeze someone has some insecurity issues." Mark liked a woman with those kind of issues. Easier to get into bed.

"No, she just knows that Callie is exactly Robbins' type and knew she wouldn't be able to resist her if she saw her."

Callie turned and grinned down at Arizona. "Oh really?"

"She came up to me, Sam! Not the other way around." Arizona pounded on the elevator buttons. "This is the slowest freaking elevator ever."

"Cal is hard to resist. You should she what she can do to all the poor suspecting women at the bar." Mark said.

Calle couldn't help herself, she used all her strength to elbow Mark in the stomach and laughed when he doubled over in pain. "You deserved that."

Arizona turned her head slightly to look at Mark, "Yeah, you did."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "Care to explain how exactly I deserved all this?"

"Umm..." Callie looked sideways at Arizona and burst out laughing. This whole situation was just so ridiculous. She laughed more when the blonde joined in on her laughter.

"You know what? You guys are both freaks, you deserve each other." The elevator finally opened up to the lobby and Sam stormed out the front exit.

Alex and Mark had already made themselves scarce, so Arizona just silently followed Callie out of the elevator and to her car. "Nice car."

"Thanks, it was handed down from my grandfather, to my dad, and now it's mine." Callie smiled proudly. She loved her vintage Thunderbird.

"It's obviously well taken care of."

"She's my baby."

"How does this whole missing person thing work?"

"Well, unfortunately most of the time they give me women who had been abducted. Rarely I get kids that have been kidnapped. The police don't like to bring me in on those cases, unless absolutely necessary. Too many questions and publicity surround a child's murder. Hard to explain my involvement, which is frustrating. They do let Cristina find them if they're still alive though. And sometimes I get some kind of death by accident."

"Do you know what this one is?"

"I do not." Callie frowned. Maybe she should have thought this through before inviting Arizona. Dealing with a child's abduction and murder was not easy and not a good first case to witness. She hoped that's not what this was. There weren't many other possibilities though. Just that, accident, and suicide. She really hoped it wasn't the last one either. "You can wait in the car if you want."

"No. I want to do this." Arizona gave the brunette a small smile. "I want to help you."

"Okay." Callie smiled back. She pulled up to the parks parking lot and pointed toward a bench that was facing the dozen or so skateboarders that were using the skate park. "There he is."

"That seemed too easy."

"It varies. Sometimes they like to move from place to place before I can get there." The two women got out of the car and slowly approached the bench. Michael was a tall scrawny kid who was wearing clothes he had grown out of. His greasy long blonde hair hung limply in his acne covered face. Callie sat down on one side of him and Arizona sat on the other. He just stared ahead at the skaters, not knowing what these two women were up to. "Do you like to skateboard, Mikey?" Callie asked. His file had his nickname in it. She liked to use them when she could.

He jerked his head to his left to look at the woman who was suddenly talking to him. He thought that maybe he imagined her saying his name, since she watching the skaters and not looking at him. He didn't say anything and went back to watching his friends.

"I used to love it when I was a kid. I was never very good at it though. I usually just ended up riding down our driveway on it on my butt."

Mikey glanced back at the woman again, but this this time she made eye contact with him. "Umm..."

"It's okay, Mikey. We're only here to help you." Callie pointed behind him. He turned around to find another woman smiling right at him. "I know you're probably confused, so ask us whatever you want."

"You can see me?" Mikey had spent the last five days being complete ignored by everyone.

"Of course." Callie smiled.

"How?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been trying to answer that question for myself my whole life." Callie leaned back on the bench and looked back to the skaters. "So, skateboarding?"

"No, I like rollerblading."

"Oh I love rollerblading! I even have these shoes I wear at work that have wheels in them." Arizona said. She just shrugged when Callie looked at her questionably.

Mikey eyed the blonde suspiciously. "You have Heelys?"

"Yup. Not all adults are boring."

"That's cool. I've always wanted those, but my parents couldn't afford them."

"That's too bad." Arizona patted the boy on the leg.

"Yeah..." Mikey looked back and forth between the two women. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He's never had the attention of a beautiful woman and now he was sandwiched between two of them. "Um... Can you guys go now? I'm kind if busy."

"In afraid not, Mikey. Like I said, we're here to help you." Callie turned her body on the bench to fully face him. "Is that okay?"

Mikey scooted away from Callie, accidentally running into Arizona. He jumped up off the bench and looked down at them. "Help me how?"

"Do you remember how you got here?" Callie asked gently. She could tell they were making him nervous, so she stayed seated to make him think he had the advantage.

"To the park? Yeah, I walked." Mikey had no idea where this was going.

"Walked from where?"

"Um..." He ran his hand through his hair and wiped them on his pants. He was starting to get confused. "I was in my room, then my mom and stepdad started fighting again. I had to get out of there, so I grabbed my blades and left. Then I was here."

"Do you remember what happened between leaving your house and sitting here?" Callie asked.

"No, no... I..." He sat down cross legged in the dirt. He balled up his hands into fists and pushed them against his eyes and began to rock his body back and forth.

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances. Arizona went to move to the ground to comfort him, but Callie shook her head at her and mouthed, "Wait." She knew she had to let him remember by himself, without their influence.

"I grabbed my blades, then I walked out the door. I put them on outside on the curb. I left my shoes there and went to blade down the big hill by my house. I live at the top of this steep curvy street. It's hella fun to skate down." Mikey looked up and focused his eyes between the two women. His vision focused on something that wasn't there. "I was about halfway down the hill, when a big truck honked at me. It scared the shit out of me and I ended up falling."

"Did you hit your head?" Arizona asked before she could stop herself, earning herself a glare from Callie.

"No, I caught myself with my hands. It hurt so bad. I thought I broke both my arms. When I tried to get back up another car came around the corner and honked at me. It was coming so fast and I tried to move, but..." His head snapped to Callie in realization. "It hit me! The car hit me. I was surprised it didn't hurt at all though."

"That's because you probably died instantly." Callie said bluntly.

"I died?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mikey." Callie said softly.

"Well that explains a lot." Mikey shrugged. "So, now what?"

"Uh, well did you have anything you needed to tell your mom or stepdad?" Callie smiled slightly at the kids blasé attitude toward finding out he was dead. She looked at Arizona who smiled back.

"Nope."

"How about anyone else?"

"I'd like to talk to my real dad."

"Where can we find him?"

"He died when I was ten."

"Well that, we can easily do. But first, can you tell me what the car looked like that hit you?"

"Easy. It was my neighbors white Honda Civic with this giant ugly ass spoiler on it."

"Thank you, Mikey. You'll be able to talk to your dad if you close your eyes."

"That's it?" Mikey was not convinced that it was that simple.

"Yup, that's it. Just promise me you'll do whatever he says, okay?"

"Okay?" Mikey slowly started to close his eyes, before opening them up again. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, just do it."

Mikey looked at Arizona. The blonde smiled and nodded at him. At her approval he closed his eyes and grinned when he saw his dad waiting for him. "Hey, you were right. He is here."

"Remember, just listen to what he says."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mikey quickly faded away in front of them.

Callie inhaled deeply and blew out her breath slowly before looking up at Arizona. The blonde was still staring at the spot Mikey had just left. "Arizona, are you okay?"

"Basically someone hit him and just left him out there to die and didn't say anything."

"That's what it sounded like. The horror of human kind never fails to baffle me."

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. I thought it would be more difficult."

"They usually are. That was actually one of the easiest and fastest ones."

"It wasn't much different than what I do. Well the second part at least." Arizona finally turned her head to look at Callie.

"I'm not surprised." Callie grinned at the blonde. "I liked having you here. I didn't have to convince him to follow me into my car or an empty bathroom. Something I have a feeling he wouldn't have done willingly. It just looked like we were talking. Thank you for agreeing to come with me."

"You're welcome, Callie. I can't imagine how hard that must be under other circumstances."

"I do what I can." Callie nodded her head toward her car. "We should go, I have to make a call and then I can take you home."

"My car is still at the hospital."

"Damn there goes my plan to find out where you live."

"Maybe I'll let you pick me up for tonight."

"You still want to go?"

"I find myself wanting to spend more time with you."

"Yeah?" Callie smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Arizona beamed back. "Car?"

"Right." Callie led them back to the car and opened the trunk to grab her work cell. She hit send and sat in the drivers seat. She motioned for Arizona to go ahead and climb in. "Shepherd? Torres. Looks like we got a hit and run. On... hold on." Arizona watched as Callie twisted in her seat and leaned her body into the back seat, exposing her bare stomach to the blonde. Arizona bit her bottom lip and glanced towards the back seat. Callie was digging around through a bunch of crap obviously looking for something. Blue eyes moved back to the Latina's perfect stomach. Arizona really wanted to run her hand over it. Before she could decide how bad of an idea that would be, she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She looked up to find Callie smiling widely at her with a file in her hand. Arizona knew she was totally busted, so she just smiled back.

"Okay, sorry Derek." Callie set the file on her lap and opened it. "I had to find the Storm file. Like I said it looks like a hit and run on Lincoln Way. I'd search for a body off to the side of the road, probably very hidden, since it hasn't been discovered yet. Then I'd look for a white Honda Civic in the neighborhood with a large spoiler and significant front end damage... okay, let me know. Bye." Calle hung up and looked up at Arizona. "What was that?"

"What? I'm not blind."

"You are not allowed to gawk. It's your own rule."

"I was not gawking! I do not gawk."

"You so were! I even saw drool." Callie teased.

"Shut up, Calliope."

Callie's smile fell. "What did you just call me?"

Arizona held up Callie's identification badge. "It's your name, isn't it? Cute picture by the way."

"Give me that." Callie yanked her badge out of the blonde's hand and opened the glove box to put in there.

Arizona gasped when she saw what was in it. "A gun? What could you possibly need a gun for?"

"You'd be surprised." Callie slammed the glovebox shut. "And it's Callie. Always Callie."

"Jeeze fine. Sorry, _Callie_." Arizona emphasized the brunette's name. "Touchy much?"

"Bitch, much?" Callie snapped.

"Rude, Callie." Arizona knew she didn't deserve that. Not this time, at least.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Callie sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel. This blonde had a way of getting under her skin as well as making her want to rip her clothes off. It was irritating as hell. "I'll just take you back now." She started the car and headed towards the hospital. It was a short very quiet and awkward ride.

"Are you still picking me up tonight?"

"Of course. Just text me your address."

"Kind of need your phone number to do that." Arizona pulled out her phone and handed it to Callie for her number.

"Feel free to use that any time." Callie said as she handed her phone back to the blonde.

"Bye Callie." Arizona smiled and turned to walk away.

"Bye!" Callie called after her. She shifted to reverse to back up, but stopped when her phone rang. She frowned at the unknown number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Calliope, would you like to come over?"

Callie looked in the direction Arizona had walked and smiled when she saw the blonde standing a few cars down with her phone to her ear. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Nic's Notes:**

Coming up next: What happens when Callie goes to Arizona's, more background information on their lives, and ghost hunting. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know if you like where this is going :)**

* * *

Callie was surprised when she followed Arizona to a large older Queen Anne home. She's been in this neighborhood a couple of times on cases, but other than that she doesn't come here. She parked her car next to the blonde's in the wide driveway and kicked open her door. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"Something closer to the hospital for starters and something much smaller. Seems a little much for one person."

"Who said I lived alone?"

"I just assumed, I'm sorry." Callie mentally facepalmed. Just because Arizona hasn't mentioned having friends or roommates yet didn't mean she lived alone.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Callie smiled. She had no idea why Arizona invited her to her home, but she was happy to be here.

"Okay, let's go in." Arizona did an awkward turn around hop skip tripping thing. When she was facing away from Callie she rolled her eyes at herself. She hated how the brunette took away her body's ability to function with just a simple smile. She walked up the stairs and let herself in through the unlocked door. "Grams!" She called out, surprising Callie.

"Zona, honey Is that you?!" A voice yelled from deep in the house.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Arizona led Callie down a hallway and into what looked like a sitting room. A much older, more wrinkly version of Arizona was propped up by some pillows on the couch with a book in her hands.

"I don't know. You seem to have disappeared since yesterday."

"I got called into work." Arizona walked over to the woman and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you."

"You weren't on call dear, I checked the schedule."

Arizona glanced over at the brunette, who was lurking just outside the room. "I had to cover for Stark." She waved Callie in. "Grams, this is my friend Callie. Callie, this is Sylvia Robbins, my grandmother."

Callie remembered Arizona telling her that her grandmother had taken her out of the hospital and took care of her after her brother had passed away. "Mrs. Robbins, it's nice to meet you."

"Friend?" Sylvia looked between the two women in disbelief. Arizona has never brought a friend home before. She didn't even think she has ever really had a friend. A real live breathing one at least. She had worried about her granddaughter her whole life. It was a miracle she turned out somewhat normal.

"Yes, Grams. A friend. Don't act so surprised." Arizona blushed. Callie didn't need to know how alone she really was.

"It's nice to meet you too, Callie." Sylvia slowly pushed herself up out of her chair. "Are you girls hungry? I think I've got the fixings for some BLTs."

"Oh no, Mrs. Robbins. I'm fine." Callie was famished, but didn't want to burden the older woman.

"Nonsense, child. You could use a few more pounds. Extra bacon for you!" She headed for what Callie assumed was the kitchen.

"There is no use trying to turn down food, she'll always make you eat no matter what." Arizona said when her grandmother was gone.

"Arizona, why did you bring me here?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"To be honest, Calliope. I have no idea either. I just couldn't let you drive away."

"I thought I told you to call me Callie." Callie grinned at the blonde.

"I do what I want." Arizona shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Callie sat down next to Arizona. Probably a little too close to be deemed appropriate for just a friendship. "Your grandma seems nice."

"She's all I have. Her health hasn't been as great as it used to be. She had a bad fall about a year ago and was stuck and alone for over 24 hours until I came over and found her. I moved in the next day and cut down on shifts at the hospital to take care of her."

"That was nice of you."

"She took care of me, so it's only fair I take care of her. I don't do it out of obligation though. I'm more than happy to be here for her when she needs me. The home cooked meals aren't too bad either."

Callie laughed at her last comment. "You don't cook?"

"I do. Grams is just way better at it." Arizona smiled when she saw her fluffy grey cat she's had forever come into the room.

"Who is this?" Callie asked when the large cat jumped onto her lap and started purring. She scratched under his chin and smiled.

"This is Sonny. Don't make fun of me, but he's my baby."

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Some people don't really understand cat people."

"He's very cute. I have my own baby at home, so I get it."

"Here you go girls." Sylvia came into the room and set a giant tray down on the coffee table in front of the two women. "I hope this is enough."

Callie's eyes widened when she looked down at the mass amount food she had brought them. There was a plate of the most delicious looking BLTs she has ever seen, a bowl of potato salad, a bowl of chips, and two large glasses of iced tea. "This is plenty. Thank you!" Callie grabbed one of the paper plates and piled food onto it. This beat the leftover take out she was planning on having by far. She had to use both hands to pick up the double decker sandwich. She took a big bite out of the middle and moaned. "Oh my god, this is so delicious."

Sylvia beamed, "Thank you, Callie. It's homemade mayo and the best bacon money can buy. The veggies came from my garden and I made the bread myself just this morning."

Callie gobbled up her first sandwich and grabbed another one. She was aware of Arizona's eyes on her. "Well it's the best sandwich I've ever had." Callie sat all the way back on the couch and set her plate in her lap. She happily ate her food while watching Arizona eat hers. The blonde seemed to be a magnet for her eyes. She couldn't look away.

"So how long have you girls been friends?"

Arizona glanced over her shoulder at Callie before turning back to her grandmother. "Not very long."

"How come you've never mentioned Callie before? She seems lovely."

"Yeah, Arizona. Why not? I'm hurt." Callie smiled at the blonde, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Arizona ignored Callie. "I guess she never came up." And she hasn't exactly seen her grandmother since last night.

"How did you two meet?"

Callie inhaled sharply accidentally choking on the chip she had just put in her mouth. Arizona grabbed the brunette's iced tea and turned to hand it to the sputtering woman. "You should be more careful when you eat." Arizona smirked and turned back around. "We met at the hospital."

"Ooo, Callie are you a doctor too?"

"No, I'm a Private Investigator."

"Oh, how interesting. That must be an exciting job."

"It has its moments, but it's mostly just a lot of waiting."

"Why were you at the hospital? You weren't hurt we're you?" Sylvia asked with a hint of concern.

Callie stared at the back of Arizona's head. "No, nothing like that. I was working on a case." She didn't mention the case involved Arizona.

"That and she was a friend of one of my nurses." Arizona smiled when she heard Callie snort behind her.

"How nice." Sylvia's smile dropped down a little. "Does Callie now about your little gift?" She had watched her granddaughter go through the agony of losing many friends when she was younger, just because she was a little different. She didn't want to see her hurt like that ever again.

"Yes, Grams. She knows." Arizona turned her head to Callie again, receiving a nod from the brunette answering her silent question. "Actually... Calliope has it too."

"Oh?" Sylvia looked at the smiling brunette. "Oh! That's great."

"I think so too." Arizona scooted back on the couch next to Callie and set her lunch plate on her lap too. Their close proximity made their arms rub together every time they moved to take a bite of food. The both enjoyed the feeling of just being this close to someone. Both women were unaware of the shy smiles each of them sported every time they not-so accidentally touched. Sylvia noticed them from her point of view though. She had always suspected that Arizona was gay, but her granddaughter has never once said anything to her. She never mentioned a boyfriend or girlfriend in her entire life, but Sylvia wasn't surprised. She knew how difficult it was for Arizona to even maintain a friendship, let alone a relationship. Even Sylvia could feel the chemistry sparking between these two right now. She decided to smoke her granddaughter out.

"So, Callie I don't see a ring on your finger. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Grams!" Arizona scolded. "You don't have to answer that." She told Callie.

"It's fine. No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Callie laughed at the older woman's bold questions. "No, I don't have one of those either. Not anymore."

"I imagine it must be very hard with your gift and all."

"It is. My last girlfriend wasn't a fan." She felt Arizona elbow her side and looked at her questionably. "What?" They heard a buzzer coming from the kitchen.

"If you'll excuse me, those are my cookies."

Callie perked up. "You made cookies?"

"Of course dear. I always have cookie dough prepped in the freezer. You never know when you're going to need them." Sylvia stood up and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Why are you elbowing me? That hurt." Callie asked when she was out of earshot.

"She doesn't know I'm gay."

"What?! You're gay?!" Callie gasped in mock horror.

"Sticking my head between your legs last night didn't give me away?"

"Arizona, it's really no one else's business who you choose to come out to, but what does that have to do with me? She obviously doesn't care since she asked if I had a girlfriend."

"I don't know. I guess we never really talked about it. I don't know how she feels about gay people."

"Well she hasn't thrown me out yet, so I think you're fine."

Sylvia came back with a plate full of still hot and gooey chocolate chip cookies and handed them right to Callie. The look of pure pleasure on the brunette's face made Sylvia chuckle. She went to sit back down in her chair. "So, Callie you were saying?"

"Hmm?" Callie looked up from the plate of cookies she was drooling over. She had already discovered they were too hot to eat. "Oh, um..." She glanced sideways at Arizona. "I don't really like to talk about it."

"I understand." Sylvia paused. She was about to take a huge chance. "I know my Zona has never mentioned any girlfriends or even any possibilities. I can't imagine how hard it must be."

Arizona's eyes snapped up from where she was staring down at her hands in her lap. Her grandmother was smiling at her with a twinkle in her eyes. "Grams, you knew?"

"Of course, Honeybee."

"How?"

Sylvia shrugged. "I'm your grandmother. I just know these things."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Sylvia shot back.

"Because... I don't know. I never had a reason to."

"I don't care you know. You were always and will always be my little Honeybee. No matter who you love. And you two are very cute together."

Arizona glanced at Callie, who had a cookie hanging out of her mouth and was staring at Sylvia. The older woman's comment stopped her mid-bite. "Grams, we're just friends. I wasn't lying about that."

"Well, you could have fooled me." Sylvia knew that wouldn't last for long. She may be old, but she wasn't an idiot. She knew young love when she saw it. The way these two subtly interacted with each was definitely beyond any friendship she's ever had. She was sure the two woman didn't even realize that they were so in sync with each other. The way the two women kept looking to each other for approval and the way Callie looked at Arizona when she didn't think anyone was paying attention was a dead giveaway. She watched as Arizona picked up a napkin and wiped the melted chocolate off Callie's chin. "I think I'll leave you two ladies alone. Us old people need naps to make it through the day."

"Thank you for lunch, Mrs. Robbins. It was just what I needed."

"You're very welcome, Callie. I hope I'll be seeing you a lot around here now."

Callie looked to Arizona, who nodded. "Of course."

When Sylvia disappeared up the stairs, Arizona jumped up to gather the dishes. She suddenly didn't want to be so close to Callie alone. She took the dishes into the kitchen and slowly loaded the dishwasher. After last night, she remembered to write on her Gram's calendar that she'd be gone tonight too, since she forgot to mention it earlier. When she was done she found Callie half asleep where she left her. "Looks like Grams isn't the only one needing a nap."

"I'm sorry. After last night, the case today, and then all that amazing food, the exhaustion caught up to me all of a sudden." Callie pulled her body to the edge of the couch. "I guess I'm going to go home and take a nap."

"You could always stay here. Since you're going to have to come pick me up anyway."

"Okay." Callie threw herself on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt the blonde grab her hand and tug her arm.

"Calliope, don't be silly. This couch is old and uncomfortable."

"But, I'm tired." Callie whined.

"You're cute when you whine." Arizona tugged on her arm again. "Come upstairs. I have a huge comfortable bed you can nap in."

Callie's eyes shot open. "Your bed?"

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"With you in it too?"

"Callie, we're adults. I think we can manage to take a nap in the same bed."

"If you're sure?" Callie wasn't so sure. How was she supposed to sleep so close next to Arizona and not touch her?

"I'm positive." Arizona pulled Callie up and led her upstairs to her room.

"I thought you said you've been here a year?" Callie looked around the completely bare room. There was only a bed, a dresser, and two nightstand. Nothing on the walls and no pictures or knick-knacks showing a person actually lived here.

"I've been busy." Truth was that Arizona didn't really own anything to personalize her room. They two women stared at the floor awkwardly. Both realizing all of a sudden that they were basically complete strangers to each other. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since Callie discovered Arizona standing outside the hospital. But in that short time, they've already experienced a lot together. "Would you like something else to sleep in? To be more comfortable?"

"Yeah, sure." Callie followed Arizona to the dresser and stopped right behind her. She was close enough to smell the blonde's sweet vanilla and orangey scent. The scent that invaded her senses the night before. The scent that lingered on her pillow after she was gone. The scent she knew she was already addicted to. She resisted the urge to press herself against Arizona's back and hold her in her arms. That surely crossed the friendship line.

Arizona could feel Callie behind her. She secretly was enjoying having her this close. She purposely took her time digging around in her top drawer for a pair of boxers for the brunette. When she got to the bottom, she had to pull out something. Taking out her favorite silky red bottoms, she slowly turned around to face Callie. The brunette's soulful brown eyes locked with hers instantly. Arizona could see something swirling around in them, but wasn't quite sure what. They were barely an inch apart and it took all of Arizona's willpower to not close that minuscule gap and lose herself in the passionate Latina all over again.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Callie was the first to talk. "Are those for me?" She asked pointing at the shorts Arizona was clutching in her hand.

"Yeah." Arizona handed the brunette the shorts and sidestepped away from her. "Let me get you a tshirt too." She pulled a tshirt out of a pile of yet to be folded clean clothes. "Here, it's clean. Just a little wrinkly."

"Thanks. Where can I change?"

"Bathroom is right there." Arizona pointed to one of the two closed doors. "Feel free to use whatever you want."

Callie nodded and went to lock herself in the bathroom. When the door was shut, she leaned against it and slid door to the floor. She felt like she could finally breath again. She took a moment to try and rein in the crazy mix of feelings the blonde seemed to evoke in her. After a few minutes she decided she should change and leave the bathroom, before Arizona started to wonder what she was doing. Unbeknownst to Callie, Arizona was experiencing a similar situation on the other side of the door. Callie peeled herself off the floor and looked around the blonde's bathroom. It was as nondescript as her bedroom. She snuck a peek in the shower and found her matching vanilla and orange scented shampoo and body wash. She was tempted to steal it so she could have that smell with her whenever she wanted, but knew that would be hard to explain. After she changed her clothes, she folded up what she had been wearing and set them on the counter to change back into later. She put her hand on the doorknob and closed her eyes to try and center herself. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning the handle and re-entering the bedroom. Callie inhaled a sharp breath and her heart rate picked up when she saw Arizona laying on the edge of the bed face up with only a short pair of shorts and a tank top. Callie knew right then that this was a bad idea and that there was no way she was going to be getting any sleep. She took Arizona's lead and laid down on the other side of the bed, as far away from the other woman she could get. They stared up at the ceiling, neither bothering to even close their eyes to try and sleep.

Callie turned her face toward Arizona when the bed started shaking slightly. The blonde tried to hold in her laughter, but it bubbled out if her mouth against her will. Callie smiled at the sound. It was another thing she knew she could easily become addicted to. "What?"

"This... just..." Arizona waved her hand in in the air above her. "This is not normal! I don't even know you, Callie. You could be a serial killer for all I know. But here you are, in my house. In my bed. In the middle of the afternoon! You already met my Gram!"

"To be fair, you were in my house and bed after I only knew you for barely two hours." Callie smiled when Arizona started laughing again. She was beautiful when she laughed. "And I don't know about you, but nothing in my life has ever been normal."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I can leave if this is too weird for you." Callie really hoped she didn't have to leave.

"No, it's okay. I don't want you to leave."

"Callie?" Arizona asked after another long silence. When she turned her head to face Callie, she found the brunette was already watching her with a small smile lighting up her features. She could feel her big beautiful eyes trying to penetrate her thoughts. It was unnerving.

Callie waited for Arizona to continue. "What?" She had to ask when she didn't say anything. Her blue eyes just stared back at her. They seemed to be trying to tell her something, but Callie couldn't figure out what.

Arizona shook herself out of her daze, "I'm sorry, it's just that when I look at you and you're smiling at me like that, I find myself forgetting what I wanted to say."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good." Arizona said without having to think about it. The larger smile that spread across the other woman's face made the blonde's heart skip a beat.

"Oh." Callie turned her attention back to the ceiling. After enjoying the brunette's profile for a minute, Arizona looked down to see that Callie's hand was resting on the bed between them. She looked back at the other woman's face and saw that she had closed her eyes. She stealthily moved her hand down and linked her pinky with Callie's. She watched as the brunette's eyes popped open and turned to look at her. Arizona just smiled innocently. Callie smiled back and closed her eyes again. The small amount of comfort from their linked pinkies let the two women fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After a long much needed nap, Sylvia came padding down the stairs in her favorite fuzzy pink slippers Arizona had given her when she was a teenager. She was disappointed to find that the house seemed quiet and empty. She was hoping to get to talk to the girls more. Deciding to check if Arizona's car was in the driveway, she saw it was indeed there and a beautiful old car she didn't recognize was sitting next to it. Sylvia went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack and to check the calendar. It was a system her and Arizona had worked out when her granddaughter had moved in, since the older woman's memory wasn't so good anymore. She saw that Arizona had put that she needed to be somewhere at nine that night. She checked the clock and saw it was almost six thirty. She wondered if the girls would want dinner. Sylvia slowly went back up the stairs and knocked lightly on Arizona's closed door. She knocked again when she didn't receive an answer. "Honeybee? Callie?" She whispered as she slowly opened the door. She found the two woman face to face, arms and legs wound tightly around each other, fast asleep. She couldn't see Callie's face, since it was buried in Arizona's neck, but the small smile she saw on her granddaughter's face as she slept was something new to the older woman. She slowly closed the door again and smiled to herself. "Just friends, my tookus!" She said outloud. She went back downstairs to start to prepare dinner, already knowing her granddaughter's 'friend' would appreciate it.

* * *

Callie woke up because she couldn't breath and she felt high. Her face was pressed up against something and the scent that was engulfing her was intoxicating. She felt completely rested and she felt safe. Two things she couldn't remember feeling for a long time. She smiled remembering the happy dream she had. She had been on a picnic in the middle of an orange grove by herself. A soft tune sung by an angel swirled around her, making her feel warm and at peace. Callie always usually had nightmares, so the change was refreshing. As she slowly regained consciousness, she became more aware of what exactly was making her feel so safe and comfortable. Arizona had her arms and legs wrapped around her in a protective hold. She didn't know why or how they ended up like this, but she didn't care. Callie didn't move. She wanted this to last as long as possible and she knew once the blonde woke up, it would be over. She took a chance and opened her eyes. All she saw was the creamy smooth skin of Arizona's neck. Her nose was already touching it. All she would have to do was pucker her lips or peek her tongue out and she'd be able to taste that delicious skin she's been craving all day. She just couldn't risk it though. She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply.

Arizona had been awake for quite awhile before she felt Callie's breaths change against her neck, indicating she was awake. The brunette didn't move though, probably for the same reasons Arizona had chosen not to. She didn't want this little bubble to pop. Not yet. Not ever, if that was possible. She felt the tickle of Callie's eyelashes against her neck when she opened her eyes. She could practically hear the wheels in Callie's head turning, thinking hard about who knows what. Arizona hoped she wasn't going to freak out on her. Soon after they had fallen asleep earlier, the blonde had woken up to Callie thrashing around and whimpering. Without even thinking about the consequences, she pulled Callie into a tight hug against her front and quietly sang a song her mom used to sing to her when she had nightmares as a little girl. The brunette had latched onto her and calmed down immediately at the sound of her voice. Still holding Callie in her arms, Arizona had quickly fallen back asleep. They were in the same exact position when she woke up again a few hours later. She felt Callie close her eyes again and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly against her skin. It made Arizona's body come to life. She hated how her own body could betray her like that. Neither woman moved for what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough. Arizona wasn't sure if Callie knew she was awake.

Callie knew Arizona was awake by the way she had shuddered around her when she had released her breath against her neck. She also felt the blonde's heart rate pick up against where her hand was wedged flat between their entangled bodies, just over Arizona's heart. She wondered how long they could stay like this until one of them folded. She opened her eyes again and realized too late she had made a big mistake. The flushed skin that now presented itself was simply to tempting to resist.

Arizona felt Callie's eyes flutter open against her skin again and not even a second later she felt the brunette's full lips place a barely tangible kiss on her neck. She didn't move, but felt her heart rate speed up even more. There was no way Callie couldn't feel how hard and fast it was beating. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt a hot wet tongue swipe across where Callie and just kissed.

When Arizona stiffened around her and inhaled sharply, Callie stopped her tongues movement. Maybe the blonde didn't want this, but she didn't say anything or pull away. Callie kissed her again, then pulled away. She didn't want to push it anymore. She would have to just settle for what she got.

When Callie stopped kissing her and pulled her head slightly back from her neck, Arizona was more than disappointed. It felt so good and she didn't want her to stop, even though they had most definitely crossed the friendship line. It was too late to go back now, so might as well get some enjoyment out of it. She lifted her hand up and tangled her fingers into Callie's soft hair, pushing her head back against her neck. The brunette seemed to get the hint and immediately started kissing her again. This time it was different though. It was like Callie had released what she has been holding back. There was more passion and need behind every kiss, lick, and nibble the brunette covered her neck and chest with. Callie was devouring her and all Arizona could do was moan in response.

Arizona was tugging at the brunette's hair almost painfully. Callie loved every second of it. When the blonde began moaning at her touch, Callie roughly pushed Arizona's shoulder until she was flat on her back and rolled on top of her, never removing her lips from her neck. Now that her arms were free, Callie took the opportunity to run her hands down the blonde's sides, grazing the skin that peeked out along the bottom of her tank top. Arizona arched her body into her every touch. It made Callie feel like she was in control. Like she had the power to make the blonde bend at her will. She started to move her kisses more southward, landing on a cloth covered erect nipple. She took it in her mouth through the blonde's shirt and bit down lightly, sucking in just enough to make Arizona moan again. The blonde still had a tight hold on Callie's hair and pushed her head down harder against her breast. Needing more, Callie ran her hands under the tank top and pushed it up, exposing two perfect breasts. She took the time to admire each one with her eyes and hands, something she didn't get a chance to do the night before in the heat of passion. Callie closed her eyes and flattened her tongue against a rock hard nipple, before taking it between her lips, enjoying the feel of the bud in her mouth immensely. When Callie bit down harder than she meant to, Arizona thrust her hips up under her. Apparently that was okay with the blonde. Callie released her nipple and repeated the movements on the other breast, earning herself another hip thrust and low moan.

Arizona almost involuntarily spread open her legs, inviting the brunette to settle her body in between them. Callie ground down against her center as she expertly manipulated each of her breasts with her mouth and hands. The way the brunette took her time with each one, turned the blonde on even more than she already was. No other woman bothered to do what Callie was doing, preferring to get straight down to business. Sure their drunken fumble the night before had been great, amazing even, but the alcohol had dulled her senses and ability to really comprehend every feeling she was feeling. Right now she was completely sober and she could feel every little thing the brunette was doing to her. Right down to the delicate way Callie was rubbing patterns with her thumb across her heart as she nibbled her way across her chest and ground down her hips more and more. Arizona didn't know she could feel this good and the brunette hasn't even touched her where she needed it most yet. They weren't even naked and Callie's body rubbing against hers was setting her skin on fire.

Callie released Arizona's nipple with a pop and looked up at Arizona's face for the first time since waking up. She checked the now dark blue eyes for any signs of hesitation or regret, but all she found was desire. Smiling she sat up on her knees and removed the tshirt Arizona had let her borrow at the same time Arizona sat up to rid herself of her tank top completely. Callie pushed her back down and lowered herself onto the blonde's naked torso, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin contact. She looked into Arizona's smiling eyes before swooping down and taking her lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. Arizona wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist, desperate for any kind of contact against her throbbing clit. Just as Callie was starting to snake her hand down between them there was a loud knock on the door. "I made you girls dinner! I hope you like pot roast, Callie!" Sylvia yelled through the door. "You got ten minutes or I'm starting without you!" They heard her walk away and thud down the stairs. Without a word, Callie rolled off Arizona onto her side of the bed. Both woman stared at the ceiling and panted heavily, trying hard to catch their breaths. After a minute Arizona shot up and scrambled to find some clothes. When she found something decent she put them on and headed for the door. She stopped before opening it and glanced over her shoulder at Callie. The brunette was still fixated on the ceiling. Signing heavily, Arizona opened the door and left. Callie covered her face with her hands. She had gotten so carried away that she had forgotten Sylvia was here. Obviously Arizona did too. She wanted more than anything to be able to just sneak out, but the smells coming from downstairs and her ingrained need to be polite told her there was no way she could do that. She reluctantly stood up and went to the bathroom where she had left her clothes. Callie slowly made her way downstairs. As she got closer to the dining room, she could hear the two Robbins women chatting and laughing. It made her smile to hear Arizona's laugh. She approached the door quietly and saw Sylvia had set up a place for her across from Arizona.

Sylvia saw Callie standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Callie, dear! I thought you had snuck out on us."

"And miss a good meal? Never." Callie smiled at how welcoming Sylvia was.

"Come on in, sit!" The older Robbins gestured towards the empty seat. "Dig right in."

Callie looked at the spread in front of her. A platter of meat, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, salad, and rolls. "Wow, everything looks great. Thank you Mrs. Robbins." She grabbed the potatoes and served herself a healing spoonful.

"Please stop calling me that, it makes me feel old!" Sylvia chuckled. "Sylvia or Grams is just fine."

Since Callie had just taken a big bite out of her roll, she smiled and nodded her acknowledgment. She grinned wider when she tried the pot roast. It tasted as amazing as it smelled.

"Jesus, child. Don't you ever eat?" Sylvia laughed. Callie was acting like a starved bear straight out of hibernation.

"Not this good. It's usually all take out on the go for me. My job is pretty hectic and spontaneous most of the time."

"Well, I'll send you home with the leftovers. That way you'll at least have something good to reheat tomorrow. And don't even think about arguing with me."

"I wasn't. Thank you, Sylvia."

The dinner was mostly spent chatting with the elder Robbins, Callie and Arizona taking turns telling her about interesting cases the had lately. Sylvia didn't miss the fact the two girls ignored each other throughout dinner. They didn't even glance at each other once. Arizona checked her watch and noticed it was already eight forty five. They needed to leave right now if they were going to make it to the cemetery on time. "I'm sorry, Grams, but we need to go. I promise to clean this up when I get back."

"Nonsense. It will give me something to do. You girls go have fun."

Callie and Arizona stood up and awkwardly walked together down the hall towards the door, Sylvia close behind them. When they got to then door, they put on their jackets and Callie grabbed her keys off the hook. Sylvia opened the closet by the door and pulled out something. She handed it to Arizona, "Honeybee, take my scarf. You are much to old to be seen in public with those things on your neck."

Arizona looked at her grandmother in confusion. "What?"

Callie turned to see what Sylvia was talking about. Her eyes widened at the obvious marks she had left all over the blonde's usually blemish free neck. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself. This couldn't really get any more humiliating.

"And Callie, you should know by know to stay below the neckline." Callie was wrong, it did get worse. She was sure he race was bright red, it burned like it was.

"Grams!" Arizona had figured out what was on her neck and had already wrapped the scarf around it. "Callie didn't do this!"

"Those were not there before I went to take my nap. Unless you snuck some other girl in here, there really isn't any other choice now is there?" Sylvia opened the door and pushed the two women out onto the porch. "Now go have fun being 'just friends' and don't you lie to me ever again Arizona Robbins!" She slammed the door in the womens faces.

"I didn't lie! We are just friends!" Arizona yelled at the closed door.

"You know, I don't have too much experience with friendships, but I'm pretty sure friends don't do what we did last night... and this morning... and about an hour ago." Callie smirked when Arizona growled and stormed off towards her car. She knew she was in for a very interesting night. "Hey, I thought you were riding with me?"

"I changed my mind." Arizona got into her car and drove away.

Callie pulled up to the cemetery and saw that Arizona was still sitting in her car. She walked up to her window and tapped lightly on it, trying not to scare her. Arizona jumped anyway and looked up from her phone. She rolled down the window just enough to tell Callie to get in the passenger side. The brunette obliged and sat against the door facing the blonde. Arizona kept looking straight ahead. "Calliope, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way I led you on earlier. It shouldn't have happened."

Callie tilted her head and studied the other woman curiously. The way she ran hot and cold didn't frustrate Callie. It intrigued her. There must be a reason Arizona keeps pushing her away. She knew it wasn't really because of her stupid friends only reason. She was determined to find out what. They obviously had great chemistry. She knew the blonde felt it as much as she did. "Why not?"

"Callie you know why not."

"Yeah, you're right." Callie decided she was going to play Arizona's game for now. She knew she'd eventually get the blonde to crack.

"I am?" Arizona had expected a fight or at least a little protest.

"You already told me why we wouldn't work and I agree with you."

"Okay... good." Arizona smiled. Callie knew she didn't mean it, because it didn't reach her eyes. The blonde leaned over and hit her head against the steering wheel. "I can't believe my Gram caught us."

Callie let out a deep belly laugh. "Do you think she knew what we were doing?"

"God, I hope not."

"She obviously knows we were doing more than just sleeping. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled for real this time, a twinkle in both her eyes. "I liked it."

"If you want us to be friends you have to stop saying things like that."

"I'm sorry. It just came out." The two women smiled at each other, lost in thought about their earlier close call and what led up to it. Arizona's smile faltered when she thought of Callie flailing in her sleep. "What was your nightmare about?"

Callie's smile turned into a frown. "What nightmare?"

"Earlier you were thrashing around in your sleep and whimpering. You stopped when I hugged you."

"Oh..." Callie didn't remember having a nightmare today. She only remembered the happy dream.

"Do you get them a lot?" Arizona could tell by the look on Callie's face that the fact she had a nightmare didn't surprise her.

Callie has never told anyone about her nightmares. She's also never had one in the presence of someone else either. She usually didn't sleep with the women she picked up and took home. She usually kicked them out or stayed awake if they insisted on staying. It was different with Arizona. She already let herself fall asleep with her twice in one day. "No..."

"Calliope, you're lying."

"I'm embarrassed okay?" Callie snapped.

"What are you embarrassed about? You can't control nightmares."

"I can handle them on my own."

"Callie..."

"No, Arizona. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even know you." Callie got out of the car and headed for the group of ten or so people waiting by the entrance of the cemetery. She could feel that Arizona was close behind her. She spotted Mark waiting in his usual spot by the first grave inside the entrance. They made eye contact, but Mark stayed put.

"Hey Callie! We haven't seen you here in awhile." A middle aged balding man walked up to the women. "I see you brought a friend." He turned to Arizona. "I'm Jed Baker, the host for this evening."

"Arizona."

"Arizona, we're glad to have you here. Has Callie told you what to expect?"

"She has." Arizona lied. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

"Great! Well, hopefully we'll be able to catch something tonight, it being your first time and all. I have a few surprises up my sleeve and Callie's here, so that's always a bonus. The most interesting things happen when she's here. It's like she's a spirit magnet."

"Yeah, I bet she is." Arizona saw Callie scowl at her and smiled sweetly back. When Jed left a tall very attractive brunette woman approached them.

"Hey Callie," the woman purred as she ran her hand down Callie's arm. "Same as usual after the hunt?"

Callie smiled, aware that Arizona was listening. If the blonde didn't want her, at least someone did. "We'll see."

"I'll look forward to it." The woman turned and walked back to her small group of friends. Arizona saw Callie wink and smile at the brunette when she looked back over her shoulder.

"Friend of yours?" Arizona knew she had no right to be jealous, but she was anyway.

"Something like that." Callie smirked. Jealousy was written all over Arizona's face, proving to the brunette she cared.

"Okay everybody, listen up!" Jed yelled, getting the groups attention. "Tonight you are all in for a special treat! I managed to book us the Gester House!" He paused to let the crowd ooh and ah. "As you all probably know the Gester House is the former home of Mary Gester, the woman who claimed to be able to communicate with the dead. Her house is said to be one of the most haunted houses in Washington State. No one had lived there for over 30 years, before some investors bought it at a steal and fixed it up. Because of its history, it was impossible to sell until the investors sold it at a huge loss to a family member of Mary. Nothing has happened since then and the house still stands empty today. Is there anyone here unfamiliar with the story of Mary Gester?" Jed saw a man in the back of the group sheepishly raise his hand. "It's okay, I'm sure we could all use a refresher. Mary lived from 1921-1980. After her husband and daughter died from a mysterious illness in 1949, she was said to have gone insane. She would tell everyone that she was able to communicate with their dead loved ones. She even was able to tell them personal facts that no one else could possibly know. The people of that time refused to believe the truth and wrote her off as a lunatic. Not being able to handle all the public scrutiny, Mary locked herself in her house for years. No one heard from her and she was completely forgotten, until her sister found her dead in her bed. Some say it was from natural causes, but most of her fans, including myself, believe it was suicide."

Callie and Arizona exchanged sorrowful glances. They have heard of Mary Gester, of course. Both believed, without a doubt that Mary was one of them and felt a kind of kinship with her. They could relate to the woman, being alone and constantly being told she was crazy. They both thought the woman was brave for always sticking up for herself and never backing down. The thought of her committing suicide was tragic. Both women didn't believe that was the whole story. For the first time, Arizona was actually excited about this ghost hunt.

"Mary and her family are said to still be in that house. No one has ever been allowed inside. Not until tonight at least! That brings me to my second surprise and the reason why we get this privilege. I have invited a special guest. Please welcome the great-great neice of Mary Gester, the star of reality tv show Ghosts Are Our Friends and famous medium, Sarah Height!" Arizona and Callie simultaneously rolled their eyes as everyone else clapped at the woman who had just popped out from behind one of the larger tombstones. They also knew of Sarah, the biggest fraud on television and that's saying a lot. The woman just road on the coattails of her notorious aunt. Callie and Arizona were sure she didn't actually have any abililities, but exposing her as a fraud also meant exposing themselves as the real thing. Something neither woman wanted to do.

"Hi everybody! I'm so happy to be here with you all!" Sarah smiled as the group cheered for her. "When Jed contacted me, he made a pretty good case. I'm happy to let you guys be the first group to enter my aunts house."

"Have you been in there?" Someone yelled out. "Have you talked to your aunt?"

"I have been inside and all I can say is you're in for a treat." Sarah saw the way the blonde and brunette in the back were intensely glaring at her and grinned mischievously. "I see we have some non-believers in the group." Everyone turned to look at Arizona and Callie. "That's okay, we'll make believers out of you by the end of the night."

Arizona and Callie watched as Mark walked directly in front of Sarah and waved his hand in her face. When the woman didn't flinch, he attempted to grab her shoulder, but his hand went right threw her body, proving she was indeed full of shit. He turned around and gave the two women two thumbs down, making them laugh.

"I have one more surprise!" Jed yelled out. "I was able to purchase one of the first DigiGhost video recorders ever released." He held up what looked like a small camcorder. "This is the latest technology in the ghost hunting world and is said to capture the best video of spirits than ever before." Everyone cheered, while Callie and Arizona just rolled their eyes again.

"Is everyone ready?!" Sarah asked with forced enthusiasm.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, follow me." Sarah led the group out of the cemetery and down the street. "It's about a thirty minute walk from here, so try and get to know each other better. We're in for a great night!"

"Why don't we just drive?" Arizona asked Callie.

"They don't want to disturb the spirits with all the cars."

"Oh, of course." Arizona rolled her eyes. She wasn't excited anymore. The presence of Sarah put her in a bad mood.

Mark caught up with his friends, "Hey Cal and Blondie. Should be an interesting one, right?"

"I don't know if interesting is the right word." Callie was also annoyed by the fake medium.

"How do you think Sarah is going to handle it?"

"I have no idea. I hate that woman."

"Me too." Arizona agreed.

"I don't know, she's pretty hot."

"Mark! She's like fifty!" Callie whispered.

"So? When did that ever stop me?" Mark smirked and wrapped his arm around Callie's shoulders.

"I guess that's true, but still... ew." Callie scrunched up her face. The thought of her best friend and that woman disgusted her.

"Cal, don't give me that face. I've seen you flirting with the cougars at the bar."

"Flirting and actually following through are two completely different things."

"I don't know. An older, experienced woman isn't so bad." Arizona piped up.

"Arizona!" Callie said louder that she meant, making the people walking in front of them turn around and look at them.

Mark laughed, "I like you, Blondie."

"Don't knock it til you try it, Calliope." Arizona smirked. She wasn't serious, she just enjoyed messing with the brunette.

"Calliope? You let her call you that?" Mark asked in shock.

"No, she doesn't listen to me."

"I do too, Calliope."

"No, you don't!"

"Ladies, ladies. Keep the peace. Looks like we're here."

Arizona and Callie looked ahead and saw that the group had stopped outside of a gate and were waiting for them to catch up. "Alright everyone ready?" Jed asked the group. "We all have our supplies, right?"

"What supplies?" Arizona asked. "I didn't bring anything."

"We're supposed to bring our one flashlights, cameras, recorders, and notepads."

"Do we have any of that?"

"No, I don't need them and figured you didn't either."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Arizona wasn't planning on recording anything or taking notes. She's always had been able to see a little better in the dark than most people. She assumed Callie was the same. They looked up at the large dark house they stopped in front of. The street was dark, so it was hard to see details. They could tell that the windows and front door were boarded up though.

"I can already feel the energy from here." Sarah told the group. "Let's go in!" She led them around the back of the house and stopped outside the back door. "You guys are free to explore the whole house, except for the basement. The stairs aren't stable enough to handle people going up and down them. I've given Jed permission to bring his camera down there though, so we'll hopefully get some activity."

Sarah unlocked the large padlock that was on the door and pushed it open. Callie and Arizona let everyone go in ahead of them, then stepped into the large kitchen. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Callie noticed that Mark was still standing outside the door. "Are you coming in?"

"Cal, I can't. I tried."

"What do you mean you can't?" Arizona watched Mark raise his fist and pound against the invisible shield that usually kept him out of Callie's apartment. "Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah, no shit." Callie looked around as if an answer was going to appear in front of her. "What do you think is causing that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Arizona shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't go away after you die."

"That kind of makes sense." Callie frowned. "But it's not Mary's house anymore."

"If she never released it or if she hasn't passed over, then it's still considered hers."

Callie's eyes widened in realization. "Then that means..." She trailed off.

Arizona grinned and nodded, "That means she's still here."

"Do you think she'll talk to us?"

"I really hope so. I've read everything I could find on her when I was younger. I can't believe we're actually in her house right now."

"I know. It's kind if surreal."

"You know, she died the same day I was born. Isn't that crazy?" Arizona watched Callie's smile fall and the color drain from the brunette's face. "Calliope, what's wrong?"

"She died the same day I was born too."

* * *

Well that can't just be a coincidence, can it?


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you weren't expecting this chapter to answer any of your questions, because it doesn't. It fact, it just creates more! You're welcome. Hehe. No worries they'll all be answered eventually. Who doesn't love a little mystery?**

* * *

"We're birthday twins?" Arizona said with a small hint of excitement in her voice. "I've never met a birthday twin!"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"That's what you're going to focus on?"

"I don't know what else to do."

"This is crazy. There is no way her dying and both of us being born on the same day is a coincidence. Where were you born?"

"New York."

"Miami."

"And she died in Seattle... That tells us nothing." Arizona looked around the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. They jumped when they heard a loud bang come from upstairs.

"Sorry! We're okay!" The cause of the bang yelled down the stairs.

"Look, we need to find Mary. Maybe she knows something." Callie said.

"How are we going to do that with all these people around?"

"Just act casual. We're supposed to be exploring the house anyway. It's why we're here."

"Okay, she's not in the kitchen. Check that room off." Arizona laughed when Callie rolled her eyes at her. They went to leave the kitchen, but we're stopped by Sarah and Jed coming in.

"Hey you two!" Jed greeted. "Having fun?"

"Umm... yes." Callie shifted her gaze to Sarah. "It's a great house."

"Thank you! I was happy to be able to buy it. It should have never left the family." Sarah smiled half-heartedly. The way the blonde and brunette were looking at her made her nervous.

"So, Sarah. Do you know where your aunt's favorite spot in her house was?" Arizona asked. "I think it would be a cool place to start."

"I'm not sure. There wasn't any old journals or anything found that would point to that."

"Can't you just ask her?" Callie asked bluntly, earning herself Arizona's elbow to her side. "What?" She hissed at the blonde.

Sarah narrowed her eyes up at the tall Latina. "No, I haven't been able to make contact with her yet. She's probably crossed over."

"Oh, of course. That's convenient." Callie huffed and crossed her arms. What an idiot.

"Excuse my friend. It's past her bedtime." Arizona smiled her best charming smile. "Can you tell me which bedroom was hers?"

"It's right upstairs. The first door on the left." Sarah stared daggers at Callie, which the brunette reciprocated with a death glare of her own. "I believe there are already some people up there."

"Great, thank you!" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and tugged. The brunette didn't move.

"What are you guys up to?" Callie asked.

"Sarah was just about to show me the basement. I'm eager to try out my new camera." Jed was getting impatient. He just knew this was going to work.

"Good luck with that." Callie felt Arizona tug on her arm again and gave in. The blonde led her threw the kitchen door and into a large dining room area. They walked threw the dining room and into a long hallway. They looked around as they made their way down the hall and towards the stairs. Except for the fact that the house was completely void of any furniture or wall hangings, nothing was out of the ordinary. As they climbed the stairs they could hear the hushed whispers of their fellow ghost hunters moving from room to room. When they got to the top, they turned into the room Sarah had told them about. They found three group members huddled on the floor staring at a spirit voice recorder. The lights on the device were flashing like crazy.

"Hey Callie." One of the men whispered. "You got here just in time. We're picking up all sorts of activity in this room."

Callie and Arizona casually glanced around the room and found no lingering ghosts. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "I see that, Greg. Hopefully you get a recording."

"I hope it's Mary! That would be so cool." The woman next to Greg said hopefully. "We'd be famous."

"Mrs. Gester, is that you? If it is, can you tell us how you died?" Greg asked the thin air.

Callie rolled her eyes and left the room with Arizona close behind her. They silently wandered from room to room, only stopping to chat with some of the other hunters. There was a lot of excitement buzzing around. Apparently this house was very active spirit wise, according to everyone's fancy ghost hunting equipment, which was funny, because Callie and Arizona haven't even been able to find one person. "I don't get it. Where is she?" Callie was getting impatient. If only Mark could come in. He'd be able to find her easily.

"Attic, maybe? She's probably not too thrilled about all these people in her house poking around." Arizona said pointing up the the attic access she just spotted.

"That's true. I know I wouldn't like it." People really had no respect for the dead. Callie reached up and pulled the ladder down. "After you." She gestured towards the opening.

"So polite, Calliope."

"What can I say? My father taught me how to treat a lady right." She smirked. Callie really had an ulterior motive. She was sure to get a great view of the blondes ass as she climbed up. As the blonde went up the ladder, she saw he was completely correct.

"I know you're staring at my butt." Arizona looked down and smiled. The view down Callie's shirt from there didn't suck.

"So? It's a good butt."

Arizona laughed and stuck her head in the attic. It was completely empty, like the rest of the house. "Don't bother coming up here, it's clear." She climbed back down the ladder and found herself standing very close to the brunette who had yet to step away from the bottom. "Now what?" She needed to focus on the task at hand or she'd lose control over her body for probably the hundredth time that day.

"The only place left is the basement." Callie took a step back from Arizona. Their close proximity was getting tortuous.

"How do you plan on getting down there? Sarah seemed pretty adamant about people not going in the basement."

"Can't you charm your way past her? I don't think she likes me very much."

"I can try." Arizona laughed. As they headed back towards the stairs, they noticed everyone has disappeared from upstairs. "Where did everybody go?"

"I don't know, but now we can try and talk to her without raising suspicion." Callie stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. "Mary?" She called out quietly. "I'm Callie and this is Arizona. We'd really like to talk to you. We know you're not crazy." Callie paused and waited. Nothing happened.

"Did you really think that would work?"

"It does sometimes. Do you have any better ideas?"

"No."

"Then hush." They heard a bunch of movement coming from downstairs and looked at each other curiously. The two women descended the stairs and found the group standing in the large empty living room. Jed was fiddling with a projector while Sarah played on a laptop. "What's going on?" Callie asked Greg.

"They're about to show us the footage they got from the basement."

"Oh really?" Callie looked towards Sarah who was clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Alright folks, Jed and I went down to the basement and looked around. I didn't see or feel anything down there, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Spirits have to choose to let me see them, so they could have just been hiding. So, without further ado, let's roll the footage." She hit play on the laptop, making the image display on the large white wall of the room. At first it was of just Sarah blabbering on about her work as a medium as they carefully made their way down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, they fell silent. All that could be heard was the shuffling of their feet and a slow drip from an unknown water source. They rounded a second corner and Arizona and Callie gasped.

"Holy shit! That thing actually works?" Callie said in disbelief. She stared wide eyed at the imagines before her. What she saw made her stomach sick.

"What? I don't see anything?" Greg whispered. Everyone had turned around to stare at the brunette. Callie quickly realized by the blank stares people were giving her that no one else could see what she saw on the screen. She blushed and turned to look at Arizona. The blonde was watching the footage in horror. Okay so maybe one other person could see what she saw.

"Nevermind, I thought I saw something. Must have been a reflection." Callie stammered. They needed to get down there and needed to do it now. She nudged Arizona, who was trying to look more neutral, but was failing miserably at it. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "Oh my god!" She whispered when they were away from the group.

"I know! What are we going to do?"

"We're going down there." Callie checked the basement door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Calliope, I don't know. There's only two of us." Arizona had no idea where to even start. She's never seen anything like what she saw in that footage.

"So?"

"So?! Callie! I don't know about you, but this is completely new territory for me."

"Me too." Callie sighed. She knew they were in over their heads. "We can't just leave them down there like that though."

"How did this even happen?"

"Fuck if I know." Callie pulled the door open wider. "Come on."

"What if who did this is down there?"

"Are you scared?" Callie smiled slightly. "I'll protect you."

"Yeah, right Calliope. And I'm not scared, I'm just not stupid either."

"You can wait here then, I'm going down there." Callie slowly started down into the dark basement. She would never admit it, but she was nervous about what she'd find. She smiled while she heard Arizona coming down behind her. "Thought you weren't stupid?"

"I can't let you be stupid alone." Arizona grabbed onto the back of Callie's jacket as they crept deeper into the basement. They jumped when they heard the door above them slam shut.

"What the fuck?" Callie ran back up the stairs to find the door locked. "Seriously?" She pounded on the door. "Unlock the door, this isn't funny!" She yelled and then listened for any signs of life on the other side. She couldn't hear anything.

"Just super, Calliope. I told you we shouldn't have gone down here." Arizona said from directly behind the brunette, startling her by her sudden closeness.

"This is not my fault." Callie pounded at the door again and growled.

"Oh I think it is."

"Well since it looks like we're stuck in here, I'm going to go see the reason we're here in the first place." Callie pushed passed Arizona and disappeared deeper into the basement. Arizona looked back and forth between the locked door and where Callie disappeared too. She felt like she had been thrown into a bad horror movie. When she heard a loud thump coming from the direction Callie went and ran down the stairs to see what it was.

"Ow! Fuck!" Callie cursed rubbing at her forehead. She watched as Arizona came running towards her and couldn't hold in her laughter when the blonde bounced off the same invisible wall she just run into. Except Arizona wasn't as lucky, she couldn't keep her balance and ended up in a heap on the cold hard pavement that made up the basement floor.

"What the hell Callie?" Arizona stood up and rubbed her aching behind. She put her hands against the wall and ran them the entire lengthy of the space. "It's completely blocked. How are we going to get back there?"

"I don't understand." Callie whispered more to herself. "How is this even possible?" She has seen this sort of force field used against spirits many times, but never against a living being, especially not against herself. "We didn't die and not know it did we?"

"No, don't think so." Arizona was just as perplexed about the wall as Callie. "How did Jed and Sarah get passed this?"

"Maybe because they're not like us?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Arizona and Callie spun around to find Sarah watching them with her arms folded across her chest and a stare so fierce it even made Callie cower a little.

"Um... how long have you been there?" Callie asked.

"Long enough." Sarah uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to the two women. "What are you up to?" She eyed Callie suspiciously.

"Nothing." Callie took a step back from the clearly pissed off woman. "We were curious about the basement, but then someone locked us in here. It wasn't you was it?"

"Why would I lock you somewhere I didn't want you to be in the first place and then come to your rescue?"

"Oh come on. You did not come to our rescue." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to leave and then we can see if you can get out on your own?"

"If you didn't lock us in here than who did?"

"I don't really give a damn. You could rot down here for all I care."

"Listen you phony little bitch-" Callie was interrupted by Arizona's hand on her shoulder. She sucked in a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Sarah," Arizona decided this would be a good time to jump in. "We're very sorry we broke the rules, but we were just so excited about this opportunity that we couldn't miss out on this part of the experience." She grinned at the older woman, knowing no one can stay mad at her dimples for very long.

"I guess I can understand that." Sarah looked between the surly brunette and grinning blonde. She frowned when the brunette suddenly perked up at something she saw behind Sarah. She turned around, but didn't see anything interesting. Just a creepy empty cold basement.

"Arizona look." Callie ignored the fact someone else was with them and pointed behind the invisible wall where a little girl in a long thin white nightgown had just appeared from around the corner. Arizona followed Callie's gaze and smiled when she saw the little girl. She looked to be about nine. The same age Mary's daughter was when she died. Sarah turned around again and walked threw the invisible wall to try and get a closer look at what the two women were smiling at. She couldn't see anything and was beginning to think these women were crazy.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Callie was taken aback by the sudden harshness in Sarah's voice.

"I want you out of my house. Now!"

"But-" Arizona tried.

"Out or I'll report you for trespassing." Sarah grabbed each of them by the elbow and drug them towards the stairs. Callie was able to look back over her shoulder just in time to see the little girl disappear.

"Don't touch me." Callie shook free from the older woman's grasp. "Fine, we're leaving." She stalked up the stairs to find everyone waiting for them in the kitchen. "Jed!"

"Yeah?" Jed looked up from where he was packing his stuff. He was disappointed he didn't capture anything with his camera tonight. He hoped he would on the next hunt.

"Can I have a copy of that footage you recorded?"

"Why?" It was odd for Callie to make that kind of request. She has never showed any interest in his recordings. In fact, she usually shown more disdain towards them.

"I just thought it was cool." Callie smiled brightly and ran her hand down his arm. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "In fact I'd like it if you could show me your camera sometime."

"Um, uh, yeah sure. I'd like tit... I mean tat. I mean that! I'd like that." Jed stammered. He's always had a thing for the beautiful Latina. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous and interested in ghosts. His dream woman. "Maybe we could have dinner sometime?"

"Maybe." Callie smiled wider and dropped her arm to her side. "So, the footage?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Just take the original. It didn't have anything." Jed pulled it out of his bag and promptly dropped it at her feet. He quickly bent over and picked it up, brushing his bald head against Callie's breasts when he stood back up. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He face was bright red and he was starting to sweat profusely.

"It's okay, Jed. It happens." Callie took the disc and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." She turned to see Arizona watching their exchange with a look of amusement.

"Calliope, really?" Arizona asked when the brunette came closer.

"What? I have a feeling we're going to be needing his expertise on the history of this house and that damn camera of his. I was just being friendly." Callie shrugged. It was a part of her job. No big deal.

"Friendly? Look at the poor guy." She pointed to where Jed was whiping his head off with a paper towel and trying to pack his bag. He was shaking so much he kept dropping things on the floor. "Yikes."

"I can't help that he doesn't know how to behave around an attractive woman." Callie grinned at the look of disapproval on Arizona's face. "You don't get to talk. I know you don't use the power of those dimples for good."

"I don't know what your talking about." Arizona smiled. She noticed Sarah was standing a few feet away and glaring at them. "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Me too. Let's get out of here." Callie led the blonde outside. When they were a good distance from the house, she stopped and turned to Arizona. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, plan. We can't just leave it like that. And what about that little girl? She looked so lost."

"I don't know... but you're right. I don't feel right leaving without doing anything."

"I think we should start with the birthday thing. Maybe everyone born that day has the same curse. We can find more people to help."

"Gift, Callie. How do we find people with our birthday? Can we just google it?"

"No, it doesn't really work that way. We'll just get celebrities or something with the same birthday. I don't know about you but I don't want to be calling up Ryan Gosling and asking if he can see ghosts."

"How do you know he has our birthday?" Arizona smirked.

"I just do." Callie blushed. Gossip magazines were a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers, especially on a long boring stake out.

"I wouldn't mind calling him up. He seems like a cool guy."

"Arizona! Can you focus here?"

"Ooo! We should hire a Private Investigator! I bet they can find someone really fast!"

"Seriously?" Callie asked incredulously. The blonde at least had the decency to look embarrassed when she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"And you're right, I can find someone fast. I just need to get to a database on my computer."

"Calliope, it's like three in the morning and I'm on call in a few hours. Can we pick this up tomorrow? We're not going to accomplish much tonight anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." The women started walking back to the cemetery again. When they got to the parking lot they stared awkwardly at each other. Neither woman knowing how to say goodbye.

"Callie! Hey Cal!" The same woman that hit on Callie from earlier came running up to them. "Hey." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "You got a pretty good head start there, didn't you?"

"We did." Callie smiled over at the woman. Their heights matched exactly. "Zoey, can I help you?" She asked when the woman didn't say anything.

"It's Katie, actually. I didn't really expect you to know that anyway."

"I'm sorry, Katie. I'm just tired." Callie blushed. She could hear Arizona snickering next to her. "What's up?"

"I was hoping I could get a ride."

"A ride?" Callie asked dumbly. The way Arizona was staring at her made her nervous. She didn't like that she couldn't tell want was going through the blonde's head.

"Yeah, to your apartment."

"My apartment?" Callie slowly understood what she was getting at. She looked back at Arizona who clearly understood what the oblivious Katie was saying. She could tell by the way her blue eyes were set to kill. "Oh! Yeah, sure."

"I guess I'll see you later, Calliope." Arizona spun around and headed for her car.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Callie yelled after her. "Goodnight!" She sighed and turned back to Katie. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Katie smiled a dimpled smile. Callie used to think they were cute, but then she met Arizona. The blonde's dimples blew Katie's out of the water. Callie put her arm around the woman's shoulder out of habit and steered her to her car. She opened the door for her and kissed her hard. She ran her hands down to cup her butt, before letting her sit down. Callie shut the door and went to walk around to her side of the car, with a smile on her face. Her smile dropped and she inhaled sharply when she looked up to see intense blue eyes watching her from a distance. They stared at each other for a moment, Callie willing the blonde to stop her. When Arizona broke eye contact, Callie quickly got into the drivers seat and started her car. She jumped when she felt a hand slide over her thigh. She took the hand in her own and kissed the back of it before replacing it back on her thigh and peeling out of the parking lot. Callie was determined to wipe Arizona from her mind.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming!" Callie stood up from the couch and went to answer the door someone was pounding on unnecessarily hard. "Arizona?"

"Don't do it!" Arizona said a lot louder than she meant too.

"What?" Callie glanced back at the woman who was sitting on the couch alone now.

"Don't sleep with her!"

"Arizona, I-"

"Go on a date with me."

"What?" Callie blinked. Was she dreaming?

"Just say yes, please." Arizona pushed her way passed Callie and into the apartment. "It was hard enough for me to even come here, so please just cut me some slack and say yes."

"It's four in the morning."

"So?"

"Why now?" Arizona was such a mystery to Callie and Callie has always loved a good mystery.

"I feel like I need to know you better. When you left with her I couldn't breath anymore. You're already so far under my skin. It's terrifying. So, I'm proposing that we just go on a date and see what happens. Take it slow. Develop some kind of something. I'm not sure what, but I don't want to be just friends."

"I kind of figured that out already." Callie smiled.

"Are you going to answer me here?"

"Hmm..." Callie looked her up and down, just to make the blonde more nervous.

"It's just one date, Calliope. It's not that hard of a decision."

"I couldn't do it." Callie watched Arizona's face fall. "I couldn't sleep with her. I took her straight to her house and then came here." Callie smiled when Arizona's face lit up. She looked back at the woman on the couch. "Cristina thanks for helping me, but I think I'll be fine now."

"Thank god." Cristina got up and went back to her bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind her.

"What was that about?"

"I had a nightmare. She heard me yelling and woke me up. We were talking through it when you showed up guns blazing."

Arizona's face turned red. "If I had known you took her home, then I wouldn't have done it."

"I'm really glad you did." Callie stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Did you really think I'd say no?

"Not really. You seem to like me for some reason."

"I do. I really do." Callie leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips. They tasted so much better than Katie's. "Want to go to bed?"

"That is not taking it slow, Calliope."

"Not for that. Just to sleep."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? I can actually sleep when you're around." Callie begged.

"Are your nightmares that bad?"

"Sometimes. Tonights was pretty bad. After what we saw today? I can't get it out of my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not yet. Please, just stay?"

Arizona looked into Callie's tired desperate eyes. "Yeah, I'll stay, but no funny business."

"I promise." Callie kissed Arizona again. "Thank you."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you. If that means sharing a bed with you, then I guess I can make that sacrifice." Arizona grinned when Callie swatted at her arm.

"Mean! You like sleeping with me, I know it."

"Yeah, yeah." Arizona rolled her eyes.

Callie released the blonde and took her hand. "Come on, I have some pajamas you could wear." They went into Callie's room and Arizona got changed for bed. She placed her pager on the nightstand and prayed she didn't get any early morning emergencies. Callie was on her side facing away from her, so she crawled in bed and wrapped herself around the brunette from behind. It just felt so natural and familiar to her.

"Calliope?

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like we've known each other forever? Or maybe in a past life or something? I mean, I don't really know how to explain it, but this shouldn't feel so right already." Arizona wasn't sure if she believed in reincarnation. It seemed silly to her. She was a doctor after all. She liked to see cold hard facts with her very own eyes. She was also a Seer. A person who could see, hear, and touch the spirits of those who had died. There has been so many unexplained things she's experienced in her life. Things that could never be explained by science. She's always been sort of a walking contradiction.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Do you think we'll be able to help those people?" Arizona asked sadly. She hated leaving like that and she hated not knowing how to fix a problem. This was so far out of how she normally functions.

"I think if we do it together we can." Callie turned around in Arizona's arms and closed her eyes. "You need to stop worrying and get some sleep."

"I know, I can't help it." Arizona smiled down at Callie's peaceful face. "What's your favorite color?"

"Huh?"

"I barely know anything about you."

"You want to start asking me about myself now?" Callie yawned. As much as she liked talking to the blonde, she was just too tired to stay awake.

"I'm sorry, go to sleep." Arizona kissed the brunette's forehead.

"It used to be red, but now I think it's blue." Callie smiled when she felt Arizona's lips smile against her skin. When the blonde didn't say anything else, Callie let herself start to drift off to sleep.

"Calliope?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we haven't been on our first date yet and I know it's probably crossing some sort of pre-first date boundaries. Well, I guess we've already passed a bunch of those by already sleeping together one and a half times and by me being here in the first place. I mean, I guess I don't really know how all this works, but I was just-"

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Arizona laughed, "I was just trying to ask for a goodnight kiss."

Callie lifted her head slightly and gave Arizona a long slow kiss. "You never have to ask for a goodnight kiss. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled and closed her eyes. The two women managed to forget about the hard problems they faced and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So many things are happening! What in the world?! And when will Tim show his pretty little face again? **

**I know some of you were hoping for some ghost hunting shenanigans. That will happen eventually. Mark kind of needs in the house for all that to go down ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona was able to sleep for a whole four hours before her pager rudely jolted her out of her sleep. She tried to reach out to get the insistent beeping to stop, but something was holding her down. Opening her eyes in confusion, she became disoriented by the fact she wasn't in her own room. When the thing holding her down let out a cute soft snore, Arizona looked down and smiled at the mess of hair splayed out across her chest. Sometime during the night they had shifted so the blonde was on her back and Callie was wrapped tightly around her side and front, using Arizona's shoulder as a pillow. Arizona removed her arm out of the sleeping woman's grasp and grabbed her pager. Resigning to the fact she was going to have to get up and go to the hospital, she attempted to peel herself out of Callie's vice like grip. It was almost as if the brunette was using her as a lifeline and was not going to let go easily. "Calliope." Ariozna whispered. She really didn't want to have to wake her up, but she wasn't letting go. "Callie, I need to go to the hospital." Arizona tried again. Callie was dead to the world. Arizona had gathered that the brunette doesn't get enough sleep, especially a good restful sleep. As unconventional as it was, Arizona was more than happy to be able to provide something as simple as her presence to help Callie in any way she could. She had a feeling that the brunette's nightmare problems ran deeper than she would admit and she would need more than just the blonde's comfort to be able to sleep normally again. Arizona couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with the sleeping beauty for as many nights as possible. She quickly banished that thought from her mind. Writing it off as incredibly ridiculous. They hardly even knew each other, but as much comfort Arizona has provided for Callie, Callie has provided the same amount of hope for Arizona. Maybe, just maybe something could come of this. Even though she has hope, she was still terrified. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it. This was completely new territory for her and she didn't know how to navigate it. She felt that with Callie as her guide, that maybe she wouldn't get as lost as she has before. Maybe the brunette held the map and compass that could finally lead to some sort of happiness.

Arizona was startled out of her thoughts by her pager going off a second time. "Crap. Calliope!" She said in a hushed whisper. She ran her hands through the long curly tresses spread across her chest to try to find Callie's face. Arizona almost wished she hadn't done that. Now that she saw the brunette's beautiful face completely at peace, it made it even harder for her to leave. She lightly stroked Callie's cheek bone with her thumb, before running her fingers across her forehead and then resting the palm of her hand against her cheek. After a minute, she tried to wiggle free again, but failed. There was no way Callie was going to let her go in her unconscious state. "Callie!" Arizona flicked her nose, causing the brunette to scrunch up her face and huff. Arizona laughed at the adorableness of it. "You're not so hardcore right now, are you?"

"Hmph." Callie grunted. Not pleased by her rude wake up.

"Callie, you have to let me get up."

"Noooo. Sleeeep."

"You can go back to sleep."

"I want you to stay."

"I know, but there's a kid who needs me." Arizona thought that should have worked, but Callie didn't make any move to let her go. "Callie, I'm naked."

Callie cracked open one eye. "Liar."

"Calliope!" Arizona laughed. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Fine." Callie releases her hold on the blonde. "Go save babies."

Arizona slid out of bed, before the brunette could change her mind. She smiled when Callie immediately grabbed the pillow she had been using and buried her face into it. She heard her take in a deep breath and sigh in content. Arizona quickly got dressed and grabbed her pager. When she got out to the hallway, she abruptly turned back around and went back into the bedroom. It was like some other power took over her body. She went to the bed and bent down to plant her lips directly on the brunette's. Callie jumped slightly at the unexpected kiss, but wasted no time in responding. She grinned when Arizona pulled and opened her eyes. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to say bye." Arizona smiled back shyly.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." Arizona found it impossible to tear her eyes away from Callie's smiling ones.

"If you're not leaving, then come back to bed." Callie opened her arms, hoping she'd take the bait. She frowned when Arizona's pager went off.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. I really have to go now." Arizona was glad that Callie lived so close to the hospital. Even though she stalled a little, she'll still be there faster than if she were at home.

Callie nodded and pouted when Arizona turned away from her to leave. The blonde gave her one last wave before disappearing out the bedroom door. Callie closed her eye again and easily fell back asleep surrounded by Arizona's calming scent.

* * *

Callie was stuck and she hated it. She was a damn good investigator. She came from a long line of PIs and learned from the absolute best, her grandfather. But for some reason, any clues to this case eluded her. She wasn't used to having this many questions and not one answer. After another failed internet search, she slammed her laptop closed with a growl and leaned down to rest her forehead against it.

"Rough morning?"

"Get out of here, Tim." Callie said without looking up. She had enough on her plate to deal with without this bozo adding more to it.

"No way. This is the first time you've been alone since you kicked me out last time." Tim sat down in the chair in front of Callie's desk. "You seem to be getting along with my sister."

Callie snapped her head up and fixed a hard glare on the intruder. "You don't get to talk about her."

"But isn't she why I'm here?" Tim glared defiantly back. "I'm not leaving you alone until you help me."

"There are ways to make you leave me alone. Ways you are not going to like. I hear it's very painful." Callie threatened. If she wasn't so angry at the man, she'd be impressed by the way her stare didn't even faze him. They stared each other down, neither wanting to be the first to relent. Callie observed how alike Tim and Arizona's eyes were in theory, but Tim's didn't hold the same sparkle, warmth, and gentleness of his sisters. His were more steely and brooding. Haunting almost.

"Callie, it's not as bad as it sounds." Tim finally said.

"Having your own little sister, who your parents trusted you with, committed isn't as bad as it sounds?"

"Okay, maybe it is. I didn't have a choice."

"Why couldn't she just go live with your grandmother?"

"Grams was not fit to take care of her at the time. She was a free spirit who liked traveling the world, not someone who wanted to be tied down to one place. Her head wasn't in the right place to take care of Arizona. It's why my parents named me guardian in the first place."

"Seems likes she did just fine to me. They're both amazing women." Callie couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face.

"You like her!"

"Shut up!" Callie grinned wider. She didn't know how to describe what she felt for the blonde, but 'like' was not a strong enough word for it.

"Which is why you need to help me. For her. She needs this as much as I do."

"Don't you dare turn this into something about her. She doesn't want anything to do with you." Callie snapped. The good mood she was almost in complete flew out the window.

"Callie, please."

"I really don't know what you expect me to do. If she doesn't want to listen, I have to respect that."

"I just want you to try."

"I'll think about it. Now can you go? I have probably the most important and difficult case of my life I need to figure out."

"Oh yeah?" Tim perked up. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Nope." Callie opened her laptop and started to click randomly around, hoping Tim would get it and leave.

"Why not?"

"It's classified information." Callie said as serious as she could. "Top secret."

"Maybe I can help?"

"No thank you. I already have Mark and he's already trained for this." Callie frowned. She just realized she hasn't seen her best friend since they discovered he couldn't enter the Gester House.

"I think you forgot that I'm a trained police officer."

"How could I forget when you're stuck in that uniform?"

"Oh. Right. Sometimes I forget." Tim said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" Callie asked before she could stop herself. She watched Tim's expression change and immediately felt bad or the insensitive question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"It's fine." Tim hesitated for a moment to gather his thoughts. "It was a domestic violence call. I had the suspect cuffed and in the back of my car. I went back in to make sure the victim had family or friends coming to stay with her. Before I even knew what was happening, I was shot three times in the back. The suspects brother had come home and was worried I was going to find his stash. I was rushed into surgery, but didn't make it out."

"I'm sorry." Callie knew better than to

say the useless words, but they were all she has.

"The only regret I have is never making it right with Zona."

"Trying to pull on my heartstrings there, Timothy?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" Tim grinned, thinking he should try charming her again.

"I already told you it isn't up to me." Callie turned her attention back to her computer.

"I know." Tim turned around when he heard the door open and the subject of their conversation appeared in the doorway.

"Hey!" Arizona smiled. "Who were you talking to?" She looked around saw no one and noticed Callie wasn't on the phone. "Tim's here, isn't he?"

"Don't tell her I'm here!" Tim pleaded.

"Yeah, but he's leaving now." Callie looked at Tim just as he scowled at her and disappeared. That was easier than she thought. Maybe he did have some respect for his sister's wishes. "He's gone."

"Good." Arizona sat in the chair her brother just abandoned. She smiled across the desk at Callie. "Hi."

"Hi." Callie returned the blonde's bright smile. "This is a nice surprise."

"I'm sorry. I should have called first, but I was finished and wanted to see if you came up with anything."

"You never have to call first." Callie paused. She wished she had more to tell her. "As much as I hate to admit this, but I've got nothing. All I've found were a bunch of names of people who share our birthday."

"Well, that's something."

"I guess that's true."

"Any in Seattle?"

"Two in Seattle, one in Bellevue, and one in Sammamish."

"Have you called them yet?"

"No, I wanted to do this face to face. I was going to do that today, actually." Callie checked her watch and realized it was already mid-afternoon.

"Can I come?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Uh..." Callie didn't usually let anyone go with her on a job, but this technically wasn't a job and the blonde was just as involved as she was. "Yeah, of course."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, but I'm driving." Callie and Arizona got up simultaneously and awkwardly stood in front of each other, making sure not to make eye contact. "So... ready?" Arizona nodded and turned to leave. "Wait." Callie grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. She wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tentative hug. Even though she asked her out on a date and seemed to be on the same page as Callie, the brunette wasn't completely convinced Arizona wouldn't change her mind. To her surprise, Arizona eagerly responded to the hug. She had been looking forward to seeing Callie again all day. Her day at the hospital was terrible. She saved the patient she was paged in for, but lost the next one. After that she had been going non-stop until she was allowed to leave. She had come straight to Callie's office, knowing just her presence would make it better. Callie released her arms and smiled down at the blonde. "Okay, now we can go."

"I thought you said there were two people in Seattle?" Arizona asked when she noticed Callie pulling onto I90.

"Well, if we start in Sammamish, then we can work our way back."

"Why? If we just start in Seattle and find out the first person isn't like us, then we'd be done."

"But then we wouldn't have all this time in the car together." Callie took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at the blonde. She grinned when she saw her smiling at her. She focused her attention back on the road. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"That's what you're leading with?"

"I was taking your lead."

"It's green."

"That's a good one."

"Yeah..." Arizona turned to study Callie's profile. "You know why I'm a surgeon. Why a private investigator?"

"My grandfather was one, my great-grandfather was one, and my great-great grandfather was one. My father refused to get into the business, but I picked it back up. My grandfather taught me everything I know. I kind of shifted to doing more 'consultant' work for the police department though after he died."

"What did your dad end up doing?"

"He bought up a failing chain of hotels in Florida and restructured them before I was born. Now they're all over the US."

"So about as far away from being a PI as you can get?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Callie laughed.

"Are your parents still in Miami?"

"They are. I don't really get to see them very often."

"You miss them." Arizona noticed the sadness in Callie's voice.

"I do. A lot. We talk every weekend, but it's not the same." Callie's face turned serious when she thought about Arizona's parents. She really wanted to ask what happened.

"It's okay, you can ask."

"What?"

"I know you want to ask about my parents."

"Do you miss them?"

"I used to every single second of everyday. Then I'd only miss them every other day, then weeks would go by without me thinking about them. Now I miss them at holidays and when major life events happen. When something exciting happens and I want to squeal with my mom about it or when I need the straight to the point honest advice only my dad could give me."

"How'd they die?"

"My dad passed away suddenly after suffering a myocardial infarction. A month after his death, my mom died of what my Grams tells me was a broken heart from losing her soulmate and other half. The hopeless romantic in me tells me that's true, but the doctor in me does not."

Callie didn't know what to say to that, so she just continued driving.

"So what's the plan here?" Arizona asked once they crossed Mercer Island.

"What plan?"

"Callie! We're not that far away. Shouldn't you figure it out?" Arizona didn't think knocking on a strangers door and asking if they can see ghosts juts because they were born on a certain day was the best idea. It actually sounded like the worst idea.

"I'm going to wing it."

"Wing it? Really?" Arizona never just winged it. She always had a plan. She needed a plan.

"It's what usually works for me." Callie smiled. She had a feeling the blonde usually liked to control the situation, but this was Callie's territory and they would do it her way. She actually did have a plan, but watching Arizona squirm in her seat was a lot more fun. "Just trust me."

"Fine I'll trust you, but if this backfires and we get arrested for trespassing, you're paying my bail."

"Deal." Callie pulled off the interstate and picked up the directions she had printed out. She handed them to Arizona. "Let's see how good you are at navigating."

"Please, I happen to be an excellent navigator." Arizona directed Callie through some turns. "Wow it's really beautiful out here."

"I agree. Kind of a nice change from the city." Callie noticed that the farther from the freeway they got, the bigger and nicer the houses were.

"Okay it should be the next street on the right." Arizona directed. Callie turned down a cul-de-sac that held six identical newer mansions. Each one with a large front yard and impressive curb appeal. Callie hated this cookie cutter look.

"Ugh who would want to live like this? Where's the character? Where's the individuality? Look they even all have the same lawn decorations. I mean, seriously?" Arizona pointed to the house with the address they were looking for. "We want that one."

"Okay," Callie left the street and parked a couple of streets over. "We just have to wait for Mark. We got here faster than I thought."

"Mark is your plan?"

"Yup."

"Why are we even here? Couldn't he just come and check this person out?"

"No, I like to do things myself. You sure do ask a lot of questions." Callie didn't trust anyone else to do her job right. "There he is." She grabbed a stack of papers from the backseat of the car and got out. She set the papers on the roof of her car and took off her leather jacket to reveal a modest lilac blouse. She smoothed out the front and tucked it into the expensive designer jeans she was wearing. She kicked off her combat boots and put on a pair of heels she had pulled out of the backseat. After she pulled her hair back into a tight bun, she bent over and smiled at the blonde, "Coming?"

"I guess." Arizona sighed. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She followed Callie and Mark to the house. There were two kids who looked about eight and ten playing in the front yard. They eyed the two strangers suspiciously as the walked up the driveway.

"Mommy!" The little boy yelled out. "There are strangers!"

"Eric, don't be rude." A woman who closely resembled a stepford wife stepped outside onto the porch. "May I help you?"

"Yes, thank you." Callie stepped onto the porch. "My name is Callie Torres and this is my friend, Arizona Robbins." She waved for the blonde to join them.

"I'm Rebecca Hanson and those two over there are my children Hannah and Eric. Kids! Wave to our new friends, Callie and Arizona!" Callie smiled. This was definitley the woman she was looking for.

"Hi Callie. Hi Arizona." They said in unison.

"They're very beautiful children." Callie said handing out one of the pieces of papers she was carrying. "I live a couple of blocks over and my daughter's cat ran away last night. She's devastated, so I thought I'd go around the neighborhood to see if anyone has seen her."

"No, we haven't seen any cats around here. Hannah, Eric, have you seen this kitty?" Rebecca held up the flyer so her kids can see, giving Arizona a chance to see the picture of a large fluffy tabby cat.

"No, Mommy. We haven't seen it." Hannah said before going back to her tea party.

"I'm sorry for yor daughter." Rebecca handed the flyer back. "We'll definitely keep a look out."

"Is your husband home? Maybe he's seen her?" Callie needed to get Rebecca away from her kids so Mark could do his thing. She had already watched him freely enter her house, which pretty much told her what she needed to know, but decided to let him do more to make sure.

"Yes, let me go get him." Rebecca disappeared into the house and Mark followed her.

"What is he doing?" Arizona whispered.

"There's a greater chance she'll talk to him if she's alone, but judging by the fact he was able to go inside tells me our theory about our birthdays is wrong."

"So we're basically back to where we started? We've got nothing."

"I'd like to still visit the other three people, but yeah pretty much."

"This sucks."

"Is it weird we're the same exact age as her?" Callie asked while watching the kids play. She felt nowhere near ready for kids, or the big house, and could never see herself as a housewife.

"I know. Can you imagine having a ten year old right now?" She had pretty much the same thoughts as Callie.

"Shhh they're coming back." Callie watched Mark shake his head no as he stepped out in front of Rebecca.

"Cal, I mooned the woman and she didn't even flinch. She's a no go." Mark said. He saw Callie struggle to hold back a laugh and Arizona looked disgusted. "Don't be a prude, Blondie."

"I'm sorry, my husband hasn't seen her either."

"Okay, well thank you. Our daughters are about the same age. Maybe we can set up a play date later?" Callie asked. She pulled out one of her fake business cards that had a number to a generic voicemail and handed it to the woman. She was sure this woman would never call.

"I'm sure Hannah would love that." Rebecca smiled taking the card. She was impressed to find the woman was a lawyer. "Good luck on your search."

"Thank you." Callie stepped off the porch and walked down the driveway. She turned left while Arizona turned right.

"Where are you going? The car is this way." Arizona asked quietly.

"We have to go to the next house, she's still watching us. If we just go to hers, we'll look suspicious."

"Oh, right..." After they went to the rest of the houses on the street asking about a fake lost cat, they headed back to the car. "Is this your cat?" Arizona asked looking down at the flyer.

"Yeah, that's my Tinks." Callie smiled fondly.

"Tinks?"

"It's short for Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell? Seriously?" Arizona laughed. That was one of the last names she'd expect the brunette to pick.

"Shut up. She came with the name. It fits her. You'll see."

"I've been to your apartment twice and have never seen her. Are you sure she's real?" Arizona teased.

"She doesn't like strangers."

"Well, I'm hoping I won't be a stranger for long." Arizona smiled and took Callie's hand.

"Me too." Callie grinned at the thought of Arizona being around her apartment long enough for her grumpy old cat to like her.

"What's with the costume change?"

"Do you really think that woman would have talked to me wearing my leather jacket, scuffed up old boots, and messy hair?"

"I guess you do know what you're doing."

"Gee, thanks." Callie opened the passenger door for Arizona. "Ready for some more?"

"Definitely." Arizona grinned and slid into the seat. She made sure to slide her hand down Callie's arm on the way down. She was excited to see what was next. It seemed like every moment with the brunette was an adventure. Arizona had never been the adventurous type, but Callie made her do a lot of things she normally wouldn't do.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Callie said falling onto the big comfy couch in her office. She was exhausted. They just got back from three more failed attempts of cat and Seer hunting. Okay, it wasn't a complete bust. The women had some time to chat and learn a few more superficial things about each other. Unfortunately, Mark had decided to come along for the ride, so they didn't get to talk as much as the would have liked. "Did we have a back up theory?"

"None." Arizona flopped down next to the brunette on the couch. She already had a long day of work on top of the driving around the greater Seattle area. "What's the next step?"

"We have to go back to that house."

"How? I doubt Sarah is going to let us go near it."

"We'll have to just let ourselves in." Callie shrugged.

"That's against the law!"

"What's the matter? Have you never broke the law before?"

"Nope. Not even a speeding ticket." Arizona smiled proudly.

"I guess I can go by myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm going with you."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I insist." Arizona locked eyes with the brunettes next to her. "So... about that date." She said slowly.

"What's wrong? You're not canceling are you?" Callie felt herself panicking more than the situation called for.

"No! Of course not. There isn't anything to cancel anyway."

"Tomorrow night. I'll take you to Rosa's."

"No, I'm taking you out, remember? I'll take you there of that's where you want to go."

"Okay. It's a date." Callie stood up to grab her laptop. She sat back down and opened it up. "I haven't watched the footage from last night yet. I wanted to do it with you. I did give it to Cristina to watch and see if she picked up any vibes or whatever the hell she gets. She said she got nothing from it."

"Are you sure you want to watch this again?"

"Maybe there was something we missed. There has to be something."

"Okay..." Callie pressed play on the and both woman leaned in closer to see the screen better. They were both aware of the sudden closeness, but forgot it as soon as the images popped on the screen. "It didn't get any better. I was hoping I imagined it."

"I know, me too." Callie watched as about a hundred spirits struggled against invisible restraints. They were all jammed into the back corner of the basement in what look like a makeshift prison cell. Some were hardly glowing anymore, meaning they've been dead for at least fifty years. Others shined brightly as if they just got there. They all looked understandably miserable. Whoever was holding the camera panned it to the right, making the captive spirits out of view. This is where they had stopped watching the night before.

"Oh my god, look." Arizona whispered as the same little girl as the saw before came into view. She was sitting in the opposite corner rocking back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chin and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She looked up to the right suddenly with a terrfied look on her face as if she had heard something. Her face visibly relaxed when whatever she had heard seemed to have disappeared. "Does this have sound?" Arizona asked.

"No, it's turned all the way up." Callie was glad there wasn't any sound. Just seeing this was awful enough. Being able to hear them too would be unbearable. They watched in stunned silence as the girl seemed to have spotted the camera. She slowly stood up and walked up to it, her empty emotionless eyes looking right into the camera. Callie and Arizona felt like she was staring right into their souls. They could feel their hearts speeding up as she crept closer and closer. As if she was going to walk right out of the screen. She lifted her hand and fingered a seemingly random pattern, then disappeared. The footage cut out soon after that.

"Do you happen to know sign language?" Callie asked.

"Is that what that was?"

"I think so."

"Was that Mary's daughter? Was she deaf?"

"Not that I know of." Callie handed Arizona her computer and stood up to grab the book on the history of the Gester House she had picked up from a bookstore on her way to work that morning.

She flipped through the pages as Arizona did something on her computer. There was only one picture of Mary's daughter in it and it was pretty fuzzy. "Well, it's not much, but I guess it could be her." She skimmed the chapter about her family, but found nothing about the daughter being dead. "This book doesn't really tell us more than we already know."

"Callie..." Arizona said quietly.

"There are a few good pictures of Mary that should be able to help us tell who she is." Callie flipped some more pages.

"Callie!"

"Yeah?" Callie looked up to see a look of trepidation on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?"

"She was signing something. I looked up the alphabet and she was using her fingers to spell..." Arizona trailed off.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said, 'help us'."

* * *

A few hours later Callie was sitting alone in her office. Arizona had been paged into work soon after they watched the footage and the brunette stayed to try and do more research. She was having a hard time focusing though. Arizona said she was going to try and trade shifts, so they could go to the Gester House in the morning. Callie just knew that house held the answers.

"Cal?"

"Hey, Cris."

"Any of your friends here?"

"No, just me."

"Any luck on that case."

"We've got nothing." Callie ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one, Cal."

Callie's heart sank. When Cristina said she has a bad feeling, she listened. Her partner and friend was never wrong. "How so?"

"That's the thing. I don't know and I know everything. It's driving me crazy. Just promise me you will be careful."

"Yeah, of course." Callie paused. "Arizona and I are planning on going to the house tomorrow. Do you think you can come?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Cristina's gut told her that was the right answer. "You ready to go home?"

"Sure, I could use some dinner."

"Me too. Thai?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Sylvia Robbins stretched her arms as she slowly brought out of her sleep by a soft knocking. Even though she was old as dirt, her hearing was still impeccable. She grumbled and sat up in bed when she realized someone was at the front door. She checked the clock on her nightstand and saw it was one in the morning. "What in the world?" She murmured as she found her slippers and robe.

Callie stood nervously on the Robbins

porch. She wasn't sure how she for there. She spent the last three hours trying to sleep, but images of women being raped, children being smothered, and whatever was going on in that basement kept flooding her mind. The little girls eyes stared back at her every time she closed her eyes. She hated herself for not being able to handle her job without being haunted by it day and night. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. During the day she was badass and fearless, but at night when her subconscious took over, she felt like a child scared of the monsters under her bed. It was humiliating

Sylvia hurried down the stairs, robe flowing behind her. She peaked through the peephole to find Callie standing on the porch shivering in her pajamas. She gasped and threw open the door. "Callie? Honey, are you okay?"

Callie felt awful for waking up the older Robbins. She didn't think she could open her mouth to answer her without breaking down, so she just shook her head no.

Sylvia stepped back to let Callie in. "You know where to find her." The brunette nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.

Arizona was awake, but she wasn't sure why. She thought she heard her grandmother get up and go downstairs, but figured her Grams was just hungry or thirsty. A few minutes later she heard her bedroom door open. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find a familiar figure standing in the dark doorway. "Calliope?" Arizona sat up in alarm. "Are you okay?" Callie carefully shut the door and launched herself on Arizona's bed. The blonde opened her arms and Callie was instantly enveloped in them. Arizona's heart broke when the brunette started to sob. "Shh. It's okay. I got you." She maneuvered them into a more comfortable lying down position. "Did something happen?" She felt Callie shake her head against her chest. "Nightmares?" Callie nodded and cried harder into the blonde's now soaked nightshirt. She clenched her fists around the fabric on the back of Arizona's shirt, trying desperately to regain control of her emotions. She was just so incredibly tired. Arizona rubbed her hand soothingly in circles on Callie's back. "It's okay, you're okay. Let it all out. I won't let go." Arizona held Callie tighter against her body, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. She continued to whisper soothing words until the brunette slowly began to calm down. She placed light kisses across her forehead and cheeks. When Callie's sobs turned into soft whimpers, Arizona started to whisper in her ear, "It's okay to go to sleep. I've got you. Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay..."

* * *

**You may or may not have noticed that I've deleted my twitter and tumblr. People were sucking my fun out of it, so I'll keep that to personal use. You can still PM me here and to the few of you I gave my email to, don't be afraid to use it**.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this one. More progress will be made in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to warn you, there is mention of a violent murder of a woman in this chapter.**

* * *

"Don't leave me!" Callie cried out in her sleep.

"Callie, honey, wake up!" Sylvia shook the crying brunette. She had heard Callie's cries from downstairs and came up to make sure she was okay. She found her trashing around the bed.

"Don't leave me!" Callie sobbed louder.

"Callie!" Sylvia yelled.

Callie bolted upright and started to hyperventilate. She was in between still being asleep and waking up. She didnt know where she was or who she was with, but could feel someone's hand running soothing circles between her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, focusing on the gentle touch on her back. Her body was soaked in sweat and her heart was going a mile a minute. It had been months since she's relived the worst day of her life in nightmare form. The footage of the Gester House basement seemed to have triggered the memories she had buried deep down within her without her realizing it. After a few minutes, she was still having trouble evening out her breaths. "Where's..." Was all she could manage to get out.

"We're out of coffee. She knew you'd want some when you woke up, so she stepped out really quick to get some." Sylvia heard the front door slam downstairs. "Sounds like she's back. Will you be okay if I leave to go get her?" Callie nodded her head enough for the older Robbins to see. Sylvia went downstairs and found her granddaughter unloading a shopping bag in the kitchen. "Honeybee, that girl has problems."

"What?" Arizona paused her movements. "Calliope?"

"I was sitting in my chair reading my book and I could hear her crying out from down here."

"Oh." Arizona frowned.

"I found her up there in the middle of an intense dream."

"She has nightmares. She won't talk to me about them." Arizona abandoned their conversation and ran upstairs. She found Callie on the bed hyperventilating and crying into her hands. She closed the distance between them in less than a second and scooped up the brunette into her lap. "Oh Calliope, what happened to you?" She whispered gently, more to herself than to Callie. Arizona held the crying woman tighter as her breathing regulated and her tears stopped. After awhile Callie was completely still and silent, except for a small hiccup here and there. Arizona brushed the wet hair out of Callie's face. "Again?"

"Yeah." Callie admitted shyly.

"Do you want to talk about this? Seemed pretty bad." Arizona waited patiently for the brunette to answer. She was just about to give up when she heard a small voice mumble into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was working a case..."

_"Amy?" Callie called out as she slowly made her way down the long hallway of an old abandoned house. She peered into each room as she passed open doors. This house was obviously used as a place for vagabonds to get out of the cold Seattle rain as they passed through. Old stained mattresses were spread out haphazardly around the house. Callie scrunched up her face at the thought of what the stains could be from. Trash covered every inch of the floor and the stench in the air was a mixture of urine, mold, and rotting food. Every window in the house was completely shattered and the doors were missing. Callie wandered why it hasn't been condemned yet. "Amy, are you here?" She kicked away a bottle that was full of something that looked suspiciously like urine from someone who really needed to drink more water. "Gross." She mumbled to herself. She slowly made her up another flight of stairs in the large three story house. She stopped when she heard a thud come from above her. "Hello?" Callie called out. "Is there anyone here?" The house had seemed suspiciously abandoned when she approached it, but she hasn't seen any occupants yet. When she got to the top of the stairs, she reached behind her and pulled out the gun she had hidden in the waistband of her jeans. She heard the thump again coming from the room directly to her left. The door was slightly ajar. Callie was starting to wish she hadn't come here alone, but Mark was the only person she allowed to come with her on cases and he was having dinner at his girlfriend's tonight. She took a deep breath before kicking the door all the way open, gun ready to fire at who or what was on the other side. She let out her breath when she saw a raccoon scurry past her and out the door. "Fucking raccoons." She glanced around and saw that the room was clear. She replaced her gun and exited the room. "Amy! If you're here, can you please come out! This place is making me sick." She yelled out. She jumped when the woman she was looking for appeared directly in front of her. She didn't look like the woman in the picture her parents gave Callie. She was much thinner and was lacking the happy go lucky innocent look she had in the photo. Her dirty blonde hair was cut short and dyed black. Her unique clear grey eyes, high cheek bones, and full pouty pink lips gave her away though. _

_"This place was my home." Amy said, her voice laced with venom. "And you are not welcome."_

_"Amy, I'm just here to help you. Your parents are worried sick."_

_"Who told you where to look for me?"_

_"Olivia." Amy had run away from home and her friend was the only one who knew where she was. The police waited three months before calling Callie in to find her. _

_"That treacherous bitch! She is supposed to be my best friend!" Amy started pacing up and down the hall frantically. _

_"She's just worried about you. She kept your secret from your parents and from the police, Amy. She didn't betray you."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Like I said, to help you."_

_"Help me how?" Amy eyed the Latina suspiciously. She could tell by the expensive clothes she was wearing that she was way out of her element by being in this part of town. "Where was your help when that asshole was torturing me?"_

_"Can you tell me who did this to you and where I can find your body? Your parents need closure. You need closure. You can't stay here." _

_"He was laughing the whole time you know. The more pain he inflicted, the more I screamed, the louder he laughed." _

_"Amy, who did this to you?" Callie asked gently. She knew she was treading on very thin ice here. Amy seemed unstable. She wasn't focused and Callie could lose her at any minute. She watched as the girl started to pull at her hair._

_"He cut all my hair off. Dyed it black. He wanted to keep me as his pet and had to make sure I was unrecognizable. But last night he went one step too far and lost me for good. After days of torture, I was relieved to finally die."_

_"Amy," Callie stepped cautiously closer to the girl. She gingerly rested her hand on her shoulder. Amy flinched slightly, but didn't move away from the brunette. "Do you know his name?"_

_"No." Amy looked past Callie and froze with her eyes fixed on something behind the brunette. _

_"Amy?" Callie noticed the change in the girls demeanor, but before she could turn around she was hit hard in the back of the head, sending her crashing to the floor. She had been so focused on the girl, she didn't hear the man approaching her. Callie tried to stand back up, but the blow to her head dazed her. She reached for her gun, but the man kicked her wrist, sending it flying down the stairs. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath. The man kicked her hard in the stomach, making her flip onto her back. Before she could react, he was repeatedly kicking her in the side. She was sure his heavy boots were filled with cement. The blows were so hard and came in quick succession. Callie's eyes refused to focus on anything around her. She couldn't see who was assaulting her, but she could still hear his sadistic laughter as he continued to kick her. _

_"See." Amy said in a cold emotionless voice. "Have fun being his new pet." _

_Callie was able to see Amy disappear, before her world went black. _

_Callie inwardly groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She had no idea how long she had been out. Her head was throbbing and her insides felt like they were on fire. She was laying flat on her back on a cold cement floor, probably in the basement of the house. She was surprised to find that she wasn't restrained in any way, not that she could move at all. Her stomach was churning from the horrible stench that was engulfing her. It smelled like blood, feces, urine, and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. She wasn't sure if she was alone and listened intently for any signs of anyone. After not hearing anything, Callie slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. She saw that she was indeed in a basement. She was surprised to see that it was empty besides a bucket and a jug in the far corner. She carefully turned her head to the right and choked on a scream when she came face to face with the missing body of sixteen year old Amy Schwartz. Callie rolled over onto her left side and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She desperately tried to regain control of her racing heart and ragged breathing. She gingerly sat up, pain shooting throughout her whole body. She scooted back as far away from Amy as she could go until her back hit a wall. She looked around for any way to escape, but couldn't even get her legs to work. Callie looked back at the body on the floor. This wasn't even close to the first dead body Callie has seen. Spirits some times liked to stick to their bodies when they died, so that's where the brunette would find them. She has never seen a body in such a mangeled state like Amy's was though. Her face had remained untouched for some reason. Callie leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She hated how easily he was able to over take her. She was trained to fight, but he had blindsided her. She still should have sensed him coming. She wondered how long she has been down there. As per protocol, if Cristina doesn't hear from Callie within four hours, she was to immediately send the police over to the brunette's last known location. She could feel herself slipping away into oblivion again as she prayed for help to come. _

_"Torres?" A loud booming voice startled Callie out of whatever state of unconsciousness she was in._

_"Mark?" Callie started to become aware of her surroundings again. She had hoped she had a bad dream, but judging by the pain she felt and the hard surface she was slumped against, that wasn't true. But why did she hear Mark's voice? Was she hallucinating now? She opened her eyes to see her best friend looking back at her and reached out to touch his face. "You're here." She whispered and tried, but failed miserably, to smile. Her eyelids were heavy, so she let them shut again. Mark was here to save her now, she was going to be okay._

_"Callie..." Callie frowned at the way Mark's voice sounded. It was like he was about to deliver bad news. Maybe they weren't safe yet. Maybe the bad man got him too. "Callie, I need you to open your eyes and look at me."_

_"My head hurts, Mark." Callie groaned. His voice was too loud. _

_"Please, look at me." _

_Callie slowly opened her eyes again and attempted to focus on Mark's face. When that didn't work, she looked around. "Where are the police?"_

_"Torres, there was an accident."_

_"What?" Callie was so confused. She came here to find a missing person, was attacked, and now she was being held hostage in the basement of an abondoned house. There wasn't really anything accidental about it. She looked back at Mark's face and that's when she noticed his new glow. "No..."_

_"Cals..."_

_"No!" Callie tried to move away from him, but her sides and stomach hurt too much to move. "This isn't real. I got hit in the head and now I'm dreaming."_

_"I wish that was true." Mark said sadly. _

_"No! Mark, you're not dead. You're alive and you're eating at Lexie's and you're fine."_

_"I did eat at Lexie's, but then I-"_

_"Shut up! This isn't real." Callie's heart was racing so fast, she thought it was going to explode. "This isn't real." She whispered to herself. She jumped when she heard a loud bang coming from above her. She could hear heavy footsteps moving across the floor. "Mark! He's coming back. What do we do?"_

_"I can't do anything, Cal." Mark hated how helpless he felt._

_"You're not dead!" Callie's eyes widened when she heard the door to the basement open. She cowered against Mark when she saw the familiar boots appear on the stairs. "Mark..."_

_"It'll be okay." Mark put his arms around the shaking brunette. "It's going to be okay."_

_"Ah, I see you're awake." A high pitched voice pierced through the air. "Good, that makes this way more fun for me."_

_"Stay away from me!" Callie yelled. _

_"No can do, my pet. No can do."_

_"Cal, where's your gun?" Mark asked. _

_"He has it."_

_"Both of them?"_

_Callie blinked. Her back up! She hadn't been able to reach it when he kicked her primary away earlier. The blow to her head, the discovery of Amy's body, and Mark showing up made her lose all logical thought and she forgot about it now. She watched as the man set down a large bag and used a sheet to cover Amy's body. He picked the bag up again and threw it towards Callie. It landed next to her with a loud clank. She could only imagine the horrors it contained. She discreetly ran her hand down her leg and rested her fingers on the handle of her revolver. She was relieved to see the man hadn't bothered to search her when she was unconscious. _

_"Open the bag." The man demanded._

_"Fuck you." Callie snapped. She wasn't going to let this guy get to her. _

_"I said open the bag!" The man quickly advanced towards her. _

_"Go to hell!"_

_"Callie! Shoot him!" Mark yelled. "What are you waiting for?!"_

_Callie released the revolver from her ankle holster, lifted it, and calmly fired all five rounds into the mans body, making sure not to go for the kill. Even in her foggy state, she was still an excellent shot. The man screamed in agony as bullets tore through each of his biceps, his knees, and one in his left hand. Callie threw the gun aside as the man fell to the floor. _

_"Callie? Are you okay?" Mark asked. This wasn't the first time he's seen his friend take out a suspect. Her calmness and accuracy when she did it always shook him up a little. _

_"I'm fine." Callie was breathing heavily as adrenaline pumped through her body. She looked at Mark and felt her heart sink. "What are we going to do?" She whispered. _

_"I don't know." _

_"Promise me you'll never leave me." Callie begged. She couldn't live without her best friend. One of her only friends. He understood her. He believed her. She didn't care how selfish she was being. She needed him._

_Mark wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I'm not going anywhere, Cals."_

_Callie let about a low sob into Mark's shoulder. The events of the evening finally catching up with her. "Please. Don't leave me here alone. Please." She cried harder. "Don't leave me..."_

* * *

"Calliope..." Arizona was at a lose for words. She thought about how the saddest part of the story was that it only skimmed the surface of all the things Callie had seen in her line of work. Arizona didn't realize how lucky she was. She only worked out of the hospital. A controlled environment where most of the dead had already accepted their fate. Sure there were a lot of tragic and sudden deaths that came in, but it was still different.

"It's okay." Callie whispered.

"No, it's not. You need to talk about these things."

"Who the hell do you think I was supposed to talk to?" Callie snapped.

"Mark? Cristina?" Arizona decided to ignore Callie's sudden change of attitude.

"Pfft." Callie rolled her eyes and crawled out of the blonde's lap. "I need to go home and change." She only had the pajamas she wore to the Robbins house the night before and she was feeling disgusting from all the sweat. "Cristina and I will meet you at the house at noon."

"Callie-"

"You're still coming, right?" Callie wasn't able to keep the vulnerability out of her voice. She didn't think she could do this by herself. Not with her dream so fresh in her mind.

"Of course."

"I'll see you later then." Callie was out the bedroom door before Arizona could stop her. She ran down the stairs and out the front door without saying goodbye to the elder Robbins, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Callie was embarrassed that not only had Arizona witness her breakdown, but so did Sylvia.

Sylvia watched Callie bolt out of the house and looked up to see Arizona standing at the top of the stairs, watching the brunette go. "Didn't go well?"

"Grams, I'm so out my element here. I don't know how to help her, especially when she won't let me in."

"You just need to make sure you're there for her when she is ready. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm your Grams, I'm right and-"

"And you're awesome, I know." Arizona laughed. She was surprised her grandmother hasn't embroidered that over used phrase on a pillow yet.

"You got a good head on your shoulders, Honeybee. I have no idea how you're your fathers child. Must get it from your mother."

"I think I got it from you, Grams."

"Oh pish." Sylvia waves her hand dismissively. "I think we need some breakfast."

"Me too." Arizona finished walking down the stairs and hugged her grandmother. "I love you, Grams. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I love you too." Sylvia hooked her arm through Arizona's and led them to the kitchen. Arizona sat at the bar and watched her grandmother move about the kitchen. "So, Zona. Are you going to tell me what is really going on between you and Callie."

"Grams..." Arizona grinned widely in spite of herself.

"That stupid grin on your face tells me all I need to know."

"I don't know what's going on between us, to be honest. We're supposed to go out tonight, but I'm not sure where we stand now."

"She's probably just embarrassed."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that she doesn't like to appear weak in front of people. I just wished she knew that it's okay to in front of me. I'm not going to judge her."

"Have you told Callie that?"

"No... she should just know."

"I have a feeling she's not a mind reader." Sylvia set a giant plate of pancakes and bacon in front of the blonde. "Eat. You're getting too skinny."

Arizona gladly dumped an insane amount of maple syrup all over her pancakes and bacon. "What do you think of Calliope?"

"I think she's a nice girl. I like how you are around her. You two are good together."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything, Honeybee."

"I just met Callie the other day." Arizona smiled at her dumbstruck grandmother. There were very few things she could say that surprised Sylvia Robbins and it looked like she just found one of them.

"Well, you two have something special then. Don't mess it up."

"Hey!" Arizona laughed. "Who said I'm going to be the one to mess it up?"

"I'm just saying." Sylvia chuckled and added more bacon to Arizona's plate.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Where is she? I'm bored." Cristina threw a pebble she had picked up at a passing cat.

"I told her to meet us here at noon, it's only eleven fifty."

"This house gives me the creeps."

"Me too." Callie turned around and looked up at the looming house. There were boards covering every window and the front door. The greying white paint was peeling off in large chucks. The picket fence in the front was deteriorating and the plants in the yard have long been dead. It seemed even creepier during the day. Maybe it was because she now knew the secrets trapped in the basement.

"Hey, Cal."

"Hi, Mark." Callie smiled.

"You know the rules, Torres." Cristina said. She hated when Callie talked to people she couldn't hear. She didn't like not being included in the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Mark ignored Cristina. He knew his best friend and something was wrong.

"I had a nightmare." Callie said softly. "About that night."

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Callie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Arizona was there when I woke up."

"Did you freak her out?" Mark knew how Callie's ex-girlfriend would disappear for days after the brunette had a nightmare.

"That's the thing. It doesn't even faze her. She's so sweet and comforting."

"There's a but here, isn't there?"

"I don't know how to react. I can see myself getting way too attached way too fast. I think I already am. It's too soon to be dumping my issues on her."

"Can't you stop being badass Callie Torres for once and maybe accept what she's offering?"

"I'm not sure what she's offering. What if she's just being nice? I don't want to scare her away."

"I don't think Blondie is like that, Cal."

"Shh, she's coming." Callie stood up straighter as the blonde approached them. The smile Arizona wore when they made eye contact made Callie's heart skip a beat.

"Hey guys." Ariozna greeted, still looking at Callie.

"Hi." Callie smiled back.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Pfft, plan? When has Torres ever had a plan?" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Why is she here again?" Arizona asked Callie.

"I'm hoping she'll be useful."

"I can just go. I have much better things to do than play paranormal activity with you people."

"No, Cris. I want you here." Callie looked over her shoulder at the house. "Let's do this, I guess." The small group followed her around to the back of the house. When they for to the back door, Callie tried the handle. "It's locked."

"No shit, you thought it would really be that simple?" Cristina pushed her out of the way and pulled some tools out of jacket pocket. She had the locked picked in under a minute. "What would you do without me?"

"Pick the lock myself."

"That would have taken you at least two minutes."

"No way, Yang."

"I will always be champion." Mark butted in. "I got into that bank in record time."

"Who are you people?" Arizona joked. "A bank? Really?"

"Is Sloan bragging about getting into that bank again? That was just luck. No skills whatsoever." Cristina was convinced the lock wasn't locked in the first place. "Let's see your mad skills now, Sloan."

"She knows damn well I can't touch the tools."

"Can we get a move on here?" Callie turned to Mark. "I guess we'll just see you after."

"This sucks, I want to go in too."

"Well maybe we'll find Mary and she'll let you in." Arizona said optimistically. She pushed open the door and frowned as she entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I thought breaking the law would be much more exciting."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Callie laughed. "Where to first?"

"Basement."

"I agree."

"Are you sure you're okay with going down there?" Arizona asked gently.

"I'm fine."

"Calliope, I don't-"

"I said I'm fine. I went down there the other day just fine, didn't I?"

"I guess..." Arizona sighed. She checked the basement door and found it unlocked. She felt braver this time around and walked down the stairs first. She could feel Callie directly behind her and Cristina held up the rear. When they got to the bottom, Callie held the blonde back and let Cristina go ahead of them. They watched as she looked around, stopping every few feet to close her eyes to use her sixth sense.

"Anything?" Callie asked.

"There's something going on here that's beyond anything you two have ever dealt with." Cristina told the women.

"We kind of figured that much out already."

"Whatever you think this is, you're severely underestimating it."

"What does that mean?" Arizona asked. She wasn't used to Cristina's cryptic talk yet.

"It means you're in over your head, McPerky."

"I think we can handle it and my name is Arizona or Dr. Robbins to you."

"It's your funeral." Cristina shrugged. She cocked her head to the side and abruptly turned around and took off deeper into the basement.

"Should we follow her?"

"Probably should." Callie followed Cristina as far as the invisible wall. They stopped and waited for her to come back.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how deep this goes."

"It's kind of been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yang!?" Callie yelled out. She wasn't sure of her voice went passed the wall or if she'd be able to hear anything on the other side. They waited some more, but nothing happened. After a few more minutes, Cristina turned the corner into view.

"What the hell, Cal. I was calling for you. I want to show you something." Callie and Arizona looked blankly at her.

"What did she say?" Arizona asked.

"No idea." Callie waved for Cristina to come back on their side of the wall. "What did you say?"

"How could you not here me? I was right in front of your face."

Callie reached a fist up and pounded on the wall. "We can't go beyond this point and apparently can't hear anything over there either."

"Weird..." Cristina eyed the non-wall suspiciously. "I said I was calling for you so I could show you something."

"Show me what?"

"There is some fucked up shit going on back there, Cal. Like really messed up."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, but I could feel it. I was hoping you could tell me. I've never had that kind of feeling before."

"Can you go upstairs and get a good feel on the house?"

"What are you two going to do?"

"Try to talk to a little girl."

"Yeah, I'm out of here." Cristina put her hands up in the air before turning around and going back up the basement stairs.

"Elizabeth?" Arizona called out.

"I thought you thought she was deaf?"

"We don't know that for sure." The two women waited for the girl to appear.

"How long should we wait?" Arizona finally asked.

"I think we should go upstairs and see if we can find Mary and see what Cristina thinks."

"Good idea." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Callie said a little more high pitched than her normal tone of voice. Arizona squinted at her before deciding to ignore it. They walked up the stairs to find Cristina waiting for them in the kitchen. "Anything, Cris?"

"Yeah, don't trust the owner of this house for a second. Something's off."

"I don't trust her already." Callie said. "She's that tv medium I'm always bitching about."

"No, this goes deeper than scamming grieving families out of money."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Want to split up and make this faster?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll take the second floor and you take this one?" Arizona nodded and they split up. After ten minutes they heard Cristina call them into the kitchen.

"Guys, we need to leave. Like now. She's coming."

"Who?"

"The scammer chick."

"How far away is she?" Arizona's eyes widened when they heard keys jiggle right outside the back door and two voices conversing.

"She's pretty close."

"Yang!" Callie hissed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I told you as soon as I know." They heard a key enter the deadbolt. "We should probably at least get out of the kitchen. I don't feel like jail today. I have a date with tequila tonight."

"In here." Arizona whispered as she opened the basement door. Callie and Cristina followed her through the door and Arizona closed it quietly behind them just as they heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"I could have sworn I locked the door."

They heard Sarah say to an unknown companion.

"You didn't relock the door?" Callie asked Cristina.

"No, how was that my responsibility?"

"Shh!" Arizona shushed them, trying to listen to what was going on in the kitchen.

"Where would you like me to set up?" A man voice asked.

"We can either start in the basement or up in the attic."

"Please say attic, please say attic." Arizona whispered. She pressed her ear against the door. She heard nothing for a heart stopping second.

"Let's do the basement." The man decided.

"Crap, crap, crap." Arizona turned around to see two confused faces looking back at her. "Move! They're coming down here!"

* * *

**ETA2: I deleted my last ETA because I didnt want to taint your view on this if you didn't notice or care. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, just like in Cupcakes and Tattoos, Nicoleland rules apply here. **

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap." Arizona turned around to see two confused faces looking back at her. "Move! They're coming down here!"

The three women bolted down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. They froze when they got to the bottom. There wasn't anywhere apparent to hide. Callie spotted a door under the stairs and motioned for the other two to follow her. She pulled on the handle, but it didn't budge. "Shit, it's locked." She whispered. She looked up when the basement door creaked open above them.

"It can't be locked, there's no lock on it." Arizona observed. "I think it's just stuck." She pulled hard on the handle and had the same result as Callie. They could hear the pair making their way slowly down the stairs. They seemed to be lugging something heavy and it was slowing them down. Arizona was starting to panic. She had an issue with authority figures and spent most of her life trying to avoid getting in trouble. This would definitely get her into trouble. "What do we do?" She looked at Callie with pleading eyes.

"Move!" Cristina shoved Arizona out of the way and grabbed the handle. She put her foot on the wall to brace herself and yanked with all her strength. The door flew open with a loud crack and the hinges groaned in protest from not being used in many years. The women froze and listened. There was no way that didn't go unnoticed. The footsteps on the stairs stopped.

"Wh-what was that?" The male voice asked, fear obvious in is shaky voice.

"Are you scared, Tom?" Sarah laughed.

"No." Tom said firmly. "But, really, what was that?"

"Hopefully something we can use on my show. My ratings have dropped significantly over the last few months and this episode needs to be good." They reached the bottom of the stairs and put some equipment down. They turned around and went back up to get the rest of their stuff.

"Get in." Callie ordered as she pushed her friends into the small space under the stairs. They heard Sarah and Tom coming back down just as Callie was closing the door behind them. The hinges groaned loudly again. They were plunged into pitch darkness.

"That sounded like it came from over here." Sarah said. She moved around the stairs and glanced around the empty basement. Her eyes fell on the small door under the stairs. She has already tried to open it before, but it was sealed shut. "Tom, set up your equipment over here. I think there's something behind this door and I want the camera rolling when I try to open it."

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes."

"Fuck." Callie mumbled under her breath. She looked around the small space, but the darkness made it hard to see anything, even with her ability to see better than everyone else in the dark. She could feel Arizona pressed against her, breathing heavily down the back of her neck. It was making it very hard for Callie to concentrate on anything. She knew Cristina was somewhere to her left. Suddenly a bright light streamed threw the crack under the door. Callie figured it was a light they used for filming. She looked around again and saw that the space was indeed empty. There was a row of shelves their right, a blank wall directly behind them, and another small barely distinguishable door to their left. Wait... a door! Callie quickly made her way to it, hoping it held a big enough space for the three of them to hide in and that Sarah wouldn't notice it. She prayed for luck to be on her side for once. She pulled on the small handle and it swung open with surprising ease. There was another open space behind it. She turned around to see Arizona and Cristina watching her with wide eyes. "Coming?" She whispered. They quickly entered the space and closed the door. Not even a minute later they heard the harsh scraping sound of the first door being pulled open.

"Aunt Mary?" Sarah called out. "I know you're in here, I heard you hiding from me."

Arizona clamped her hand over Callie's mouth when the brunette let out a loud disbelieving snort. She was surprised Sarah kept up her act like this. But then again she did have cameras watching her. Callie peeked out her tongue and licked the palm of the blonde's hand. "Callie! Gross!" Arizona hissed as she wiped the slobber off on her jeans. In the dark, she could barely make out that Callie was biting her lower lip and grinning at her.

"She must have left." They heard Sarah say. After a minute of silence the door slammed shut again. Arizona let out a breath of relief.

"What now?" Cristina asked. This was exactly why she never went anywhere with Callie. She always seemed to get her into these types of situations.

"Now we wait." Callie took her cell phone out of her pocket and was surprised to see that she actually had reception. She turned the flash of the camera on so she could use it as a flashlight. The room they were in had a low ceiling. Arizona and Cristina could stand up just fine, she she had to slouch a little. It was about fifteen feet by fifteen feet and the ground was soft dirt instead of concrete. The air was damp and it had a strange musty smell. "What is this place?"

"Probably just storage." Arizona said as she looked around.

"She doesn't like strangers in her room!" Arizona screamed and Callie dropped her phone at the sudden voice directly behind them. The whipped around to see Elizabeth Gester staring up at them with her empty eyes and expressionless face. "You need to leave."

"We're here to help you." Arizona said gently. "Like you asked."

"No one can help me." Elizabeth glanced at the other woman wandering around the room, kicking at the dirt, and ignoring them. "She needs to stop."

"You can hear me?" Arizona asked surprised.

"She needs to stop what?" Callie turned around and looked at Cristina. She was acting like she was looking for something. "Yang?"

"Cal... there's something here. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." Cristina continued to kick at the dirt frantically. Callie we alarmed by the high pitched shakiness in her friends usually monotone steady voice.

"Stop!" Elizabeth screamed suddenly, startling Callie and Arizona. She ran over to Cristina and swung her arms feebly at her, trying desperately to make contact. "Make her stop!"

"Cris, stop!" Callie said in an attempt to get the girl to calm down. Cristina only stopped when her foot hit something solid.

"I found it." Cristina said quietly.

"Found what?" Callie asked as she slowly approached her friend.

"I don't know, it's too dark."

"Arizona, can you hand me my phone?"

"No!" Elizabeth screamed again. She began pounding her fists against Arizona's stomach. The blonde was surprised at how weak she was. She handed Callie her phone and grabbed the little girl's wrists to hold her back. "She's going to be mad! She's going to trap you here too."

"Elizabeth calm down!" Arizona kneeled down in front of her to try and get her to stop panicking. "Who is going to be mad? Who is doing this to you? We can help you, sweetie."

"No!" Elizabeth ripped her arms away from the blonde. "I warned you. You should have listened." She said with an eerie calmness before disappearing.

"Crap, I lost her." Arizona said as she turned around to face Callie and Cristina. They were staring at the ground with their mouths hanging open. "What is it?"

"We need to call Detective Shepherd before we do anything else here." Callie said. Cristina nodded in agreement.

"Callie, what is it?" Arizona wasn't sure she wanted to walk over and look. Callie looked up at her with a sorrowful expression and held out her hand telling her to stay where she was. She dialed a number and lifted her phone to her ear.

"Detective Shepherd? Callie Torres. We have a-" Callie glanced up at Arizona again. "A four-one-nine at the old Gester house... Possible one-eight-seven... Could be still in the house, not sure... One confirmed. Possibly more... In the basement... Okay. See you soon." Callie hung up and looked at Cristina. "They're on their way."

"Callie, I know what those mean." Arizona said as she slowly approached the two partners. "Oh..." She said when she saw the human skull. She was expecting something much more graphic and fresh by the way they were acting.

"We should get out of here." Callie said. The room was creeping her out. She couldn't even imagine what else was hidden in there.

"What about Sarah?" Arizona had an uneasy feeling about that woman.

"This place is about to be swarmed by police." Cristina said. "She's going to figure out that something's up." She walked over to the door and pulled it open to find Sarah standing on the other side of it glaring at her. "I think she knows already, actually."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Sarah asked Cristina. She leaned over and saw two familiar faces. "You two again. I should have known."

"We were just leaving." Callie said as she stepped in front of Arizona protectively. Cristina ran behind Callie too. She knew there was a pretty good chance her friend had a gun on her and that was a hell of a lot better than what Cristina had, which was a whole lot of nothing.

"You really think I'm going to just let you go?" Sarah crossed her arms and stepped into the doorway to block their exit.

"The police will be here any minute." Callie hoped that knowledge would keep this woman from doing anything crazy.

"I know, I called them when I heard someone screaming in my basement." They heard the distant wail of police sirens quickly approaching. Arizona blushed, embarrass that her scream got them caught.

"It's three against one, you know. We could easily leave if we wanted to."

"You would have to force me to move. Do you really want to add assault to your breaking and entering and trespassing charges?"

"We didn't break in." Cristina smirked. "The door was unlocked."

"I know for a fact it wasn't." Sarah uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to Callie. "Just tell me why you're in my basement again."

"Where's Tom?"

"He left."

"Calliope..." Arizona didn't want Callie to do or say anything that would set this woman off. She rested her hand on the brunette's arm. "Let's just wait for the police to get here to sort this out." She really had no idea how the brunette would talk her way out of this one.

Callie and Sarah stared each other down. Callie was trying to stall. There wasn't a reasonable explanation as to why they were hiding down here. She could just tell her the truth, but with their recent discovery she didn't trust her even more. The sirens were practically on top of them now. They heard them shut off and multiple car doors slamming. Then thunderous footsteps stampeded above them, threw the kitchen, and down the basement stairs. They were quickly surrounded by a half dozen uniformed police officers. Callie, Arizona, and Cristina immediately put their hands up.

"This is a little extreme for a trespassing call, isn't it?" Sarah said confused.

"Put your hands where we can see them." One of the officers demanded.

"I'm the one who called!" Sarah pointed behind her. "They're the intruders."

"I said put your hands where we can see them!"

"Alright, jeeze." Sarah stuck her arms out. "Happy?" She could hear more footsteps moving about the house above them. "What is going on. You have who you need right here. Arrest them!"

"Torres!" Derek yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Oh thank god." Callie breathed out.

"Where is the body?"

"Body?!" Sarah yelled. "What is going on?"

"Get her out of here and bring her down to the station for questioning." Derek directed.

"What? No. They need to be arrested. Not me!"

"I'm not arresting you, Ms..."

"Haight, but you can call me Sarah." Sarah stuck her hand out and smiled.

"I'm not arresting you, Sarah." Derek smiled back. "My partner is just going to ask you some questions and he'll answer all of yours. Is that okay?" He grinned wider, trying to charm the older woman.

"Of course." Sarah followed one of the officers halfway up the stairs before turning around. "I still want them arrested!"

Derek glanced at Callie who was looking at him sheepishly. He shook his head at her. "Okay, Ms. Haight. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." She said before leaving.

"You're not really going to arrest us are you, Shepherd?"

"Were you in her house without her permission?" Derek sighed. This wasn't even his jurisdiction. He didn't really have a say in the matter.

"Kind of. Please, Derek. I got lucky last time. I could lose my PI license. Then who's going to help you out?"

"Callie, you know I can't just let you go."

"I know." Callie looked at her friends who who standing quietly in the corner. "Can you at least spare them? I made them come."

"They're adults. They can make their own decisions."

"Yeah, but Arizona is a pediatric surgeon. She can't have a record."

"What is a pediatric surgeon doing breaking into houses with the likes of you and Yang?" Derek smiled. This should be good. When Callie didn't say anything, he continued. "You know you're going to have to explain why you're here and how you just happened to stumble upon a body."

"We were just curious about this cool old house and decided to explore. Cristina just happened to be digging in that one spot of dirt and found it. She's a rock collector."

"Right... an educated surgeon and two brilliant highly respected investigators decided to break into a famous rumored to be haunted house and play in the dirt in the basement?"

"That's what happened." Callie nodded her head in conviction.

"And they're going to match that story when I question them?" Derek asked. He and Callie both knew she was lying, but this is how they worked. He asked the right questions, she gave the right answers and that was that.

"Of course. It's what happened." Callie knew Cristina would match it, but she wasn't sure how Arizona would do under the pressure. She should never have let the blonde come.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to them and then I'm going to have Adamson take you down to the station. I'll keep you updated on what I find."

"Thanks, Derek." Callie sighed. This was not good.

"I told you she doesn't like strangers in there!" Elizabeth shrieked as she tried futilely to push people out of the little room. Callie and Arizona made eye contact from across the room. Arizona was still talking to Derek, so Callie carefully approached the little girl. "She's really mad now! I told you!" Elizabeth yelled when she saw Callie.

"Who?" Callie smiled at the officer who turned to look at her. The officer gave her a once over before turning back to his task.

"Mama! She's going to get you too!" Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear when at something she saw behind Callie.

"Lizzy, honey. Are you making up stories again?" Callie turned around to find who she knew, without a doubt, to be Mary Gester. "Elizabeth here has such an over active imagination. It gets boring around here. Just play along, but don't take her too seriously." She chuckled. Callie could only stare back at her. She didn't know what to make of this woman. She looked young for the age she died at. She wore a white nightgown similar to her daughters and her long light brown hair was pulled up in a perfect bun. Her eyes were kind and her smile jovial. Yet, Elizabeth was clearly terrified of her, judging by the way she was shaking.

"Uh..."

"It's okay, I know you can't talk to me right here." Mary looked around at the people filling the basement. She spotted the blonde gaping at her from a distance. "Oh good, you are both here."

"Excuse me?" Callie whispered.

"I've just been waiting a really long time to meet you two." Mary smiled excitedly. "What? 32 years this November?"

"Why didn't you just come find us?" Callie smiled and waved her phone at the officer who turned around again.

"I couldn't." Mary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Why?" Callie looked at Arizona and begged her with her eyes to join her. Arizona nodded and excused herself from Derek. She cautiously approched the brunette and her two ghostly companions. "Hey?"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so happy to meet you." Mary grinned. "I'm Mary Gester, which I think you already know and this is my daughter, Elizabeth. I was just telling Calliope here that she shouldn't listen to her silly stories."

"I never told you my name and it's Callie."

"Of course, I already know your names. You're Calliope Torres and you're Arizona Robbins."

Callie and Arizona exchanged what the fuck looks. This just kept getting stranger. "How?" Arizona found her words first.

"I'll have time to explain that to you later." Mary looked around again. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." Callie agreed after getting a nod from Arizona.

"Great, follow me." When Mary turned around, Arizona saw Elizabeth shaking her head no at them.

"On second thought, Callie and I should stay here to make sure we're not needed." Callie looked at her questionably, but agreed.

"I suppose you're right." Mary said as she turned back around. She looked around the basement, trying hard not to show how upset it was making her. Her smile faltered when she saw a team of she assumed was crime scene investigators go into her room. Both Callie and Arizona noticed the break in her smile and discreetly followed her line of vision. "So! I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Mary's grin was back. "I'd be happy to answer what I can."

"First of all, I want to know how you know our names." Callie said accusingly.

"Torres! Come here!" Derek waved for them to join him, Cristina, and a petite officer she didn't know.

"I'd beware of your clairvoyant little friend there." Mary said cryptically. "She can't be trusted." Callie narrowed her eyes at Mary. She knew right then and there she didn't like this woman. She trusted Cristina with her life. They knew each other inside and out. Callie trusted her own instincts more than anything and she was one hundred percent sure Cristina would never betray her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Callie smiled and grabbed Arizona's arm to pull her towards Derek.

"Calliope, wait!" Arizona tried to stop her. "We need to talk to her." They finally found her and Callie was blowing it.

"No, Arizona, there's something wrong with her. I can feel it. We need to approach this with caution and we need to go get arrested now."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You didn't have to come here, Arizona."

"Yes, I did!"

"Torres. Dr. Robbins." Derek said as they approached him. "This is Reed. She's going to take you three to the station. Reed put them in holding cell D. I'll take care of them from there when I get back."

"Okay, Detective Shephard." Reed pulled out three sets of handcuffs.

"Shephard, you have got to be kidding me." Callie growled. "We don't need those."

"Standard protocol, Torres. We went through this the last time, remember?" He said as he cuffed her. He at least did it in the front to save her some dignity. "I shouldn't even be involved, you know that."

"You've been arrested before?" Arizona asked incredulously. "I thought you know what you are doing."

"I do know what I'm doing. I'm not the one who screamed and gave us away. I'm pretty sure that was you."

"Oh right, Callie. This is allllll my fault. Like I know how to pick a lock and I decided to break into a house in broad daylight all on my own." Arizona wanted to cry as the pixie little officer cuffed her hands in front of her.

"Arizona, shut up!" Callie looked at Derek and Reed. They were trying very hard to pretend to not be listening. Cristina looked happier than someone who just got handcuffed should look.

"No! If my hard earned career gets somehow tainted because of this." Arizona held up her hands and shook them, making the handcuffs rattle. "I'll never forgive you."

"Oh what the fuck ever, Dr. Robbins. Your precious career will be fine."

"Don't be a jerk, Callie."

"You should probably call in sick. I don't think you'll make it in the morning."

"Um, Callie? I have to do a quick search on you now." Reed interrupted their fight before it could escalate more.

"Seriously?"

"Torres..." Derek warned.

"Fine. Let me save you some time." Callie lifted her leg so Reed could unholstered the weapon hidden there. "I will hunt you down if you lose that. It was my grandfathers." She turned so her back was facing her. Reed lifted up her leather jacket and found another gun holstered to the small of her back.

"Interesting choices for just exploring a cool old house." Derek joked. He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw the fire ignite in Callie's eyes.

"Shut up, Shepherd." Callie snapped. "Those saved my life more than once."

"I know, I'm sorry." Derek could kick himself for being so insensitive. He remembered the night Cristina had called him and said Callie had been missing for over four hours. He was the one who found her curled up on the floor of that old abandoned house, surrounded in that psycho's blood, and sobbing into her hands. He didn't even want to think about what he could have found if she hadn't remembered her back-up.

"It's fine." Callie said quietly.

"This is humiliating." Arizona mumbled as Reed patted her down next. Arizona looked up at Callie. The pained look on her face broke the blonde's heart. "Calliope?" She said gently. Callie ignored her. Arizona could tell she was somewhere else. Somewhere far away. She really wanted to hug her, but that was impossible right now. She looked up to find Mary watching them with a sickening smile that gave Arizona chills. She had no idea how her life had gotten so crazy in just three days. She felt Reed put her hand on her back and pushed her forward and up the stairs. All Arizona could think was her Grams was totally going to kill her.

The ride to the station was silent. They couldn't openly discuss what happened yet with the officer in the car. Somehow Cristina had been placed in the middle of Callie and Arizona. She could feel the tension flowing between them.

"So, I guess our date is cancelled for tonight?" Arizona broke the silence. "I mean I normally wouldn't mind ending the night with you in handcuffs, I just didn't picture Cristina being there too."

Callie turned her head towards Arizona. The blonde was giving her a smile that made her heart race. She smiled back. Cristina looked between the two women and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to force me to be in the middle of this."

"No, it's not." Reed said from the drivers seat.

"Thanks a lot, Officer Smart Ass."

"You're welcome."

The car fell silent again.

* * *

"Torres, I have some news." Derek said as he opened the door to the interrogation room he was allowed to move Callie, Arizona, Cristina to three hours ago. He was able to convince the higher beings that Callie was very valuable to them and that this was all a misunderstanding, so she shouldn't have to be stuck in a jail cell. Now they just needed to get Sarah to drop the charges, then they could go home.

"Can we go?" Callie sat up straight and stretched her arms. She was napping with her head on the table when he came barging in. They had been at the station for five hours now and she hasn't talked to anyone since arriving. She felt bad about her treatment of Arizona, she got her friends arrested, she was worried about what was in the basement, she was disappointed by Mary Gester, and she still had no idea how to help the people down there. Oh and the date she was very much looking forward to was ruined now. She didn't know where to even begin. She looked around to see that Arizona was watching Cristina throw small paper balls into a trash can across the room. They threw their hands up in victory when she made a particularly challenging shot.

"No, still working on that." Derek smiled at their antics and sat down across from the brunette. She looked like she's been to hell and back today.

"Then what?"

"They've finished digging up the room in the basement."

"Oh?" Callie and Arizona perked up. "Already? What did they find?"

"A middle aged male and a young female that have been deceased for at least fifty years, which means Ms. Haight clearly wasn't involved. That's all we'll know until forensics tells us more."

"Anything else?" Callie asked. Judging by the number of trapped people down there, she was expecting a mass grave. She took a tiny bit of comfort knowing that wasn't the case.

"No, that's it."

"Her daughter and husband." Callie said mostly to herself. But they died of some illness... didn't they? She made eye contact with Arizona. The blonde looked just a perplexed as she felt.

"What?" Derek hadn't heard what she said.

"I need to talk to Sarah." Callie said firmly and stood up. "Right now."

"She went home and you can't leave."

"Then go get her and bring her to me."

"Callie, I can't make her come if she doesn't want to."

"Tell her it's about her aunt. She'll come."

"Torres-"

"I do everything for you. How about you do something for me?!" Callie was at her wits end with all of this.

"Okay, I'll try." Derek looked around the room. Arizona and Cristina avoided his gaze. With one last glance at Callie, he got up and slipped out of the room.

"I promise I'm going to fix this, Arizona. I will." Callie said without looking at the blonde. It was the first thing she's said to her since yelling at her in the basement. She never made a promise she didn't intend to keep.

"I know." Arizona smiled halfheartedly. "I trust you." It was the truth. She couldn't explain why, but she knew deep in her heart that she could trust Callie more than anyone.

* * *

**Bear with me here guys. There is a method to my madness here. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two DYSWIS? updates in a row? What is this? **

* * *

"Look," Callie said as she stopped pacing the room and sat down in her chair. "I don't like you and I know you don't like me. But-"

"That's not true! I don't even know you enough to come to that conclusion. You keep showing up in my life uninvited and I don't know why."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This talking to ghosts charade."

"It's not a charade."

"You and I both know damn well it is!" Callie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She told herself she'd remain civil to Sarah. She did do Arizona and Cristina a favor by dropping their charges. They were swept out of room soon after. Now it was just Callie and Sarah alone together. She released her breath slowly and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Ms. Torres, please, just tell me why you're so interested in my family and my house."

"Only if you answer my question first."

Sarah pondered that for a minute, before sitting up straighter in her seat and looking the brunette in the eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but I do get visits from the beyond." She saw Callie roll her eyes. "No, just listen. I may exaggerate it on my show a bit... okay, a lot, but that's only for entertainment value. The producers make me do it. I've never taken money from anyone. Most of those people on the show are actors. When I do get a real visit, those people are brought onto the show too. If you watch the show, you can tell the real deal from the fakes. You can't fake the kind of emotions that come from the real stories. These messages come to me randomly in my sleep. I can't control them."

"So, you can't actually see or talk to spirits whenever you want?" Or don't want, as is the case for Callie some of the time.

"No, unfortunately not." Sarah slumped in her chair. She wished more than anything she had inherited that trait, not this shitty watered down version.

"What kind of messages?" Callie was still skeptical. It was in her nature to be. "How often?"

"Just goodbyes or reminders. Nothing too groundbreaking. They're very rare and random, especially as I get older."

"But why the show? Why keep up this act you've got going on?"

"It started off as me just wanting to help people, but I wasn't able to get enough real stories and the network was getting upset. Then they came up with all this crazy stuff that made the show really popular. It kind of got away from me and I am under contract for three more years. It's out of my hands. I promise I'm done after this. I can't do it anymore."

"The act I've seen you put on seemed pretty willing to me."

"If there are people around, I have to do it." Sarah sighed. "I'll admit, that I'm in a bit over my head, but it's too late to go back now." Callie was surprised to see that this woman actually looked ashamed of herself, as she should be. "If I admit that a lot of it is fake, then I'll ruin my aunt's legacy. I'll ruin it for anyone who actually has these abilities. I just can't do that. I feel like I've at least made people more aware that there is something greater out there. Something beyond what the eye can see."

"You actually believe there are people who really can talk to ghosts?"

"I absolutely do. I don't care how crazy it makes me sound, I know my aunt was one of them and I know there are more."

"Have you met more?" Callie tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, but it didn't work. Sarah didn't seem to notice.

"No, never. From what I heard, they're extremely rare." Sarah noticed the look of disappointment on the brunettes face. "I also have a feeling I'm not someone they like very much. I was hoping getting into this line of work would help me network, but I think it had the opposite effect."

"How do you know for certain they exist?"

"My aunt told me that there is always at least one living Seer at all times."

"She told you? Before she died?"

"No, I'm only thirty-seven. I was only five when she died. I never met her." Sarah laughed at the confused expression on the other woman's face. "The stress of having to keep up this 'charade', as you call it, has aged me significantly over the last few years."

"Then how did she tell you?" Callie felt bad for thinking she was at least in her late forties. She definitively looked like it.

"She visited me in my sleep once, about five years ago. I've been trying to get her to come back, but I don't know how. Since then I've been doing this kind of stuff."

"What else did she say?" Callie asked curiously. She still hasn't decided if she should believe her or not.

"Like I said, she said there is always at least one living Seer. When they die, they get to choose who replaces them."

"How do they choose?"

"I don't know. She didn't say." Sarah shrugged. "She did say that she was somehow able to pick three though."

"Three?" Callie's heart skipped a beat. If what she was saying was true, there was someone else out there somewhere. "Did she say why there has to always be a living Seer?"

"No... she didn't visit very long." Sarah frowned. "You actually believe me?"

"Did she say anything else?" Callie ignored her question, since she didn't know the answer.

"Just to keep the house in the family. That was the reason she came to me in the first place. She said I had to find a way to buy that house, so I did. It's part of the reason I agreed to the show. I needed the money."

"She didn't give you any information about who or where they are?" Why would Mary choose her? Why Arizona? Callie rubbed her temple, her head was really starting to throb.

"No, I was under the impression that she wasn't allowed to." Sarah watched as the brunette processed what she was saying. "How old are you, Ms. Torres?"

"Please, it's Callie." Callie looked up to find Sarah giving her an inquisitive stare. "Why?"

"It's you three, isn't it?" The brunette's guilty look gave Sarah the answer. "Well, that explains all the hostility."

"No, not Cristina."

"But, you? Dr. Robbins?" Sarah smiled when Callie nodded. She didn't know what to say. She's waited so long to meet them and now that she finally did, she had them arrested. "Um... I'm really sorry about the whole calling the police thing."

"It's okay, I understand." She would have done the same.

"I'll drop your charges too. It never happened."

"Thank you." Callie stared at the table in front of her. She felt like she was out of words for the day.

"So..." Sarah reached into her bag and pulled out her keyring. She took the key to her aunts house off and slid it across the table in front of her. "Here. I don't know what you're up to, but I trust you. It's obviously important to you."

"Thank you."

"The police said no one can go in for at least three more days."

"Okay."

"I'll let you know when they give the okay."

"Thank you." Callie pulled out her card and handed it to Sarah. "My number."

"Thanks..." Sarah was thrown off by the sudden shortness from the brunette. "I'm hoping you'll explain this all to me. Like, Why you need in the basement so bad? Why there are skeletons down there?"

"Maybe, one day." Callie needed someone to explain it all to her first.

"I guess I'll have to accept that." Sarah could tell they were done talking for now and got up. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." Callie watched as Sarah opened the door to leave. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone about this and I'll deny everything."

"Of course." She turned to leave again, but was stopped by Callie's voice again.

"And don't go into that basement alone."

* * *

Callie stopped short when she opened the door to her apartment. It smelled like food. Like actual homemade food, not stale old takeout. She could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. Either someone was robbing them and decided to cook themselves a meal before leaving or she was hungry and tired enough to be hallucinating, since there was no way Cristina was cooking. Neither of those options were very appealing. She looked at the side table where her roommate keeps her keys and helmet. Both were gone, which meant she wasn't home. Callie heard her squeaky oven door being opened and shut and made a mental note to get WD40 for it. Her mouth was watering at the amazing smells, so she decided to take a chance on it being a robber and slowly approached the kitchen. Maybe she'd get a decent meal as he stole all her stuff. She was okay with that. She grinned when she saw that the robber was Arizona. She cleared her throat, which made the blonde spin around.

"Calliope! I hope this is okay. Cristina let me in, after I begged her and bribed her with a promise of cookies. She said to tell you she's at Meredith's if you need her." Callie's blank stare was making her nervous, so she continued. "Which turns out is Meredith Grey, who I work with. Isn't that funny? Small world." Callie still didn't move or say anything. "Anyway, I figured since we missed our date earlier that I'd bring it to you, even though it's kind of late, but I was sure you haven't had food all day. I made tacos. Do you like tacos? Because I don't know if I can date anyone who doesn't like tacos. I mean, what kind of crazy person doesn't like tacos? There are just so many possibilities!" She smiled when she got a nod out of Callie. "Good! They're almost done. I just put some shells in the oven to heat up. I wasn't sure what you liked on your tacos, so I got pretty much everything possible."

"I see that." Callie looked at the array of taco toppings spread out all over her kitchen counter. She looked back at the nervous blonde and released the wide smile she was holding in.

"This is okay?" Arizona smiled back.

"Of course it's okay. This looks and smells amazing." Callie picked up an olive and popped it in her mouth. She kept her distance from the blonde, she didn't want to get sucked into her vortex quite yet. They needed to talk first.

"Since you're here, I take it that it went well with Sarah?"

"It did." Callie pulled the key out of her pocket and waved it in front of Arizona's face. "I even got the key to the house."

"Wow, you really can work miracles." Arizona laughed. "How did you manage that?"

"Turns out Sarah isn't completely a fraud, just mostly." Callie went on to tell the blonde what Sarah had said, as Arizona finished up cooking the chicken.

"So, you're telling me that there is someone else out there?"

"Apparently."

"They could be anywhere in the world." The idea of finding this person was daunting.

"And yet we both ended up in Seattle." Callie picked up another olive and ate it, before dipping a chip into some guacamole and eating that too. Her eyes widen at how good it was. "Did you make this?"

"Do you think the other person will end up here too? Or maybe they're already here. And yes, I did."

"I don't know."

"Why us?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that I need a break from all of this and that I want to enjoy my date with a pretty lady."

"You're a smart woman, Calliope Torres."

"I know that too." Callie smiled when Arizona rolled her eyes at her.

"Here," Arizona handed her a plate with empty shells, "have at it." She watched as Callie managed to fit a little of every single topping into the shell without breaking it. It was impressive. When Callie was done, Arizona made herself some. They walked to the kitchen table together and sat down. She picked up her beer bottle and held it up. "Here's to our first date." Callie picked up hers and clanked the necks together. They grinned at each other before taking a drink.

"Arizona, I want to say one last thing about today before we stay clear of the topic."

"Okay, shoot." Arizona put down her taco and looked Callie in the eye. She could tell she was having a hard time coming up with what to say. "What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and for this morning. I'm really not this mean, crying all the time, hot mess I've made myself out to be."

"Calliope, you're just human."

"So are you."

"I want to tell you something" Arizona got up and moved so she was kneeling in front of Callie. She took her hands and held them between her own. "And I want you to really listen, okay?"

"Okay." Callie focused on the wall behind the blonde, knowing if she looked in her eyes, she'd get lost and would probably agree to anything without knowing it.

"I want you to know that you don't have to act all tough in front of me, because I can see right through it anyway. You need to not keep all this bottled up inside of you, because you're going to eventually crack and it will be even more difficult to come back from it at that point. You can talk to me. You can cry in front of me. You can even scream and let out all your frustrations in front of me. Just not at me. That isn't fair to either of us. I can't predict the future. I don't know where we're going. I do know that we're bound for life now, because of this little thing we have in common. Whether it be as just friends or something more. I'm really hoping for something more, by the way." Arizona smiled when Callie finally made eye contact with her. She could tell in her eyes that the brunette wanted something more too. "And my friendship or something more is unconditional. I'll never judge you. All I ask is that you show me the same respect when I have my turn to be a hot mess, because it's bound to happen sooner or later. Okay?"

"Of course." Callie would do anything for this woman.

"I need you to tell me what I said, so I know you really are hearing me."

"Arizona, I'm not one of your kids."

"Calliope, don't mess with me."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Don't yell at you and you still want more than friendship."

"Callie, really?" Arizona dropped her hands and stood up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Callie smiled and pulled Arizona back down. "This isn't easy for me, you have to understand that."

"I do."

"Do you really? Because I'm not sure you do."

"I'm trying." Arizona had to admit to herself that she couldn't possibly fully understand what was going on in Callie's head. "This isn't easy for me either."

"I'm trying too." Callie promised herself right then and there she'd try to open up more to the blonde. She knew without a doubt that Arizona would be the one to bring her out of the dark hole she's been living in. She hoped she could do the same for her.

"That's all I ask." Arizona went back to her chair and picked up her abandoned taco. "I have an idea. How about you come to the hospital with me tomorrow and I'll show you want I do. You need a break from all this hard stuff."

"I don't see how sick and dying children are any better."

"Just come with me." Arizona had to convince the brunette that they were given this gift for a reason. It wasn't all dead best friends, bad guys, missing kids, murder victims, tortured women, and sinister ghosts hiding out in creepy basements. "Pleeease?" She looked at Callie imploringly. "It will be fun."

"I can't just follow you around all day."

"Sure you can! I'll steal you some scrubs and we can tell people you're a medical student trying to decided what area to focus on. I know how much you like to play pretend."

"It's not playing pretend. It's legitimate undercover operations."

"Whatever you tell yourself at night."

"You'd steal and lie for me? You're so sweet." Callie grinned at the offended look on the blonde's face.

"Shut up, Calliope! I'm not that bad!" Arizona attempted to kick Callie under the table, but the brunette was faster. "Besides I've been arrested now. I've had a taste of the wild side. Who knows what shenanigans I'll get into next." She saw Callie's smile fall. "Too soon to joke about that?"

"I'm really sorry."

"We are all equally at fault. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You would have never broken into that house if you haven't had met me."

"If the price I have to pay for meeting you is a couple of hours in a jail cell, I'm willing to pay it. I'd spend years in there if that meant I'd get more time with you."

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Callie smiled playfully.

"Well, get used to it, babe. I'm nothing but sugar." Arizona picked up her beer and chugged the rest of it before either of them could acknowledge the fact she just called Callie babe. Even if she meant it as a joke, it didn't come off that way and now she was freaking out. "Another beer?" Arizona squeaked out and grabbed Callie's still half full bottle before bolting into the kitchen. Callie had no idea what just happened.

"Arizona!" Callie called when the blonde didn't come back right away. "Your food is getting cold."

"Sorry, I couldn't find the bottle opener." Arizona said as she came back with two new bottles.

"They're twist top." Callie grinned at the blush that crept up the blonde's face.

"Oh... well I can never tell." Arizona took a exaggerated bite of her taco. "Johosbible?" She mumbled threw her mouthful of food. Callie raised her eyebrow questionably at her. Arizona thought about how sexy she looked as she finished chewing and swallowed. "So, hospital?"

"I'll agree to this only if I get to be something better than a med student and it's only because we can't go to the Gester house yet."

"You can be whatever you want."

"Do you have your badge with you?"

"It's in my purse."

"I'll copy it when we're done." Callie finished off her second taco. "These are delicious by the way. Exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Calliope." Arizona gave her a timid smile. "So... what happened with your last girlfriend."

"Wow, interesting change of topic."

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

"She was okay." Callie didn't know how to describe her relationship with Erica Hahn. It was more of a friendship with a girlfriend label and sporadic mediocre sex. "We were comfortable." There, that sounded good enough.

"I'm not an expert, but 'okay' and 'comfortable' aren't words I would really associate with a relationship."

"What words would you use?"

"Amazing, perfect, awesome, passionate, happy, miraculous, romance, adoration, intense, respect, consum-"

"Okay, I get it." Callie interrupted.

"Was she any of those things?"

"Happy... I guess. Most of the time." Callie would love to have those other things. She couldnt help but think Arizona was the epitome of most of those words, if not all.

"You guess?" Arizona shook her head. Callie deserved better than that.

"Hence the breakup." Callie took a long gulp of her drink. "She tried to make me choose between her and my job."

"You chose your job."

"I didn't have a chance to choose. When I didn't automatically choose her, she left. I haven't seen her since."

"But you would have chosen your job, right?" Even after a few days, Arizona knew that Callie wouldn't be Callie if she wasn't doing what she does.

"I've considered not doing this anymore, but I wouldn't have given it up for her. If I stop, it would be for me and me only. It's not just a job though, it's who I am."

"I know what you mean." Arizona grinned.

"Okay, your turn. Ms. Nosey. Any good ex-girlfriend stories?

"None. I've never had an actual girlfriend."

"Seriously?" Callie asked in disbelief. How could women not be lining up for her?

"I've dated exclusively, but that's as far as it got."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"No, we never had the girlfriend talk." Arizona was able to avoid it whenever it came up. "Any kind of relationship and I never really mixed well together."

"Oh..." Silence filled the room as both woman unknowingly thought about the same thing. They took turns not-so secretly glancing at each other as they sipped their drinks as slowly as possible. Their food was long gone, but neither woman wanted to end their date.

"Why Seattle?" Arizona finally asked.

"I needed a change of scenery, so I followed Mark here, who followed his girlfriend, who followed her sister. Who you probably know, by the way, since you mentioned the sister earlier. They both work at your hospital. His girlfriend moved here to start a surgical internship there."

"Lexie Grey was Mark's girlfriend? Little Grey?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. They were great together though." Callie smiled sadly.

"Poor Lexie..." Arizona saw the young resident in a whole new light now. "How do we know the same people, but have never met?"

"The universe wasn't ready for us to meet yet."

"It's not going to know what hit it now that we have." The winsome smile that spread across the brunette's face, made Arizona's heart skip a beat and her stomach fill with butterflies. She doesn't know if she'll ever get over how beautiful she is.

"Want to get your badge for me now?" Callie asked as she started to gather their dishes. As Arizona went to get her bag, she brought the dishes to the sink. She'd take care of them later. "Are you sure about this?" Callie asked when the blonde handed her the badge. Arizona could get in way more trouble than what happened today if they were caught.

"Of course."

"Cute picture." Callie said when she looked at the blonde's badge. "Love the pigtail braids. Very first grade of you."

"The kids love my style, thank you very much."

"Sure they do. I'll be right back." Callie left the blonde in the kitchen and went to pull out her laptop, scanner/printer combo, and a blank badge that wasn't exactly the right size, but close enough. She came back and set them up on the kitchen table. Arizona watched as she worked. The brunette's tongue slightly peeked out of her mouth as she concentrated on the computer. The blonde thought it was cute a hell. Callie looked up to see Arizona giving her an endearing grin that went straight to her heart. She smiled back and refocused her attention on the computer. She printed out her work and carefully attached it to the badge. She presented it proudly to Arizona. "You are looking at your new Orthopedic surgical attending."

"Um... how will that possibly work? That is not low key."

"Nobody gives a crap about ortho. No one will even question it. I'll just be shadowing you, since it's my first day and all."

"And why wouldn't you shadow someone in ortho?"

"Because my focus is on Peds."

Arizona looked down at the badge. It was a perfect replica. _Calliope Torres, MD Orthopedic Surgery_. "I'm surprised you didn't put Callie."

"I figured it should match my lab coat."

"You have a lab coat?"

"Of course." Callie grinned excitedly. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

"Why do I even ask these questions?" Arizona laughed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. She looked at the clock and frowned. "Since I do not put out on the first date, I should probably go home now."

"I hate to break it to you, but that ship has sailed." Callie stepped closer to the blonde and placed her hands on her hips. "So you should probaby just give in to me now. I'm kind of irresistible."

"We agreed to do this the right way, remember?" Arizona stifled a moan that threatened to betray her when Callie leaned down to place her lips on her neck.

"This feels pretty right to me." Callie said as she kissed her way up the the blonde's jawline.

"Calliope, slow..." She laughed when the brunette slowed down her kisses. "That is not what I meant and you know it. We agreed to take this slow."

"Fine, you're right." Callie took a giant step back. "Do you have to leave already?"

"We have to be at the hospital at six."

"In the morning?!" Callie did not agree to that. She probably wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Yes, in the morning. I'll buy you all the coffee you can drink, don't worry."

"Okay. I guess I'll meet you there?"

"Just come to my office. I'll have something for you to change into."

"Do you at least kiss on the first date?" Callie asked as she stepped closer to the blonde again.

"Calliope, we've passed that point, don't you think?"

"Your rules about what we can and can't do are confusing. Mind writing them down for me?"

"You'll figure it out. You're smart." Arizona closed the remaining gap between them and took Callie's hand. "Now be a gentlewoman and walk your date to the door." They walked together the short distance to the door and Callie opened it for the blonde.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Calliope." Arizona couldn't move. The brunette's dazzling smile was mesmerizing. Callie leaned down and placed her lips tenderly on hers. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, trapping her in their kiss. They moved their lips together sensuously, trying to keep themselves under control. When it started to get more heated and hands began to roam, Arizona released Callie's neck and stepped back. The brunette looked just as turned on as she felt. "I'll see you in the morning." She turned and walked towards the elevator. Callie watched until she disappeared behind the sliding doors. When the blonde was gone, Callie shut her door and leaned her forehead against it.

"1...2...3...4...5..." *knock knock knock* Callie smiled. She had given the blonde at least to the count of ten. She opened the door to find Arizona with a nervous smile.

"Since you live super close to the hospital and we're going in together and it's already one in the morning, I thought it would be more logical if I just stayed here." Her smile became more sure when Callie stepped to the side to let her back in. Arizona entered the apartment and headed straight to Callie's room. She stopped in the doorway and looked at the brunette. "Coming?" She grinned even wider when Callie joined her. She placed a quick kiss on her lips before going the rest of the way into the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower tonight, so I can sleep in as much as possible. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Callie said on her way to her bathroom. "You know where the pajamas are." Arizona nodded and went to the dresser. She heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. The blonde's heart raced at the thought of Callie being naked just on the other side of the thin piece of wood. She quickly changed and crawled into the large bed. Callie's heady scent surrounded her as she snuggled down into the covers. She found herself drifting to sleep as soon as she was settled.

"Speak to me. Read my mind. Fill your mouth with flesh and wine and I'll be yours. Just give me time. Give me time... Cause you have everything I could ever want. You have everything I could ever want."

Arizona's eyes popped back open at the sound of the most beautiful voice she's ever heard. In her half asleep mind, she wasn't sure where the singing was coming from. She closed her eyes again as she let the voice consume her.

"You speak to my soul like you've known it before and I just can't stop. Lord I can't stop, myself. I can't stop. Lord I can't stop, myself, now..."

Arizona slowly opened her eyes again when she realized the low soulful song was coming from the bathroom. She got out of bed and pressed her ear against the door. Callie was singing as she showered. Arizona didn't think she could adore her more. The things this woman did to the blonde's heart was sure to make her have heart issues later on in life.

"I'm loosing sleep over you and I don't know what I've got myself into. You just have something that I need. I can't put my finger on it. You can't put yours on me."

Arizona put her hand on the door handle and turned it as quietly as she could. When she pushed it open, she was hit in the face by the steam of the hot shower and the scent of Callie's body wash. She couldn't see the brunette behind the dark red shower curtain, so she leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes.

"You speak to my soul like you've known it before and I just can't stop. Lord I can't stop, myself. I can't stop Lord I can't stop, myself, now..."

Arizona opened her eyes when she heard the water shut off. She knew she should leave before she got caught listening, but she couldn't make her legs move.

"Now that you know, I can't get enough. I gotta have all your love... You speak to my soul like you've known it before. Lord I can't stop, myself. I won't stop..." Callie pushed the shower curtain opened and jumped when she saw Arizona watching her. "Spying on me?" She smiled as she grabbed a towel to cover herself up.

"I couldn't help it. That was breathtaking. I had no idea anyone could sing like that." Arizona watched water droplets make their way down Callie's smooth skin. This was the first time in her life she's been jealous of water.

"Thanks." Callie blushed. She never really sang in front of people. She didn't realize Arizona could hear her.

"Did you mean it?"

"It's just a song, Arizona." Callie blushed brighter. Of course she meant it. She locked eyes with the blonde when she fixed an intense blue eyed stare at her. Both women trying to get the other to hear what wasn't being said outloud.

"If it helps, I can't stop myself either." Arizona pushed off the door frame and crawled back in bed. After a minute, she felt the bed dip behind her and a warm body wrap around her back.

"Then don't." Callie whispered into the silence.

"I won't."

"I won't either."

* * *

**I Can't Stop by MoZella**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry this took so long. I got a little brain blocked and I don't like to force things. That's not fair to you guys. The I got sick and turned into one of those people who makes lots of excuses.**

* * *

It was only three hours into Arizona's twenty four hour shift at the hospital and Callie was bored out of her mind. The blonde was pulled into an emergency surgery as soon as they walked through the doors, leaving Callie to fend for herself. She didn't even get the coffee that was promised to her. Arizona left her with strict instructions not to leave her office until she got back, since she didn't have a chance to get her a set of scrubs yet or go over a game plan. Callie was never really one to follow the rules or have a game plan, so she took it upon herself to find her own scrubs. After wandering around the halls and ignoring all the spirits for a good twenty minutes, she was finally able to find Alex. She made eye contact and nodded her head towards a supply closet, telling him to follow her in there. "Where can I find scrubs to change into?"

"What are you up to?"

"Arizona wants me to 'see what she does'" She said using her fingers to make quotes in the air. "And follow her around all day, but got stuck in surgery for who knows how long and I'm bored, Alex. Booored."

"Can't you just wait until she's done?"

"No, I want them now, so I can move around freely."

"I'm also pretty sure impersonating a doctor is illegal."

"I didn't get caught the last time." Callie said with a smug smile.

"Fine, follow me." Alex said as he left the little room. "I'm only doing this because I'm bored too and I want to see how this turns out." He led her to the interns locker room and pointed at the piles of different sized scrubs.

"No, these are light blue. I want the dark owns like Arizona has."

"You have to work your way up for those."

"I have." Callie pulled her new badge out of her pocket and held it up. "See."

"Ortho? Dude, seriously?"

"What's wrong with ortho?" Callie turned when she heard the door opening and smiled at the tall haggard doctor who entered. He barely glanced her way before disappearing down the row of lockers.

"You seem more of a trauma type." Alex said. Callie didn't answer, in case the intern could hear her. Instead she exited the locker room and waited for Alex to join her. After a minute he followed. "Okay, fine. I'll take you up to the attendings locker room." He grumbled as they walked to the bank of elevators. He had worked hard for those scrubs and died before he could ever wear them.

"Wow, nice digs." Callie said as they entered the much nicer and better taken care of attendings locker room. It also didn't have the stale smell of feet and armpits that the interns locker room had. She spotted where the scrubs were kept and grabbed a set in her size. She'd wait to change until she got back to Arizona's office. She stuck them under her jacket and turned to the sulking young doctor. "Thanks, Alex."

"Whatever. If you get caught, I had nothing to do with it." Alex said before vanishing.

"Well, that was weird." Callie shrugged and headed in what she hoped was the right direction back to Arizona's office. She managed to make it back without incident and quickly changed. She dinked around on the blonde's computer for another hour, amused by how pathetic their security software was. She had it hacked within ten minutes. When that wasn't fun anymore, she decided to go find the absent Dr. Robbins. The schedule on the computer told her she was in OR three. Putting on her lab coat, badge, and pager she borrowed from a careless intern, she headed back out into the bustling halls of the hospital. She had memorized the hospitals floor plan when she was on the computer, so she now knew how to get around. She easily found her way to the OR floor and promptly ran into Lexie Grey when she stepped off the elevator. They had gotten along pretty well when Mark was alive and went out for drinks a couple of times since then, but that's as far as their relationship went. Callie felt guilty that she still had him in her life and Lexie did not.

"Callie?" Lexie asked in confusion as she took in Callie's outfit. "Are you working on a case here?"

"I am, actually." Callie smiled. She trusted Lexie and knew she wouldn't give her away. "Can you tell me how to get to OR three? I'm looking for Arizona."

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah, I mean Dr. Robbins."

"Sure, I'll show you how to get to the viewing gallery, so you can watch. She's been working on a tough one." Lexie started to walk towards the operating rooms. "Is Dr. Robbins okay? She's not in danger or anything, is she?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that." Callie smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, good." Lexie knew from past experience that Callie was private about her work and asking any more questions wouldn't get her anywhere. She stopped in front of a door and pulled it open. "Just go right up those stairs. You'll see it."

"Thanks, Lexie." Callie and Lexie stood in an awkward silence, neither woman knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll get back to work." Lexie said before taking a step back and turning around to leave. "Bye, Dr. Torres." Callie smiled sadly as she watched her go. When Lexie was out of sight, Callie slowly made her way up the stairs. She didn't know what she'd find when she reached the top. There was another door that was left open and she could see a large glass window. She noticed a man and a woman dressed in light blue scrubs already sitting in there and smiled as she chose a seat in the front row. She wondered what the man would think if he knew he was sitting next to a ghost. Thankfully, they didn't pay any attention to her. She focused her attention on the busy operating room below. Her eyes immediately fell on Arizona. It was impossible to miss her. The way she controlled the operating room mesmerized Callie. It was a side of the blonde she hasn't seen yet and it excited her. After Arizona gave another order, she started frantically moving her hands around inside the young patients chest as blood started squirting everywhere, causing the operating room to erupt into chaos. Without being aware of it, Callie stood up and moved closer to the window to get a better look.

As she desperately tried to find the source of yet another bleeder, Arizona could feel someone watching her. She wasn't able to look to see who it was, but had a pretty good guess. She has been working at full throttle for the past few hours trying to save a ten year old crush victim. It has been touch and go the entire time and she was exhausted. Deciding to take a chance she glanced up and locked eyes with the one person who could calm her down with just a look. Callie could see the distress in Arizona's eyes and gave her a small reassuring smile, hoping it would at least help a little. She knew the blonde was capable of saving this boy. Arizona nodded in response and refocused her attention on her patient. She was able to find and clamp the source quickly. Once that was under control, the machines quieted down and the patient stabilized. The operating team let out a collective sigh of relief. The patient had a long road to recovery, but they've done everything they could do for now. Callie's breath hitched when Arizona looked up at her again, but this time her eyes were sparkling and the brunette could tell she was smiling, even under her mask. She watched as the doctor said something to her team and then left the room. Callie took that as her cue to leave too. She jumped down the stairs and waited impatiently at the bottom, since she didn't really know where Arizona went.

"Dr. Torres, I see you found me." Arizona snuck up behind Callie, making the brunette jump. "I'd think you'd be used to people popping out at you by now."

"I never got used to it." Callie smiled as she turned around and fully took in Arizona in her work clothes for the first time. Who knew shapeless plain scrubs could look so sexy? Her hair was completely pulled back from her face and tucked neatly away in a pink patterned scrub cap, showing off the contours of her face and neck. The brunette really wanted to lean in and kiss that perfect neck. Callie cleared her saliva filled throat and stood up straighter. "Um, cute scrub cap."

"Thanks." Arizona laughed. She had a pretty good guess as to what Callie was thinking. "Do I even want to know where you got those scrubs and that pager?"

"Probably not." Callie stiffened when she saw a tall rough looking red headed man in dark blue scrubs approaching them.

"Dr. Robbins, good job in there." He said as he eyed Callie curiously.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt." Arizona paused and looked back at Callie. It was obvious Owen was expecting an introduction. The blonde grinned. It was time to practice what she had learned from Callie. "Owen, this is our new attending, Dr. Callie Torres. Dr. Torres, this is Owen Hunt, Trauma."

"I didn't know we were getting a new attending." Owen frowned. "What specialty?"

"Ortho with a focus on Peds. Dr. Robbins is just showing me around today. We're not sure if I'll be staying here long."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Torres."

"It's nice to meet you too." Callie smiled as she watched him leave. When he was gone, she dropped her smile and spun around to face Arizona. "I just realized how much shit you could get into for this."

"Me?! What about you?! I'm not even really doing anything wrong. It's you who is going to be up poo-poo creek without a paddle if we're caught!" Arizona hissed. She could feel herself getting mad when Callie started laughing for seemingly no reason. She hated not being in on the joke. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You said poo-poo." Callie said in between bursts of laughter. The blonde's aversion to cussing was really funny right now for some reason. Callie just needed some coffee or some sleep or both.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Arizona couldn't help but smile. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry." Callie closed her lips tightly. Another burst of laughter threatened to bubble out. She successfully held it in and took a deep breath to try and get herself under control. "Okay, what are we going to do."

"I don't know. This was your master plan. You're the one who wanted to be the hot shot attending."

"You're the one who made me come here."

"Yeah, I said as a student. No one would question that. In fact, they'd just ignore you."

"Well it's too late to go back now. I've been seen."

"By who?"

"That guy we just talked to and some intern in the viewing gallery. I'm not sure who paid attention to me on the way here. Oh and Lexie, but she already knows who I am."

"Okay, I'm getting you new scrubs and a visitors badge."

"But why?" Callie pouted. She liked these ones.

"You're cute when you pout and you know why."

"What about Dr. Hunt?"

"Hopefully we won't see him again today. He doesn't really have a reason to come to Peds often."

"Can I at least keep the pager?" Callie asked hopefully. For some reason she liked having it.

"Only if you admit that I was right about the student thing." Arizona raised her eyebrows when Callie didn't answer. "Calliope! I was right and you know it."

"Fine! You were right." Callie grumbled. "For once."

"Thank you." Arizona had a feeling the brunette did not like to be wrong.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Dr. Right. How do you supposed I get back to your office without me being seen?"

"You don't. You wait here and I'll bring you stuff back."

"I don't like it here." Callie said as she glanced around at all the waiting spirits. She assumed that since this was where the operating rooms where that this was where most people die.

"Just ignore them for now." Arizona rested her hand on Callie's arm. "We'll take care of them later."

"All of them?"

"Yup." Arizona grinned. "Trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you." Callie smiled back.

"How about you go up and watch the next surgery and I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Okay." Callie had to admit the surgery thing was pretty cool. She gave Arizona a longing stare. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Later." Arizona leaned in to whisper in the brunettes ear. "When there aren't so many eyes."

"You promise? Because seeing you in control in there made me want you more than ever."

"You like that, huh?"

"Very much." Callie bit her lower lip and raked her eyes up and down Arizona's body. When they landed on the blonde's face again, it was tinted pink. "What's wrong with your face?" Callie smirked.

"You're what's wrong with my face and I'm going now." Arizona backed away from Callie. "Behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Always." Callie grinned as she watched Arizona disappear into the stairwell. When she was gone, Callie turned and went back up the stairs. She was sad to see that the OR was empty of anyone living, but was surprise to see Alex and seven others mingling around. She noticed that three had light blue scrubs, one was in dark blue, two were in the same scrubs the nurses where, one had a security guards uniform, and one was in a hospital gown. Callie gasped when she realized these must be the victims of the shooting a few years ago. The ones who couldn't leave the hospital or cross over. She ran back down the stairs and found the door that led into the OR.

"Torres, you're not supposed to be in here." Alex said when she came bursting though the door.

"Should you be in here?" Callie looked around at the others and then back at Alex. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Karev, she can see us?" Asked the same girl Callie had seen in the gallery earlier.

"Yeah, she can see us."

"Does Arizona know?"

"She knows."

"Can you help us?" All of a sudden everyone except for Alex surrounded Callie. "Arizona has been trying to help us, but she can't. Can you?"

"Do you know why we're stuck here?" Asked the security guard.

"I-" Callie tried to take a step back, but ran into a nurse.

"Do you know why we can't move on?"

"I'm sorry, no. I know as much as Arizona does at this point." Callie felt bad when all their hopeful faces dropped and they backed away from her with slumped shoulders. "We're going to do everything we can to figure this out though."

"Robbins has already tried everything." Alex said.

"We'll keep trying. There has to be a reason." Callie wanted to promise them they'd figure it out, but she never made a promise she couldn't keep. She looked up when she heard a knocking on a window and saw Arizona waving at her from the scrub room. "I'll be right back."

"Calliope! I was only gone ten minutes and I find you destroying a sterile environment." Arizona crossed her arms waiting for whatever excuse Callie came up with this time.

"I didn't touch anything and didn't even walk away from the door. I had to talk to them." Callie turned to look into the room through the window. "They seem so lost."

"I know. Trust me, I know." Arizona sighed and turned to look in the room too. They've all become her friends over the years and she was willing to do anything to help them. She's felt like they've given up hope at this point. They stood there watching as Alex animatedly explained something to one of the other doctors over one of the nurses, who was lying on the operating table. "Alex doesn't like to show it, but I can tell he really misses surgery. I can't imagine having to be stuck here and having to watch other people live my dream and not being able to do anything. Sometimes I'll let him stand next to me in a surgery and explain what I'm doing to him. He asks a lot of good questions. I can tell he would have been an amazingly talented surgeon. It probably seems weird to everyone when I'm talking through a complicated surgery step by step, but since it is a teaching hospital, no one really questions it. I'm sure most of what I say goes right over the heads of the interns I'm pretending to teach, since it's not really stuff they've learned or barely heard about yet."

Callie didn't say anything as they watched Alex pull up the nurses top a little to point something out to the younger doctor. When he pulled the shirt a bit too high, the nurse slapped him, making Arizona and Callie smile slightly. "That's Dee. She wasn't supposed to work that day. She was returning a favor to another nurse who had filled in for her so she could go to her daughter's graduation the month before. Frank, the security guard, tried to save her, but was shot before he could even reach her. The doctor Alex is talking to, Charles, was a year behind him. He tried to save a patient who had wandered into the hallway between the shooter and the police. Both him and the patient, Howard, were gunned down by the shooter. Whitney was still only an intern. The rest of her fellow interns ran as soon as they heard the shooter coming, she stayed to try and help a coding patient. By some miracle the patient made it, but she did not. Rosie, the other nurse, was shot in the back as she went through the Peds wing locking all the doors to try and make sure he didn't get to the kids. Dr. White was in his office when he heard the shots fired at her. On instinct, he ran towards her, but didn't make it. Alex was just trying to get supplies out of the ER supply closet to bring back to Dr. Hunt who had a dying patient on a gurney in the hallway. Lexie tried to save Alex when she found him in the elevator, but it was too late."

"I remember when Lexie came to our office that day. She was hysterical and Mark was so good with her. He died four months later." Callie couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She didn't know why Arizona made her come here. It wasn't helping her at all. They continued to watch in silence as Dr. White stepped in to do some teaching.

"I was hired to replace him two months later. He's been a really good resource for me in the OR. He's helped me save so many children. They were heroes, Calliope. All of them. Now they're stuck here like this. Possibly forever. I don't know. I hate not knowing. They should be able to move on and be with their loved ones who are waiting for them. I can't figure it out and it's killing me. I feel like I was sent here for a purpose and I'm failing at it."

"Arizo-"

"I know I was sent here to help them. I know was sent here to help those people in that house. And I know was sent here to meet you. We're suppose to do all this together. I just know it, but that is all I know. Something greater than us is happening and it terrifies me. It terrifies me, Calliope. I'm not someone who ever admits to being scared, but I am. I'm afraid I can't ever help them. I'm afraid of all these sudden feelings that I have never felt before that take control of my body whenever I look at you or even just think about you. I'm afraid to lose you after just finding you. I'm always so in control of everything, but since coming here and meeting you, I've never felt so out of control in my life. There are just too many unanswerable questions. I can't see myself ever getting that control back and I think that's what terrifies me the most."

Callie watched Arizona's face as she struggled to hear what she was saying . She was talking so quietly, it was almost like she didn't really want to be heard. She could see the turmoil that was happening within the blonde and she could tell she was struggling to keep her tremulous voice steady. Arizona was struggling not to crack under the immense pressure of being one of only two people who could do this. She didn't know why her mind chose this moment to unleash on her. When her words came to an abrupt stop, Callie wrapped her arms around her and squeezed as tight as she could without causing pain. "We are going to figure this out together. We'll help them, we'll help the people in that house, and we'll continue to help everyone else who comes along who needs us."

"How do you know?" Arizona whispered. The panic she felt rising within her a second ago was now completely gone. She was sure that Callie had magical arms.

"Because I don't believe the universe or greater being or whatever the hell is going on is fucked up enough to put us through all of this for nothing."

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Arizona nuzzled her nose into Callie's neck, causing both woman to smile. "I'm just so tired."

"Never say sorry for being human, remember? Do you want me to repeat your whole speech from last night back to you? Because it goes both ways." Callie said as she played with the hairs that were sticking out of the back of Arizona's scrub cap. "I'm not sure how much time we have though."

"No, I get it." Arizona laughed. Her Grams told her she was long winded just like her father.

"We can do this, Arizona. Even if we don't feel like it right now, I know we're strong enough to do this."

"Why did she pick us?" Despite her current breakdown, Arizona had always thought of her abilities as a gift. She didn't like that someone else did this to her without her having any say in the matter though. Another thing that was out of her control.

"She must have saw something in us that made her believe we could do this. At least we have each other now, she died all alone with nobody who understood her. That must have been hard." Callie paused when she suddenly realized something. "Do you think she picked three of us because of that? So we wouldn't have to be burdened with this alone?"

"Maybe. It makes sense." Arizona thought about the woman they met in the basement as she melted deeper into Callie's embrace. "I don't trust her."

"I don't either." Callie turned her head slightly so she could see into the OR again. Alex was now laying on the table with Dr. White standing over him and poking at his chest. She smiled at Alex's obvious discomfort. "Do you think whatever is keeping them here is the same thing that's keeping those people trapped at the house?"

"I don't know." Arizona shifted so she could see them too. "They're chained up at the house." They may as well be chained up here too. "I guess the same concept could be behind it."

"Let's hope so, because once we figure out one, we can fix the other." Callie jumped when the pager she borrowed went off. "Oh hey, I'm needed somewhere to show off my badass bone breaking skills." It couldn't be that hard.

"Who did you swipe that from?" Arizona laughed at the metal picture of Callie running around snapping bones in half. As a doctor, she had to have a sick sense of humor to get through the days. Even if she does work with kids.

"I don't know. Some intern." Callie released Arizona and unclipped the pager from her waist. "What the hell does 8869*6*911 mean? And why is this hospital using pagers from the dinosaur era? Text ones make way more sense." Arizona snatched the pager out of her hand so quickly she didn't have a chance to try and stop her. "Hey!"

"It's intern speak for let's have sex in on call room six as soon as possible." Arizona said after she looked at it to make sure Calle read it right.

"Oooo! We should go bust them!" Callie said like it was the best idea she's ever had. "Or! We can page the Chief 911 to that room." She grinned at Arizona as she bounced in her spot and rubbed her hands together.

"There won't be a them, because whoever this page was meant for didn't receive it." Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. Callie sure can be adorable when she's not trying to act all cool, especially when she was conspiring.

"Oh yeah... I totally ruined that guys day." Callie grabbed the pager back and stuck it in her pocket. "Think he's already laying there all naked waiting for his booty call to arrive?"

"Calliope, I really don't want to think about my interns being naked." Arizona and Callie were startled when the doors suddenly slammed opened and people started filling the room. The blonde noticed that Callie somehow managed to disappear without being noticed and that she remembered to take the new scrubs and badge Arizona had set on the counter when she came in.

"Dr. Robbins, we need this OR." Owen said as he started to scrub in.

"Of course, I was just leaving." With one last look into the OR where the eight shooting victims were now watching the organized chaos surround them, Arizona sighed and left the room. As she walked down the hall in search of Callie, she silently made another promise to save them from this prison and prayed she wouldn't have to break it.

"Does this make me the student and you the teacher?" Callie said suddenly from Arizona's left. "Because I'm okay with that."

"Calliope! You scared me." Arizona saw that Callie had changed into the light blue scrubs and was wearing her new name tag. She ditched the lab coat but still had the pager.

"I'd think you'd be used to people popping out at you by now." Callie mocked Arizona's words from earlier. She grinned when Arizona rolled her eyes at her. "You're cute when you're annoyed with me."

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Do what?"

"What you came here to do."

"Oh yeah. I guess." Callie looked around and noticed that everyone from earlier was gone. "Where'd they go?"

"To the basement."

"To the basement?" Callie repeated dumbly.

"That's what I said." Arizona grinned.

"Why are they in the basement?"

"Because wandering the OR floor is depressing."

"And the basement isn't?"

"Nope."

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Callie asked when the blonde didn't offer anymore information. She couldn't help but smile when Arizona nodded her head emphatically. "So I'm guessing we're going to the basement too?"

"Yup, but first I think we should do rounds. I need to hear some children's laughter to wake me up."

"Can't we just get some coffee?"

"This is way better than caffeine, Calliope."

"Okay, lead the way, Dr. Robbins." Callie followed Arizona to the elevators. The blonde pushed the up button and tapped her foot as she waited. "Can we see some babies too?"

"Need a baby fix?" Arizona let Callie step onto the elevator ahead of her. She smiled when she saw it was empty and pushed the button to the roof, since it was the farthest away.

"It wouldn't hurt." Callie gasped when Arizona pushed her against the back wall. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I promised you a kiss earlier."

"I-" Callie was interrupted by Arizona's hungry lips on her own. She moaned and tried to push off the wall to turn them around, but the blonde was too strong. When she tried again, Arizona pulled away from their kiss, making Callie pout.

"Don't." Arizona whispered against Callie's lips. "Just let me have control of this one thing." When Callie nodded her concession, Arizona resumed her kiss. This time she immediately invaded the other woman's mouth with her tongue to show her she meant it. She inwardly smiled when the now submissive brunette didn't protest when she slipped her hands under her shirt and roamed her soft stomach. Arizona wondered how far she'd let her go and moved her hands up to cup her breasts. When Callie released a moan of approval, Arizona disentangled her tongue from the brunette's and bit down hard on her bottom lip at the same time she pinched both of her nipples through her bra. Callie inhaled sharply at the sudden pleasurable pain and thrust her hips forward. She tried to put her hands on the blonde, but Arizona tore her lips away from hers and pinned her arms above her head before she could touch her. "I said don't."

"I just-" Callie was interrupted again by Arizona's lips, but this time they landed on the one spot on her neck that made her mind crazy. Her whole body was going crazy right now. Arizona's definition of going slow changed every other hour and it was confusing. She didn't think it was fair for the blonde to start something she couldn't or wouldn't finish, but knew protesting would be futile. Plus, she was quite enjoying the way the energetic woman was currently devouring her. Both women were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice that the elevator had stopped. Luckily for them no one was on the roof to witness them. When it started moving again on its own, Arizona released Callie's hands and took a giant step back. They stared at each other as they struggled to even out their breathing. The elevator jerked to a stop on the fifth floor, revealing a small group of chattering interns. They surrounded the two oblivious women and chose the button that would take them to the Emergency Room.

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"I paged her to meet me and she didn't show."

"Why don't you just text her?"

"Her resident won't let her have her cell phone on her."

"Maybe she was busy."

"Would it look too desperate if I tried again already?"

"Dude, you are desperate."

"You're right." The intern took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed some keys. "Okay. She better show."

Callie's eyes widened when her pager went off right after. The interns turned to look at her, just now noticing they weren't alone in the elevator. When she smiled at them, they turned back around, clearly uninterested in her. Arizona crossed her arms and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Callie nonchalantly pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it to find the same message as before. She eyed the back of the head of the intern who sent it and scrunched up her face at Arizona, making the blonde giggle. They stopped on the bottom floor and the interns shuffled off. "Oh my god." Callie laughed when they were gone. "He was like twelve."

"Poor kid." Arizona laughed too. "You have an evil streak." She liked it.

"I do not!" Callie looked at the elevators panel. "So, are we just going to ride the elevator up and down all day?"

"Oh, right." Arizona chose the floor that housed the Peds wing. "I do plan on finishing what I started." She said without looking at Callie. "Don't you worry."

"I wasn't worried." Callie frowned when the elevator came to a stop entirely too soon. She wasn't really in the mood for babies anymore. Not after what just happened.

"There's a coffee maker hidden in my office." Arizona noticed the look of confusion on Callie's face. "People would always come steal it, so I hid it. I'll make some so we can cool down a little."

"You read my mind." It wasn't until Arizona closed her office door behind them, that she realized that maybe being alone wasn't such a good idea. She sat on the couch and watched Arizona pull a coffee pot from a trash can. "It's really that bad?"

"Oh yeah. Good coffee is hard to find around here." Arizona set the coffee maker on her desk and grabbed the pot. "I'll be right back. I need to get water."

When Arizona left, Callie took a deep breath as she slumped back on the couch. She felt like she could finally breath normally again. She thought she'd be safe from whatever power the blonde held over her while at the hospital. She was wrong. She sat back up when the door opened again. Arizona's sparkling smile as she reentered the office disturbed the dormant butterflies inside of Callie's stomach. They have been present since the moment she laid eyes on the blonde. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get them to vacate. They just sat there, mocking her. Reminding her that above all she was still just a silly girl who had a massive crush on another girl. It was really fucking annoying.

"You okay?"

"What?" Callie blinked out of her thoughts.

"You seemed to be somewhere else."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay." Callie smiled as she watched Arizona make them coffee. After she started the pot, she sat in her chair and pulled out two mugs from her desk drawer. She spun around to get some sugar she carried around in her bag and put them on the desk next to the mugs along with a spoon. Arizona sat back as tapped her fingers along to a song in her head while she waited for the coffee to brew. The smell of coffee filled the room as the two women sat silently, both thinking that even though they were sitting in an office in the middle of a bustling hospital, this seemed strangely domestic compared to all the stuff they've experienced together over the last few days.

"Half a sugar, right?" Arizona asked when the coffee maker sputtered to a stop.

"Right." It was such a simple thing, but the fact that Arizona remembered that made those damn butterflies take another lap around Callie's stomach. Even after dating Erica for eight months, the woman always put a whole sugar in her coffee. It drove Callie nuts. She laughed when the blonde handed her a mug that said _Trust me, I'm a doctor _in big black letters under a picture of a cat in a lab coat. "Thank you."

"My Grams gave it to me when I finished med school." It was one of Arizona's most treasured gifts. If only Callie knew the significance of letting her use it.

"It's cute." Callie wrapped her hands around the hot mug and sat back on the couch. "This is nice."

"It is." Arizona smiled to herself as she stirred her coffee.

"Kind of weird. I rarely take the time to just sit."

"That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem like the type of person who can sit still for extended periods of time."

"No, definitely not." Callie took a sip of her coffee and grinned at how good it tasted. "You don't either."

"It feels almost unnatural when I try."

"Don't you have things to do right now? Like work maybe?"

"Yeah." Arizona shrugged. "What's the point of being the boss if I can't pawn off my work onto someone else every once in awhile?"

"I wish I could. Cristina isn't exactly accommodating and she can't do what I do anyway."

"I can help."

"Don't you kind of have your hands full here and taking care of your grandma?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sure, if I need it, you can help." If Arizona only knew the significance of that statement.

"Babies?" Arizona asked when Callie finished her coffee.

"Yeah, babies." Callie stood up. "You're not going to show me dying babies are you?"

"No, Calliope. I wouldn't do that."

"Okay, then let's go see some babies, them go see a creepy basement."

"It's not creepy." Arizona rolled her eyes and lightly tapped Callie's butt as she walked by her and marched out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to inappropriately touch the med students!" Callie yelled after her. When Arizona didn't answer, she followed her out the door to find that the blonde was not alone and silently cursed to herself. "Um... hey, Samantha."


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a little time today to write super shorty to get the mystery moving, so we can get the rest moving. **

* * *

"I can't wait to hear you try to talk yourself out of this one." Samantha crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she watched Arizona and Callie silently converse with each other. It was irritating to the nurse that she wasn't included in their conversation. "I'm waiting."

"I'm not sure what you're waiting for." Callie cocked her head and raised her eyebrows in question. She and Arizona had decided to play dumb for now.

"Why are you here?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like you're pretending to be a med student."

"Who says I'm pretending?" Callie used her favorite method of answering questions with a question to avoid not having to answer any of hers. People usually get frustrated and give up or just get confused and give up.

"Seems a little too coincidental don't you think?"

"How so?"

"You come here to meet a patients parents, then meet Dr. Robbins, then sleep with her, and then all of a sudden you're her student."

"Crazy right? I was pretty surprised when we got matched up. What are the odds? Right Dr. Robbins?"

"Right. I was surprised too." Arizona loved when Callie called her that. Even though she hears it all day long, it sounded better coming from the brunette's mouth.

"You're lying." Samantha glanced back and forth between the two women, waiting for one of them to show any signs of deceit. They both looked back at her with blank expressions.

"I am not. I'm just here to explore my options. You can go ask the Chief if you want." Callie bluffed.

"Maybe I will." Samantha uncrossed her arms and took a couple of steps back to see if they'd stop her.

"While you're doing that, can you also tell him Stark is taking my next surgery. Something came up." Arizona had already changed it on the board, but she knew the was no way the nurse would actually go talk to the chief of surgery.

"Tell him yourself." Samantha snarled before she stomped off towards the supply closet next to Arizona's office. She grabbed a armful of medical supplies and threw them in a cart with a loud crash. She glared at Arizona and Callie one last time before rolling it down the hall.

"She's feisty." Callie turned to the blonde with a smirk. "I see why you like her."

"I don't like her, like her. I just... You know what? Shut up. Do you want to go see babies now or not?"

"Actually, maybe we should save that for later. I kind of want to get off this floor and away from the storm until it settles down."

"Okay, then follow me." Arizona led the brunette back to the elevators.

"You're not going to assault me again are you?" Callie asked as they waited for the elevator to come. She definitely wouldn't mind if she did.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Arizona was disappointed when the elevator was full of various nurses and doctors. They got on and she pushed the button that would bring them to the basement. Callie was surprised to see that when the doors opened it looked like every other floor, except deserted. She followed Arizona down a long series of turns down random hallways. Callie wasn't sure if she'd be able to find her way out by herself if she had to.

"You're not going to leave me down here to die are you? Because I have no problem haunting you the rest of your life."

"Why would I do that? I kinda like you." Arizona gave her a wink over her shoulder.

"Aww, you like me?" Callie grinned. The hallways got darker and dingier the further they went. Finally they stopped at a door marked Hazardous: Authorized Personnel Only.

"Are we authorized personnel?"

"I'm authorizing you now." Arizona took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Besides, I have a feeling that wouldn't stop you anyway."

"You're right, it wouldn't. What's the hazard?"

"Nothing. It just keeps people away." Arizona opened the door and let Callie walk in in front of her.

"This is not at all what I was expecting." Callie squinted as she looked around. The fluorescent lights flickering in the large room were already giving her a headache. The walls were covered in cheesy, ripped at the edges inspirational posters and dusty old fake plants were scattered around. There was a desk on one side with a computer and a big worn out red couch on the other. On the wall behind the desk was a huge bulletin board full of newspaper clippings, notes, and various other things. "This reminds me of the principals office."

"Did you get sent there a lot?" Arizona locked the door and walked over to the desk. She motioned for Callie to sit down with her.

"Maybe." Callie sat where she was told and spun her chair to look around again. "What is this place?"

"It's where I can be completely alone without getting interrupted."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"When I first started working in hospitals the amount of spirits wandering around was really distracting, so I found a place I could get them to wait for me to help them. My old hospital I had to do it on the roof, which was awful. When I came here, Alex told me about this room. I guess his intern class discovered it and would use it to hide out in. I wouldn't sit on that couch if I were you, by the way."

"Gross." Callie eyed the couch with a look of disgust. "I still don't get it."

"Alex tells them to come down here and wait. Mostly from the OR floor and Peds wing, since that's where I spend most of my time. He helps the easy ones for me. The ones who don't have unfinished business with the living. After my shift ends or I get a break, I come down and help the rest."

"How do you have time for that?"

"I make time and Alex has been a godsend."

"He doesn't mind?"

"No, I think it makes him feel like he has purpose while he's stuck here. The others have been helping more now too, since I've been extra busy outside the hospital."

"Why are we all alone here then?"

"I didn't want to bombard you."

"So you basically just deliver messages to living relatives and friends? I kind of remember you making fun of me for that." Callie smiled.

"I did not and if you want to put it that simply, then yes. The dead are very grateful most of the time for it. It's amazing what kind of things worry them enough to keep them here. It's mostly good experiences."

"But not always."

"No." Arizona knew it wasn't a question, but she answered anyway. She also knew she didn't have to explain why to Callie.

"What's with the bulletin board?"

"Everything I could ever find on he shooting. I keep hoping something will stand out." Arizona watched as Callie stood up to examine the board. The blonde had printed every article she could find online and found every back issue newspaper there was about it. She wrote down every victims statement and pinned them up too.

"Do you know if the victims had anything in common?" Callie's eyes stopped on a row of pictures.

"I'm sure the police tried to figure that out already."

"Yeah, but the police aren't able to ask them themselves like you can."

"Well he didn't seem to be targeting anyone in particular. I mean, most of them was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Arizona paused. "Actually they all seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But why was the shooter in those particular places in the first place?" Callie thought back to what Arizona said earlier and to what she remembered from the floor plan of the hospital. She saw that Arizona had pictures of each victim on the board. "Are these in any order?"

"The order they died in."

"It looks like he came in through the ER where he shot Alex as he came out if a supply closet next to the elevators. He took the elevator up to Cardio, where he shot Dee, Frank, Whitney, then up another floor to where he shot Charles and Howard in Neuro, then somehow got past the swat team and moved on to Peds where he shot Rosie and Dr. White before turning the gun on himself..." Callie frowned. Why would the shooter get off the elevator, shoot seemingly at random, them get back on and go up? Unless... "Was Cardio always on the second floor?"

"No, it was switched with Ortho after the shooting."

"So it was Carido, Neuro, then Peds all on the third floor?"

"Yes."

"Arizona, he knew exactly where he was going. He was looking for Dr. White." Callie thought that seemed rather obvious to her. There's no way the police didn't figure that out.

"That's what the police said at first, but they couldn't find a motive. The shooter had no family, there were no kids that could have possibly died in surgery he'd be seeking revenge for or anything like that. No nieces or nephews or even neighbors or coworkers. They couldn't find any connections to him. They said after he shot Dr. White the swat team was closing in on him again, so he gave up and killed himself."

"No, there's no way he'd magically get past them once, then just give up. He found his mark, so he was done." Callie knew she was right. She could feel it. "Why Dr. White?" Callie stared at his picture. It look like it would have been used as his badge photo. She had only seen his profile from a distance earlier. He was still young when he died. Callie would guess late forties or early fifties. She inhaled sharply when she saw something in his eyes. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Arizona stood up to see what Callie was staring at.

"Does he look familiar to you?" She waited for Arizona to notice. "Look at his eyes."

"Holy shit." Arizona's heart rate sped up. "What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know." Callie looked across the board again. "Do you have any info on the shooter?"

"Yeah, hold on." Arizona turned around and pulled a file out of the desk drawer. "I didn't want to put this stuff up for Alex and the others to see." She said as she handed Callie the folder. She watched curiously as Callie opened it.

"Wow, he has a long history of mental illness." That didn't really surprise her. It was probably why the police wrote him off as mentally insane after the investigation. "In and out of psychiatric hospitals until he was eighteen."

"Hey, I have a history too and I'm perfectly fine."

"Nothing like this, Arizona. Homeless, with no last known address. No job history whatsoever. Had a lot of drug and alcohol issues. Was in foster care. Says he was only a couple of hours old when he was surrendered to a hospital in San Francisco on..." Callie's heart sank as her eyes snapped up to meet Arizona's. Arizona was alarmed to see that all the color had drained from the brunette's face.

"What?" Arizona picked up the piece of paper Callie had stopped reading and gasped. She never really paid attention to this sheet before. She didn't want to know about the man who killed her friends. "He's the third person." She didn't know how she knew for sure, she just did.

"He's the third person." Callie confirmed.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

**Please don't lose faith in me =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just had to get this out today, so the chapter is cut shorter than I wanted and am just posting what I already have. It's Halloween, so some ghosts seemed appropriate. **

* * *

"He's the third person." Arizona didn't know how she knew for sure, she just did.

"He's the third person." Callie confirmed.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I need to go." Callie said, standing up suddenly and heading for the door.

"Why?"

"I need to get to my office so I can do some research." After what they just found out, Callie couldn't just sit around the hospital playing pretend. She needed to do something. Anything.

"You can do that here." Arizona didn't want to let Callie out of her sight. She followed her to the elevator. "You can sit in my office with the door locked."

"No, I need my computer." Callie impatiently pushed the elevator call button repeatedly. "I need to get to stuff that isn't on yours."

"But, I want to help."

"You have to stay here and do your job." They stepped onto the elevator when it finally came. "Let me go and do mine."

"You're not going to go and do something stupid, are you?"

"Why?" Callie grinned at the blonde. "Worried about me?"

"No. Well, kind of..." Arizona rolled her eyes at the brunette's annoyingly adorable lopsided grin. "Yes! Okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm just going to my office."

"Promise?"

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. She didn't like to make promises she wasn't sure she could keep.

"Promise!" Arizona demanded.

"I can't." Callie rushed off of the elevator when it reached the Peds floors and down to Arizona's office. The blonde hot on her heels. When they were both inside, Callie slammed the door and pulled off her clothes to change, not caring that Arizona was watching her.

"Why?"

"Because shit happens." Callie pulled her shirt over her head, before putting her pants, shoes, and jacket on. When she was fully dressed, she pulled open the door to leave. "I'll call you." She quickly exited and shut the door behind her.

"Callie!" Arizona threw open the door and saw that the brunette was already halfway down the hall. "Wait!"

"What?" Callie turned her head to look at the blonde, who was jogging up to her.

"At least promise me you'll try and be careful."

"I promise I'll try to be careful." Callie gave her another cute lopsided smile and stepped onto the elevator. "Bye Arizona."

"Bye Calliope." Arizona watched as the elevator doors closed in front of her. She immediately felt the loss of the brunette. They've been practically inseparable over the last few days. She couldn't just let Callie go like that and started to frantically push the elevator call button in hopes the doors would open back up. When nothing happened she ran to the stairwell door, pushed it open, and jumped down the stairs two at a time. The momentum she gained made her run into the wall at the first landing. She pushed off it and continued down the stairs until she was at the bottom, crashing through the door just in time to see the familiar full head of wavy raven hair disappear out the sliding glass doors. "Callie!" Arizona called out too late. The brunette was already gone. "Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me." She said as she pushed her way through the full lobby. The cool air and wet wind slapped her in the face when she finally made it outside. She could see the brunette just ahead on the sidewalk. "Callie! Wait!" She grinned when Callie turned around and smiled at her. Arizona swore the brunette was actually glowing in the misty rain, her radiant beauty and the rare genuine smile that graced her face lit up the space around her. Arizona paused to take a moment to commit the picture to memory, before running up to the other woman.

"Oomph." Callie grunted when Arizona crashed into her at full speed, forcing her take a few steps back to steady them. Arms wrapped around her neck and eager lips found her own. It took Callie a millisecond to react to the unexpected kiss and hummed in pleasure as their lips and bodies fused together, making it next to impossible for them to separate. They stayed like this on the damp sidewalk as people pushed by them, paying no attention to the two women. Two women who shared the same secret. A secret that was beyond any of the passersby dreams or even their nightmares. The sound of Arizona's pager made both women curse against each other's lips. The shrill sound reminding them that they both had jobs they were supposed to be doing. Having to rip themselves apart from each other was almost painful. "What was that?" Callie asked as she wiped mist soaked blonde hair out of the other woman's face.

"That was a proper goodbye."

"I'll say." Callie grinned. "I'm going to have to leave you more often if that's how you're going to say goodbye."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Arizona sighed when her pager went off again. She unclipped it from her waist and saw the 911. "I really have to take this." Arizona pecked Callie's lips one more time, before backing away with a small grin. "Bye again, Calliope."

"Bye." Callie grinned stupidly at the blonde as she got further and further away. "Arizona!"

"Yeah?!" Arizona turned her enough to see the brunette still standing in the same spot.

"I like like you!" Callie yelled, not caring that she was standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.

"I like like you too!" Arizona yelled back before reentering the hospital.

Callie smiled to herself as she wiped her own wet hair out of her face and took a deep breath. Arizona sure knew how to get her all worked up. The smile stayed plastered on her face as she made her way down to her office. When she got there, she peeled off her wet jacket and slumped down into her chair. She stared at the wall as she waited for answers to appear in front of her. She spent a minute sorting out all of her thoughts. There was so much going through her head right now, she was forced to compartmentalize them. Pushing aside all thoughts about Arizona, she focused on her case. Or cases. The Gester house and the hospital shooting. She sat up to turn on her computer and spent some time in police closed case files. Switching to electronic records as back up was both a smart and dumb move for the Seattle Police Department. It was a good back up in case of fire or when things got misplaced, but it also made it very easy for someone like Callie to poke around whenever she wanted. Not that there were many people like Callie Torres. The brunette frowned as she looked at the gruesome crime scene photos from day of the shooting, taking extra time to study one that had both Dr. White and the shooter in it. Even in death, the doctor's eyes stood out to her. She clicked on the next picture to find a close up of the shooter's face or what was left of it. It was mostly a bloody disfigured mess of from where the bullet ripped through it. One eye was left though. A cold lifeless eye that stared at back at her, mocking her. Callie shuttered and quickly flipped the monitor off. That was enough of that. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Dr. White was the target, but then again she could be wrong about her thoughts on him. The first thing she needed to do was call Sarah to confirm what she thought she knew about Dr. White. She picked up her phone to call her, but saw she had a message from Arizona. She smiled as she opened it.

**If I don't see you tonight, meet me at the hospital tomorrow morning at seven. I'm taking you on a breakfast date. **

**I'll be there =)**

**I'll look forward to it. **

**Me too. **

**Would it be weird if I said I missed you? If it is, disregard this message. If not, I do miss you.**

**No, because I miss you too.**

**Okay, just checking. I have surgery now. Hopefully I'll talk to you tonight.**

**Hopefully. Good luck.**

**Thank you, Calliope. **

Callie's grin stayed on her face as she dialed Sarah's number. It rang six times, but didn't go to voicemail. Just as Callie was about to give up, she heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Callie Torres."

"Oh... Hey Callie." Sarah thought it was strange for this woman to be calling her already. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you, by chance, related to a Dr. Richard White?"

"Yes, distantly... well, I was. He passed away a few years ago."

"You mean he was murdered."

"Yes." Sarah blinked in surprise at her bluntness. "He was shot while he was at work."

"How were you related?"

"He was Mary's husband's younger brother's grandson. I didn't really know him."

"He has the same eyes as Mary's daughter, Elizabeth."

"She did get them from her father." Sarah frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I've met them both. They're pretty unique eyes, it's hard to miss them." Callie frowned. So Mary and the doctor were related. She hated answers that just produced more questions.

"That's true." Sarah paused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Did Mary like her husband?" Callie ignored her question. "Did she get along with his family?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, thanks Sarah." Callie hung up the phone before the other woman could ask anymore questions. She opened the file she stole from Arizona and looked down at the picture of the shooter.

"Hey Cal." Cristina said as she walked into her office. "I thought you weren't going to be here today?"

"Something came up." Callie spun the file around, so the picture was facing the other woman. "See anything?"

"Well..." Cristina picked up the picture so she could see better and squinted at it. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's like he's dead, but not dead."

"He's definitely dead. He shot himself in the head." Callie saw the evidence herself. The image was now burned into her brain.

"Huh..." Cristina set it down. "Weird."

"I wonder..." Callie picked up her book on the Gester house and found the best picture she could find of Mary. She held it up for Cristina. "What do you see?"

"The same thing." Cristina blinked. She was starting to question her ability. "Dead, but not dead. That's the only way I know how to explain it."

"How about now?" Callie flipped the page to show a poor quality picture of Mary's husband.

"That dude is definitely dead."

"These two," Callie flipped the page back to Mary and picked up the picture of the shooter, "were Seers when they were alive."

"Explains why their pictures are weird."

"Does it really though?" Callie sighed and put the pictures aside.

"I guess not."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you."

"Mark!" Callie yelled, making Cristina jump in her seat.

"Jeeze, Torres. Maybe warn me if you're going to start yelling."

"Sorry." Callie sat back in her chair and waited for her best friend to show up. "We're going to the Gester house. I need to talk to her and I shouldn't go alone." She promised Arizona she'd try and be careful. Close enough.

"Right now?" Cristina frowned. "It didn't go so well last time we went there. Handcuffs and old skeletal remains ring a bell?"

"I have a key now." Callie failed to mention the police haven't given them permission to enter yet.

"Of course you do."

"Hey, Cal. What's up?" Mark asked when he got to her office.

"Cristina and I are going to the Gester house and I need you to come along, just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"I don't know." In case all goes horribly wrong and he needed to get Arizona. This could probably be classified as something stupid. In a sick way, she was happy she didn't make that promise now.

"Where's Blondie?"

"She's at work."

"Shouldn't you wait for her? Having a back up is always a good plan, remember?"

"You two are my back up. Arizona doesn't get off until tomorrow morning. I need to go now." Callie stood up and waited for Cristina to follow, but she didn't budge from her seat. "Look, I'm going without you guys or not. You know I never ask you to go with me anywhere."

"Exactly." Cristina said. "That means this must be extra stupid."

"Fine." Callie gathered her stuff. "Same as usual, if you don't hear from me in four hours, call Derek."

"Cal! Wait!" Cristina stood up and blocked the brunette from the door. "I'll come with you, but I'm waiting outside."

"Thank you." Callie tried not to visibly sigh in relief. She didn't want her friends to know how nervous she was and really didn't want to go alone. "What about you, Mark?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Place still gives me the creeps." Mark shuddered. "Are you at least going to tell Arizona where you're going?"

"No." Callie knew the blonde wouldn't let her go if she knew. "I don't want to distract her from her work."

"That's bullshit, Torres." Mark shook his head. He knew Arizona wouldn't allow this and for good reason. "And you know it."

"Shut up, Sloan." Callie pushed passed both of her friends and hurried down the stairs. She knew Mark could just meet her at the house, but Cristina would need a ride. She waited for the other woman to get in the passenger seat before speeding off towards the unknown.

"Let's make it two hours." Callie said as she looked up at the house with a sense of foreboding. She didn't want to be in there any longer than that.

"Okay." Cristina looked up at the house too. It still gave her a bad feeling. "Are you sure about this."

"Not at all." Callie took the key out of her jacket pocket an opened the back door. "Okay, two hours or call Derek."

"I know, Torres." Cristina rolled her eyes. They've used the same system for years. She wasn't an idiot.

"Mark, watch over Cris." Callie said before disappearing into the house.

"Oh, like that moron can protect me." Cristina scoffed and sat down on the stairs. She set the timer on her phone and sat back to wait.

"I'm all you got." Mark said, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He sat down next to her to wait.

Callie thought long and hard about turning around as she stared at the closed basement door. Why did it always have to be the basement? Nothing good ever happened in a basement. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous about an older woman and a little girl. She didn't think they'd really be able to do anything to her. Maybe she should go back outside and beg for Cristina to come with her. No, it wouldn't matter if she was there. She'd pretty much be useless to Callie. Who she really needed was Arizona. "In more ways than one," she thought out loud and let out a long, slow breath. She stood up straighter as she tried to convince herself that she's never needed anyone before. She's been in situations way worse than this and came out just fine. She reached out and opened the door before she could change her mind. It was dark and quiet when she got to the bottom of the stairs. The usually empty space was filled with various equipment she didn't recognize. She assumed it belonged to the investigation team.

"Ah, Calliope. I was wondering when you'd be back."

"It's Callie." Callie turned around to face a smiling Mary Gester. It seemed genuine, but Callie still didn't trust the woman.

"My apologies." Mary stepped closer to Callie, making the brunette automatically take a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why us?" Callie didn't believe that for a second. She took another step back to get further away.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"It's random."

"I'm pretty sure that's bullshit."

"You should be thanking me." Mary's eyes widened slightly when she saw who came into view behind the brunette. "I had to do all of this alone. I made sure you had someone else to experience it with."

"Thanking you? Seriously?" Callie noticed the change in the older woman's face and knew there was something or someone behind her. She was tackled to the ground before she had a chance to turn around. She struggled for control, but whoever was on top of her was freakishly strong.

"Callie, I don't believe you have met Paul Hansen yet?" Mary heard the brunette on the ground gasp. Callie obviously recognized the name. "Paul, let the poor girl go."

Callie jumped up as soon as she felt the weight lift from her back and came face to face with the hospital shooter. She forgot to breath as she tried to comprehend what was going on. She did not expect to see him here and she wondered how much danger she was in now. She also couldn't believe how strong he was. Spirits were usually weak, which made it hard for them to harm a Seer. But not this one. This one was stronger than any human she's fought with. His face was blank as he slowly circled the two woman, like an animal stalking it's prey. "What is he doing here?" Callie asked.

"He's just visiting." Mary looked at the man. She wasn't sure what he was planning to do and knew she had to be the one to keep the situation under control. "Callie, where's Arizona?"

"Why?" Callie took her eyes off Paul for a second to see that Mary was also watching him closely.

"I just thought we could all catch up together." Mary paused. "Maybe you should go get her and come back?"

"She's not leaving." Paul finally spoke. His voice was low and cold and it made Callie's heart rate speed up.

"But, Paul, don't you want to meet Arizona too?"

"She'll come eventually on her own." Paul continued to circle the women.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh, but I do. I've been watching them." Paul grinned wickedly. "She'll come for her."

"I'm going to just go and get her, so we don't have to wait." Callie understood what Mary was trying to do, even though she didn't know why. She went to climb the stairs, but Paul was on her before she could reach the first one.

"I don't think so." He pulled the brunette back onto the ground by her arm. "You stay there." He waited for Callie to nod before stalking up to Mary. "Why are you trying to let her get away? We've been waiting for them to come for years."

"I'm not. I was just trying to get them both here." Mary said defensively. When he turned away from her, she gave the brunette an apologetic look. Callie didn't notice it though. This was beginning to seem too familiar to the brunette and she was starting to panic. All three of them looked up when they heard footsteps above them.

"That was fast." Paul started to climb the stairs, but stopped when he saw it wasn't Arizona.

"Cal! I know you said two hours, but I felt something weird and had to come make sure you were okay."

"Cristina, please go back upstairs." Callie begged. Her friend must have felt her panic rising.

"What?" Cristina looked around the deserted basement. The tension down there was thick. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Get her out of here!" Paul yelled.

"I'm trying!" Callie tried to get up, but he pushed her back down. "I'm not going anywhere." She growled.

"I told you to stay there."

"Cris, go!" Callie demanded.

"I said I'm not leaving you." Cristina crept closer to Callie.

"She can stay, she can't do shit to help you anyway." Paul let out a low menacing laugh that made Callie's skin crawl. "Tell her to sit."

"Okay, you can stay, but sit next to me." Callie patted the spot next to her.

"What are we doing?" Cristina asked as she sat down.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay?" Cristina leaned against the wall behind them and looked around. "Are we alone?"

"No." Callie looked at Paul, who was now pacing around the basement muttering to himself and Mary, who was standing silently in the opposite corner.

"I didn't think so." Cristina knew she wasn't in any real danger herself, but was worried about her friend. Time seemed to slow down as they all waited for something to happen.

"Paul, honey. Maybe you should at least let Callie call Arizona." Mary tried again. She really wanted both of the women there.

"No! She'll come." He needed both of them here too, but for entirely different reasons.

"I don't get why you're acting like this."

"Elizabeth!" Paul called out. He smiled when the little girl appeared in front of him. "There you are."

"What are they doing here?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Callie and Cristina.

"You remember Callie, Lizzy." Mary smiled at her daughter. The little girl glared at her in return.

"I didn't ask who she was, I asked what is she doing here?"

"You know why." Paul answered. "We're waiting for the other one."

"Are they going to help us?" Elizabeth whispered so her mother wouldn't hear her.

"They don't have a choice, now do they?"

"No." Elizabeth smiled up at the man.

"Lizzy, why don't you come stand by me." Mary suggested.

"No, Mother. Stop trying to act like you love me when other people are around."

"But I do love you!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have murdered me." Elizabeth turned at the sound of a small gasp and saw Callie staring at her wide eyed. "Have you not heard that part of the story? Did she forget to mention it?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"She killed my father too." Elizabeth ignored the older woman. "Poisoned our stew. Does that sound like an accident to you?"

Callie looked between the three spirits. She didn't know who to trust at this point or even of she should trust any of them. "Where is your father?"

"Back there." Elizabeth pointed behind her towards the depths of the basement Callie couldn't get to. "She traps them there."

"Traps who there?"

"All of them."

"Elizabeth! Stop talking." Mary stalked up to her daughter and covered her mouth with her hand. Paul pulled the older woman off her the little girl and pinned her against the wall. "Paul, get your hands off of me."

"You don't get to touch her!"

"Elizabeth." Callie slowly stood up from her spot and approached the girl cautiously. "Who is 'all of them'?"

"Um..." Elizabeth glanced at her mother nervously.

"It's okay, you can trust me." Callie smiled reassuringly. "I'm here to help you, remember?"

"Paul tried to help us too." Elizabeth looked behind her where her friend and mother were still struggling. "It didn't work."

"Callie!" Paul called out. He was having trouble holding Mary down and now that she was mad, Callie could be in real danger. He broke his act of pretending to be on Mary's side in a desperate need to get Callie out of there. He was regretting making her stay when she had a chance to leave. He thought for sure Arizona would be here by now. "I think you should leave now."

"No, she stays!" Mary didn't care at this point that both Callie and Arizona weren't here. Just the brunette would do for now.

"Callie, go." Elizabeth whispered with a pleading look.

"Will you be okay?" Callie asked.

"Yes, she won't hurt me."

"I'll go, but I'm coming back." Callie made sure to keep her eye on the two struggling Seers as she backed up towards the stairs. She motioned for Cristina to get up. Before Callie could move farther, she was pushed back against the wall.

"I said stay." Mary hissed. Callie had thought Paul was strong, but this woman was much stronger.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay." Callie let out the breath she was holding when Mary backed off.

"Sit." Mary pointed to the spot Cristina was still sitting with her hands covering her ears and her eyes closed. Callie obeyed immediately and sat next to her mute friend. She couldn't imagine what all this must look like. "Good, now I feel the need to explain. I don't want you to think that I am a bad person."

"Okay?" Callie looked around. Paul looked like we was trapped against the far wall by invisible restraints and Elizabeth was cowering in a dark corner.

"I did not kill my own daughter. She disobeyed me and ate something that was not meant for her. That was her own fault."

"So you did murder your husband?"

"My husband was abusive and ridiculed me day and night. He was supposed to love me and believe in me. Instead, he made my life a living hell just because of who I am. I'm sure you understand."

"He deserved it then." Callie held eye contact with Mary. She needed the older woman to believe that she was on her side.

"I knew you'd understand me." Mary smiled.

"Of course I do." Callie smiled back, trying to hide how disgusted she was by this woman.

"Good, then you'll help me."

"Help you?" Callie frowned.

"Yes." Mary held her hand out to help the brunette off the floor. "Let me show you something."

"Callie, don't go with her!" Paul yelled from his spot against the wall.

"Don't listen to him. He has mental issues." Mary tapped her temple with her pointer finger. "Paranoid schizophrenic, I think."

"Oh?" Callie didn't believe that for a second. Mary was now pulling her towards the back of the basement. The brunette's gut was telling her to stay put, so she pulled back.

"Why do you think he shot all those people?" Mary shrugged. "Crazy. I've been trying to help him out, but sometime he relapses."

"She made me do it." Paul hung his head in shame. He should have never trusted her.

"Now, now, Paul, how is that even possible?" Mary laughed and shook her head. "See what I mean?"

"She-"

"Shut your mouth!" Mary glided over to him and slapped him hard. He disappeared a second later. Callie didn't know if it was voluntary or if Mary was somehow able to force him.

"Hey, Cristina?" Callie turned to make sure her friend was listening. "I just remembered that you still owe me for lunch yesterday. I'm kind of short on cash, so..."

"Oh yeah. How much do I owe you again?" Cristina answered, trying to not to show her fear. That statement was code for danger. One they rarely had to use. The higher the number Callie was about to say on a scale from one to ten, the more danger they were in.

"Nine dollars."

"Okay, I lost my wallet in Phoenix, so I'll just have to give it to you later."

"Okay, thanks." Callie knew that Cristina meant she was going to try to leave and find Arizona.

"Did you really need to discuss that right now?" Mary rolled her eyes. She had more important matters to discuss.

"Yes or I'd forget. My memory isn't that great." Callie smiled. "Don't want to run out of gas on my way home."

"Where does she think she's going?" Mary asked when she noticed Cristina getting up."

"I don't know." Callie shrugged.

"Ask her."

"Cris, where are you going?"

"My ass is numb and I'm tired of waiting for nothing." Cristina said as she started towards the stairs. "I'll just see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Make her stop."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"You have me. She doesn't need to be here too."

"I said make her stop." Mary's voice grew louder and more forceful.

"If you want her to stay, you make her stop." Callie challenged. She knew the older woman couldn't do anything about it. She was just trying to stall, so Cristina could make it out the door. All of a sudden Callie was yanked roughly backward. Strong arms forced her closer to the stairs. She fought to get out of the tight hold, but the way the other woman was holding her was different than anything she's ever experienced before and she didn't know how to get out of it. All her self defense knowledge and kills were failing her.

"Callie, don't fight me. You'll just make it worse for yourself."

"Cris, run!" The panic in Callie's voice made Cristina spin around. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her friend.

"Cal, what are you doing?" Cristina ran back down the stairs. Something was seriously wrong.

"Please just leave." Callie begged. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Losing control of a situation like this terrified her.

"If she tries to leave, I'll shoot her."

* * *

"Arizona." Mark whispered before remembering he didn't have to. "Arizona!" He said much louder. He knew she heard him when he saw the doctor still her movements, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He understood why. They were in an operating room full of people, after all. "It's Callie. I think something happened to her." He moved closer when the blonde glanced his way, concern evident in her eyes. "She went into the Gester house over two hours ago and hasn't come out yet like she said she would."

"Alone?" Arizona asked Mark. She couldn't believe Callie could be so stupid. She glanced around and noticed the questioning stares around her. "Dr. Kepner, how would you like to try this on your own?" There was no way the blonde could focus now and she knew the young doctor would be able to handle the simple procedure.

"Me?" April looked up at Arizona, who gave the young doctor the best reassuring smile she could manage.

"Switch places with me." Everyone backed up to give the surgeons room to move around the table. Arizona looked at Mark. "Talk me through it."

"Okay." April smiled as she made her first cut and started to explain what she was doing with enthusiasm. No other doctor has trusted her this much yet. Arizona watched her closely, but tuned her out to listen to Mark.

"Earlier Callie called for me and said we had to get to the house, so she, Yang, and I went together. She didn't say why though. Cal told Cristina to wait outside for two hours and if she didn't come out, to call the police. After only about forty five minutes, Cristina ran inside the house without saying a word to me, even though I'm pretty sure she knew I was there. I waited the full two hours and nothing happened. I didn't even hear a sound. I still can't get inside the house, so I came here. I didn't know what else to do. You have to do something." Mark pleaded.

"Becky, can you get my phone and find the number for a Detective Derek Shepherd?" Arizona had so many questions for Mark and there was no way she could leave right now to go to the house.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins." The nurse picked up the doctor's phone and easily found the number. "Would you like me to dial it?"

"Yes, please." Arizona waited as the phone rang.

"Detective Shepherd."

"Derek, it's Arizona Robbins. You're on speaker phone in my OR."

"Hi, Dr. Robbins." Derek frowned. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Callie. She's at the Gester House. I think she's in trouble."

"Say no more." Derek sighed. Callie just couldn't stay away. "Bye, Dr. Robbins."

"Derek!" Arizona tried to stop him before he hung up, but he was too quick. "Call him back!" She ordered the now confused nurse. His phone went straight to voicemail. "Crap, shit, crap! Somebody find Dr. Stark!" Nobody moved. "Now!" A nurse and an intern quickly left the room to find the other doctor.

"Arizona, I'm going to go see what Derek comes up with." Mark said. "I'll keep you informed." He waited for Arizona to nod and disappeared.

"How's it going, Dr. Kepner?" Arizona asked. She didn't want to rush the young doctor, but needed out if there as soon as possible.

"Great, Dr. Robbins." April glanced at her before continuing. Whatever just happened made everyone in the OR a little more leery of the already peculiar Dr. Arizona Robbins.

Derek hung up his phone, hurried out of his office, and out to his car. With his lights and sirens, it only took him ten minutes to get to the house. He drew his gun and cautiously approached the open back door. "Callie?!" Derek called into the kitchen. He could see that the basement door was also left open. Knowing that's where she probably went, he crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. "Cal?!" He stopped short at the bottom of the stairs and raised his gun at Callie when he saw that the shaking brunette had her gun pointed at Cristina, who was backed up against the far wall. "Torres, lower your weapon! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Derek! It's not me!" Callie had tears streaming down her face. "I swear! It's not me!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be the end of this particular mystery, so it's not going to be dragged out forever. Then, I'll focus on the ladies and maybe they'll get a new case to work on. Yeah?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story lives! Barely. **

**I'm sorry this took me for-freakin-ever. It's been sitting around pretty much done, but I wasn't happy with it. Then I'd try to go a different route, but it got worse. Things weren't coming out right.**

**As a total newbie, I kind of wrote myself into a couple of corners on this story line and I learned not to do that now. So, at least there's that. I feel like I've grown a little bit as a writer in the three and a half months this has been on accidental hiatus. So… yeah. I'm sorry if I made you wait so long for something that ended up totally sucking. Just go with it and look forward to more? Yeah? I hope you stick with me on this one =) **

**Yikes.**

* * *

Arizona lurched forward in her seat as her car skidded to a stop in front of the Gester house. She noticed that both Callie's and Derek's cars were sitting in the driveway as she kicked her door open and scrambled out of the car. Not bothering to shut the door, she ran down the path and to the back of the house where she found Mark pacing frantically. "Mark! Have you heard anything?"

"No. Shepherd went in thirty minutes ago and I haven't heard anything since."

"Okay, I'm going in there." Both of their eyes widened when they heard a gunshot ring out from deep within the house. Arizona immediately took off running, not caring about whatever danger awaited her. She just needed to get to Callie. The basement door was open and she waited at the top of the stairs for something to happen. She could make out that someone was sobbing and knew instantly that it was Callie. She's heard those cries before. She bounded down the stairs two at a time and halted to a stop at the bottom. She was not at all prepared for what she was seeing.

"Calliope!" Arizona ran to where the brunette was slumped over on the floor, crying hysterically into her hands. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight, trying to get the shaking woman to calm down. As Callie continued to sob, Arizona looked at the scene around them. Derek was lying on his back on the ground. Cristina was in a similar position as Callie, but made no sounds. Callie's grandfather's gun lay abandoned next to them. There wasn't any sign of Mary or her daughter. "Calliope, what happened?" Arizona asked quietly. She placed small kisses along Callie's hairline as the brunette desperately gasped for breath. "Shh, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Callie yelled, making Arizona jump in surprise. "Does this look okay to you?" She looked up at Derek. "Oh my god."

"I don't know what happened." Arizona said calmly.

"I shot him!" Callie shook her head. "No, she shot him."

"Cristina shot Derek?" Arizona looked at the still mute woman rocking in the corner and approached Derek to make sure he was okay.

"No! Mary did it." Callie stood up suddenly. "We need to get out of here."

"Callie, that isn't possible." Arizona could tell Callie was on the verge of panic. She was relieved to see that Derek was wearing a vest. He was breathing heavily, but seemed okay. His eyes were squeezed shut and was eerily as silent as Cristina.

"It is! She shot him and she murdered all of them."

"All of who?"

"Elizabeth. Her husband. The hospital." Callie threw her arms in the air and resumed her pacing. "Who knows who else."

"What?" Arizona frowned. What she was saying wasn't making any sense. "Callie, please calm down."

"No, we need to get out of here." Callie went to get Cristina, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and a soft tug backwards.

"Calliope, please. Calm down and tell me what's going on." Arizona wrapped her arms around the shaking brunette and placed soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead. All her efforts to get her to calm down seem to be futile.

"I can't do this anymore." Callie broke down crying again. She rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and let the blonde's navy blue scrub top soak up her tears. She's seen and experienced so much, but being forced to shoot her own friend was the last straw. "I can't. I just can't."

"Yes, you can." Arizona said as she ran her fingers through matted raven hair. Without realizing it, she started to hum.

"Stop!" Callie pushed away from the blonde.

"What?"

"That song isn't going to help. This isn't a nightmare. This is for real." Callie wished it was a nightmare, so she'd at least be able to wake up and have it go away, but it wasn't. It was her reality.

"I'm sorry." Arizona reached out and pulled the brunette closer again. "I'm sorry."

"Arizona..." Callie sighed and relaxed into her embrace. They stood like this for a moment, letting themselves forget where they were.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened now?"

"She can control us. She did it, not Paul."

"What?" Arizona pulled back to look at Callie's face to make sure this wasn't some kind of joke. The thought of being controlled by someone else was the most terrifying thing she's even heard. "She can control the living?"

"No, I think just us. You, me, Paul." Callie felt sick to her stomach thinking about what almost happened just ten minutes ago. "I shot a detective. I'm going to jail for life."

"No, you're not." Arizona looked at Derek, who was still on the floor. "He'll understand."

"Are you kidding? I shot him. I. Shot. Him." Callie started pacing around the basement again. "What is there to understand?"

"That it wasn't you?" Arizona realized how hard that would be to explain.

"Oh, right. He's really going to believe that."

"I believe it." Derek said as he gingerly sat up. He was finally able to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. He grimaced in pain as he clutched the spot on his stomach where the bullet had hit him. "Shit this hurts."

"Derek, I am so sorry." Callie said with fresh tears flowing down her face.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I know you wouldn't do this." Derek gave the brunette a small smile. "I also know you're a much better shot."

"I..." Callie shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Still clutching his stomach, Derek slowly and carefully stood up. "What's the plan?"

"What?" Callie frowned. Plan?

"The plan. There's obviously something going on here. How do we make it stop?"

"I... I don't know." Callie looked at Arizona, begging her with her eyes to do something. Anything.

"Calliope, I don't know what's going on."

"Neither do I!" Callie yelled out of frustration.

"Don't yell at me!"

"He's coming." Cristina said softly, making Callie rush over to her.

"Cris?" Callie rested her hand on her friends knee. Her concern for her friend suddenly overriding her mounting panic. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you." She had no idea why Mary turned her focus from Cristina to Derek and she was grateful her friend was mostly unharmed.

"You didn't scare me." Cristina lifted her head from her hands and made eye contact with Callie. "She scared me." She admitted. Having a gun pointed at her by one of the people she trusted most shook her to the core. "I'm okay now."

"She scared me too." Callie squeezed her knee and removed her hand. They had never really been physical with each other and that was way over their normal limit. "Can we trust him?"

"Yeah." Cristina nodded. Callie sighed in relief. She felt like that got them somewhere in this mess.

"Callie..."

Callie turned around in alarm when Arizona said her name. The blonde's voice was unsteady, with a hint of both fear and uncertainty. She followed her line of sight and saw Paul watching them from the corner. "It's okay, he's on our side."

"He murdered my friends." The mixture of rising anger, panic, and shock of seeing this man without warning was making it very difficult for Arizona to breath or form logical thoughts.

"I told you, it wasn't him." Callie got up from her position next to Cristina and hurried over to Arizona. She could tell the blonde was fighting an internal battle and stood in front of her to block her view of Paul. "I know how crazy it sounds, but please trust me."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but if we go talk to him, maybe he could enlighten us. Cristina said we can trust him." Callie turned to her two friends. "Cris, Derek, you guys should leave."

"We're not leaving you here." Cristina protested.

"There isn't anything you can do. Just wait outside. Come back in an hour."

"But-"

"Please, just go." Callie begged. She didn't want her friends in anymore danger. It was bad enough Arizona had to be here.

"Okay, Torres, but we'll be back." Derek signaled for Cristina to get up and they disappeared up the stairs without another word. They shut the basement door and stood just outside of it to listen for any sort of sign that they'd be needed.

"Arizona?" Paul said tentatively as he approached the two women. He wasn't sure how she would react to him. He's seen how hard she's worked to help the victims at the hospital and it was all his fault. She directed her gaze at him, but didn't say anything. "Please give me a chance to explain."

"Where's Mary?" Callie darted her eyes around the basement, suddenly remembering she had disappeared.

"She'll be out of commission for a while. It takes a lot of energy to do what she did to you, especially the more you fight it and you fought her hard."

"Oh." Callie dropped her head into her hands. "My head really fucking hurts."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Five minutes." Arizona squared her shoulders and jabbed Paul with her finger. "Go."

"What? I-"

"You have five minutes to explain yourself before I punch you in the face."

"Okay, okay." Paul paused, not sure where to start. The intensity of the glares he was receiving from both women made him take a few steps back. "My mother was an addict who gave me up as soon as I was born. I grew up bouncing around from foster home to foster home. No one wanted a cracked out baby. As I got older and more aware of my surroundings, I started to notice all these people no one else seemed to see. It made me feel crazy. The foster families I'd stay with didn't know what to do with me. They keep telling me I was brain damaged from all the drugs my mother did when she was pregnant and I believed it. I was moved around from hospital to foster home to hospital again until I was old enough to runaway. I had no family and found myself living on the streets. I started doing drugs to try and get what I thought were hallucinations to stop. It was maddening. I couldn't hold down a job and no one wanted to be friends with the crazy guy who constantly talked to himself." Paul could see the women's facial expressions soften the more he talked. He didn't want their pity, but at least they didn't look like they wanted to hurt him anymore. "I went to the library to see if I could figure out what was wrong with me and stumbled upon a book about this house. I decided to come check it out and hitchhiked for over two weeks to get here. When I finally did, I found Mary. She explained to me that I wasn't crazy and I trusted her. Made me feel like she cared and was the mother I never had. She told me about you two."

"What about us?"

"Just that I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only one with these abilities. She explained that you were like my sisters in a way. I think she knew how desperately I wanted a family and fed off that and it worked." He watched as Callie and Arizona exchanged inscrutable glances. "She was always nice and caring, but had a strange fascination with everyone who had ever made my life a living hell because of this thing. She'd get so angry when I'd tell her about my experiences. Eventually she trusted me as much as I trusted her and showed me what she called her collection."

"Is that what's back there?" Callie asked as she pointed towards the part of the basement she couldn't get to.

"Yeah, it's every single person she felt had wronged her in her life and all of her husband's descendants."

Arizona gasped in horror. "You're saying she murdered all those people?"

"No, she didn't. There was no way she could have. She just kidnapped their souls in a sense when they passed away on their own." Paul dropped his gaze before continuing on to the next part. "I had no idea she could control me until one night after I had too much to drink, I was watching myself straggling a stranger on the street. Then it happened again."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I couldn't just leave those people. I needed to help them. To help Elizabeth. You have no idea how much power and strength Mary has. We don't have that, because she spilt it up three ways. We're weaker versions of her."

"No, no, no." Callie backed away. "There is no way this can be real. Powers? I don't have powers. This is insane. Arizona, we have to go."

"You just shot your friend and you're trying to tell me this isn't real?" Paul asked. He jumped back when the angry brunette lunged at him. Luckily for him, Arizona was able to hold her back.

"I didn't shoot him!" Callie yelled as she struggled against Arizona.

"Exactly my point!"

"Tell me about the hospital." Arizona told Paul, ignoring their bickering. She needed to know the full story.

"Weeks went by and nothing happened. I got pretty close to Elizabeth. She felt like a little sister to me. Mary wouldn't let me go near the other people though. I'm sure you noticed the wall blocking them. One night she seemed extra upset about something. She just kept getting more and more manic. The next thing I know I'm at the hospital. I don't even know how I got there. I watched myself go on a rampage. It was like watching myself play a video game. She was shooting at random. The further I got, the weaker I could feel her getting. I tried fighting it, but it wasn't enough. I barely had anything left in me towards the end and when she turned the gun on me, I didn't have enough strength to stop it." Arizona and Callie could only stare back at him in shock. "I didn't want her to do to those innocent victims what she did to all the others, so I trapped them inside the hospital and made sure Mary wasn't allowed in."

"How?"

"You know how you can pick and choose who to let in your house?" Paul waited for them to nod. "It's kind of like that. It was where I died. Just like how she can still do it here."

"Why can't they just cross over?" Arizona asked.

"She can get them before they fully did."

"But, why would she want you dead?" Arizona had so many questions and each answer just produced more.

"I'm guessing I would be of more use to her dead than I would have been in jail. Everything was so confusing at first. She tried to convince me that I did it myself and I pretended to believe her."

"Where did she get the gun?" Callie wondered how the woman even knew how to work a gun, but Mary had known exactly what she was doing.

"From that first guy on the street." Paul bowed his head in shame. There were so many things he could have done to prevent all of this. If only he had known. "She made me take it."

"You really expect us to believe all of that?"

"I know it's insane. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't live it. After I died, I left the hospital to come back here and see if I could do anything. I knew from previous experiences that Mary would be really weak and be not able to stop me. Turns out I was wrong and she was still able to trap me. Knowing that I would be useless that way, I gained her trust back and made her believe I was on her side. We've been waiting for you ever since. She wants to use you to continue her vindictive mission and I need you to make this all stop."

"Why didn't you just come get us?" Arizona asked. She still was having a hard time wrapping her mind around all of this.

"We're not allowed to come to you, you had to come to us."

"Of course." Callie rolled her eyes. This story was getting more and more ridiculous.

"What can we do?" Arizona asked.

"I have no idea, but I failed miserably trying to figure it out by myself. I was hoping three minds would work better." Paul's eyes widened when he saw Mary appear behind the two women. Callie noticed and turned around, shoving Arizona behind her.

"Arizona, I am so happy to see you." Mary smiled weakly. Her strength has yet to be fully restored, but she hoped they didn't realize that.

"You touch her and I'll end you." Callie said as she held the struggling blonde in place behind her.

"Calliope, let me go." Arizona tried to get out of the brunette's one arm hold, but Callie was too strong.

"I see you've recovered from your little meltdown earlier." Mary smirked at Callie. "You always seemed so put together and tough. I didn't peg you for the bawling in the fetal position type."

"Don't Callie." Paul said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. He could tell from her stance that she was about to pounce. "This is what she does. She'll find your weakness and exploit it. She feeds off negative energy."

"Paul, go play with your friends." Mary waved her hand and he was gone.

"What did you just do to him?" Callie asked as she backed her and Arizona away from the older woman.

"Nothing. He's fine. It's cute that you're worried about him though." Mary stepped closer to the two women and leaned over so she could see the blonde. "I got you a present, Arizona."

"A present?" Arizona frowned.

"Yes. As a thank you for helping me."

"I didn't help you and I'm not going to."

"You are. You don't really have a choice." Mary stepped closer again, forcing Callie to go farther back into the basement. "You might as well not fight it."

"I told you to stay away from her." Callie said as she backed them up far enough to hit the invisible wall. She pressed Arizona against it, trying to cover her up completely.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Mary grinned wickedly as she watched the two women tumble backwards through the wall she had just made disappear. They landed in a heap on the ground behind it. She used that distraction to reach out and pull Arizona towards her, then put the wall back up.

"Let go of me!" Arizona yanked her arm out of the older woman's grasp and moved away from her. It was then that she noticed Callie wasn't by her side anymore. She looked up and saw that the brunette was pounding frantically on the invisible wall, but from the wrong side. She ran up to it and started mirroring her actions. She could tell that Callie was yelling something, but the wall was soundproof to her. "What did you do? Let her go!"

"I just need to talk to you and she kept getting in the way." Mary was getting increasingly irritated by the brunette's presence.

"I'm not talking to you until you let her go." Arizona closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on taking the wall down. She had no idea if it would work, but had to try. She opened them again to find that it didn't and now Callie was covering her ears and squatting down on the ground. Arizona couldn't imagine what the brunette must be experiencing.

"Don't you want to know what your present is?"

"I don't want it." Arizona kneeled down to Callie's eye level. She saw that the other woman's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she seemed to be mumbling to herself as she rocked back and forth. "Callie!" Arizona wished she'd open her eyes so she could tell her everything was going to be okay.

"But I worked so hard getting him for you." Mary stepped up behind the kneeling blonde. "Your brother was not an easy catch."

/:/:/:/:/:/

When Mary pulled Arizona off of her, Callie had jumped up to follow, but ran right into the invisible barrier. She quickly realized what had happened and started banging against it futilely. "Arizona!" She yelled trying to get the blonde's attention, even though she knew she couldn't be heard. She watched Arizona pull away from Mary and run up to her and frowned when the blonde closed her eyes. That's when Callie heard the low moaning from Mary's victims coming from around the corner behind her. "Arizona!" She yelled again, making the moans and cries for help grow louder and louder, until she couldn't handle it anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her head as she lowered herself to the ground. It was so loud and there were so many. She didn't think she could do this alone. "Please stop." She whispered to herself. "Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

* * *

"There's something wrong." Arizona said when she saw the growing panic on Callie's face. "Please, just let me get to her."

"Did you hear what I said?" Mary was annoyed that her statement didn't seem to affect the blonde.

"Whatever it is you're doing to her, make it stop!" Arizona demanded and started banging on the wall again. "Calliope, please look at me."

"Arizona, she's not like us. She had a family who loved and supported her through everything."

"I had a family who loved me." Arizona knew what the older woman was trying to do and she was not going to let her get to her.

"Family doesn't put the people they love into mental institutions."

"I don't know how much more she can take." Arizona whispered to herself. She rested her palm on the wall and stared intently at Callie's face, looking for any signs of her breaking completely. Her heart broke when she saw Callie's desperate pleading eyes finally looking back at her. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to fix this." Arizona said with her best reassuring smile. She wasn't sure if Callie was understanding her or not. "You're strong enough for this, baby. I know it. Just stay calm. I promise we're going to be fine and when we get out of here, I'm going to make you mine." Arizona grinned, making Callie smile back. Even though the brunette was still covering her ears, her face showed that she had understood at least some of what Arizona was trying to accomplish. She looked much calmer and more like her confident self. They were unaware of Mary's rising anger as they continued to smile at each other.

"You're not listening to me!" Mary growled in frustration and pulled Arizona away from the wall and onto her back. That made Callie forget about everything else and she jumped up to start pounding on the wall again.

"If you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you! I don't care if you're already dead!" Callie yelled.

"Callie!" Callie whipped around in surprise at the sound of her name and saw Paul peeking around the corner. She has never been so happy to see a spirit.

"How do I get out of here?"

"You can't." Paul said regretfully. He saw how he had looked at him with so much hope. "I'm sorry."

"Then go help her!" Callie demanded. She turned back around and saw that Arizona was still struggling to get away from Mary.

"I can't either."

"But..." Callie paused as she looked between Paul and Arizona. She has never felt so helpless in her life and the need to protect the blonde was overwhelming her. "But we need to help her!"

"Looks like she's got it under control." Paul said when he saw Arizona bolt to the opposite side of the basement. "She's quite the fighter, like you. I wish I had that kind of fight in me. None of this would be happening." Paul glanced between Callie and Arizona. "Or maybe if I had someone to fight for, I would have been stronger."

"It's not your fault." Callie said as she watched Arizona closely for any signs of distress. She was almost proud of how well the blonde seemed to be holding her ground.

"Arizona was always her favorite between the two of you, because of what her brother did. She thought she'd be able to break her easier. They also had a lot of other similarities. Mary's parents died when she was still very young and she was taken in by her grandmother. She didn't have any other family, other than one sibling who she wasn't close to, just like Arizona. Not until she got married and had Elizabeth. You know how that turned out."

"How do you know all this stuff about us?"

"Mary told me. She's kept tabs on all of us, even though she wasn't allowed to talk to us. We had to come to her first. She is an excellent networker. She knows everything. It's really creepy. She doesn't like you very much, since you had it so easy growing up. In fact, she kind of loathes you, actually."

"Easy?" Callie scoffed. "Nothing about this life has been easy."

"Maybe it's been a little rough for you now, but you picked your line of work. We didn't pick what we were born into. You'll never understand what the rest of us went through growing up, Callie. I get that's just the way the cards were dealt, but Mary doesn't. She doesn't think it's fair."

"So she's punishing me for it?"

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." Paul didn't know Mary's true plan until a few minutes ago when everything finally clicked together.

Callie had to lean against the wall to keep herself standing when what he meant hit her like a ton of bricks. "No, she's had plenty of opportunity to do that."

"Has she really though?"

"Arizona and I had been alone plenty of times since we acknowledged her for the first time." Callie thought that over. Was that really only yesterday? The alone time they had spent together was at her apartment and the hospital, meaning Mary couldn't get to them.

"She needed you both here. The farther away from this house she is, the weaker she gets. She feeds off the energy she's created here. She knew you two would be much stronger than me."

Callie's eyes went wide when she realized why Mary pointed her gun at Derek. She was expecting him to shoot her to protect himself. That's why she didn't go for the kill. If it were anyone else besides Derek, that's probably what would have happened. The brunette had been too strong for the older woman to make her turn her own gun on herself. Callie suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. "She wants me for her collection."

"And Arizona is the only one left who can make that happen."

"She'd never do anything to hurt me." Callie said as she turned her back on Paul so she could watch Arizona again. The blonde was holding her hand up and it looked like she was telling Mary to stand back. "It'll be fine. She promised." Callie couldn't hear Arizona's words earlier, but she could see it in her eyes and smile.

"Do you think I wanted to murder all those people?" Paul could tell Callie wasn't paying attention. "Callie! This is serious."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? You just told me I can't get over there."

"You're probably safer over here right now anyway."

"Yeah, but Arizona's not."

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Arizona asked, deciding to humor Mary. It took everything in her power to look away from Callie, but once she saw that the brunette was talking to Paul, she was able to shift her focus.

"I just want to talk."

"Okay, then talk. I'm listening." Arizona held up her hand when the woman started to move closer to her. "You stay over there."

"I don't want you to think I'm a bad person."

"Too late."

"What is so wrong about setting things right?"

Arizona had to bite her tongue to keep from answering that honestly. She knew she'd just make it worse. "Where's Tim?"

"He's with Paul and his friends. I thought you'd want pay back from what he did to you. I brought him here for you. I thought you'd be happy."

"I never asked for you to do that." Arizona still didn't forgive her brother, but she didn't want any harm to come to him. "I want you to let him go."

"He doesn't understand you. Calliope doesn't either. I do though."

"Don't call her that." Arizona looked past the older woman and made eye contact with Callie. She nodded slightly to tell the brunette that she was okay and smiled to herself. "Only I can call her that."

"You two are way too attached to each other already." Mary shook her head and sighed. "It's such a shame."

"I really don't think that's any of your business. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you." Mary stepped closer. "You and I are the same, Arizona. We have to stick together."

"We are nowhere near the same." Arizona scoffed. She looked towards Callie again and ran over to the wall when she saw she had disappeared. "Where'd she go?" That was all the distraction Mary needed to make her move.

* * *

"Did you get them to be quiet?" Callie asked Paul as she nodded towards the back, just now noticing the horrific noises had stopped.

"Yeah, I could tell it was freaking you out."

"Yeah... thank you." Callie felt stupid for being affected like that.

"She has Arizona's brother back there."

"What?" Callie asked incredulously. She tried to think of the last time she saw him. It wasn't too long ago. "Why?"

"Mary thought she'd want it that way."

"No way. Arizona is way too good a person."

"Mary doesn't understand the concept of good." Paul sighed heavily, knowing what he was about to suggest wouldn't go over well. "You should go talk to him. He's been around this world for a very long time. He knows things."

"What kind of things?" Callie asked skeptically.

"Things that might help you."

"I can't go back there." Callie's heart began to pound just at the thought of it.

"Well, he can't come out here."

"Okay." If Tim really knew something that would help Arizona, then Callie would do anything.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Calle took off around the corner before she lost her nerve. Even though she already had an idea of what she was about to see from the video, nothing could prepare her for the real thing. It made her head spin and she had to brace herself against the wall to try and keep from falling. There were at least a hundred people jammed into a space no bigger than six hundred square feet. They were all eerily quiet and were staring off into space. Some were old enough to have been trapped there long before Mary had died, meaning she had been doing this while she was alive. That made Callie even more sick to her stomach. It took all she had not to empty it's contents all over the basement floor. Being careful not to make any eye contact, she approached Tim, who was sitting alone against the farthest wall. "What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

Tim looked up when he heard the familiar voice. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. The brunette don't look too happy to see him. "That woman is nuts."

"You think?"

"You need to figure something out."

"Oh really? Thanks. Glad you could help." Callie spun around to leave and came face to face with Paul, who had a disapproving glare fixed on her. She sighed and turned around again. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she sat down facing him with her back to everyone else.

"No. It's not as bad as it looks." Tim shrugged. "It's more annoying than anything else."

"Paul said you knew things."

"You're finally going to listen to me for once?"

"If it can help your sister, yes."

"Well, I know that there are people out there that do basically what an exorcist would do if exorcists were actually real. I think you need to find one of those."

"Or I could just take out my phone and call the Ghostbusters." Callie hated how simple he made it sound.

"Be serious, Callie. I've learned a lot while I was looking for you. There are all kinds of people like you out there with different abilities. You're not really that special. People like you aren't allowed to just force spirits over. You help the ones who want to go, but are just confused or have something they need done first. Who do you think gets rid of those demonic spirits like Mary? I hear being forced over is very painful."

"And how do we find one of those people when I'm trapped in a basement with you?"

"I don't know. I've never tried to find them. I just looked for you."

"What are they called?"

"No idea."

"You're useless. You know that right?"

"You're not particularly useful right now either."

"Thank you for reminding me." Callie sighed heavily and got up. "We'll get you out of here."

"I know." Tim smiled. "I trust you."

"Callie!" The strangled, faraway cry coming from Arizona immediately made Callie jump into action.

"Arizona?!" Callie yelled when she got to the wall and saw no one in sight. She was more than surprised to find that it was now gone. She went past the stairs and found the blonde sitting on the floor against the wall, hugging her legs with her head resting on her knees. Callie's first instinct was to rush to her side, but she also had to consider the fact that there was good chance a crazy ghost wanted to use the blonde as a weapon against her.

"Arizona..." Callie jumped back when the blonde snapped her head up.

Arizona's heart sank when she saw the look on the brunette's face and stood up slowly, hurt that Callie was backing away from her instead of coming to her. "Why do you look like you're afraid of me?"

"Where's Mary?"

"I..." Arizona's eyes darted around the basement. "I don't know. I lost her."

"You lost her?" Callie took another step back.

"Calliope, what?"

"Stop." Callie said, putting her hand up. "Just stop."

"Are you okay?" Arizona did as she was told. "What happened back there?"

"The better get question is- what happened out here?"

"I don't know. You disappeared, so I went over there to see where you went, then..." Arizona couldn't explain what happened next. "I think she tried to do to me what she did to you."

"Tried?"

"I don't know. I felt her get really close to me, then she just disappeared. I called your name, but I didn't think you heard me."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Okay how?"

"Like normal?"

"I'm kind of freaking out and you're not helping at all." Arizona stepped forward again.

"I said stop!"

"Callie!" Now she was getting angry. "What is your problem?"

"I just need to make sure you're you."

"Of course I'm me."

"Yeah, you might think that now." Callie had no idea how any of this worked, which frightened the brunette more than anything ever has.

"I think I would know if I was freakin' possessed, Calliope!" Arizona could see the fear in Callie's eyes and it hurt that she was afraid of her.

"Paul said he didn't know. Not until it was too late." Callie only knew because Mary went on the attack right away with her. She had had full control of her thoughts and voice, but nothing else.

"Are you insane?" Arizona asked in disbelieve. "How do I know you're not the possessed one?"

"You don't." They heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, but didn't take their eyes off each other.

"What's happening?" Cristina asked. The two women looked like they were having a stand off.

"Just stay over there." Callie demanded, holding her arm out, still not taking her eyes off the blonde's. "If one of us does something out of the ordinary, then step in. But for now, just stay there."

"Okay, Cal." Cristina knew better than to question her friend and gave Derek a look saying he better not either.

"Where are Paul and Elizabeth?" Arizona asked.

"Paul was with Tim and me in the back, but I haven't seen Elizabeth in a while."

"You saw Tim?" Arizona had mixed feeling about him being here.

"Yeah, he's okay." They became silent again as they continued to stare into each others eyes.

"What do we do?" Arizona asked finally.

"I don't know."

"Don't you think if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now?" The thought of ever hurting the brunette made Arizona feel sick. Being forced to do it involuntarily was unthinkable.

"I really don't know."

"Let me just come closer. You'll see. It's just me." As Arizona took a step closer, Cristina paid close attention, ready to pounce if needed. The blonde took another tentative step towards Callie. When the other woman didn't protest, she took another one, and then another until she was standing directly in front of her. Their breaths got heavier and their hearts pounded in their heads as they watched each other, waiting for something unknown to happen. "Now what?"

"I don't know." It wasn't like she was waiting for Arizona to attack her. She found out earlier that Mary didn't need a living body to do that. Callie also knew from before that ghosts can't kill on their own. Though, she also thought they didn't have enough strength to push her down until she met Mary and Paul. Callie wished, for the millionth time, that there was some kind of guide for all this shit. She was sure Mary would have done her in by now herself if she could have. Which only left Arizona. She'd need her body to pick up objects like a bat or a gun... Callie suddenly remembered that she had left her gun on the ground earlier. Her eyes darted around the basement floor and saw that it was now gone. She looked back at Arizona, who was eyeing her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Callie suddenly reached out to pull Arizona closer to her and, much to everyone's confusion, kissed her hard as she ran her hands all over her body, finding exactly what she was looking for tucked precariously in the back of the blonde's scrub pants. Before the other woman could stop her, she pulled it out and pushed her away.

"What the hell was that?!" Arizona was now convinced the brunette had lost her mind.

"No, what the hell is this?" Callie retorted as she held up the gun.

"I saw it on the ground and picked it up." Arizona's eyes went wide when she realized what the brunette must have been thinking. "I just thought..." She sighed. Her explanation wasn't much better. "You shot Derek, Calliope. I knew you had another one on you."

"You thought you needed to protect yourself from me?"

"No, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, but Mary would." She smiled and moved closer to Callie again, taking her free hand and kissing her palm before squeezing it between her own. "You could have just asked."

"I had to surprise you in case you decided to shoot me."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." Callie smiled. She was beyond happy to see that the blonde was okay. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, but there's still a problem."

"What?"

"We still don't know what happened to Mary."

"Oh, fuck." Callie spun Arizona around and pressed her back to the wall, turning and standing next to her with her own back against it. This way they had a view of most of the basement and no one could sneak up on them. Cristina and Derek see still at the bottom of the basement stairs looking as dumbfounded as ever. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I already did. She's was there and then she wasn't."

"She wants me for her collection."

Arizona gasped. "How do you know that?"

"Paul and I figured it out."

"Well, that's impossible. Ghosts can't kill people."

"Ghosts controlling people can kill people. Remember?"

"Oh my god." Arizona slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. The implication of Callie's statement hit her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly everything Mary was saying to her made sense. "No."

"Yes."

"Cal, care to share what's going on?" Cristina was getting tired of waiting for something to happen.

"You guys can go back upstairs now. Cris, can you please update Mark. He's probably waiting just outside the back door."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Say we're fine."

"Are you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Fine." Cristina nodded at Derek and they went back up the stairs together. They've never spent this much time together before even though he has been saying her person for a couple of years now. As soon as they were gone Elizabeth appeared, making both women jump.

"She's mad." Elizabeth said with wide frightened eyes. "Really mad!"

"Where is she?" Arizona asked as she scrambled to her feet.

"In her room."

"Upstairs?"

"No." Elizabeth pointed to the door under the stairs. "Her room. That's where daddy used to lock her." Arizona blinked at the little girl in shock.

"Why is she mad?" Callie, having seen that kind of thing many times before, was not at all surprised.

"I don't know. She won't say, but she's also really weak. She can't even get up. I've never seen her like this." Elizabeth's voice rose. "Do something!"

"Should we go in there?" Arizona asked. It felt like a trap to her.

"I think we should." Callie's gut instinct was telling her it was okay.

"If you say so." Arizona waited for the brunette to go ahead and followed close behind. The door opened much easier this time and they found that the inner door had been removed. The little dirt room was still a work in progress from the investigation. Both women knew how much trouble they could get in for disturbing it. They found Mary huddled in a corner with Paul looking done at her.

"What's going on?" Callie asked the man as she and Arizona cautiously approached them.

"I... I don't know. I've ever seen her like this before."

"Cal!"

"Mark?" Callie whipped around. "How?"

"I don't know. Tim came out and said I could come in."

"Stay here and watch her." Callie told Arizona before running back into the deepest part of the basement. They were gone. All of them. Just gone. She dropped to her knees unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't know what happened." Tim said, coming up behind the brunette. She cocked her head slightly to show she was listening. "One second they were here and the second you left, they disappeared into thin air and I was free."

"She tried to take over Arizona."

"Tried?"

"It didn't work... Mary disappeared instead... The wall came down... they left... Mark came in... you're free... Mary's..." Callie closed her eyes as she tried to piece it all together. "Oh my god, Arizona." She said as she jumped back up.

"Arizona?" Tim asked, but she ran away before answering. "Callie!"

"Arizona!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're- You're-" Callie growled out of frustration. "You're the thing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can make her go away." Callie pushed the blonde towards Mary, who has yet to move or make a sound. "So, make her go away."

"I'm going to need a little more information."

"Hurry, before she regains strength or whatever the fuck is supposed to happen!"

"What are you talking about?!" Arizona yelled in exasperation.

"Tim said there is someone out there that can force spirits over. I think you're that person."

"And why would you think that?"

"Don't you think it's weird that when she tried to take you over, everything she had power over just disappeared? She can't touch you in that way. There has to be a reason."

"That could be just a coincidence."

"Or maybe not. Just try."

"What am I supposed to do? Chant? Do a dance? Do I need holy water and incense?"

"Can you be serious?"

"Can you make sense?"

"Just..." Callie sighed heavily. "I don't know. Just try something. Anything."

"Um..." Arizona glanced between Paul, Mary, Elizabeth, and Mark. Each of them looked as confused as she felt. "What else did Tim say?"

"That's all I know" Tim said.

"It's all he knows." Callie repeated so Arizona could hear. She waited for the blonde to say or do something. "Arizona?"

"What if I try and it actually works?"

"Then we accomplished what we came to do."

"No, we wanted to help those people and we did... I think. What if we need her?"

"You do." Mary said weakly. She, like everyone else, had no idea what was going on. When she had tried to make her move on the blonde, she felt like she had been electrocuted before every ounce of power was sucked out if her. She wasn't sure if she'd get it back either. "I know things. Things no one else knows."

"I don't trust her." Callie said, without looking toward the older woman.

"You have no choice." Mary smirked.

"We did just fine without her." Callie reached out for Arizona's hand to get her to look her way. "Arizona, she wants me gone." She said bluntly. That seemed to work. The blonde'a eyes took on a sudden hardness Callie hasn't seen before. Turning back towards Mary, Arizona narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'll give you a choice. You leave right now on your own or I'll make you."

"You don't know if you can." Mary said, sitting up and leaning against the wall. She's never felt this run down before and she was surrounded by five adults who could easily take her if she tried anything.

"I think we both know that I can." Arizona bluffed.

"He hung around here to torture me." Mary said in a last ditch effort to get some sympathy. "My husband. I couldn't see my daughter, but he said she was still here."

"Did you kill yourself to see her?" Arizona asked.

"I got sick and didn't bother to take care of myself and no one else cared to come check on me until it was too late. I didn't want to live anymore anyway."

"Oh boo hoo." Mark said. "Come on Blondie."

"Get out." Arizona said without taking her eyes off Mary. "All of you... except Callie."

"But-"

"You heard her. Leave." Callie said as she pushed her best friend out the door. "We'll be fine." She hoped this wasn't some elaborate trick to get them alone.

"Fine. We'll stay right out here."

"Okay." Callie waited for the others to leave before shutting the door.

"What's your choice?" Arizona asked Mary. When she didn't say anything, she continued. "All your people are gone and you have no power left. What's the point of sticking around?"

"Elizabeth." Mary said, looking down at her hands. At least that was half true.

"She's going to be gone soon too."

"Probably not, if she's still here."

"Fine." Arizona took a step closer to the old woman, still unsure of what the hell she was supposed to do."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mary begged, trying to stand up, but failing. "You need me, remember?"

"No I don't, remember?"

"Please? We're family."

"You're insane." Arizona said, taking another step and praying this all worked out on it's own... somehow. She could feel Callie close behind her, providing her with a little bit of support.

"Let me see my daughter."

"She wants nothing to do with you." Arizona stopped just out of Mary's reach. For a moment the three women didn't move, until Mary started screaming, making Callie and Arizona jump back and cover their ears.

"What the hell?!" Callie pushed her way in front of Arizona in case the older woman tried to do something. The door flew open and Mark, Tim, and Paul came running in. "Get out!"

"Callie! What?!" Mark yelled over the screaming.

"I said, get out!"

"We're not leaving."

"Stop! Stop!" Mary doubled over. The sudden pain she was feeling was excruciating. It was like someone had set her on fire. As quickly as it started, it was gone. She slumped over sideways on the ground and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Holy shit." Arizona said, breathing heavily. "It actually worked."

"You did that?" Callie turned to find Arizona looking extra pale and sweaty.

"Apparently."

"How?"

"Just like the wall thing." Arizona shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. But it was. She felt like she just ran a marathon and didn't think she could do anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know."

"Come here." Callie opened her arms and engulfed the blonde in a tight hug as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Glancing at the three men, she frowned.

"I don't think I can do this." Arizona whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'll figure something out." Callie whispered back before turning back to the pathetic heap on the floor. She couldn't believe that same whimpering woman was the same one who killed people and tortured even more. "You go willingly or she's going to do it again."

"No she won't. She doesn't have the guts." Mary panted. The young doctor would never hurt anyone purposefully.

"Do it, Arizona." Callie said quietly into her ear, kissing her just below it. "Just one more time."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Okay?" Callie released her hold on her and forced her to look her in the eyes. "She'll give in. She's weak. You're much stronger than her."

"Okay." Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate. Callie jumped when screams starting filling the room again. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's stiff body and squeezed her tight.

"Stop! Stop!" Mary begged after a solid minute of torture, but Arizona didn't stop.

"Arizona?" Callie pulled away to look at her face. It was bright red and it looked like she had stopped breathing. "Arizona!" She said as she shook her hard.

"Make her stop!" Mary pleaded again. She went complete still when the pain stopped again.

"Why isn't she leaving?" Arizona asked through gulps of air. "I thought I could make her leave."

"I think she has to go on her own."

"So, I'm just supposed to torture her until she gives in?"

"No, you don't." Callie eased Arizona onto the ground before approaching the men. "You guys need to go."

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked. He usually could read Callie's different expressions, but the one she wore now was new and impossible to read. He knew it was serious though.

"Just go."

"Cal..."

"Go! I don't want this to last any longer."

"Okay, if you say so." Mark sighed and nodded his head at Paul and Tim.

"Wait." Callie said before they left. "Take Arizona with you."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere." Arizona said, slowly standing.

"I don't want you in here."

"You need me."

"She's too weak to do anything. She can't hurt me." Callie looked at Mary, who was struggling to move any part of her body. "I'll be fine."

"I said, I'm not going anywhere." Arizona say back down again. She was feeling really dizzy.

"I don't want you to see this." Callie begged her with her eyes to leave.

"See what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Cal, what do you want us to do?" Mark asked.

"Go outside." Callie sighed. She knew Arizona wasn't going to budge. When they left, she knelt down on the ground next to the blonde. "Close your eyes and don't open them, no matter what you hear."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Cal-"

"Promise. Or I'll pick you up and throw you outside."

"Okay, I promise." Arizona didn't know this person she was looking at, but it didn't seem like the same Callie she met at the hospital not that long ago. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, snapping them back open again when she heard Mary yell out in pain. She locked eyes with the brunette, who was already looking directly at her from her standing position next to Mary's head. The old woman was clutching onto her jaw like someone had just punched her... or kicked her with heavy combat boots.

"What did I say, Arizona?" Callie waited for the blonde's eyes to slowly close again before squatting down to whisper in Mary's ear. "She may be too nice to not torture you, but I am not. Not even close. I've done much worse than beat up an old woman. I'd shoot you in the head right now, if it were possible. But since it's not, I'll just have to settle with this." She said as she stood back up and kicked her again, causing her to start whimpering. It was weird to have her boot connect with something and have it cause no sound or crunch any bones. Most of her fights have been with the living. It was also weird to not have the other person able to fight back. She had to keep reminding herself who this was and why they were there. Callie thought about Alex and kicked her again, hard enough to flip her over and stood on her back. "What's it going to be, Mrs. Gester? Because I've got all night long." Mary remained silent. "What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Callie glanced at Arizona to make sure she was still turned away before kicking the woman in the mouth, making herself cringe. It's not like she enjoyed doing this. Quite the opposite, in fact. But, she had a job to do. It was extra hard to compartmentalize her feelings with Arizona in the room though. Another reason she liked to work alone. She had to stay in work mode now though or the cost could be detrimental.

"Nothing is worse than what she can do, so I'm fine." Mary choked out.

"Sounds like a challenge. I love a good challenge." Just as Callie was about to jump up, Mary started screaming and shaking violently, knocking the brunette off to the side. "Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Stop! I'll go, I'll go! Just stop!" Mary begged.

"Then go!" Callie yelled over her screaming.

"Make her stop first."

"Not a chance." Callie bent down to turn Mary around, but as soon as she touched the woman's skin, she yelped out in pain. It felt like she was on fire. "What the-?" She asked herself. She could hear Arizona breathing heavily behind her, but couldn't lose focus. "Just go and it will all be over."

"I can't!" Mary didn't want to give in that easily. She worked too hard for too long to just give up.

"You can't or won't?" Callie quickly jabbed the woman in the face with her boot. "I'm thinking won't. She's not going to give up. She's much stronger than you."

"Callie..." Arizona breathed. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"You're doing great, babe. Keep going." Callie flashed her a smile before refocusing back on Mary, who couldn't seem to scream anymore and was just convulsing at her feet. "Just close your eyes and let go and this will all be over with."

"Agh." Mary grunted. Callie wasn't sure if she was trying to say something.

"It's just like going to sleep." Callie was starting to grasp. "Close your eyes. I her your parents are there waiting for you. Don't you miss your parents? Elizabeth is probably there too. Paul said she left as soon as they got outside."

"Liz?"

"Uh huh." Callie smiled and nodded. "You should go be with her. I bet she already misses you." She noticed that Mary had stilled again, which meant Arizona had stopped. Callie wasn't sure if Mary noticed though.

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh?" Callie took the chance to kick her as hard as she could again. "What's that?"

"You two can't take turns for the rest of your life. You have to eat and sleep eventually. I don't have to do anything and I'll eventually get my strength back."

"We'll see." Callie shrugged. Deciding to check on Arizona, she walked over to and laid down on her side on the floor next to her. "Hi." She smiled when the blonde opened her eyes. Those eyes made even the most fucked up situations better.

"My life was so much different before I met you."

"I'm sorry." Callie's heart sank. "After this, you don't have to see me again."

"Are you crazy?" Arizona smiled and reached out her hand to stroke Callie's cheek.

"I am."

"I don't think I could not see you again." Arizona scooted over so she could reach Callie's lips with her own. Their lips came together slowly and tenderly, despite their current situation. Callie reached out and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist to pull her even closer. Arizona pulled away and squeezed her eyes shut as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie felt her tense up again and shifted them so she could wrap both arms around her. She watched as Mary started squirming around in the ground again and couldn't help but think this was the strangest moment of her life. She was glad Arizona was there though. When the blonde relaxed in her arms, she gently pried herself away and got up.

"How you doing there, Mary?" Callie taunted.

"I'll go."

"Sure you will."

"No, really. I'll go." Mary closed her eyes. She was tired of fighting and she had a feeling these two women weren't going to give up. "There's a book."

"Okay..." Callie waited for her to go on. "What kind of book?"

"You'll see when you find it."

"Where do I find it?"

"It was in my room when I died. I don't know what happened to all my stuff after that."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." Mary sighed. "Take care of Arizona. I don't know what she is, but she's special."

"Is that why you picked her?" Callie's eyes widened when she noticed the old woman start to fade away. "Are you kidding me, right now? Hold on!"

"You're right, my parents are here." Mary said before disappearing completely.

"You stupid bitch!" Callie yelled as she pounded her fist into the spot Mary had just vacated. "Stupid fucking bitch!"

"Um, Calliope, you okay?" Arizona asked, rolling over to see that the brunette was now alone.

"She just said a bunch of cryptic shit and left. She did that on purpose!"

"Wait, she's gone gone?" Arizona sat up. They actually did it?

"I've never hated anyone more in my entire life!" Callie stomped her feet on the ground. "Bitch!"

"Callie..." Arizona stood up and placed a hand on the brunette's arm to calm her down. "Do you realized what happened?"

"Yeah, that psycho just made me even more confused."

"No, that psycho is gone. The people are free. Paul can let my friends at the hospital go." Arizona smiled. "This is good news."

"She's gone." Callie looked up to meet the blonde's smiling eyes and grinned. "We did it."

"We did." Arizona nodded. "We make a pretty good team."

"Pfft." Callie scoffed. If tag teaming torturing ghosts was a sport, then yeah, they sure did.

"We have a lot to talk about, but, first, I really want to get the hell out of here."

"Me too." Callie took Arizona's hand and pulled her out the small door to find everyone waiting for them, including Derek and Cristina. As soon as she saw the two women, Elizabeth ran up to them and threw her arms around both of them.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said before disappearing.

"She was waiting to see you guys before leaving." Paul explained. "She's been ready for awhile now."

"I can only imagine." Arizona said.

"So she's really gone?" Paul asked. They had all felt a shift in the house the moment she had left, which is what made Cristina run downstairs in the first place and Derek had to follow. They stood back quietly as Callie and Arizona had a conversation with people they couldn't see.

"She's really gone." Arizona smiled.

"I want to go." Callie said, pulling the blonde towards the stairs.

"Torres, wait!" Derek ran in from of her to stop them. "Don't you think I deserve some kind of explanation? I mean..." He trailed off as he pointed at his stomach.

"Yes and I'll give you one, but not right now. I need to get out of here." Callie's mind was starting to flood with everything that had happened that evening. She was usually so good at blocking them out, but it wasn't working and it was starting to make her panic.

"Okay, we'll talk later." Derek gave her and Arizona one last long look before turning and going back up the stairs. He had a feeling their working relationship had just taken a drastic turn.

"Cal-" Cristina tried.

"No, not right now." Callie sighed heavily and gripped Arizona's hand tighter. "Everyone, just please go. Thank you, so much for being here, but I need some time. I promise, we'll talk about it later."

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Cristina said before running up the stairs in hopes of catching a ride with Derek to go see Meredith.

"We'll see you later too." Mark said, giving Paul and Tim a look that said to not say anything. He knew never to argue with Callie when she got like this.

"Thank you." Callie smiled gratefully. When they disappeared, she let Arizona lead them up the stairs and out of the house. When they got to Callie's car, they stood facing each other, lost in thought.

"I really need to go home. I haven't seen Grams in days." Arizona said, her voice slicing through the tense silence. Callie didn't seem to hear her. The brunette just stared right through her with a blank inscrutable expression. "Calliope?" She ran the back of her finger lightly down the side of Callie's face. "Are you in there?"

Callie felt the other woman's touch, but didn't say anything. She nodded to show she was listening.

"Will you come home with me?" Arizona asked gently.

"That was too easy."

"Callie, please focus."

"I think I just want to be alone."

"Please, Calliope? I want to talk to you about something." Arizona wasn't lying earlier when she told Callie she wanted to make her hers, even if she knew the brunette didn't hear her.

"No, I want to go home. We can talk later." Callie insisted.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Arizona stretched her neck out to kiss unresponsive lips. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Callie smiled weakly. "I always am."

"Callie, please just come home with me." Arizona tried again. She grabbed the brunette's face with both of her hands and pulled her down for a kiss. This time Callie responded with fervor. They wrapped their arms around each other as they poured everything they felt for one another into that one kiss, attempting to rid themselves of the memories of the last couple of hours. When it got too intense, they pulled away and and rested their foreheads together. Arizona stared into Callie's darkened eyes as she fingered the collar of her leather jacket. She slipped her hands under it and around the brunette's back, to try and get some of her warmth. The crisp air was piercing through her thin scrubs. Their breath visibly intermingled between them in the cold air as they panted in attempt to steady their breaths. "Please." Arizona whispered. "I can just go home with you. Gram will be okay for one more night." She said when Callie didn't answer.

"No, Arizona. You need to go to your home and I need to go to mine."

"Why?"

"Just..." Callie sighed. She just wanted to be alone and didn't know how to explain it. "Just because."

"Okay." Arizona released her hold on the other woman and turned her back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Callie watched as the blonde got into her car and left without another word. She sighed and dropped her chin to her chest. She didn't know how long she stood there before she gathered herself enough to move. She took one last look at the Gester house, vowing to never return, and got into her car. As she drove home, she prepared herself for a long lonely sleepless night.

* * *

Arizona was disappointed when she opened her eyes the next morning and found light streaming through her window. She had been hoping Callie would come to her during the night. She knew the brunette wasn't in a good place and she wanted to be there for her, but also wanted to respect her wishes. Arizona stayed up as long as she could, but the exhaustion from her day had taken over. She kicked her covers off and groaned as she tried to get up. Her body was sore all over. When she heard her doorbell ring, she quickened her movements. Maybe Callie was coming to her. She threw on her robe and ran as best could out of her room and down the stairs. She beamed when she opened the door to discover she was right. Her smile fell when she took in Callie's appearance. The brunette was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night before and she looked like she never went to sleep. "Calliope? What?"

"I'm leaving." Callie blurted out and grimaced. That was not how she spent the last hour rehearsing this conversation.

"Leaving?" Arizona shook her head as she tried to process what that meant. "What?"

"I need to get out of Seattle. I can't be here right now. I need a break from this job."

"But..." Arizona frowned. "Leaving where?"

"Miami. I'm going to go see my parents."

"You're coming back, right?"

"I need to ask you something." Callie stepped forward and took Arizona's hands in her own. "I had a lot of time to think last night. I know you don't do the girlfriend thing, but I need to know that you'll be here waiting for me when I do get back. Just me and only me. I don't want to share you with anyone else. Can you promise me that?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet."

"Don't you think that's unfair? Tell me you're leaving me and then expect me to do just sit around and wait for you for an undetermined amount of time?"

"It's very unfair." Callie pulled the blonde closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Come with me" She whispered, already knowing the answer would be no. Arizona had too many responsibilities in Seattle.

"Calliope, I can't."

"I need to do this."

"I know." Arizona sighed. She didn't want Callie to go. She was really going to miss her. "Are we talking days? Weeks? Months?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"On what?"

Callie ran her hands through Arizona's hair, trying to smooth down her adorable bed head. She smiled as she looked into her questioning eyes. "On if I have something to come home to."

"You'll call?"

"Every chance I get."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Callie grinned.

"yeah." Arizona returned her smile. "What happens now?"

"Now, I go to Miami." Callie lowered her head to capture the other woman's lips in a slow kiss. She couldn't keep her smile off her face through the kiss or when she pulled away. "Then, I'll come back to you as soon as possible."

"I guess I'll have to be okay with that, since I'm a very supportive… friend." Arizona sighed. Last night, in the heat of the moment, she wanted more than anything to make Callie officially hers. Now that she's thought about it she realized it might be too soon. She decided that when the other woman got back from Florida, they'd talk.

"I'm glad. I really need that right now."

"Then don't leave."

"I have to. I just need to get out of here and see my parents."

"I know. I agree, actually." Arizona smiled warmly. "Go see your family."

"Thank you." Callie smiled in relief. This went much better than she thought it would.

"You don't have to thank me. When do you leave?"

"I should have left already." Callie said after looking at her watch.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just leave my car at the airport." Callie kissed the blonde goodbye. "I'll call as soon as I land."

"Okay." Arizona held on to Callie's hand as she backed away from her. When they got too far apart, they broke contact, both already missing the other woman more than they'd like to admit. "Bye, Calliope. Come back soon."

"I will. I promise." Callie smiled and turned to walk away before she got sucked back into Arizona and missed her plane. When she got to her car, she turned back to wave goodbye. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she pulled out of the driveway. But the further away from the blonde she drove, the harder it was for her to hold onto that small amount of joy Arizona had given her. She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

Arizona stood on the porch long after the brunette's car was out of sight. She went back into her house to get ready. She was eager to get to the hospital, since she had some exciting and important news to deliver to some very deserving people.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter won't take months this time**.


	15. Chapter 15

**See, it didn't take me three months again. Mainly because this has been mostly done already for the last three months too.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

Callie drew in a deep breath as she stepped out of the airport into the hot and humid Miami evening and looked around as she slowly let it out. It's been years since she's been back here and she was starting to second guess her decision. Scrunching her face, she peeled off her leather jacket and flung it over her shoulder. This weather was not helping how disgusting she felt. And she was tired. So tired. As expected, she had spent the previous night awake, too afraid to go to sleep. Too afraid of what she might see and that made her feel pathetically weak. She had spent the night in her office on the internet not doing anything productive, except for buying a plane ticket on a whim and worrying herself sick about what Arizona must think of her. Callie felt like she's been nothing but this damaged, needy, violent, nutcase around her, but Arizona seemed to not care. The worrying had stopped her at least a hundred times from leaving and seeking out the comfort of the blonde. Surprisingly, no one had disturbed her during the night. She was sure at least Mark would have shown up. Other than Arizona, she didn't tell anyone from back home she was leaving and "accidentally" left her cell phone sitting dead on her night stand by her bed. That reminded her that she needed to call Arizona from her parents house as soon as she got there. If only... "Calliope!" Callie looked up and smiled when she saw her mom waving at her from the window of a large SUV. She wondered why her mother needed an SUV in Florida and of course it had to bright red. She walked up to the open passenger side window and waved.

"Hi." She said before opening the door. "Thanks for coming to get me." Callie had thought to call her from a stranger's cell phone on her layover in Denver.

"What on earth happened to you?" Lucia Torres pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head to get a better look at her daughter.

"Um..." Callie looked down to see that her jeans and boots were covered in dirt and her shirt was wrinkled and stained with god knows what. She was sure she smelled weird too. That explained all the weird looks she'd been getting. She really should have changed. "Rough night."

"Rough enough to fly all the way out here after three years of not visiting?"

"Something like that." Callie climbed in and buckled her seatbelt, ignoring the scrutinizing stare of her mother.

"Well, you did the right thing." Lucia said as she patted Callie's leg. "I'll take care of you." She had alway felt more protective towards her than her other daughter. Callie had always been a little different.

"Did you tell Dad I was coming?"

"I did, but he had a meeting and couldn't come with me. He'll be home when we get there though."

"Aria?"

"California, I think."

"Ah." Callie turned to look out the window. The scenery here was as different from Seattle as it could get and was surprised to find herself already missing the Emerald City. Or maybe it was just a certain someone she was missing.

"Am I allowed to ask?" Lucia inquired after ten minutes of silence. She wanted to be happy about her daughter being here, but she was worried about what could have brought her this time. Her last trip was a result of her best friend's death and she didn't leave for months.

"Everything just..." Callie sighed. Where to even start? "I just needed to get away for a little bit."

"I think we all feel like that sometimes."

"Maybe." Callie highly doubted anyone felt what she felt. She remained quiet until they were pulling up the long driveway of her modest beach front childhood home. "Always looks the same."

"What do you expect?" Lucia smiled and turned off the engine.

"For it to always look the same." Callie grabbed her back pack from the back seat and opened the door. She was going to have to ransack her sister's closet for a change of clothes. But she needed a shower first and to call Arizona before that. When they walked in the front door, she found her father sitting on the couch in the living room waiting. "Hi, Dad."

"Calliope, it's good to see you." Carlos Torres smiled as he got up and hugged his daughter. "You should go freshen up."

"I know, I'm gross." Callie laughed as she stepped away. It felt good to hug her dad again. After everything, she's never appreciated her parents more. "I'll be back." She remembered to grab the cordless before heading towards the stairs. As she climbed up, she could hear her parents whispering, undoubtably about her. She was grateful they didn't ask any questions, because she didn't have any good answers. Entering her old room, she smiled as she looked around. It wasn't exactly the same, since her mom had tried to make it more suitable for guests, but it still felt like her room. The walls were still purple and the same white canopy bed was there. As she sat down on the bed, she dialed the number she had memorized the second she received it and hoped Arizona answered numbers from strange area codes.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Callie breathed. Hearing that voice, even speaking the simplest word, made her heart skip a beat.

"You sound exhausted." Arizona smiled. She hadn't expected a call so soon. She held up a finger to the resident she had been talking to and went to find a more private location.

"I am."

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I need a shower and then I should probably talk to my parents some."

"How are they?"

"They seem good. Worried about my sudden presence."

"You don't pop by randomly very often?"

"No." Callie said as she laid back on the bed.

"Well, I'm glad you made it there okay." Arizona said after a brief pause. Callie obviously wasn't going to elaborate.

"I should probably go. I just wanted you to have this number... in case."

"Yeah. I should get back to work."

"Busy?"

"Very. Big day for car accidents, it seems."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Please do."

"I will. I promise."

"Okay, bye Calliope."

"Bye." Callie waited for Arizona's end to disconnect before hanging up. Not wanting to think about her decisions any further, she hopped off the bed and stripped off her clothes as she went to her attached bathroom. She loved the shower here. It was large enough to fit four people comfortably, if she wanted. She didn't, but it was always an option. It seemed to have an endless supply of hot water and the pressure was always perfect. Stepping in under the hot water, she groaned appreciatively and decided this was definitely going to be an extra long one. Her parents could wait.

Lucia looked up from her steaming pot of black beans she had been stirring mindlessly when she heard tentative footsteps enter the kitchen and saw her daughter freshly showered, dressed in sweats and a tshirt, but still looking like she hasn't slept in a year. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Very." Callie said as she entered the kitchen further. She couldn't remember the last time she put anything in her stomach, other than a couple of cups of coffee in Denver. "What are you making?" The smells were making her mouth water.

"Tamales, rice, and beans okay?"

"Perfect" Callie grinned. She loved tamales.

"I figured. I didn't have time to make the tamales, so I had your father pick some up on his way home from that place you like. But I am making the rice and beans."

"Sounds good."

"Ah, two of my favorite ladies." Carlos greeted as he entered the kitchen and kissed Callie on the cheek. "Smells good in here."

"Carlos, set the table. Calliope, get the drinks."

"Your mother is still bossy." Carlos chuckled.

"I'm not surprised." They set about to do as they were told and sat down just in time for Lucia to put the food on the table. Once everyone was served, Carlos told the women about his meeting that day. Something about something Callie couldn't care less about. As he blathered on, she thought about how normal this all felt. The exact opposite of her regular life, which was everything but normal. Maybe she could give it all up. Do the nine to five job and have a family dinner every night thing. She smile as she thought back to the last good meal she had at Arizona's house and wondered how Grams was doing. She needed to remember to ask later that night.

"Calliope, what are you thinking about with that smile on your face?" Lucia asked. It was a smile she couldn't remember seeing in a very long time.

"Hmm?" Callie asked, looking up from her plate to see her parents staring expectantly at her. "Oh... um, just that this is really good. Thank you guys." She said before shoveling a large bite of beans in her mouth.

"Calliope, I am your mother and I know that you're lying."

"It's nothing." Callie mumbled. She really didn't want to go there yet.

"How's life in Seattle?" Carlos asked.

"It's about the same."

"Any new men?" Lucia asked hopefully. She was hoping Callie would be settled by now, then maybe she'd be happier.

"No, no men." Callie felt her face go hot and hoped they didn't notice. There hadn't been any men in at least eight years, but her mother always had to ask.

"Women?" Carlos asked respectfully.

"Um..." Her face got even hotter.

"I think that's a yes." Lucia beamed.

"I've met a new friend." Callie couldn't help but smile at the grin on her mom's face.

"But you like her more than a friend."

"Kinda." Callie knew Lucia could see right through her lie.

"Oh my god. What's her name?"

"What does she do?" Carlos asked.

"How'd you meet?"

"When can we meet her?"

"Wait." Callie put down her fork and dropped her head in her hands, laughing at how strange this all was. Last night she was shooting detectives against her will and beating the shit out of a dead old woman in Seattle and tonight she was talking about girls in Miami with both her parents. God, she was so tired and she was pretty much losing it.

"Is she okay?" Lucia asked her husband when Callie continued to laugh hysterically to herself.

"I'm fine." Callie looked up and took a deep breath to try and control her laughter before answering their questions. If talking about Arizona got her out of talking about the real reason she was here, then she was more than willing. "Her name is Arizona, she's a pediatric surgeon, we met at the hospital, and you can't meet her. Like I said, she's a friend... for now and I don't want to jinx it."

"A doctor." Lucia smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"Yes, Mama." Calle rolled her eyes. Of course that's what her mom would focus on.

"Does she know about your... job." Carlos asked.

"Yes." Callie said, knowing 'job' was a code word for 'strange ability I will never understand'.

"And she's okay with it?"

"Yes, she's like me too."

"Oh... well, that's good." Carlos said, glancing at his wife. They never really knew what to think or believe, but Callie was their daughter and she had tested them time and time again on their parenting abilities with her special 'thing', her choice of career, and her choice of partners.

"I hope it works out." Lucia said, reaching over to squeeze Callie's hand. "I can tell you really like this one."

"Me too." Callie said before going back to her food. Conversation fell back to what the older Torres couple have been up too lately. Trivial conversation was exactly what Callie needed that night. When they were finished and the dishes washed and put away, Callie excused herself to go to bed.

"Goodnight, mija." Carlos said as she walked away.

"Goodnight." Callie paused at the doorway and turned around. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Lucia smiled sadly when Callie left. "She'll be okay, right?"

"I think so. She's in much better shape then the last time she came here."

"That's true." Lucia leaned into her husband's embrace and sighed. She just wanted Callie to be happy.

* * *

Hours later Callie woke up with a start from a dead sleep, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, and tangled up in sheets. She clamped her hand over her mouth and looked around the dark room, unsure if her screaming was just in her dream or out loud and hoped her parents didn't hear her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on counting exercises to get her breathing under control and to refocus her mind. She had thought this wouldn't happen in the comfort of her parents house, but not only was she wrong, this nightmare was the worst one yet. Without thinking she reached out her other hand, grabbed the phone she had left on the nightstand, and hit redial. She didn't even knew what time it was and didn't think to care.

"Callie?" Arizona answered. It was ten o'clock in Seattle, which meant it was one am in Miami and she would have hoped the brunette would be sleeping. When she heard the small muffled whimper in response, her heart sank. "Again?"

"Yeah." Callie murmured, suddenly embarrassed. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, I'm still at work, actually." Arizona stepped into the closest empty on call room and sat on the bed, scooting back to rest against the wall. She didn't know how long this phone call would last.

"Still?"

"Like I said, busy day."

"Did you tell them?" Callie asked, eager to steer the conversation away from the reason she called in the first place.

"No, not yet."

"I thought you'd be excited to."

"I wanted to get them all together, but I haven't had time."

"Don't you think they can feel it?"

"Paul hasn't done it yet."

"Oh."

"And I kind of think you should be there too."

"I'd like that." Callie smiled. She wouldn't mind doing something good.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Arizona asked softly.

Callie drew in a deep breath, trying to fight back the images that flooded her mind from her dream. "You shot me." She hoped that was explanation enough.

"Oh, Calliope..." Arizona sighed as she rested her head back against the wall. The bars from the bunk above her made her feel slightly dizzy and she closed her eyes to make it stop.

"What do I do?" Callie asked, unable to keep the desperation out of her voice. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard. "I'm so tired. I don't know how much more of this I can take." She admitted, rubbing her thumb and forefinger into her closed eyes. It hurt, but it was better than the exhaustion she was feeling.

Arizona sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "We'll work through it."

"What if we can't?" Callie couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "What if it never goes away?"

"You get professional help."

"You are the professional."

"You know what I mean."

"You really want to help me?"

"Of course."

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Callie didn't know why that worried her so much. People thinking she was crazy has plagued her her entire life, but she knew Arizona wasn't one of those people.

"What do you mean?"

"What I do. Like last night, with Mary. I really wish you didn't have to see that. I was trying to make it so you didn't have to do anything, but you had to anyway." Callie let out a ragged breath. "I'm so sorry, Arizona."

"You did what you had to do." Arizona said gently with a hint of firmness in her voice.

"What about you? Are you okay? I mean, you don't usually have to do that kind of stuff."

"I haven't thought about it too much. I've been distracted with my normal life all day. It's been nice. I saved two lives today, Calliope. A five year old boy and a twelve year old girl. I'm just going to focus on that for now."

"My hero." Callie sighed when Arizona scoffed in her ear. "No, really. You're amazing, Arizona. Mary told me I had to take care of you, because you're special. It's the only sane and true thing she said."

"She did not." Arizona rolled her eyes and stretched out her legs in front of her, kicking her feet that hung over the edge.

"Uh huh, she did. How does it feel to be the special one?"

"I feel the same." Arizona didn't want the responsibility of having another power.

"She also said we needed to find some book she used to have that's gone now."

"A book?" Arizona frowned. "Do you think she was just messing with you?"

"I don't know. I was going to call Sarah when I got back to ask about her belongings, but I don't think she'd know."

"I can call her for you." Arizona offered. Callie needed a break from work and she'd do what she can to help her.

"No, it's okay." Callie paused. "Tim said something that's got me intrigued. He said that there are tons of other people out there with different abilities."

"And you want to find them?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, I never really cared before. But now I'm curious."

"Is there a Facebook page for that?" Arizona joked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could make one." Callie said with a soft laugh. "Cristina is good at that kind of stuff."

"You didn't tell anyone you were leaving, did you?" Arizona had already been visited by Mark and had voicemails from Cristina and Derek.

"I told you, that's all that matters."

"Callie, you can't just run away from everybody."

"I know." Callie sighed. "Are you going to talk to Tim now?" It was a cheap shot and she knew it.

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm not."

"Yes, I've decided to talk to him. Kind of need you to do that though. Now don't try and distract me."

"I really like it here. It's so normal, peaceful, and quiet. I sat down at the dinner table with my parents and had an actual meal. We talked about boring business stuff and my mom's stupid social club thing. I can hear the ocean right now. No sirens. No cell phone going off. No one needing me for something. And no unwanted visitors. There are no bad memories. They're all good here. I feel like I can breath again."

"Do you want to stay there?" Arizona held her breath for the answer. She didn't know why the brunette would tell her that if she didn't.

"No."

"Good." Arizona waited for Callie to say something before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Last night, you told Mary you've done much worse than beat up old ladies. Is that true?" Arizona knew of the one story of the night Mark died, but wanted to know more.

Callie's stomach lurched as she scooted down the bed to lay down, pulling the covers protectively over her head. "You heard that?"

"I did." Arizona frowned at the sudden muffled change in the brunette's voice.

"Arizona..." Callie practically whined.

"Probably not a pre-bedtime conversation?"

"It definitely won't help my nightmares."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Arizona slammed her forehead against her palm. Stupid.

"It's okay, you have a right to know and I'll tell you. Just not now."

"Do I?"

"Yes." Callie smiled as she poked her head out from under the converter just enough to peek her nose and mouth out. It was getting hard to breath. "I told my parents about you tonight. I hope that's okay."

"What about me?"

"That I really like you. My mom likes that you're a doctor, so you've already won her over."

Arizona felt her heart smile and grinned with it. "I really like you too."

"I know." Callie said, making Arizona laugh loudly in her ear. "I really like when you laugh too. That should help me sleep."

"Do you think you can?"

"Yeah, I think so. Stay on the phone until I do, please?" Callie pleaded. She was over trying to act tough for the blonde. It was exhausting and Arizona saw right through her anyway.

"I was already planning on it."

"Thank you for talking to me." Callie mumbled as she closed her eyes and turned to her side, balancing the phone on her head so she could still talk and hear without having to hold it. It was as close as she was going to get to having the blonde in her bed.

"Anytime. I love talking to you."

"Ditto." Callie yawned loudly.

"Calliope?" Arizona could tell she was losing the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Please come back."

"I will." Callie said before fading back to sleep, the phone dropping onto the pillow next to her head.

"Callie?" Arizona listened for any sign of life. When she didn't hear anything, she assumed the brunette had fallen asleep and prayed she would be able to remain that way for the night. "Sweet dreams, Calliope." She whispered into the phone before hanging up, wishing she could be in bed with her right now, but she was still at work and in Seattle. Sighing, Arizona pocketed her phone and got up to leave the room. She just needed to finish a few things and then she could hopefully leave. As she walked down the hall toward her office, Arizona realized how much she had been neglecting her duties at the hospital. She'd been too distracted by other things, but didn't have the energy right now to worry about that though. She'd do it later.

* * *

"Hello?" When Arizona didn't hear anything, she pulled the phone away from her head to see that it was upside down. Righting her wrong, she tried again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, were you asleep?" Callie smiled at the obvious sleepiness in the blonde's voice. It was cute.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Arizona kicked her legs to try and free them from sheet that had somehow wrapped itself around them during the night and used her free hand to pull up her converter, tucking it snuggly around her body.

"I forgot about the time change." Callie said, lowering her voice. Arizona didn't need her booming voice in her ear first thing in the morning. "When did you get to bed last night?"

"I didn't get home until after midnight." Arizona rolled over to check the time on her alarm click. Six am. Yikes.

"I should let you go." Callie said, not really meaning it. Maybe she was being selfish, but she wanted to keep talking to the blonde.

"No. I needed to wake up anyways." Arizona lied. "Did you sleep okay after we talked last night?"

"I slept great, thank you." Callie had slept solidly for six and a half hours without any dreams. Good or bad. It was quite the accomplishment and had decided to reward herself with a call to Arizona.

"Good."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. As soon as I got into bed, I was out like a light."

"Save any more lives?"

"No. Maybe today." Arizona smiled as a silence filled the line. She strained her ears to try and figure out the noises she was hearing through the phone. "What are you up to?"

"I'm sitting on a blanket on the beach with a ridiculously large bowl of fruit and yogurt my mom made me take with me."

"Sounds nice."

"It really is. Kind of lonely though."

"What are you wearing?" Arizona asked, making the other woman laugh boisterously. She smiled as she pictured the brunette's head thrown back, hair blowing in the breeze, and mouth opened wide as she laughed.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, but I'm still in my very unsexy pjs. Sweat pants and a tshirt. And these god awful sunglasses I borrowed from my mom."

"Who goes to the beach in sweat pants?"

"I didn't have to go anywhere. Just stepped outside. It's basically my parents back yard."

"Ah. No bikini then, huh? Damn." Arizona said with exaggerated disappointment, complete with a pout Callie could practically hear 3400 miles away.

"No, I didn't bring one. I don't even know if I own one anymore. Not many opportunities have come up to wear them in Seattle."

"I don't know, you'd look pretty good fighting criminals in one." Arizona drooled at the mental picture of Callie in a bright red bikini, combat boots, and a shoulder holster as she chased bad guys. Totally impractical and totally hot.

"I don't think I'd be taken very seriously."

"They would be too stunned by your hotness to fight you though." Arizona rolled her eyes at herself. That was stupid. Callie chuckling in her ear told her she thought so too.

"What are you wearing?"

Arizona lifted her covers to find an oversized plain and full of holes grey tshirt, that probably used to be black, and a pair of hot pink boxers covered in red hearts. "Absolutely nothing."

"You're lying." Callie accused.

"You got me. How'd you know?"

"You don't sound naked."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"Means I wish you were naked."

"Callie..." Arizona tsked. She swore she heard Callie smirk.

"Sorry. I've only seen you naked once and I was drunk. I've been dying to have you again ever since."

"Me too." Arizona sighed. That was so, so true. "Things have been crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's nice to actually get to sit down and talk to you without any distractions or interruptions or having to talk about... you know."

"Is this why you flew across the country? To talk to me?" Arizona teased lightly, unsure if it was appropriate to.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here." Callie sighed as she looked up and down the empty shoreline. It was an unusually cool morning for Florida, but it still felt good to her. She was sure people would start coming out to the semi-private beach her parents shared with a few neighbors soon.

"Well, I hope you figure it out." Arizona said sincerely. "And soon."

"Thanks."

"You know, you kind of left me here by myself to clean up this mess." Arizona wasn't trying to accuse the brunette of anything, but it still irked her to a degree.

"I'm sorry." Callie didn't think of that. Of course she didn't, she was too busy thinking about herself.

"And I don't know what to do with this newfound information about myself. Makes we wonder what else we don't knew about ourselves." Arizona pulled the covers around her tighter. "I don't like this feeling."

"It's pretty intense."

"I don't want it." Arizona admitted.

"I'd take it if I could."

"I know." Arizona sighed, wondering why their conversation took this turn. "You just left."

"You didn't say anything." Callie swallowed hard and looked to the sky. She should have just known. She forgot that she wasn't the only one affected by all of this, like she usually was.

"I didn't feel like I could and I didn't know I'd feel like this." Arizona whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her confession. Not even Callie. "I'm not used to it."

"I'm sorry." Callie said again, even though it felt useless. They listened to each others heavy breathing as they tried to figure out what to say next.

"Honey bee!" Sylvia pounded on Arizona's bedroom door, making the blonde jump, and yelled loud enough for Callie to hear. "Breakfast!"

"You have to go?" Callie asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. She's not going to let me get out of breakfast."

"How is she?" Callie asked with a small fond smile.

"She's doing good. I think her hip has been bothering her though, but she'd never admit it. She asked where you were."

"Arizona!" Sylvia knocked again. "What are you doing? I already checked for Callie's car."

"I'll be right down!"

"Hurry up! No one likes cold french toast."

"One minute!" Arizona growled low enough for only Callie to hear. She smiled at the brunette's soft laughter.

"I'm starting the timer now." Sylvia said as she walked away. "Fifty-five seconds left! If you're not down there, then you're going to get it."

"Thirty-two years old and getting yelled at by my grandmother, whose house I live in." Arizona huffed and rolled her eyes, which didn't help her point. "Not how I pictured my life ten years ago."

"It's sweet." Callie smiled.

"Shut up."

"Well, running away to my mommy and daddy isn't much better."

"We are quite the pair."

"We really are." Callie smiled. "Call me when you get a chance. I don't really have a schedule out here, so I'm free whenever."

"Okay. Bye, Callie."

"Bye." Callie sighed as she hung up. Laying down on the blanket, she closed her eyes and smiled as she soaked up the sun. The only thing she could hear was the sound of water gently lapping the shore. She missed the sun, the beach, and the easy life. Maybe she could get a nap in, even if it was still early. She could probably sleep for the next week straight and still not feel rested. Callie didn't know how long she laid there before she felt a presence hovering over her, rudely stealing her sun by casting a shadow over her. "What?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" Callie took off her sunglasses and squinted up at her mom.

"You used to love letting me buy you stuff and you didn't bring much. Plus your father is at work, so we can spend all we want." Lucia waited as her daughter thought it over and smiled when she got up. "Yeah?"

"Sure." Callie gathered her empty bowl and blanket. She couldn't remember the last time she went out and bought anything new and if her mom was offering to buy, who was she to say no? She used to love shopping.

"Can I have my cell phone back?" Lucia asked when they started walking back up the beach together.

"Sorry." Callie smiled as she handed it over.

"Did you make your call?"

"I did. Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Lucia asked as they stepped onto the back porch and shook themselves free of sand.

"I don't know, Mama." Callie stepped into the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink. "Like I said, I just needed to get away."

"Just please tell me you're not in trouble."

"No, I'm not in trouble."

"Okay, go make yourself presentable."

"You don't like my outfit?" Callie teased. She knew her mother wouldn't be caught dead with her in public wearing sweat pants and flip flops.

"I'm not taking you out looking like a hobo." Lucia said as she pushed Callie towards the stairs. "And brush your hair."

"Fine, stop pushing." Callie laughed. "Give me half an hour."

Lucia shook her head and smiled as she watched Callie run up the stairs. Her daughter's spirits already seemed much higher than the previous day. She didn't know why, but she wasn't going to question it.

* * *

Arizona sighed in relief as she lowered her tired and aching body into her desk chair. It's been another long morning of playing catch up and she finally had a moment to eat her pathetic lunch she had picked up in the cafeteria earlier that day. She also wanted to call Callie. Six hours since talking to her seemed like too long. Over twenty-four hours since seeing her was even worse. Hitting enter on her last incoming call, she took a bite of her wilted salad and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Said a puzzled voice that was definitely not Callie's.

"Uh..." Arizona hurried to swallow her bite and cleared her throat. "Is Callie there?"

"She's in the dressing room."

"Oh. Okay." Arizona paused, unsure of where to go from there, since the woman wasn't offering anymore information. "I guess I'll just try again later."

"Is this Arizona?"

Arizona blinked in surprise. "It is. Who's this?"

"Lucia Torres, Calliope's mother."

"Oh!" Arizona rolled her eyes at herself. Duh. "Well, it's nice to kind of meet you, Mrs. Torres."

"You too. Calliope had told us a lot about you."

"Really?" Arizona grinned.

"Well, not really. A few things, which is a lot for her."

"How's she doing?"

"She seems okay, but if you know her at all, you know that doesn't mean anything."

"That's true."

"She'd kill me if she knew I was talking to you."

"I won't tell." Arizona laughed.

"Thank you." An awkward silence filled the line briefly. "I'd tell her you called, but..."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just call back later."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Busted." Arizona laughed when she heard Callie's voice.

"Your sister." Lucia lied easily.

"Aria?" Callie grabbed at the phone before her mother could hang up.

"Don't be rude, Calliope. I'm talking here." Unfortunately for Lucia, her daughter was much quicker and stronger than her and she didn't even stand a chance.

"I want to talk to Aria." Callie said as she put her phone to her ear. "Hey, come to Miami."

"Trust me, I would if I could." Arizona said truthfully.

"Arizona?" Callie smiled happily at the voice as if she hadn't heard it in years.

"You be nice to your mother. I like her."

"Oh my god." Callie looked up and gave Lucia a disapproving glare. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. We only talked for a second."

"She didn't call you did she?" That was something her mother would have no problem doing.

"No, I called you and she answered."

"Oh okay."

"What are you guys up to? She said you were in a dressing room. Shopping?"

"We're at the mall. I needed a bikini." Callie frowned when Arizona laughed. "What?"

"I really can't picture you shopping at a mall. It seems so unlike you." Arizona took another bite of her salad and immediately spit it back out on her fork before throwing the whole container in the trash. She really needed to remember the lunches Grams packed for her.

"I used to spend every weekend at the mall. This exact one, actually." Callie said defensively, even though she didn't know what he was defending herself against.

"Well, I still can't see it."

"Maybe we'll go when I get back. You'll see that I'm quite the natural shopper. Runs in my family." Callie looked up to see her mom smiling at her and stuck her tongue out. Not her most mature moment. Lucia rolled her eyes and took their stuff to pay for it, giving Callie some privacy.

"It would be my first time."

"You've never been to a mall?" Callie asked skeptically. "You're lying."

"That would be a rather silly thing to lie about. Don't you think?"

"Oh you poor sheltered thing." Callie said with mock sympathy.

"I was not sheltered. I just never had any desire to go to a mall. Seems daunting. All those stores, food choices, and people. I'm fine with just a department store or the internet."

"Where did you and your friends hang out when you were a teenager?"

"I didn't really hang out with girls my age and when I did we went to movies and to the lake."

"I'm definitely taking you then. We're going to go to the food court and get you a pizza pretzel and an ice cream cone. Then we'll ride the carousel and I'm going to build you a stupid bear."

"Sounds like your taking me to the fair."

"Well, we'll shop too. We can buy matching earrings and BFF necklaces."

"Okay, it's a date." Arizona laughed, not believing she really just made a date to go to a mall like she was in high school. And with Callie Torres, of all people. The brunette was constantly surprising her. Then again, they've been chatting away on the phone since Callie left like they were junior high crushes. "You are something else, you know that?"

"I hope in a good way."

"Very good."

"Good." Callie grinned and looked up again to see her mom had returned and was trying and failing to not look impatient. "I should go."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Is your mom mad?"

"No, she's fine."

"Good. I'll talk to you tonight probably."

"Yeah, probably."

"Bye, Calliope. Have fun shopping while I'm at work saving babies."

"I will." Callie said, ignoring the obvious jab. "Bye."

"I like her." Lucia said as soon as Callie hung up and retuned her phone.

"You don't know her."

"She asked how you were and not to just be polite. I could tell she really cared and I like that."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That you seemed okay." Lucia looped her arm through Callie's and steered them to the exit. "Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"I make no promises."

"Why are you here when you obviously have somebody who cares about you in Seattle?"

"I've been asking myself that same question."

"Do you have an answer?"

"Nope."

"Well, I am happy to get to spend some time with you, so I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Ooo, smoothies! Let's get one." Lucia changed the direction they were walking in abruptly and yanked the younger brunette towards the stand.

"Okay." Callie smiled, happy her mom changed the subject. "Can I see your phone again?"

"You really should have brought your own."

"I forgot. I'm sorry." Callie reached into Lucia's purse and got the phone herself. "Order me strawberry, please." She waited for her to leave before unlocking the phone and opening the internet browser. Checking the time, she smiled when her options loaded. Perfect.

* * *

The clicking of her bedroom door shutting woke Arizona up out of a restless sleep. She could tell someone was moving around her room, but didn't feel at all scared about it. A second later the bed dipped beside her and she turned onto her back in time for a warm body to crawl on top of her and her breath was taken away when hungry lips stole control of hers before she could say anything. She sighed happily at the feeling of those lips she's missed. She'd know them anywhere. Callie... The brunette moaned against her as their tongues clashed together and hands pulled greedily at each others hair. Arizona loved every kiss she's shared with Callie, but this one was different. It was full of nothing but pure, unadulterated lust and she felt it with her whole body. They continued to kiss passionately as heat rose around them. Suddenly, something seemed to snap between them at the same time and they began clawing at each others clothes to get to the skin they had both been desperately craving.

Growling in frustration, Arizona tried to pull away from the kiss to get better control of their clothing removal, but Callie was too quick for her and bit down on her bottom lip to lock her in place, causing the blonde to moan, her clit to throb, and her underwear to get soaked all at the same time. Flashbacks from that first night together flooded the blonde's memory and she was sure she's never been more turned on before in her life than she was right then. Fumbling around frantically, they were able to quickly get rid of their clothes as if by magic and Arizona spread her legs wide as the brunette settled between them, moving her head further down the blonde's body. Arizona could hardly keep up as Callie's lips and tongue practically devoured her neck and chest like a starved bear out of hibernation. A very horny starved bear. Arizona gasped when her right nipple was suddenly trapped teasingly between Callie's teeth and she forgot to breath as the anticipation of the pain from the bite that was sure to follow both scared and excited her. When it finally did come, it was felt with every nerve in her body and she moaned as Callie continued to worship her breasts in a way that only Callie knew how.

When they both seem satisfied, Callie lifted her head and connected their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss before ending it abruptly and moving down Arizona's jawline as she ground her hips against the blonde's center. Arizona's head spun and she clenched onto the sheets at either side of her as teeth grazed down her neck, landing on her shoulder. She sucked in a sharp breath when they bit down and let it out as Callie started softly kissing back up along the trail she just took with her teeth.

"Fuck." Arizona cursed and grunted loudly when Callie suddenly used two fingers to enter her hard and deep in one swift thrust, her hips lifting off the bed involuntarily. She was so distracted by Callie's mouth, she forgot to pay attention to where her hands were. The other was firmly planted next to her head, holding her up.

"Shhh! If you're not quiet, I'll stop." Callie growled the empty threat in her ear, her low, husky voice vibrated throughout Arizona's entire body and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation. "Do you want me to stop?" Callie asked, fingers still deep inside the other woman.

"No. God no." Arizona had never heard a more ridiculous question.

"Do you have any idea how wet you are right now?" Callie asked as she slowly pulled out and drove right back in, smirking at the strangled whimper the other woman obviously tried to hide. She didn't give the blonde a chance to answer as she began to slide out and in, picking up her pace with each thrust. Both of their breathing became heavier as stifled grunts and moans filled the room. "Do you have any idea how hot that makes me?"

"Mmmhmm..." Arizona sucked in her bottom lip as she ran her hands up Callie's arms and gripped her hard biceps. She was strong, really strong and the blonde didn't think she could get anymore aroused at this point. How did she not notice that before? "Oh god." She breathed against the brunette's chin that was hovering above her mouth. She could feel the muscles flexing in Callie's right arm as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Keeping one hand wrapped tightly around the brunette's arm, she moved her other further up and tangled her fingers in Callie's hair, tugging it at the same time she forced her down for a kiss hard enough to make their teeth clash. She needed something to muffle the moans of ecstasy that her body was dying to release. She pushed her tongue in Callie's mouth and they both moaned as she pulled the brunette's hair again, causing Callie to move faster and harder, Arizona spreading her legs wider and matching every trust with the rising of her hips. Their movements were bordering on frenzied. The blonde hasn't felt this kind of intense pleasure in... never. She's never experienced anything like the brunette. Being filled by her in the most delicious way, feeling her weight on top of her as their sweat slicked bodies moved together in perfect sync, being kissed by her like she needed her to live. It was... it was perfection and Arizona was sure she'd never get enough.

Before she even knew what was happening, Arizona was coming and hard. Her hands slid past Callie's shoulders, her nails digging into her back as her lips tore away from the other woman's, accidentally releasing a strangled cry of pleasure. Sinking her teeth in Callie's shoulder, she struggled to keep herself quiet as every nerve and muscle in her body seemed to tighten and then spasm at the same time. Callie grunted from the pain, nearly coming herself, and continued to thrust in and out of Arizona as she shook violently underneath her. The blonde was about to beg for mercy, but then the beginnings of another orgasm stirred deep within her and she gripped the brunette tighter as it hit her with much less intensity as the first, but she cried out more from the shock. That had never happened to her before. Now she knew the correct definition of mind blowing. Again, Callie didn't stop, but Arizona couldn't take any more.

"I surrender. I surrender." Arizona gasped as she released her hold on the other woman and collapsed on the bed feeling like a boneless pile of goo, her heart pounding in her head and gasping for air. Somewhere along the line, she forgot to breath. As her body jerked sporadically from aftershocks, she was vaguely aware of fingers pulling out of her and some movement, but her brain was too muddled to comprehend her surroundings. Either she just had the most vivid sex dream known to man or Callie was back in Seattle and just surprised fucked her in the middle of the night. Arizona was totally okay with either of those options. One more so than the other. Light kisses peppering her face told her she wasn't dreaming and she opened her eyes to find Callie smiling down at her. Closing them again, she grinned back. The dopey smile made Callie chuckle. The brunette wrapped her arms around Arizona and she cuddled into her side, waiting patiently for the blonde to regain function. She knew what she just did to her and having her come undone like that because of her was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. Arizona just might be the death of her.

"You came back." Arizona croaked finally, smacking her lips together to try and stop the tingling.

"Of course I came back. I said I would." Callie said as she drew random patterns on the blonde's flushed skin.

"I know. I was still worried though. You sounded really happy on the phone over there."

"I sounded happy because I was talking to you."

"You weren't even gone two days."

"I shouldn't have left in the first place." Callie said, lifting her head to kiss the blonde softly. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Arizona was beginning to sound normal again, but she still couldn't get her arms to move enough to hug the brunette like she wanted.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. I came here as soon as my plane landed." Callie had not meant for what happened to happen, but she sure as hell happy it did. She had only tried to go in for a kiss before changing into pajamas.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Arizona asked after another comfortable silence. She hoped Callie didn't wake her Grams up.

"Back door. You should really get a better lock. It was way too easy."

"I think a girl breaking into my house in the middle of the night just to have sex with me is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, the sex wasn't planned and you have a funny view of romance. You obviously haven't been with anyone as amazing as me before. I can show you what real romance is."

"We'll see. Did you get what you needed from Miami?"

"No."

"Then why are you back already?"

"Because I shouldn't have left you to deal with everything alone in the first place. I'm really sorry again."

"Does that mean you're going to leave again?" Arizona asked, her heart sinking.

"No. Turns out what I need is in Seattle."

"Oh? What?"

"Really?" Callie lifted her head again as gave the blonde an incredulous look.

"What?" Arizona thought she must have missed something.

"It's you, you moron."

"Is that your idea of romance?" Arizona laughed, her heart racing at the statement.

"I thought it was sweet. I'm a little rusty."

"I'll say."

"Like you can do better?" Callie challenged.

"I'll give it a shot." Arizona jumped off the bed and went to her bag. Pulling out a piece of paper from a notebook, she folded it and ripped off one end before opening it up and folding it again a different way.

"What are you doing?" Calle sat up and squinted to try and see what Arizona had in her hand. She was too far away in the dark to see.

"Hold on." Arizona concentrated on her creation. Doing it in the dark wasn't as easy as she had hoped. When she was satisfied with it, she jumped back on the bed, positioned herself cross-legged in front of the brunette, and held it out.

"What is it?" Callie asked as she took it in her hand.

"A flower. I got pretty good at making these when I was in the hospital. I made like a thousand of them. It's been awhile though."

"Oh." Callie really wanted to ask her more about that time in her life, but it didn't seem like the appropriate time. "Thank you."

"I would really like to call you my girlfriend, Calliope." Arizona said suddenly, surprising both women.

"I thought you didn't do that." Callie said, smiling like a fool and trying not to crush her flower as she held it to her chest.

"I didn't, doesn't mean I won't." The smile on Callie's face made the butterflies in Arizona's stomach known.

"You really want to try this with me? I'm kind of a loose cannon." Callie said, only half serious.

"I want you in my life until that paper flower dies." Arizona said with a genuine smile to show she meant it.

"Wow, you are pretty good at this romancing thing."

"Just think of what I could do when I'm not winging it."

"I think winging it is better. Much more romantic."

"Well, think of all the winging I could do if you were my girlfriend."

"Arizona, you have to be sure." Callie said seriously. She couldn't bear it if the blonde changed her mind later.

"I've already thought about this. It's all I've been thinking about since the other night. I'm sure."

"I'm sure too." Even in the dark, Callie could see the grin that spread across Arizona's face.

"Okay." Arizona paused as if she was waiting for something to happen, even if she didn't know what. "Uh, what now?"

"Now..." Callie sat up on her knees and pushed the blonde down on her back, crawling on top of her. "I want to have more sex with my girlfriend."

"No, I don't think so." Arizona caught Callie off guard with her statement and it distracted her enough to allow the blonde to roll them over.

"Sneaky."

"Just being fair to you." Arizona said as she sat up, straddling the brunette's hips and using both hands to squeeze her full breasts. They filled her hands perfectly. It was the first time she really got to enjoy them. Callie placed her hands on Arizona hips and smiled up at her.

"I'm so worked up right now, it will probably take you two seconds."

"Well, that's hardly fair to me." Arizona said, running her hands over Callie's stomach, enjoying the feel of her skin under her fingers. She smiled when she scraped her nails up the brunette's sides, making her shudder at her touch.

"It's your fault. You're incredibly hot when you come."

"I'm having a hard time feeling sorry about that." Arizona leaned forward and placed her lips around one of Callie's hard as rock nipples, sucking it between her lips as she used her tongue to tease it.

"No, never feel sorry about that. Fuck." Callie cursed when she felt the blonde bite down and her hand immediately flew to her head to push it down. She wanted her to do that again. Arizona continued to suck and nibble as she shifted so she could force a knee between Callie's legs, spreading them enough to settle her thigh firmly against her center. She could feel how wet the brunette was and a sudden desire to intimately taste, smell, and touch her took over her senses. But she couldn't tear herself away from her breasts quite yet. She moved her hand between them and ran her fingers through Callie's hot slick folds, taking her time to gather as much as she could as Callie moaned and writhed under her.

"How's that feel?"

"So fucking good. Keep going." Callie popped her eyes opened and lifted her head when Arizona immediately stopped. "Wha-?" Her eyes widened as she watched the blonde's wet fingers come into view, using them to coat the nipple she wasn't currently working on. Arizona lifted her head and locked eyes with the brunette as she moved to clean the mess she just made. Her penetrating blue eyes bore into Callie's as she flattened her tongue against her painfully hard and now wet nipple. They moaned simultaneously as the blonde sucked it between her lips. Callie had been right, Arizona Robbins was for sure going to be the death of her. Her clit was now throbbing harder than she thought possible and she tried to rub herself against the blonde's thigh to get some relief, but the other woman pulled away. "Arizona!"

"Shhh!" Arizona hissed. Her little plan backfired. It wasn't nearly enough and now she desperately wanted more of the brunette. With one last nip, she slithered down the other woman's luscious body, not wasting any time spreading her open and running her tongue the entire length of her in one hard stroke, both moaning together again at the feeling. Almost instantly Callie had a tight grip on blonde hair and was forcing the other woman's mouth onto her clit, half sighing half moaning at finally being touched how she wanted. Arizona was more than happy to oblige, her lips and tongue fighting to keep up with the insatiable brunette's silent demands. Gyrating her center roughly against Arizona's face as she held her down, Callie felt her climax approaching way too soon, but couldn't bring herself to slow down. It felt too damn good. When the blonde felt legs start to quiver uncontrollably around her head, she knew Callie was already a goner. She maintained her rhythm and couldn't stop her moan from escaping as the rest of the brunette's body started to shake under her tongue.

"Ariz- I- Fu-" Callie stammered uselessly. It was too late, her inexorable orgasm hit her like a freight train and she couldn't keep herself from loudly and explicitly voicing just how fucking amazing it felt, causing Arizona to almost come herself. Dear Lord, Calle did get hotter. Arizona didn't think it was possible. After a tense moment, Callie finally let go of her hair. Lifting her head, Arizona took a second to catch her breath before crawling back up the brunette's body.

Callie was so far gone, she didn't even notice Arizona had moved until her hot lips were on hers in a gloriously wet kiss. Unable to move any other part of her body, the brunette just laid there and let Arizona kiss her, their lips and tongues languidly moving together as Callie gradually came down from her high.

"You're really hot when you come too." Arizona said against Callie's lips, smiling when the brunette laughed heartily, making the bed bounce. "Shhh!"

"I think we're way past being quiet." Callie said, grinning up at her girlfriend.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you." Callie lifted her hands to Arizona's face, tucking her hair behind her ears before resting them on the sides of her head.

"Thank you for coming back." Arizona closed her eyes and sighed as the brunette's thumbs tenderly rubbed her cheek bones. It warmed her body in an entirely different way than their earlier hot activities.

"Always."

"I'm going to so pissed if I wake up and find out this was all a dream."

"It's not, I promise." Callie laughed.

"Dream Callie would say that and if you are dream Callie, real Callie has a lot to live up to now." Arizona said before yawning loudly. "Oh man, I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Well, let's go to sleep and you'll see in the morning."

"Okay." Arizona slid off Callie and turned away from her, wiggling back when the brunette wrapped herself around her from behind. "Sweet dreams, Calliope."

"I hope so." Waking up screaming and crying would totally kill the mood they had set and Callie would hate that more than anything. She's never felt this good before and wanted to hang on to it for as long as possible.

"You'll be okay."

"Promise?" Callie asked as she hugged Arizona tighter, a silent plea for reassurance.

Arizona took a moment to think about her answer before responding. "Promise."

"You'll be okay too." Callie squeezed her again and felt Arizona relax further into her arms.

"Promise?"

Callie heard the smile in the blonde's voice and smiled herself as she placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Yes, I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**This story has no beta. Every stupid mistake is either my fault or autocorrects that I don't notice. Thanks for randomly pointing out one of them. **

* * *

Arizona didn't understand why there was a dog barking in the cockpit of the airplane she was flying, rudely ruining the peaceful journey she had been on. She certainly didn't invite one here. She looked around and didn't see a dog, but there was a chicken on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at it and it barked at her again. Last she checked chickens didn't bark. But then again, she wasn't a pilot either. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the controls and grinned when she saw a sprinkle donut floating in front of her. She grabbed it and happily munched on it as she looked over the beautiful snow capped mountains she was flying over. The chicken barked again and she turned to glare at it, making it bark louder and louder. The scene around her faded away as she slowly came into consciousness, but that damn chicken was still barking his head off. It took her a second to realize it was the neighbors dog, not a chicken, and that she had been dreaming. Now that Arizona was semi-awake, something still felt very wrong. Her pillow was missing, she was on her stomach, and her arms were above her head with her hands dangling over the side of the bed. She was usually a back sleeper and where did her headboard go? And where were her blankets? She was cold. She smacked her lips together and swallowed as she waited for it all to make sense. Her throat hurt and some other interesting places on her body were sore too. Opening one eye, she saw that she was upside down on her bed, which answered one of her questions. But, when did that happen? Weight shifting next to her instantly flooded her brain with the memories from the previous night and she smiled as she closed her eye again. She tried to move, but something was holding her down. It took a moment for Arizona's fuzzy mind to comprehend the strange sensation on her back. It was a new feeling. One that shot right to the top of her list of favorites. Lips were slowly making their way down her spine. Lips attached to the warm body hovering over her. When the lips reached the base of her spine, they started to make their way back up, Callie's naked body settling on top of her. Arizona sighed at the feeling of her girlfriend's front pressed against her back. It warmed her up from the outside in. She loved waking up to this. It was significantly better than waking up on Christmas morning as a kid. She opened her eyes in time to see dark hair cascade over her them and felt the hair tickle her shoulders as Callie leaned in to kiss her neck before whispering huskily in her ear, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Yay, you're here." Arizona said, voice hoarse with sleep. She felt Callie smile against her skin and smiled herself.

"I am. I told you I would be."

"How'd you sleep?" Arizona asked tucking her arms under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"Perfectly."

"No nightmares?"

"No nightmares." Callie grinned wider and kissed the blonde's neck again, keeping her lips lingering over her skin. "I had a pretty amazing dream about you though."

"Oh yeah?" Arizona wiggled enough to make Callie let her turn onto her back, then she rolled them over with surprisingly no resistance from the brunette. Arizona settled herself on top, deciding that the feeling of their naked fronts pressed together intimately, but not sexually, in this way was definitely in her top three favorite feelings. "What was I doing in this dream?" Callie didn't answer. More like, she couldn't answer. The scintillating sunlight that was filtering into the room through the windows hit Arizona's face in such a way that showed off every little detail of her make up free skin and her natural, striking beauty rendered Callie speechless. She examined every freckle, every fine hair, and every smile line and curiously took in the pink that appeared on Arizona's cheeks, the darkened skin just under her eyes, her slightly haphazard eyebrows, and the little scar on her forehead she's never noticed before. Callie wondered how she got it for a beat before her eyes started to trail back down. They moved down over her crooked pink lips and she soaked in the flawless and enticing skin of Arizona's neck and continued passed her shoulders, stopping to admire the sight of their breasts pressed together before moving her eyes back up, stopping again when she noticed the tiny flecks of gold sparkling in questioning blue eyes. Callie had been hardcore staring and she didn't care. "What?" Arizona eventually asked. She was confused by the small enigmatic smile the brunette was giving her.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful, is all." Callie chuckled when the other woman dropped her head to bury her face in her shoulder.

"I probably look like shit." Arizona said, voice muffled. She felt Callie's nails start to lightly scratch up and down her back, filling her with a warm fuzzy feeling she's only heard about. She relaxed her body completely on top of Callie, not caring if she was squishing her.

"I don't think that's even possible." Callie grinned wider when Arizona lifted her head again to look down at her. "Definitely not possible."

"Are you going to tell me about this dream now?" Arizona asked, changing the subject. She lifted her fingers to brush back Callie's hair before using them to lightly outline her face. Arizona smiled to herself. The brunette seemed even more gorgeous now than she ever had seen her and she was all hers.

"We don't have time to go there right now." Callie smiled when Arizona's fingers landed on her mouth and peeked her tongue out to lick the tips before sucking them in between her lips. This time it was Arizona who couldn't speak. The feeling of her fingers in Callie's hot, wet mouth, being caressed by her tongue made her forget what words meant what. It wasn't until Callie released them with a self satisfied smirk on her lips that Arizona remembered her question.

"Why not?"

"Because, I smell bacon."

"Please? I want to know." Arizona pulled her fingers away and lowered her head enough for their lips to meet softly. The simple, but rapturous kiss made Arizona want more and she gently tugged on the brunette's bottom lip with her teeth, teasing it with her tongue as she lightly sucked. Something she found that made Callie putty in her hands. Judging by the fingers that flew to her hair, pulling her down the rest of the way, and the moan that came from deep within Callie's throat, it was working.

"You're really trying to test my willpower right now, aren't you?" Callie managed to get out with a slight growl.

"If much rather be testing your stamina." Arizona said against her lips.

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"Please." Arizona scoffed. "That was nothing."

"I don't know. You seemed pretty worn out and I'm pretty sure 'I surrender' came out of your mouth." Callie said with a smug smile, laughing when Arizona covered her mouth with her hand. She pried it away and kissed her palm before releasing it.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night. I wasn't fully prepared. Not fair."

"Girls! Breakfast!" Sylvia yelled through the door, causing both women to groan.

"I really hope your car is in the driveway and that's how she knows you're here."

"It is." Callie laughed as she lifted her head to peck the blonde's. She couldn't stop kissing her, not that she was trying very hard not to. She gave her another peck and then another, making Arizona giggle.

"We'll be right down, Grams!" Arizona yelled in Callie's face between kisses before connecting their lips for a longer, more satisfying one. She was having the same problem as Callie. "Mmm, god you feel so damn good."

"You too." Callie nodded and used the fingers still tangled in the blonde's hair to pull her down again, kissing her hard enough to make the other woman gasp.

"I'll believe it when I see it! Callie, I made you waffles." Sylvia said before walking away. She somehow knew that would at least get her up and if Callie got up, Arizona would follow.

"Mmm, waffles." Callie said as she pushed Arizona off of her and jumped up. She grabbed an old Hopkins sweatshirt off the back of the chair. It smelled like the blonde and Callie wanted that scent with her at all times. Inhaling deeply as she pulled it over her head, she decided Arizona was never getting it back. As her girlfriend now, she felt that she had the right to keep it.

"Jeeze, I see what your priorities are." Arizona wasn't sure if she should be hurt or amused.

"What? I'm starving. The last thing I had was a smoothie yesterday afternoon, before I made my mom take me to get my stuff before going to the airport." Callie went to dig through Arizona's drawers for something to cover her butt. She had left all her stuff in her car in her haste to get to the blonde and didn't really want to put her jeans back on.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming back?" Arizona asked, sitting up. "I was sad when I tried calling you last night and your mom said you were already in bed." Sad was an understatement. She had been incredibly and embarrassingly upset that she didn't get to talk to her again that day.

"I wanted to surprise you." Calle settled on a pair of yoga pants and pulled them on, not bothering with any underwear yet.

"I was definitely pleasantly surprised and I usually hate surprises."

"I'll have to remember that." Callie said as she threw a similar outfit to hers on the bed. "Get dressed or I'm leaving you here."

"You're as bossy as Grams."

"I'm hungry." Callie went into the bathroom and paused before shutting the door. "I'm going downstairs when I'm done with or without you." She smiled when Arizona rolled her eyes and shut the door. When she was done, she opened it again and was immediately engulfed by the naked blonde's arms and stumbled backwards as Arizona kissed her.

"Will you at least wait until I use the bathroom?" Arizona asked when she pulled away.

"Two minutes." Callie grinned as she slapped the blonde's bare butt. "Waffles, Arizona. Bacon. Food. Who knows what other deliciousness awaits us."

"Did you not eat before you met me?"

"Not waffles and bacon." It was rare for Callie to even be awake in time for breakfast and she really loved breakfast food.

"You're easy to please. I'll have to remember that."

"I think your two minutes is up." Callie said before opening the bedroom door and leaving without shutting it.

"Callie! Seriously?" Arizona stared incredulously at the open door. She heard loud pounding on the stairs, as if someone was jumping down them and shook her head, not believing she really just got ditched for breakfast food.

Callie stopped mid chew when Arizona came bouncing into the kitchen fifteen minutes later with a smile so radiant it took her breath away. She was in the outfit Callie picked out, the wide boat neck of the sky blue sweatshirt hung loosely off one bare shoulder and the skin tight light grey pants showed off her legs. Her unruly bed head hair was now pulled back into two uneven french braids and she was wearing actual cat slippers. How this cute as a button creature was the same hot as hell woman who had fucked her senseless only a few hours prior was beyond Callie. She suddenly wanted to get up, rip that sweatshirt and pants right off, and throw Arizona down on the kitchen counter, but there was a minor problem sitting right next to her...

"Callie, shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." Sylvia leaned over and whispered. The half chewed piece of bacon that was hanging out of it wasn't exactly endearing. She chuckled when the brunette immediately snapped it shut without skipping a beat or removing her eyes from her granddaughter. The two younger women exchanged shy smiles as Arizona joined them at the table, placing herself across from Callie. That should be safe.

"Good morning, Grams. How'd you sleep?" Arizona asked casually, making Callie snort. Without thinking, Arizona picked up a strawberry and threw it, aiming for the brunette's head. Callie caught it mid air and put it in her mouth, smiling smugly as she chewed.

"Like a rock." Sylvia said, ignoring their antics. "I think I over did it on my walk yesterday, so I took some meds. Knocked me right out."

"That's good." Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and served herself some bacon. She was surprised there was any left from the way her girlfriend was acting earlier.

"Callie, when did you get here? Arizona said you were in Florida visiting your parents for awhile."

"Last night. I needed to take care of some things here, so I came back."

"What are your plans for today." Arizona asked Callie before her grandmother could ask anymore questions.

"Are you working?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well..." Callie sighed. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew what she needed to be doing, but wasn't quite ready. "I'll probably just go home."

"You can come to the hospital with me." Arizona offered.

"That's the last place I want to go."

"What? Why?"

"I would very much like to just stay among the living for another day, at least."

"What about-"

"Set it up for tomorrow morning." Callie interrupted, knowing that Arizona was going to ask about the shooing victims. "I'll be there, I promise."

"Fine." Arizona huffed. "So, you're going to hide away in your apartment all day?"

"It's the only place they can't find me."

"You could stay here. Grams would love the company." Arizona suggested. She didn't want Callie to have to spend the day alone.

"Yeah, I'll put you to work, since Arizona has yet to do anything from the list I've given her."

"Grams, Callie isn't your slave and I do have a job, you know."

"I'd love to help." Callie said, smiling. That sounded like the perfect distraction to her.

"Do you know how to play gin?" Sylvia asked. A game would be a good way to subtly drill the brunette without Arizona being there to get mad at her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My grandfather and I used to play when we were on surveillance together. I got pretty good at it." Callie smiled as she thought about all the hours she got to spend with him, learning everything there was to know about the business, though a lot of what they did was innate and they worked off gut feelings and hunches. He had taught her the laws, how to bend them just right, and how to research effectively. He also taught her the importance of staying organized (though she still lacked that skill), having patience, being thorough, logging every little thing, and staying skeptic. Other things, like breaking into buildings and hacking computers, she had picked up after his passing, even though she knew he wouldn't approve. She felt that their time together had been cut short and she missed him more than anything. Ever since she was a little girl, they had been close. She could tell him anything and he never judged her, even when it came to the weird stuff. Like talking to people he couldn't see, for instance. He was the first person she came out to and he was there to put her parents in their place when they tried to give her crap about it. She wondered how'd he feel about what she was doing now. He never did like the police, since they never took him seriously and now all Callie did was help them as a 'consultant'. She thought about going back to the old school way of private investigating that her grandfather was so proud of, instead of hiding under the label as one. But would that really make her happy? What she was doing didn't really make her happy either. In fact, it was becoming more and more clear that it was having a detrimental effect on her. She could just do something entirely different, but she didn't know how to do anything else. She's been doing this since she was eleven years old when her grandfather used her and her sister as diversions in a case. She fell in love with it all right then. Her sister was not as thrilled. Neither were her parents.

"Calliope?" Arizona said softly as she leaned over and placed her hand over the brunette's that was resting on the table, squeezing it to get her attention. The touch abruptly brought Callie out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Callie blushed when she saw the perplexed looks she was getting. She obviously missed something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was just saying that I need a challenge. Arizona isn't that good." Sylvia said, exchanging confused glances with her granddaughter. They had just lost Callie for a worrisome amount of time.

"Hey!" Arizona protested, letting go of Callie's hand and sitting back in her seat. She'd didn't want to ask Callie where she went in from of her Grams. "You're the one who taught me. What does that say about your skills?"

"She's not good at paying attention." Sylvia explained to Callie.

"Ah." Callie smiled.

"Whatever. You two have your fun here while I go to work." Arizona said, finishing up the last bite of her waffle before standing up with her empty plate. She gathered a few other dishes and went to put them in the sink.

"Let me help." Callie stood up and collected the rest of the plates and juice glasses and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen. She came up behind Arizona and set the dishes on the counter before spinning her around by the shoulders and using her body to press the blonde's against the counter.

"You want to tell me where you went back there?" Arizona asked, halting Callie's advances.

"I was thinking about how much I miss my grandfather and about what I want to do about my career."

"Did you decide?"

"No, you interrupted me." Callie smiled as she leaned in closer, stopping just before their lips met. "Don't interrupt me again." She said before connecting their lips in a tender kiss, both sighing simultaneously as their bodies relaxed and melted into each others embraces. Their kiss increased in intensity as they thought about the night before, both still riding the high of their new relationship, and both thinking the other woman was pure perfection. Callie moaned when she felt Arizona's hands slide down her back, past the hem of her pants, and land on her butt, squeezing her cheeks as she locked them together.

"Something you two want to tell me?" Sylvia asked, interrupting them and making Callie jump away from Arizona comically fast. The flushed look and heavy breathing from both of them didn't go unnoticed by the older woman.

"Nope." Arizona grinned as she reached out and pulled her girlfriend back to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. They leaned against the counter together, Callie's arms crossed firmly under her chest. She was raised to respect her elders and she drew the line at PDA in front of Arizona's grandmother, especially the kind they had been doing. She felt her cheeks get hotter under the amused stare of Sylvia.

"Oh, nothing along the lines of 'sorry Grams, you were right'?"

"No, don't think so." Arizona shook her head.

"Okay then. Callie, I'll meet you in my sitting room for a few rounds of cards before I put you to work."

"Okay." Callie waited for the older woman to leave before stepping in front of Arizona so they could resume their hug. "Am I going to regret agreeing to this?"

"Probably." Arizona laughed and tried to open her arms to let her girlfriend go, but she was stuck. "You surprised me, you know." She said before dropping her cheek to Callie's shoulder, squeezing her arms around her waist tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to just be a one night stand."

"Um, ouch."

"Don't try to pretend I wasn't the same for you."

"Maybe not. You ditched me that morning, remember?" Callie started to sway them back and forth to music that wasn't playing.

"Like you would ditch me in your own bed."

"I could have easily. Cristina knows how to get rid of-" Callie stopped that train of thought. "I mean, no, I wouldn't have."

"I guess we'll never know." Arizona closed her eyes, the soft swaying of the brunette was threatening to make her fall asleep.

"I would have come to the hospital looking for you if you didn't show up at my office."

"I doubt that."

"Yes, because I really liked you."

"You just thought I was good in bed." Arizona teased.

"That is mostly true." Callie said honestly, smiling when Arizona laughed. "But there was something more. I couldn't quite figure it out."

"You know what else surprised me?"

"What?"

"How sweet, gentle, and caring you really are under that front you put up. I like it."

"Don't tell anyone." Callie whispered.

"I won't." Arizona laughed as she lifted her head and opened her arms. "You better get in there. She takes her cards very seriously and I need to go get ready."

"Fine." Callie sighed. She wanted to stay in her girlfriend's arms. She felt happy and normal there. She kissed Arizona and pouted as she watched her leave. She quickly loaded the dishwasher before going to find Sylvia, who was exactly where she said she'd be.

"Took you long enough." Sylvia said without looking up from her game of solitaire.

"I'm sorry." Callie said as she sat on the end of the couch closest to the chair the older woman was sitting in. She waited patiently as the slowest game of solitaire ever continued. After twenty minutes of a surprisingly comfortable silence, Arizona came bounding back down the stairs fully dressed, hair still wet from her quick shower. The smile on Callie's face when she saw her seem to brighten the whole room.

"What are you guys doing?" Arizona asked. It was obvious not much had happened while she was upstairs. She smiled when she saw Sonny sleeping peacefully in her girlfriend's lap.

"Waiting." Callie said, putting the cat on the floor before getting up to walk Arizona to the door.

"Okay?" Arizona walked over to her grandmother and kissed her cheek. "Bye Grams. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be fine here by myself if you want to spend the night elsewhere." Sylvia said, still not looking up from her game.

"We'll see." Arizona said as she took Callie's hand. When they got to the front door, she turned and sighed as she took a mental picture of the brunette to keep her going for the rest of the day. Her wildly messy hair could only be described as sex hair and Arizona was just now realizing it. The sweatshirt she was wearing was a little too short for her and the old, over washed material hung limply off her bra free chest. Arizona's pants were a size too small and stopped at an awkward part of her longer legs and her feet were bare. Callie wore the disheveled look well and the blonde found it simultaneously cute and sexy. Arizona couldn't stop herself from stepping forward and sticking both hands in the front pocket of the sweatshirt. "I really like you in my clothes."

"I forgot to tell you that this sweatshirt is mine now."

"I'm okay with that." Arizona used the pocket to pull Callie closer and kissed her quickly on the lips, knowing she'd make herself even later if she lingered too long.

"When are you off?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you."

"I still don't have my phone, remember?"

"I'll call the house. Just make sure to answer it. Grams tends to ignore it."

"Will do." Callie reached around the blonde and opened the door, kissing her as she gently pushed her out onto the porch. "Hurry and go, so you can get done and come back."

"Okay, okay." Arizona snuck in one last kiss before descending the front steps, stopping when she saw Callie's car next to hers. Turning back to the brunette, she grinned broadly and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"No." Callie denied Arizona's request before she could even ask it. She knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on please?" Arizona begged.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. Mine seems so boring now."

"Hold on." Callie went back inside and ran up the stairs where she had dropped her bag the night before to grab her keys. She ran back down and tossed them to her girlfriend before she changed her mind.

"Really?" Arizona asked when she caught them. "Just like that?"

"Don't make me regret it." Callie smiled at the excited dance the blonde did.

"Thank you!" Arizona ran back up the porch steps, planted a sloppy kiss on Callie's lips, and jumped back down. Callie leaned against the doorframe and smiled as she watched her girlfriend drive away in her precious car. She didn't even feel anything negative about it like she thought she would. She already trusted Arizona more than she has trusted anyone, even herself. The events of the past couple of weeks had brought them closer together in ways that any other normal person could even come close to imagining. There was no one else in the world who could possibly understand Callie like Arizona could. Just as she was about to turn and go back inside, movement across the street caught her attention and she cursed out loud when she saw Mark waving at her. She could tell he was yelling too, but she couldn't hear him because of the invisible wall that bordered the property. Without thinking, she marched down the stairs and across the street.

"How in the hell did you find me here?" Callie asked, poking him hard in the chest

"It wasn't that hard." Mark said, taking a large step back from his fuming friend. "There are only three places you can be that drops you off my radar. Your apartment, your parents, and now here. Tim told me where she lived. I just kept trying them all until you showed your pretty little face."

"Well, you can leave. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Judging by the way you're dressed and the fact that I just watched Blondie drive away in your car without you, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess something interesting happened here last night. By the way, I'm hurt. You never did let me drive your car."

"You're not Arizona." Callie grinned at how so very true that was.

"Something definitely happened." Mark smiled at the way his friend's face lit up. "Wow..."

"Wow?"

"I'm sorry, you just look really happy. I haven't seen that in years. I'm surprised."

"I am." Callie confirmed, smiling wider.

"Are you like banging each other for real now? Or..."

"Mark!" Callie laughed and hit him as hard as she could. "It's more than that. We're official now."

"So the no girlfriend, nothing more than one night, no strings crap is all dead and gone."

"Yes." Callie slumped her shoulders. It had worked for her at the time, but she was never really happy like she pretended to be.

"Thank god, because that was not you at all." Mark didn't think he could handle anymore of her drama.

"I know."

"Do you think this one is going to work?"

"God, I hope so. I've never liked anyone else this much and we share this amazing connection that's indescribable. I don't think I could handle it if it didn't work out."

"Don't get to attached already. That never ends well."

"I know. I'm trying not too."

"So..." Mark paused, trying to come up with the best way to tell her why he was really here. "You kind of disappeared on us."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Cristina has been keeping it together, but barely. Derek keeps calling her, asking where you are. Tim won't leave me alone. Paul doesn't have any idea what to do with himself. Arizona is keeping herself distant from all of us too. She doesn't return calls and acts like she can't hear me."

"I screwed up, I know." Callie said, anger resurfacing. Why couldn't anybody handle themselves without her?

"That's not what I'm saying. We just need to know what's going on. Derek has cases that Yang can't take. They need you. Yang actually talked to me, asking me to find you. I have no idea how she knew I was there, but she did. Or she just got lucky."

"Seriously?" Callie frowned. That was as desperate as Cristina got.

"Shepherd covered for you, you know. He needed to explain why he needed a new vest. Said he was shot off duty as he was walking down the street and that he didn't see who did it. That's a huge deal."

"I know." Callie said quietly. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, pulling on it as she tried to think of what to do.

"You can't keep hiding." Mark said as gently as possible. He reached out to touch Callie's arm, but she jumped away from him.

"Shut up! Okay?! I know!" Callie yelled, looking up and down the deserted street, hoping no one heard her outburst. "I'm going to take care of it. I just needed time to breath."

"When?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow."

"At least call Yang." Mark pushed. He couldn't let her shut down again. Not like last time when she disappeared for months. The circumstances were entirely different, but the signs were the same.

"Okay, I'll call her." Callie owed her roommate at least that and she knew it. Cristina has done nothing but help her and Callie was doing a shitty job at paying her back.

"Can I hug you?" Make had been overwhelmingly relieved when he saw his friend on the porch. He had been worried sick about her, not knowing where she went or what she could have done. And after helplessly watching Arizona break down in tears after ending a short phone call he couldn't hear last night, he had thought the absolute worst.

"Not here." Callie said, glancing around again.

"Okay." They stood silently, not knowing what to do next. After a minute, Mark noticed they were being watched. "Um, Cal, there's an old lady standing on Arizona's porch staring at you."

"Fuck." Callie turned to see that Sylvia was indeed standing there watching her curiously. She wondered how long she'd been there. "Great, she probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Who is that?"

"It's Arizona's grandma."

"Oh." Mark frowned. "Weird."

"I should go." Callie said, backing away.

"Call Yang."

"I will." Callie turned when she got to the driveway. Refusing to make eye contact with Sylvia, she made it to the top step before the older woman said anything.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Callie looked up, frowning in confusion.

"The person I'm assuming you were talking to. Unless you were out there talking to yourself, which is crazy and then I'd have to worry."

"Oh." Callie was thrown off by Sylvia's openness about it. She smiled as she looked back to where Mark was still standing. "Mark. He was my best friend."

"I'm sorry." Sylvia said with a small, warm smile. She took Callie's hand between hers. The brunette was surprised by how cold they were. "When my son died, I lost my best friend too."

"Arizona's dad?" Callie asked a little too eagerly. She was interested in anything she could find out about her girlfriend's past.

"Yeah. The world lost a very good man when he passed and then poor Barbara, her mom, soon after. Arizona and Tim were devastated. She was only ten and was stuck living with her twenty-one year old brother she barely knew and he was just barely starting his career. Can you imagine being stuck raising a ten year old girl at that age and time in your life?"

"No, I couldn't even do it now." Callie shook her head firmly. "That's not an excuse for doing what he did though."

"Let's go inside." Sylvia suggested. She had a lot to say and standing out on the porch didn't seem like a good place to say it. She led them back to the sitting room and gestured for Callie to sit down on the couch as she retook her seat in her chair. Picking up the deck of cards, she used the coffee table to shuffle them a few times before dealing out a hand of gin. "I figured we can talk while we play."

"Sounds good." Callie watched closely as Sylvia to arranged her cards in her hand, choosing to keep hers as they were. That way her opponent would have no clue if she even had a start, something Sylvia noticed right away and quickly mixed hers up. She was clearly going to have to actually pay attention to everything Callie did.

"Did he even try?" Callie asked after a long silence.

"From what I understand from the admission paperwork I was given was that he tried everything. Arizona was acting out, getting into trouble everywhere she went, and kept blaming all these imaginary people. He spent all their parents money taking her to doctors and psychologists to try and see what was really going on in her head. It was different back then. He ended up having to work double shifts to pay for everything when he ran out of money. He had to hire babysitters to watch her during his night shifts and she drove every single one of them away. I had no idea all this was going on. He told me they were doing well and I naively believed him. I don't know exactly what happened, but one day he just couldn't take it anymore and called a number one of Arizona's doctors had referred him to as a last resort. They talked him into having her stay at the hospital to be closely monitored in a controlled environment for a while to see if anything changed. The next day she was being admitted."

"They talked him into it? How is that possible? She was his sister."

"I don't believe Tim was really in his right mind. I can't even imagine what all that stress and exhaustion was doing to him. She was there for two months before he even told me about it. I tried to get him to release her to me, but he refused. I tried to take him to court, but he had his status and doctors notes to back up his case and I had nothing. He truly believed he had done the right thing and fought for her. Four months later I got the call that he was gone. I had to bury my grandson next to my son and daughter-in-law and was the only person left in Arizona's life. It took two weeks for them to sort everything out and finally give her to me and I brought her here where my home was. She didn't talk to me for a solid month after that. She acted out, ran away, and was a little nightmare at first. I would not put up with it though and eventually she figured that out." Sylvia paused to take a few breaths. She got carried away. Callie made it easy to unload on and that was dangerous. She had a feeling that quality made the brunette very good at her job. They continued their game as the older woman gathered her thoughts. Callie patiently waiting her out. "For years, I think she was afraid I would put her away too, which would never happen. I always thought that made her not trust anyone for a long time. Even now, I'm not so sure she can. Over the years, things just gradually became better. We never talked about her time in the hospital. We became very close though before she went off to college. She was incredibly smart and got herself into an amazing and expensive college that I could never dream of affording. I never told her that it was the money I received from Tim's death that paid for her education. She would have never taken it and she needed to go. She needed to leave here and get out in the real world, with people her own age. I missed her while she was gone, but she finally did come back to me and I thank god every day that she is here and happy and getting to do what she loves. "

"Jeeze..." Callie breathed. She had no idea what else to say. "Did she ever talk about Tim?"

"Not really. Arizona lost both her parents, was forced into a hospital, and then lost Tim all within one year at a very young age. She was very mature, having practically grown up with just adults. She had a hard time keeping friends, no matter how friendly she was. She was bullied a lot. Overall, she was still just a little girl who didn't know how to grieve. I think she put all of that grief into hating her brother and never really dealt with it. I didn't know how to deal with it. Add in her little gift and it's a miracle she turned out as level headed as she did."

"I'm sure you had something to do with it." Callie said, slowly picking up another card from the draw pile and looked at it without really seeing it.

"Maybe so. I tried my best." Sylvia shrugged. She watched as the younger woman immediately discarded the same card and picked it up for her own hand. "I mean, I was more than done raising kids at that point in my life. Had been for over twenty years. I had Daniel when I was only sixteen and was forced to grow up too fast. Back than, that was unheard of. Once he was out on his own, I was ready to have the life I missed out on and I had a good time doing it. At the time, I was even less prepared to take care of a ten year old than Tim was, unfortunately. Arizona and I made it work though."

"Isn't she going to be mad at you for telling me all of this?" Even though Callie was still getting to know Arizona more deeply, she already knew the blonde wasn't too keen on people talking about her without her knowledge. What she was learning so far from Sylvia made a lot of sense compared to what she already knew about Arizona though and she didn't want her to stop talking. So many things were clicking together in her head and she was completely riveted by every single word spilling from the older woman's lips. Good thing she was great at multitasking, because she was also still paying close attention to their game and had already figured out what the other woman was looking for and held onto it in her own hand. Where it would stay until she won, which would be soon.

"Probably." Sylvia smiled. Arizona was very private and had a temper that flared up on occasion, but she wasn't afraid of her. "It's hard to stay mad at an old woman though. A part of me thinks she'll be relieved. She doesn't know how to talk about it and I have a feeling she'd want you to know." If not, then oops.

"I really hope so." Callie said truthfully. She wanted Arizona to feel like she could talk to her about anything, just like Callie knew she could tell her anything. It was a two way road neither of them have been on before and she hoped they didn't get lost, especially so soon. A few more moves were played. Callie was confident enough in her strong hand to sacrifice one of her moves to pick up a card she didn't need that Sylvia had discarded to throw the older Robbins off her game.

"You make her happy. You have no idea how much I like that." Sylvia said after two more moves of silence. She couldn't figure out Callie's strategy and it was driving her absolutely crazy. Arizona was always so obvious and had the worst poker face. She could read whatever she was doing like a book and it made it easy to beat her. Not with Callie though. The young brunette's face stayed as still as stone and either she had absolutely no idea what she was doing or she was a gin genius.

"She makes me happy too." Callie smiled when she drew exactly what she needed. She laid her hand down, face up on the table. "Gin."

"Damn it." Sylvia said, throwing her cards down on the table with such force, most of the deck flew all over the floor.

"Sorry?" Callie apologized with wide eyes. The corners of her lips quivered as she desperately tried to hold in her laughter. Sylvia's outburst was unexpected and she didn't how she was supposed to react.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. You can do it while you pick up those card so I can beat you the next hand."

"You can try all you want, old lady." Calle taunted, getting more comfortable in Sylvia's presence. She reminded her of both Arizona and her grandfather and she's never felt more at ease with a near stranger.

"You sure have a mouth on you." Sylvia laughed. She liked Callie's spunk. It was refreshing. She waited as the cards were picked up, counted, and shuffled.

"You what to deal again or shall I?" Callie asked, skillfully shuffling the pile one last time without having to look at it.

"Your turn, but hurry up. I need to put you in your place." Sylvia challenged.

Callie quickly dealt the cards and flipped the top one from the draw pile onto the discard pile and put on her game face as she tapped it once with her finger. "Bring it."

* * *

Arizona's day didn't allow for her to get home until late that night. She had called Callie around eight o'clock and the brunette had promised she'd wait up for her. But it was now eleven and the house was dark when she pulled into the driveway, so she didn't hold her breath. As quietly as possible, she opened the front door and immediately noticed the soft glow of the television coming from the living room. Assuming her Grams fell asleep in front of the TV again, she grinned when she found Callie sitting on the couch instead and snuck up behind her. The brunette was so enthralled in the movie she was watching, she didn't notice Arizona coming up until her arms were suddenly around her neck, causing her to scream and Arizona to chuckle internally. It only took half a second for Callie to recognize the distinct smell of hospital mixed with the orange and vanilla scent of her girlfriend. Her heart didn't recover quite as quickly though. "Hi." Arizona whispered in her ear before leaning in closer and kissing her cheek, helping the brunette's still racing heart calm down.

"Hi. You scared me."

"Yeah, I notice." Arizona laughed. "I'm sorry." She forced Callie's head to turn so she could get a better kiss, both humming happily when their lips met. They smiled at each other when they pulled apart, glad they were together again.

"Come sit by me." Callie said as she patted the cushion next to her.

"What are you watching?" Arizona didn't recognize what it was, but it looked old and she recognized Judy Garland. She did as she was told, sitting as close to her girlfriend as possible without being in her lap.

"Meet Me in St. Louis."

"Oh? Never seen it."

Callie picked up the clicker and hit pause. "Are you serious? It's a classic!" She waited for the other woman to say something. "Margaret O'Brien? The Trolley Song? Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas?" She still got nothing. "This movie is the reason Liza Minnelli even exists!"

"Um..." Arizona didn't know what to say, since her answer was still the same.

"I'm starting it over and you're watching it with me right now. I don't care how late it is." Callie stopped the tape and pressed rewind, still amused that she was watching something on a VCR. Sylvia had mentioned she had it in passing during one of their many gin rounds and Callie just had to watch it, since it had been a good ten years since she's seen it. She found she still remembered and loved every second of it though.

"How was your day?" Arizona said, kicking off her shoes to make herself more comfortable and cuddling into Callie's side as they waited for the tape to rewind.

"Tiring. After we played a million hands of gin, Grams had me working in the yard for most if it. When it got dark, she had me vacuum and dust the entire house. Then I let her kick my butt on Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy."

"I'm really sorry." Callie shouldn't have had to do all that.

"I didn't mind. Made me appreciate my small apartment and I got a really good lunch and dinner out of it." Callie smiled. It really was a good day. Much different than she was used too and she couldn't picture herself doing it that often, but it was a nice change. "How'd yours go after we talked?"

"It was okay. You have to come with me to the hospital in the morning. I'm not working though, so after we do what we need to do there, I'm free to help you do whatever you need."

"Okay. Let's worry about all that tomorrow." Callie looked down to find Arizona looking up at her, her captivating eyes reflecting the flickering television screen. Even in the darkened room, the blonde was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She swore she was glowing, like an angel. After what she had learned today, about all she's been through, Callie saw her in a whole new light and she was even more entranced by her than she already was. The woman pressed up against her was beyond anything words could describe and there was just something so incredible about her...

"Callie?" Arizona said quietly, breaking the brunette out of her trance.

"Yeah?"

"I think the movie is ready now."

"Oh, right." Callie hit play and set the clicker on the table before hugging her girlfriend closer, both sinking further into the couch and into each other. As the opening fanfare started and the credits played, Callie finished up her thoughts, deciding that Arizona just simply blew her away. She was the light Callie had been needing in her dark life and, in that moment as Arizona sighed contentedly into her shoulder, the brunette felt like she could do anything. So, tomorrow Callie would stop hiding, go to work, help Derek on the case Cristina told her about earlier, do whatever she needed to do to get her shit together, help Arizona, and really start to live in the way she had always wanted. Callie had a girlfriend now who deserved the world and she wanted to be able to give it to her. Even though having a fulfilling life and finding that balance between doing what she's been doing and being truly happy seemed like a long shot, she was willing to try. Because Callie Torres just happened to be an excellent marksman and she always hit her target.


End file.
